The Aftermath
by Michaelover101
Summary: Sequel to 'The Bombshell'. Rory and Logan are dealing with the aftermath of being married. Rogan.
1. Tense Living Situation

**_Title: _**The Aftermath

**_Author:_** Michaelover101

**_Rating:_** M

**_Summery:_** Sequel to 'The Bombshell'. Rory and Logan are dealing with the aftermath of being married. Rogan.

**_Beta: _**Flynn

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine... no matter how many stars I wish upon, Gilmore Girls do not belong to me.

_**Part 1: Tense Living Situation**_

Seven months. She'd been married seven months. Nothing was the same anymore, everything changed. From their friendships to their alliances. Everything was... different.

The minute the honeymoon was over, they had been thrust in the limelight, been shown off by their families and expected to love it. Well, she didn't. She hated it. She hated being the center of attention, she hated the cameras that waited for her outside of her classes or by her car. Or in front of restaurants where her mother and her would have lunch.

She hated the rumors that started whenever she had lunch with one of her male friends, or whenever Logan had lunch with his female friends. She hated the microscope they were under. She couldn't even hug her best friends good bye without a reporter saying she was having an affair.

Let alone reporters, but the Hartford society. They were in the eyes of every rich socialite in Hartford. They were the youngest married couple, with very important names in society. She was already being criticized for telling her grandmother and Shira that there was no way in hell that she was joining the DAR and that she had stayed in school even after she and Logan were married.

Being in the public eye was one thing, in private it was another matter all together. When they had gotten back from the honeymoon, things had started off fine. They had moved into the beautifully decorated home and kept their relationship friendly. But then things got tenser.

It started with Logan's father demanding he start work at the _Stamford Eagle-Gazette_ to get the hang of things. Then the ritual dinners that they had usually shared to keep their friendship on level had become her eating in her room alone with mountains of papers she had to write and articles that Doyle had given her.

Then last month Logan graduated and took over the _Stamford Eagle-Gazette_ almost immediately after the ceremony, leaving her to come home alone and only see him when he was telling her of some party or another that they had to attend, per request of his parents or her grandparents. They barely talked, with him in the office and her in school. And when they did, they were usually yelling at each other.

She rarely got to see her mother, only talking to her over the phone about her fast approaching wedding. She rarely got to see any other members of her family, or her friends, only seeing them at the occasional coffee cart on campus. But even then, Finn and Colin had graduated with Logan, leaving only Steph and Evie who were in a completely different majors than Rory, the same with Paris.

"Rory!" She heard, she looked over and smiled fakely at the women fast approaching.

"Hello," she greeted. She had stood in the back of the room for a reason, she thought.

"We saw you back here all by your lonesome and decided to come talk to you," the woman, who Rory recognized as Kitty Randon, a friend of her grandmother's, told her.

"Oh well, I'm fine," she told them, really wanting to be alone.

"Oh nonsense," Bitty Charleston told her. Rory sometimes couldn't believe that after so many years avoiding this scene, how she was just thrust into it. She looked around the room and spotted Logan talking to his father and a few other men. He looked over at her and she bit her lip, looking away.

"So tell us, Rory," Kitty began, "How's school?"

Like these women really cared, she thought. "It's fine. I miss my friends though."

"Oh?" Bitty asked.

"Well, Logan and his friends graduated this past month, so now that they're working, I barely get to see them," she told them.

She thought about Finn and Colin. Finn had gone back to Australia for awhile to visit his family. He was due to be back at the end of the month to take over some business or another. Then Colin had been traveling with his father, also due back at the end of the month, to take over some law offices for his father.

"Poor dear, what about your other friends?" Bitty asked.

"Oh, they're around," Rory said. "Studying and what not."

"Well, now with this summer break, maybe you can convince that husband of yours to take you somewhere fun," Kitty told her.

"That sounds like a plan," she heard Logan say behind her. "What do you think, dear?" He asked.

"Perfect," she said with a sigh.

"If you'll excuse us, ladies, I have to steal Rory away for a minute."

"Of course, take her, take her," Bitty said waving them away. Logan wrapped his arm around her waist and led her away.

"You looked trapped," he stated.

"Yep."

"You okay?"

"What does it matter, we still have to stay for two hours," she said smiling at some people who greeted her.

"Just say the word and we're out of here."

"It's fine. I think I'm just going to go find a phone and call my mom, tell her I'm not going to make it again tonight," she said.

"Rory, we can go if you want. I'll just tell my dad."

"Don't worry about it, Logan," she said as she walked away to find a private place to call her mom.

Logan watched her leave and sighed. She's been impossible lately. They couldn't even talk without ending up in a screaming match. He was trying his hardest, but lately his father had piled work on him and he hadn't been able to make it back to the house until late, where he usually found Rory sleeping at her desk in the office or in her room, asleep, surrounded by books or bridal magazines for her mother.

She hadn't been able to plan her wedding, so he assumed she was compensating by planning her mother's. Lorelai loved every minute of it.

"Logan," he turned to find his dad standing near him.

"Dad?"

"What are you doing over here? There are some men over there I want you to meet."

"Later, dad, I have to find Rory."

"She's in good hands," Mitchum told him. "This is after all her grandparents' house, now come on."

Logan gave a suffering sigh before casting on last glance at the door where she had disappeared through before following his father to meet more business associates.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory sat down at her grandfather's chair and crossed her legs as she picked up the phone. Cradling it between her shoulder and ear she dialed her mom's house number and played with a pen while she waited for her mother to answer.

"Lorelai Gilmore speaking."

"Is Luke nearby?"

"How'd you know?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"You answered the phone formally, usually Luke is involved or your mother."

Lorelai laughed. "True, so are you on your way?"

"Actually..."

"Rory!" Lorelai whined. "You promised!"

"I know," Rory said with a sigh. "I know. It's just, when I was getting ready to leave the house, Logan came in saying that we had to go to some party or another and when I tried to get out of it, he pulled out the "your grandmother said so" card and so here I am, locked in my grandparents' house with old people and my husband."

"Ah sweets."

"I'm stuck here for another two hours."

"You do know that if you told Logan that you didn't want to stay, he would bring you over here? You guys made an appearance, stayed for a while, that should keep the parental units happy for a week at least."

"I know," Rory sighed. "He's already asked, I just don't want that to happen."

"What to happen? You don't want to figure out that your sweet husband is willing to drive all the way here just so you can plan my wedding?"

"No," Rory laughed. "I don't want… I don't know how to explain."

"Well, try, I have all night."

Rory heard the door open and she looked up to find Logan with a flute of champagne. Rory sighed. "Just a sec."

"Don't…" Rory didn't hear the rest as she pulled the phone away.

"Here," he said placing the glass on the desk. "I know Lorelai can keep you on the phone for a while."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Now I have to go back, I'll be back later."

"Sure."

Logan gave a nod before turning around and leaving the room. Rory eyed the glass, then put the phone back up to her ear.

"…hold! I mean come on; you don't even give me that pretty elevator music!"

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"You put me on hold."

"I said 'just a sec'."

"As in '_hold on_ just a sec' Hold being the key word," Lorelai told her. "You know I hate being put on hold."

"I've heard the rant."

"What's the matter, hon?"

"Things have been just weird between me and Logan lately." Rory told her mother as she leaned back on the chair.

"How? Is he not giving you pleasure like he should be?"

Rory laughed as she heard Luke grumble in the background.

"It's not that," Rory said. She and Logan hadn't even slept together in the seven months they'd been married, only kissing for the cameras and for the show they put on at these insufferable parties.

"So, you're getting pleasure?" Lorelai teased.

"No," Rory said trying to keep her mother on track. "Things are just weird."

"You keep saying that, but you're not explaining how, sweets."

"It's just…" Rory ran an hand through her hair and gave a sigh. "When we got back from the honeymoon, things were fine. Not great, mind you, but they were fine. We got used to living together and even started falling into small patterns."

"Like what?" Her mother asked.

Rory shrugged, then remembered her mother couldn't see her. "I don't know. Like in the mornings, we'd eat breakfast together. Well, it was more he'd eat toast and read the paper while I toasted pop tarts and drank my coffee."

"That's… sweet in a way."

"It was comfortable," Rory corrected. "Then we'd both go our different ways. Sometimes it involved him hanging out with Finn and Colin while I had classes and things like that. Then we'd both be back by six and have dinner together, watch TV and then I'd go study and he would continue watching TV or he'd read. I don't know," Rory repeated. "It was just…"

"Comfortable," Lorelai stated, repeating what Rory had said earlier.

"Yeah. We were cohabiting. It was more like we were roommates than a husband and wife. And I sort of liked it like that."

"So what went wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Mitchum Huntzberger went wrong."

"Father-in-law is father dearest?"

"Somewhat," Rory said with a small laugh. "He wanted Logan to start going to the _Stamford Eagle-Gazette_ to 'get the hang of things', which sort of ruined our flow."

"How?"

"Logan would get up early, leaving me to have breakfast by myself, and he would come to dinner late. It was just small things. It didn't bug me much. But ever since he graduated last month, things have gotten even tenser," Rory said. "We rarely talk, our friendship is non-existent and the only times we actually have civil conversations are during these stupid parties that I hate! We argue constantly and it just seems that instead of the somewhat friends we were seven months ago, we now fell into the stereotypical husband and wife role that Hartford society somewhat expects."

"Which is?"

"Happy and perfect on the outside, angry and seething on the inside."

She heard her mother sigh. "I'm sorry you're in that situation, kid."

"I know."

"But you have got to make the most of it. Talk to Logan."

"Have you not heard a word I said? We can't talk." Rory gave a frustrated groan. "We just yell."

"Well then, start lowering your voice and talk. I know this is frustrating for you."

"I feel like I rarely get to see anyone anymore," Rory said looking down at her grandfather's desk planner. "It feels like if I'm not at my desk studying, I'm at these things talking to women named Kitty and Bitty who gossip about who's boffing the pool guy."

"Well, it's summer, sweetheart. You don't have classes for three months."

"Yeah, but I was going to be working on the paper. Logan and I talked about it months ago."

"Well then, I guess you have to work it out between the both of you."

"You suck at giving advice."

"Hey!" Lorelai protested. "I'm telling you what I think you should do. I think you should tell your _husband_ how you feel, and not your mother. Think of it this way, if it was easy to explain all this to me now, then it'll be easier the second time around."

"I don't think it works that way," she heard the door open and saw Logan walk in again. "Just a sec, mom."

"I don't like being on hold!" Lorelai yelled.

"Hum Bonanza in your head," Rory told her as she moved the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you and your mom are talking about."

"It's fine," Rory told him, looking him in his eyes. He looked tired.

"Your grandparents are looking for you."

"Right." Rory put the phone back up to her ear, hearing the slight humming of her mother. "What is that?"

"Pippi Longstockings," Lorelai replied happily.

"Right," Rory laughed. "I have to go. I promise that I will make it down there tomorrow."

"It's fine, Rory."

"No!" Rory protested. "It's not. I promised I would help, so I'm going to help. I will be there tomorrow, we'll take over Luke's."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye mom."

"Talk to him, Rory."

"Bye." Rory hung up the phone, grabbed her glass and went over to awaiting Logan. He put a hand on the small of her back and led her out.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he closed the door to the study and led her through the groups of people.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she told him as they walked towards her grandparents.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You can't freeze me out forever," he told her as he turned off the car.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" She yelled getting out of the car and slamming the door. She walked through the garage and towards the door. She looked through her purse for her set of keys as she heard him slam his own door closed and close the garage.

"You can't blame me for this!" He yelled.

"Yes, I can!" She yelled as she took her keys out and made it to the front door.

"Rory!"

"They're your parents, Logan," she yelled as she walked into the house and slammed the door in his face. She heard the door open then slam closed as she walked to the stairs, taking off her heels.

"Dammit, Rory, I am so sick of fighting! It seems like that's all we do!" Logan yelled as she started up the steps. She whirled at him.

"You know what I'm sick of, Logan? I am so sick of going to these stupid parties! I am sick of breaking promises to my mom! And I am sick of eating dinner alone!" She exploded at him as she turned back around and ran up the stairs to her room.

Logan grabbed her heels that she had left at the base of the stairs before running up the stairs after her. It wasn't his goddamned fault that his parents had announced that they had been working on an heir, and it wasn't his goddamned fault when her grandparents had wholeheartedly backed the statement up.

He made his way to the hall just as he heard her bedroom door slam shut. He winced and went up to it, tried the knob to find it locked. He gave a frustrated growl before he knocked.

"Rory, open the door," he said.

"Leave me alone, Logan."

"Dammit, Rory, open the door."

"Dammit, Logan, leave _me_ alone," she mimicked.

"Real mature," he muttered banging his fist on the door. "Open the door."

"I think I made myself clear. I'm not opening this door."

He shook his head and walked across the hall to his room, allowing himself a moment of anger. He whirled back and threw her shoes at her door before walking into his room and slamming his own door. If she wanted to be impossible, fine. He sat on his bed and gave a low groan. This wasn't working.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory winced when she heard something make contact with her door, pausing monetarily in the unzipping of her dress before shaking her head and taking it off and putting on her grey sweats and blue Yale sweatshirt.

She turned down her bed and fixed her pillow before going to the bathroom, turning on the hot water on the sink and washing her face free of the make up and stress of being a Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger. She grabbed the towel from the hook and patted her face dry before taking the bobby pins that held her hair back out of her face. She let them clatter into the sink, and shook her hair out, massaging her skull with her fingers before going back out to her bedroom.

She bit her lip, casting a glance at her door before walking over. She hesitated slightly before opening the door slowly. She noticed Logan's door closed, the light on from the small crack at the bottom of the door. She looked down at the floor at her feet noticing her black heels lying there innocently. She bent down to grab them, noticing the small dent on the door where the heel had chipped it.

She gave a long sigh before pulling in the shoes and closing her door and locking it. She knew it wasn't his fault that their family did what they did. But so many things had piled on that night that it was so much easier being mad at him than it was yelling at her grandparents.

She threw her heels in her closet before crawling into bed and closing her eyes tightly. This wasn't working.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** So what do you guys think? It's so great to be able to write the sequel now. I've had it in my head since the LDB event in _The Bombshell_ and now being able to finally write it is so great. I never thought that I'd see this point!

I just want to thank everyone that reviewed _The Bombshell_ for their excellent responses to the last chapter! Thank you all so much!

I want to tell you all now, that this story is going to be more... intense than TB. You have to realize that so many things have happened in the past seven months involving Rory and Logan that their very tentative friendship just crumbled. Lots of things are affecting their relationship right now and everything will show up eventually.

Also, Finn and Colin are working for their families as well. They, along with Steph and Evie, will be a big part of this story. Along with Tristan, Jess and Paris.

Now before I give the whole story away, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to The Aftermath.

Please review!

Kassandra


	2. Short Term Memory Problems

_**Part 2: Short Term Memory Problems**_

Rory rolled over and opened her eyes to read the clock. Eight thirty it read in big red block numbers. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair before dropping her feet onto the floor and putting on her slippers.

Logan had probably left for work already which meant that another fight couldn't ensue if she was alone. She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed, put it on and walked out of her room, casting a small tentative glance at the door, the indent from her heel catching her eyes, causing her to turn away quickly.

She felt horrible about last night. She shouldn't have blamed Logan like that. It wasn't his fault their families were freaks. She gave a small sigh. She should have just listened to her mother.

"Wow, never thought I'd think that," Rory muttered as she reached the base of the steps and walked to the kitchen. She should have just talked to him about it. Logan would have understood and talked to them about their assumptions. She shook her head. The minute she saw Logan, she would apologize.

"Good morning Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory smiled at the cook, Grace, who had been hired by her grandmother and Shira to cook for them.

"Morning, Grace," Rory greeted as she poured herself some coffee.

"Breakfast is served in the dining room," Grace told her, causing Rory to frown. She usually just ate in the kitchen when Logan was at work.

"I'll just eat here," Rory said with a shrug.

"But Mr. Huntzberger is in the dining room."

"What?" Rory asked, almost losing her grip on the mug.

"He's in the dining room, eating," Grace repeated.

"Oh."

"Would you still like to eat in here or…?"

"I'll eat in the dining room," Rory said quietly.

"All right, I'll bring your pop tarts out in a minute."

"Thanks," Rory said moving slowly to the dining room, biting her lip. She hesitated slightly before pushing the door open and walking in. She saw Logan at the head of the table, eating and reading the paper. She sat down next to him quietly and sipped her coffee.

"Morning," he said looking at her from over his paper.

"Morning," she greeted quietly, taking another drink. "You're usually at work by this time."

"That's the perk of owning the newspaper. We can go in whenever we want," he said turning the page.

"Right." She bit her lip as Grace brought in her pop tarts. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Huntzberger. Just let me know if you need something else," Grace said causing Rory to nod. "Mr. Huntzberger?"

"I'm fine, Grace," Logan said. Grace nodded and left the dining room.

"Logan," Rory started, but he cut her off.

"What are you doing today?"

Rory frowned. "I told you last night. I'm going to my mom's."

"We have a meeting down at the Gazette."

"No, " Rory said with a shake of her head. "I'm going to Stars Hollow, Logan."

"Rory."

"No," she said firmly. "I haven't seen my mom in two weeks. I promised I would help plan her wedding. And each time I plan to go down there, I get dragged to some party or another. I promised her that I would go yesterday, but you took me to that stupid gathering. So I changed it so I would go today, You heard me tell my mom that I would be there today, Logan."

"Yeah, well, this meeting's important."

"Like you said, Logan, one of the perks of owning the paper is I don't have to go. My husband owns it."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said closing the paper and stood up buttoning his suit jacket. "Will you be back for dinner?"

Rory scoffed. "What does it matter, you won't be here anyway," she said standing up herself and starting to leave the dining room. Logan sighed before following her. She walked into her room, but before she had a chance to close the door, he pushed it open and walked inside, closing it behind him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him.

"I'm talking about the sudden attitude towards me."

"I'm not the only one, Logan. That little stunt with the shoes last night..."

"I was frustrated. Dammit, Rory," Logan said giving a frustrated growl and running a hand through his hair.

"You know," she said, "When I woke up this morning, I felt real bad about last night. I thought 'Shit, I shouldn't have blamed Logan like that, it's not his fault our families are freaks.' And I swear I was going to talk to you the minute I saw you and apologize for freezing you out last night."

"Then why the hell didn't you?" He asked, confused to where the conversation was headed.

"You wanna know why?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," he replied.

"You opened your mouth," she replied. "If you were looking for a way to piss me off, you found it."

"You know this paper is important, Rory."

"Yes, I do," she nodded. "But I still don't work there. Dammit, you do all the work. What the hell do I have to be there for?" She yelled. "I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own home!"

"That's not true!"

"Seriously?" She asked. "'Cause it feels like all I've seen are these four fucking walls for the past seven months! I don't see my friends anymore, I don't see my mom. I see and talk to my grandmother more than I do my mom. My grandmother, Logan! You knew from the moment you got to know me that I hate society parties, I hate mingling with insufferable people, talking about who's fucking who. If I wanted that, I'd hang out with Steph and Evie at the pub!"

"Then why don't you!" Logan yelled, even more frustrated.

"Every time I make plans and am about to leave, _you_ waltz in and drag me to some function!"

"So this is my fault!"

"Yes! Where the hell do you think I was headed last night when you came home, Logan!"

"You were in sweats and a Yale t-shirt. I thought you were going to watch TV."

"I was going to sleep over at my mom's! I told you..." Rory gave a frustrated growl of her own running her hands through her hair, gripping her hair at the ends and pulling slightly, resisting the urge to throttle her husband. She had been feeling this for the past five months. She inhaled and exhaled slowly looking at him.

"I told you," she began more calmly. "I called you at work and told you that I was going over to my moms to plan her wedding that is in three months. I told you that I was going to sleep over there and be back the next day around noon. And you said, and I quote, 'Sounds like fun, see you tomorrow.'"

Logan frowned, he had no recollection of the conversation." Rory, I ..."

"Let me guess, you don't remember," she said giving a nod. "Of course you don't. I hung up the phone yesterday thinking 'Wow, that has got to be one of the most civilized conversations we've had in months' and I was feeling pretty good about it. But the minute I grabbed my keys to go last night, you came in and told me we had that stupid party to go to!"

He shook his head, why the hell didn't he remember the conversation?

"I'm not a trophy wife, Logan, and I refuse to become one! You, of all people, should know that!"

"I do!"

"Then why do you keep taking me to these things! Why do you insist on making me meet a bunch of old people that I'm not even going to remember or meet again! Why do you insist on..." Rory was cut off by her cell phone. She sighed and went over to it, looking at the caller ID, frowning.

"Who is it?" Logan asked. Rory didn't answer Logan, instead she flipped her phone opened and answered.

"Mom... What do you mean the dress is wrong? I'm not going to fifty other stores to look at dresses... Your head does not look big in a veil... You've been talking to grandma, haven't you? You what?" Rory asked shocked, shaking her head. "No, you didn't! Please, tell me you're kidding." Rory sighed and went to her closet, pushing past Logan. "I'm on my way," Rory muttered closing her phone.

"We weren't done talking," Logan said.

"What's the point," Rory told him. "You're not going to remember it anyway." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Logan gave a heaving sigh as he heard the water start running. Why the hell couldn't he remember the damn conversation? This fight wouldn't have even happened if he just remembered the damn conversation.

"Shit," he cursed. He was turning into his father. He left the room and went downstairs. He couldn't believe it. He had actually turned into his father, so fucking caught up in work that he couldn't even remember conversations that he had. How many times had he called his father, telling him he had plans, only to be on the verge of leaving and his father would walk in, telling him they had something else to do? How many phone calls to Finn and Colin had he made telling them that he had to cancel?

He grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the house, walking to the garage and unlocking his car. He opened the door and stared at the passenger seat before throwing his briefcase in.

"Shit," he cursed again, laying his head on the cool metal of the door and hitting his head on the frame repeatedly. Rory had every right to be frustrated with him. She had every right to be hurt. If anyone should be apologizing, it should have been him. He sighed before rubbing his forehead where he had been hitting it and got in the car. He had really screwed up.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory ran into her childhood home, skidding on the hardwood floor, in search for her mom.

"Mom?" She yelled.

"Kitchen!" She heard her mom yell back. Rory ran in to see her mom, happily eating pop tarts, sipping on her coffee and reading the paper.

"Mom?"

"Hey sweets."

"Are you kidding?" Rory asked staring at her mother in disbelief.

"I wasn't aware that I told a joke," Lorelai said cocking her head to the side and staring at her daughter. Rory fell into the chair across from her mother and stared at her in shock.

"You called me."

"I did?"

"Mom! You called me! You called me an hour ago, panicking that the dress was all wrong! That the veil made your head look big and that you fired Lane and her band from performing at the reception because you didn't think they were wedding-y enough to have them play for you and Luke!"

"Oh right, that," Lorelai shrugged.

"Are you kidding me!"

"It was no big deal. I tried on the dress which is perfect by the way, the veil is fine and you're exaggerating about Lane and her band. They're perfect to play at the wedding."

"MOM!"

"What?"

Rory sighed and ran a hand through her still wet hair. She should be grateful her mom called, it had saved her from going another round with Logan.

"You are such a bride-zilla," Rory muttered.

"I know, isn't it great?" Lorelai laughed putting the pop tart down and standing up. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast at Luke's, I'm hungry."

Rory shook her head, but helped her mom gather all of the bridal magazines and walked out of the house towards the diner.

"Rory! It's good to see you!" Taylor said as they passed him. "Every since you married that hotshot, you've been nowhere to be found."

"I've been busy, Taylor," Rory told him quietly as they walked away. Lorelai looked sadly at her daughter. She knew it made Rory feel bad about not visiting the small town as often as she did, there was no need to make it worse.

"Rory sugar!'" Rory looked up and watched as the small frame of Babette engulfed her in a hug.

"Hi Babette," Rory greeted.

"God, you've grown. She's grown, hasn't she?" She asked Lorelai.

"I don't know, she looks pretty short to me," Lorelai teased.

"Good to see you, really good to see you," Babette said as she patted Rory's arm and walked away.

"Have I really not been here that long?" Rory asked as they walked into Luke's and commandeered a table before an old couple could sit down. They looked at Rory and Lorelai in shock before going over to another table.

"Hell," Rory told Lorelai. "We are going to hell."

"Ah, but I'm good friends with Lucifer."

"Really?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he loaned me money to buy Jimmy Choos."

"Ahh," Rory humored her.

"Lucifer tells me that we will share a room," Lorelai said, putting a napkin to her forehead, as if making the connection and talking to the devil personally. "He says..Oh… Oh my word!" Lorelai exclaimed in a psychic's voice.

Rory laughed and put her arm down. "Shut up."

"You okay?"

"Fine," Rory nodded.

"You sure, you didn't sound so okay last night or when I called."

"Why did you call?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Hoping to catch you before that husband of yours stole you again."

"Hey Rory!" Luke greeted. "Long time no…" he trailed off when he saw Rory look down at the table and Lorelai shake her head. "The usual?"

"Please," Lorelai said. "Plus two coffees."

"The usual already involves three."

"We want two more," Lorelai told him. "Please, I'm getting married."

"To me."

"What?" She asked confused.

"To me, you're getting married to me."

"Yes I know," she said with a roll of her eyes, causing Rory to smile in amusement. "I think I know who I'm marrying."

"So no coffee."

"But I'm getting married!" She repeated.

"To me!"

"Yes, I know, but I'm still getting married."

"To… You know what, I'll just bring you the coffee."

"Way to pick your battles, Luke," Rory said as he walked away, muttering to himself.

"I love messing around with his head," Lorelai laughed as they opened the magazines. She looked over at her daughter who was looking at pictures of bridesmaids' dresses. "You sure you're all right?"

Rory looked up and shrugged. "I don't know."

"You fought again," Lorelai stated more than asked.

"Yeah."

"About?"

Rory bit her lip. "Lots of things."

"Babe, you've got to give me more than that."

Rory shrugged. "You have to live in that house to understand what we fight about."

"Well, seeing as I'm not moving in any time soon, why don't you summarize the events from last night to this morning."

Rory took a deep breath and looked at her mom. "We were fine last night," she began. "After getting off the phone with you, Logan and me just walked around, saying hi and talking with people. Then when we were getting ready to leave, someone asked us when we were going to…"

"What?"

"Um… Have kids."

"Oh." She knew the whole heir business was a sore spot for Rory, seeing as she didn't want to have kids, solely for the purpose of having an heir.

"Logan was about to respond with usual of 'we want to try being married before trying to be parents' thing, people usually get a kick out of that."

"It's simple, cute, perfect," Lorelai agreed.

"But then his parents came up and said we were working on it."

"Oh Rory."

"That's not even the bad part," Rory told her. "The bad part was when grandma chimed in and agreed."

"My mother, ladies and gentlemen."

"We sort of just had to go along with it. When we got to the car, I was mad."

"Of course you were."

"But I sort of took it out on Logan instead of on grandma."

"You yelled at him?"

"Froze him out, then yelled," Rory corrected. "We argued for a bit last night, then I locked myself in my room. I woke up this morning feeling really bad about last night. So I told myself that when I saw Logan, I'd apologize. Well, this morning he was there in the dining room eating."

"And you apologized and you're happy again?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"If only it were that easy," Rory sighed. "He told me that the Gazette had some meeting or another and I had to be there, knowing fully well that I promised I'd come here."

"Did he just forget?"

"I don't doubt it," Rory sighed. "It's gotten to the point where he doesn't even remember phone conversations anymore. I'll call him to tell him something and he'll agree saying it's fine, but when he gets home, it's like it never happened. I started by calling his work phone. Then I switched to calling his cell, that way, well… he knew who was calling and he had record of it."

"Did it work?"

"A few times," Rory nodded. "Then he forgot again. I don't know why I thought last night would be different."

"It'll work out, Rory."

"I'm just tired of fighting. It feels like we're not even friends anymore. We're constantly butting heads over some of the stupidest things."

"You'll find a way. Things will work out, Rory."

"I hope so," she whispered.

"All right, two of your usuals and I'll get you your coffee in a minute," Luke said setting down the two plates of steaming food.

"Thanks, Luke," Rory whispered. He patted her back lightly and awkwardly before walking away.

"That was weird, wasn't it?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked over at Luke as he poured the coffee and smiled. "Yeah, but it's comforting."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan closed another folder and set aside moving the mouse of his computer to wake it up and get his screen back, sighing.

He had screwed up royally this time. The minute he had walked into the office he had remembered the conversation with Rory, ultimately feeling worse about last night and this morning.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" He heard his secretary over the intercom.

Rebecca was a thirty-something woman, married, with two kids. She was efficient and nice which worked for him. She never complained about working for a twenty-two-year old, who had just graduated – well, not to his face anyway.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Mr. McCrea is on line one."

"Thanks," he said putting in the call and turning on the speaker. "Hey Colin."

"Hey man!

"I thought you were in England… With your dad."

"I am. I finally got a minute to myself, the old man won't even let me wipe my own ass without him towering over me."

"Nice visual, Colin," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"I try."

"So what are you calling me for?"

"Well, I'm coming back on Friday."

"Okay?"

"And I was wondering if you could come pick me up. Dad is going off somewhere else, leaving me alone for the time being."

Logan opened his day planner with a scowl. He hated that he had a day planned. He flipped it to the right page. "Why can't you get your girlfriend to pick you up?"

"Steph has some lunch she has to go to with her parents, she can't get out of it. I've asked."

Logan smirked at the phone. Colin had just admitted to Steph being his girlfriend, something that had never been done before. He looked down at his planner.

"What time?"

"Flight should be in by two."

"I have a meeting, can't miss it. My dad's going to be there."

"What about Rory?"

"I can ask, but…"

"But?"

"I don't think she's going to talk to me."

"Did you guys fight again?"

Logan frowned. "What do you mean 'again'?"

"I just mean that when I left you guys were fighting about something, even before graduation you guys were fighting about something."

"Well, yeah, we fought."

"About what this time?"

"The fact that I'm my father."

"What, you grew two feet and have to eat antacids to keep the ulcer in check?" Colin laughed.

"No, I mean that I forgot a phone conversation with Rory and the way she told me this morning, I think I've done it more than once."

"What happened?"

"She called yesterday afternoon and told me she was going to go to her mom's and sleep over, but I was out of a meeting, going to another, twenty people were talking to me, including Rory, so I only heard 'mom' and 'sleep over' and 'okay?" in the form of a question."

"In which you responded?"

"'Sounds like fun, see you tomorrow.' I mean anything involving the Lorelai and sleeping over is going to be fun, especially if it's Rory."

"Of course," Colin agreed.

"But my dad called and told me we had to make an appearance at some party thing. So when I got home, she was coming down the stairs and I told her to go get dressed, we had to be in Hartford in half an hour."

"In which she responded…"

"'Okay.' She went upstairs and got ready. She didn't say a word until we got home. Things went bad, dad and mom went on about how we're working on a heir, her grandparents agreed and somehow I was to blame. So we ended up yelling last night. Then this morning, I don't know, it's gotten bad, Colin."

"So I hear."

"We don't talk anymore."

"Logan, she hates society parties. You only deal with them because you were born into them. Think about it from Rory's perspective who was raised away from it. She's suddenly torn away from her family and thrust in the spotlight, a spotlight she might not want."

"When the hell did you get so deep?"

"Years of listening to Finn's drunken rants at four in the morning."

Logan laughed remembering he would also be woken up.

"You got to remember that Rory is used to seeing her mom every weekend, she's used to being able to go out and hang out with friends and not have to deal with her grandparents day in and day out."

"Okay."

"And now, she's not hanging out with anybody. She rarely sees her mom. Even from before graduation she had her phone attached to her ear, talking with her mom, apologizing for not making it out to Stars Hollow. You've got to see it from her point of view."

"I do!" Logan said frustrated. "I know that she's unhappy with never visiting her mom! I know she's unhappy, period, but it's like everything I do isn't even worth the effort."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Colin asked.

"When we start talking, it ends in yelling or slamming doors or flying shoes," he muttered the last part.

"Did I hear flying shoes?" Colin asked.

"My point is that every time we talk, we end up arguing."

"I think I know the problem," Colin said.

"Really? Please, enlighten me."

"Sexual tension."

"Excuse me?" Logan asked.

"You've both gone, what, a year without sex?"

"Around there." Nine months, two weeks, four days, five hours, fifty eight minutes, Logan thought.

"I think you both need an outlet. And what better outlet than each other?"

"Colin..."

"It's ingenious, isn't it?" He asked proudly.

"No, seeing as Rory won't even touch me when inside our own home," Logan sighed sitting back, running a hand through his hair.

"All right, then talk," Colin sighed. "You guys have no communication. Instead of yelling and apparently throwing shoes, talk. I mean if sex is really out of the question..."

"Which it is."

_"Colin!"_

"Coming, dad!" Colin yelled "I have to go. Remember, talk to Rory and tell her my flight comes in at two, gate 43."

"All right. If Rory isn't there, I'll find someone you know," Logan laughed. "And if no one is available, just look for the sign that says _Tight Ass_ on it."

"Ha," Colin said dryly.

"See you on Friday."

"Hopefully," Colin muttered before the line went dead. Logan laughed before hanging up his own phone and moving his mouse. Looking at the time, he saw that it was five thirty. He bit the inside of his lip in thought before turning off his computer and packing up his briefcase. He stood up, pushed in his chair and left his office.

"Rebecca," he said standing in front of his secretary's desk, causing her to jump and look up at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Hold all my phone calls... In fact, just go home and take tomorrow off."

"Are you sure?" She asked tentatively.

"I own the paper, don't I?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I'm sure," he said. "See you in two days," he added before walking away.

He tossed his briefcase in his car, got in and drove the thirty minutes to New Haven. He doubted that Rory was even home, seeing as she spent most of the day with Lorelai. He didn't even know if she was going to be coming back tonight. But just in case she was…

Colin was right.

"God, I hate saying that," he muttered out loud as he got on the freeway.

There was no communication in their relationship. What they had wasn't even considered a relationship. Sure, legally it was a marriage, but personally they were like roommates that didn't agree on anything.

He hated going to parties with Rory, knowing she wasn't having fun. He hated getting home afterwards and arguing. And he really hated that they never talked like they had before they got married or even like in the first few months of their married life. It killed him to have lost a friendship like hers.

He pulled up to the gate, putting in the security code, which they had changed to keep unwanted guests out. AKA his parents and her grandparents. He drove past the house to the back where the garage was and opened the garage door, surprised when he pulled in to see Rory's car already parked. He grabbed his briefcase and got out, closing and locking the door, then the garage and walking up the front door.

He opened the door, setting his briefcase down. He kicked the door closed with his foot and put his keys on the table. He loosened his tie and listened. Nothing. He shrugged out of his jacket, putting it on its peg and took his tie off going to the stairs when he heard the sounds coming from the theater. Backtracking he went down the hallway behind the steps and opened the door quietly.

_"What's your nationality?"_

_"I'm a drunkard."_

_"That makes Rick a citizen of the world."_

He heard the soft laughter of Rory and as he opened the door wider, he saw her sitting near the back.

Their friends had decorated the theater themselves. There were different levels where all the plush couches were situated. That way, wherever you sat, you weren't blocked by a person or a couch. There were five levels and a big screen in the front of the room, with a projector in the back in a small booth. Each couch had a small glass table near it. He heard Rory laugh at something and he walked in.

"Hey."

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Hey back."

He walked up to her level which was the very top one. He noticed the ice cream tub sitting in front of her, along with the bowl of popcorn and soda sitting on the table next to her. He sat down at the other end of the couch and sighed looking at the screen. She was watching _Casablanca_, one of the movies her and her mother watched whenever together, that and Willy Wonka.

"I didn't think you'd be here tonight," he stated looking at her. She looked back and shrugged.

"Luke came home and the minute my mom said 'Luke and me'... I left."

"Excellent preservation skills," he smirked.

"I learned a long time ago that when Luke and my mom are involved, it's better to find the nearest exit."

"True."

"What about you?"

Logan shrugged. "Saw the time and decided it was time to come home."

"Oh."

"Colin called."

"What'd he say?" Rory asked.

"Steph isn't able to pick him up on Friday. He wanted to know if I was able to pick him up."

"And?"

Logan sighed. "I have some meeting with my dad that I can't miss."

"And?" Rory prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"He wanted to know if you'd be able to?"

"What time?"

"Two. Gate 43."

Rory shook her head as she put the cap of her ice cream on and got up from the couch, leaving the theater.

"What the hell did I do?" Logan asked himself as he followed her to the kitchen.

He saw her throw the ice cream into the freezer and slam the door closed.

"Why the hell are you angry now?"

"It is simply amazing."

"What is?" He asked.

"That you can remember a conversation with your best fried word for word, but can't even remember a conversation with me."

"Rory..."

"You remembered the time, you remembered the gate number. You remembered everything," she told him. "I tell you that I'm leaving for the night, I'll be back around noon the next day and you completely ignore it." She brushed past him and walked towards her room.

"Was that a 'yes, I'll pick him up' or a 'no, I can't do it?" He yelled. He just heard a door slam in response, causing him to wince and shake his head.

He just could not win today.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N: _**Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed that!

Some people have asked, why Logan and Rory havn't slept togheter and why they sleep in different rooms.

I know that during thier honeymoon I had them sleep in the same room, and even in thier house in Rome they share a room. But remember that's when they were still comfortable with each other, and had a friendship and well liked each other somewhat.

Now all that is gone. Logan has always had a seperate room in the house in New Haven, Go to Chapter 39 in The Bombshell. Also, Logan and Rory have NEVER slept togheter. They've made out once, and kissed a bunch of times.

Remember the last conversation they have in the last chapter of The Bombhsell, everything they do is an act and nothing more, hence why they are so unhappy. I'm not going to change their personailties off the bat and have them sleeping together just because thier married, cuase we all know that Rory really isn't like that...at least not this version of her.

I hope that answered your question on that.

Another one I got was if this story was open ended or if I had a plan.

Well, Yes I have a general plan. I know what I want to happen(which will not be to the liking of many) and I know what I need to do to make it happen. You guys can assume all you want, but O'm not giving anything away, you guys have to wait and see what I have planned. Only my Beta and me know and she's not telling anyone anytime soon, trust me! lol.

Once agian, hope you enjoyed.

Please reveiw!

Kassandra


	3. Peachy, Just Peachy

_**Part 3: Peachy, Just Peachy**_

Rory looked at the seating chart on her desk and frowned. When had Taylor been sitting at the wedding table? And next to Luke no less? She looked up and saw her mother grinning over bridal magazines.

"Did you steal my seating book?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked up innocently. "Of course not, I know how protective you are of that thing. Why do you ask?"

"Because Taylor, who was originally sitting next to Miss Patty, is now sitting with Luke at the wedding table. Even though he's not at the wedding."

"It was the wedding leprechauns," Lorelai said.

"Of course. They come out at night and steal my book, solely to put Taylor next to Luke," Rory responded dryly.

"Kirk is also sitting next to my mother," Lorelai laughed.

"MOM!" Rory said looking down at the book and noticing the rest of the arrangements. "I had this all fixed up!"

"I couldn't help myself. It was just sitting there all innocent."

Rory shook her head as she started fixing it again. Lorelai looked back down at her magazines before looking around. They were in the study of Rory and Logan's home. Rory was sitting at her desk that held her computer and all her and Logan's books in the built in shelves that took up the whole wall, including the one on Logan's side.

Lorelai looked back to Rory and noticed that her desk was filled with not only Lorelai's wedding plans but with picture frames of family and friends and papers scattered in different directions. Her computer was on and humming quietly in the background as well as the stereo on some radio station that played the oldies.

Lorelai turned her head slightly and looked at Logan's side of the study. His desk was clean and his computer sat quietly on his desk. No pictures, no papers. Nothing. As if he hadn't walked into the study since moving in.

Rory looked up to see her mother staring at Logan's desk. She looked herself and sighed quietly. Logan rarely used his study, doing work at the desk he had in his room or office.

"He doesn't use the study," Rory told her mother, looking back down at the seating chart.

Lorelai turned in surprise and smiled sheepishly at being caught. "Can I ask why?"

Rory shrugged. "He does his work at work or in his room," she stated simply.

"Where is he right now?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know, I think he had a meeting. I'm not talking to him right now."

"Did you guys fight again?" Lorelai asked with a sigh.

"Yep."

Lorelai shook her head. "In my opinion you both need to get laid."

Rory snapped her head up and stared at her mom. "Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that Hartford attitude, missy. I gave birth to you, I raised you, hell, I married you off."

"Something I'm still mad about, mind you," Rory pointed out.

"Maybe you guys should just sleep together."

"Sleeping together entitles us talking to each other, maybe even liking each other. So it's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Rory!"

"I'm not sleeping with Logan, mom."

"Fine, but you should at least talk to him."

"You know, we tried that the other day and it ended up with him recounting a conversation with Colin while he couldn't remember one word of a two-second conversation with me."

"Rory…"

"Do not defend him," Rory warned. "It's not fair. I don't want to play the jealous wife. I don't want to act like it's a big crime that Logan talks with his friends because I don't care one way or another. I love Colin and Finn like brothers."

"Then what's the problem?" Lorelai asked.

"The fact that when he talks to them, he remembers. It's not even that," Rory said frustrated, leaning back in her leather swivel chair. "It just bugs me that I talk to him for two seconds out of the day to let him know that I planned something and he forgets it. I know he's busy, but so am I."

"I know you are, sweets."

Rory sighed running a hand through her hair. "I would just like it if he paid attention to me."

"Tell him," Lorelai pushed.

"What's the point, he'll forget anyway," Rory said with a roll of her eyes. Lorelai opened her mouth to say something, but Rory's phone rang. Rory reached out and shot her mom an apologetic glance before answering.

"Hello?" Rory asked.

"Love, is that you?"

"Hey Finn," Rory smiled.

"Ah, it is you, great."

"It's been a while since we talked, how's the down under treating you?"

"Fantastic," Finn said brightly. "It's the only place where I'm up with the sun."

"That's a difficult feat you've accomplished Finn," Rory teased.

"I've seemed to have forgotten to laugh at that wonderful wit of yours, remind me to laugh the next time."

Rory laughed and gave a nod. "Will do. So other than calling to hear my wonderful voice, what did you want?"

"Well, I called Logan first, but I caught his voicemail."

"I believe he's in a meeting."

"'Course he is," Finn muttered. "I wanted to see if someone would pick me up from the airport."

"You have a girlfriend," Rory pointed out.

"Yes, it seems that she doesn't like me as much as you do."

"She's busy, isn't she?"

"My dear Evie is taking a summer course. She's got a class she can't miss when my flight comes in. So this is where you come in."

"When, Finn?" Rory said.

"One forty five on Friday."

"Perfect, you come in fifteen minutes before I'm supposed to pick up Colin."

"Well, it works out then."

"It sure does. I'll be there."

"Thanks, love. Gate ten."

"I will be there."

"Thanks, love."

"No problem, Finn. Bye," she smiled as she hung up.

"So picking up Finn?" Lorelai asked.

"Apparently," Rory said.

"You know, about this Logan not remembering conversations," Lorelai began. "Why don't you leave messages with his secretary. That way she reminds him."

Rory shook her head. "It just seems so impersonal," Rory said with a shrug.

"But it'll work," Lorelai pointed out.

"Maybe."

Lorelai sighed. "You're not going to do it, are you?"

"I don't know. I just... I don't know."

"All right." Lorelai looked back at her magazine and smiled picking it up and showing the picture to Rory. "Which do you think would cause my mother to have a stroke faster? The puke green or the Oompa Loompa orange?"

Rory rolled her eyes as she looked back down at the seating chart.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory looked at her car clock and sighed. She still had ten minutes to get Finn. She found a parking space in the crowded airport. She stepped out, placing her sunglasses over her eyes and locked her car before walking into the airport towards gate ten.

She stood against the wall, watching the families wait anxiously for the plane to be unloaded. She watched as the plane situated itself and she could only imagine how anxious Finn was to get off the plane, like a five-year-old who had to go pee. She laughed to herself at the visual and watched as people started streaming out, finding their families and hugging them.

She smiled at the scene of a man hugging an older woman and then picking up a little girl, hugging her and swinging her around.

"Cute, isn't it?" She heard a thick accent from next to her. She swung around and smiled into Finn's tanned face.

"Very," she agreed.

"Come 'ere, love."

She smiled as she hugged him, kissing his cheek. "It's good to have you back, Finn."

"Ah, good to be back," he said letting her go and smiling. "Shall we go wait for Colin?" He asked with a smirk.

"I feel like you have something up your sleeve," she said worriedly as they walked out of the gate and walked towards gate forty three. Rory looked at Finn and noticed his appearance. He was in a suit, the tie hanging loosely around his neck and his hair combed back haggardly.

"Did you get out of a meeting before getting on a plane?" Rory asked.

Finn looked at her and nodded. "Yes, I'm guessing the suit was a dead giveaway."

Rory moved her head side to side as if contemplating. "Nah, not really. It was a small clue."

Finn laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked with her to gate forty three. Sitting down on the plastic chairs, Finn gave a sigh of relief.

"So how's the working world?" Rory asked crossing her legs and turned to face him.

Finn turned to her and frowned, taking the sunglasses away from her face and placing them on top of her head. "The working world is fine, love. Tiring, but fine."

"The walk back to your dorm after a night at the pub is tiring, Finn," Rory laughed.

"True," Finn agreed.

"The sun? It's treating you well?" Rory asked.

"The sun and I have an agreement."

She raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"

"It doesn't burn my corneas in the morning and I get up."

"Good deal," she laughed.

"It's worked for us so far."

"I'm glad." She watched as he swung his suitcase onto his lap and opened it, taking a look at his watch before handing her a piece of cardboard and a thick black Sharpie. He zipped up the suitcase again and took the cardboard and marker out from her hands, placing it on the flat surface of his suitcase, smirking as he wrote something on it. Rory leaned over to see, but he sent her a playful glare and blocked the cardboard from her line of vision.

She turned herself forward and watched as the plane rolled its way to the gate, placing her sunglasses back over her eyes as she stood up. She was about to walk over to meet Colin at the gate when Finn pulled her back with a smirk and stood next to her with the cardboard held proudly at his chest.

Finn wouldn't let her look at what it said, pushing her lightly back whenever she tried to go around. She watched as Colin came out of the gate, looking tired and scanning the room. His eyes landed on her and Finn, then the sign, glaring at him and walking over.

"Okay dumbass, did Logan put you up to it?" Colin asked grabbing the sign out of Finn's hand.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked innocently. "It is your name."

Rory rolled her eyes, grabbing the sign from Colin and reading it with a laugh. In big bold black capital letters Finn had written **_TIGHT ASS_** on the cardboard.

"Come on, stooges, let's get you home."

"What, no hug?" Colin asked.

Rory rolled her eyes and hugged Colin pulling back and kissing his cheek. "Let's go."

They picked up their luggage and followed Rory out to her car. Opening the trunk she helped them put everything in the back of Logan's SUV and unlocked the car.

"So what car does Logan have?" Colin asked as he got in the front leaving Finn pouting in the back.

"The jag," Rory said pulling out of the parking space.

"And she says it so casually," Finn teased, causing Rory to send him a glare through the rearview mirror.

"So how is everything?" Colin asked. "Last time I called, I heard something about flying shoes."

"Everything's just peachy, Colin."

"I'm guessing you and Logan have yet to do the deed," Finn stated, boredom lacing his voice.

"What is it with everyone wanting me and Logan to sleep together?" Rory asked. "Does everyone have an obsession with our sex life?"

"Let's correct sex life to non-existent sex life, shall we?"

"Shut up, Colin," Rory told him as she pulled into the freeway towards New Haven.

"Let's switch topics, shall we?" Finn asked. "Colin and I need a favor."

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"Well," Colin began. "We've been gone since graduation."

"I know," Rory said, switching lanes.

"And our parents haven't found us accommodations," Finn said.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"We're homeless, love."

Colin rolled his eyes. "We haven't had time to find a place to live. We're planning on sharing."

"How sweet," Rory said with a smile.

Colin narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, Gilmore, you may be my best friend's wife, but I have no qualms on hitting a girl if she deserves it."

"I'll warn Steph," Rory laughed knowing Colin would never hit her or any other girl.

"As I was saying," Colin began, "We were wondering if we could bunk with you and Logan for a while?"

"Um..." Rory hesitated for a bit, biting her lip. "Sure." She grabbed her phone, blindingly pressing the two button. "Let me just... tell him."

"All right," Colin said.

Rory bit her lip, a bit hesitant on letting their two friends living with them. It was one thing for them to know about the fights, a completely other thing to be present for them.

"Huntzberger," Logan asked distractedly.

"Logan, it's Rory."

"Hey Ror."

"I just wanted to let you know that Colin and Finn don't have a place to stay."

"Uh huh."

"They've been busy, you know, out of town, so they asked if they could stay with us."

"Right."

"And I said yes."

"Great."

Rory frowned. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" There was silence on the other end and Rory sighed. "Yeah, see this is this problem," she told him before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked.

"Peachy, Finn, just peachy."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan stared at the phone and cursed.

"Shit." He slammed the phone down and leaned back in his chair, both hands running through his hair. She had said something about being busy. God, was she busy with something? Was it about the wedding? She had been talking about it non stop.

That had to be it, he had heard something about staying somewhere. So that probably meant that she was staying at her mom's because she was busy with something.

He hoped to god he was right about that or else he was in for yet another fight.

"Mr. Huntzberger?"

Logan looked over at his secretary poking her head into his office.

"Yeah?"

"You have a meeting in five minutes."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, sir." The door closed and Logan sighed. He grabbed his things and walked out of his office to the boardroom where his father was already waiting. Sitting down at the head of the table he smiled at all the people.

"All right, let's hear what we have," Logan said. Everyone began talking at once, shouting out ideas on how to improve the paper. Logan listened with half an ear and resisted the urge to rub his temples.

He hoped that Rory was at her mother's. He didn't think he had the strength or energy to handle another fight.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"All right," Rory said leading them up the stairs. "Pick out your rooms, you know which ones are free. I'll let you two get comfortable. I'll be in the study if you guys need anything."

"Thanks, love," Finn said walking down the hall and claiming a room.

"We really appreciate this, Rory."

"Hey, we're practically family," she laughed as she walked back down the stairs. She walked to the study, closing the door behind her and sat at her desk.

Looking over the papers, she bit her lip as she eyed the phone. Maybe she would leave a message with Rebecca, just to avoid the fight, she thought as she picked up the phone and dialed.

"_Stamford Eagle-Gazette_, Rebecca speaking."

"Hey Rebecca," Rory said nicely. "It's Rory Huntzberger, is Logan there?"

"Oh, hello Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory heard the surprise evident in her voice. Rory never called the office, she usually just called Logan's cell. "He's not in at the moment, he's in a meeting."

"Right."

"Would you like to leave a message?"

Rory bit her lip. "Sure."

"All right."

"Can you tell him that Finn and Colin are staying with us for awhile?"

"'Finn and Colin are staying with you for awhile.'" Rebecca repeated. "I'll get it to him."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Huntzberger."

Rory bid the woman goodbye and hung up the phone. Okay, so she had avoided a fight and she found the solution to Logan not remembering conversations. She didn't particularly love the solution, but it was a solution nonetheless.

Now if only they could find the solutions to everything else. Rory let out a groan, plopping her head on the desk.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan drove down the streets of New Haven, frowning when he saw a silver Mercedes following him. He ignored it and drove up to the gates of the house, punching in the code and driving in. The Mercedes followed him in and he looked in his mirror catching Steph and Evie waving at him.

He smiled as he drove into the garage, getting out of the car at the same time as the girls.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"We need a reason to visit our boyfriends?" Evie asked.

"Your boyfriend," Steph said bitterly. "Mine has yet to commit."

"He'll come around, Steph." Evie reassured.

"Wait, Finn and Colin are here?" Logan asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Steph said glancing at him oddly. "Colin came in at two and Finn at one forty five. Rory picked them up."

"Didn't you know, they're staying with you for a while."

Logan shook his head. "No, I didn't. Come on, let's get in," he said. He led them to the front door, opening it and setting his briefcase down at the door and taking off his coat, hanging it up on the peg.

"Rory?" He called.

"She's in the study, mate," Finn said. "Been holed up in there for hours."

"Finn!" Evie squealed as she launched herself in her boyfriend's arms.

"Evie, my red haired goddess, how I've missed you!" Finn exclaimed twirling her around.

"Where's Colin?" Steph asked.

"Here," Colin answered with a smile. Steph smiled back and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Missed you."

"Me too," Colin smiled kissing her once more. Logan shook his head at the scene and walked over to the study. Opening the door quietly, he heard Rory's voice.

"No, you see I wanted this to be a surprise," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "So if you send the information to my mother, my mother will not get married... Why you ask? Because she is going to pass out from the shock and won't be able to say her vows."

Logan closed the door. Rory looked up when she heard the click of it shutting. Smiling at him she waved him in.

"Once again do NOT send it to that address," Rory said firmly. "Send it to this one instead." She rattled off their address and gave a nod. "Perfect. It was wonderful doing business with you. I will definitely talk to you later." Rory smiled smugly as she set down the phone.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"You know what I love about having the name Huntzberger?"

"No, what?"

"That I can get U2 to play at my mom's wedding."

"Nice," he said distractedly. He didn't give a damn about who she got for her mother's wedding. "When did Colin and Finn move in here?"

Rory frowned. "You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

"Rory?"

"I called, Logan."

"Shit, I thought that you meant you were busy with the wedding and were staying with your mom."

"No, I said that Colin and Finn were busy out of town and had no time to find a place to stay. Therefore they asked if they could stay here for awhile and I said okay," she told him. "You know," she said standing up, "It doesn't bug me that you don't remember our conversations. Sadly, I've come to expect it."

"Rory," Logan said.

"No, what bugs me is that I had to leave a message with your secretary and you either didn't get it or you chose to ignore it."

"That's not-"

"And I can't help but wonder," Rory continued, "If you would have ignored the message or forgotten because it was from me."

"Would you-"

"Well, which is it, Logan? Is it only when your friends call that you remember?"

"If you would let me finish a goddamn sentence!"

"I can't do this, Logan."

Logan ran a hand through his hair and looked at her wearily. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't keep up this stupid perfect wife act anymore."

"I never asked you to do that!"

"But it's expected!" Rory dumped the papers back on her desk and gave a frustrated sigh. "This isn't working, is it?"

"No, it's not," Logan said.

"I think that's the only thing we've agreed on for the past five months."

"That's not my fault, Rory."

"Did I blame you?" Rory asked looking up at him. "'Cause I don't recall saying 'Logan, this is your fault.'"

Logan sighed and sat down on the edge of his desk, facing her. "We have to find a common ground."

"You've got to start remembering conversations," she told him.

"Is that really the only thing that's bugging you, Rory? That I don't remember one conversation with you?"

Rory scoffed. "One? One? You can't remember one!" She stood up and grabbed her papers again. "I can't... You haven't just forgotten one, Logan!"

She moved out from behind her desk and left the study. Logan gave a frustrated groan and rubbed his temples. He had really wanted to avoid a fight today, he thought before going after her.

"Rory!"

"Ten, you've forgotten ten. Happy now?" Rory asked as she stood in the middle of the stairs, her back to him. The rest were watching on from their positions on the couch. "Now, I have to go finish planning this wedding for my mom." She ran up the rest of the stairs, Logan right behind her.

"Rory!"

Finn looked at Evie and Steph. "Was it this bad when we left?"

"No," Evie said with a shake of her head. "That's actually really tranquil for them."

The heard a door slam, causing Colin to wince, then Logan bang on the door.

"DON'T DO THIS AGAIN, RORY!" They heard him yell.

"We slept here once," Steph said, "The walls are really thin. Logan came home late from some party. They started arguing down here about something his parents had said. Rory cried herself to sleep."

"She does it a lot," Logan said walking down the stairs.

Colin looked up at him. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Logan asked, falling onto a chair. "She's not happy, I'm not happy, so we take everything out on each other. This isn't the first argument of the day. This is the second."

"What was the first about?" Evie asked.

Logan sighed. "I forgot that her mom was coming over today. I've been forgetting a lot lately."

"Post-its," Steph told him. "Put Post-its on your bathroom mirror so you remember."

"I don't think it's going to help, Steph, but thanks." Logan stood up again and walked back to the stairs. "I'm going upstairs," he said before climbing up the stairs.

He slowly climbed up the stairs and cast a glance at Rory's room. He walked over and knocked.

"Leave me alone, Logan."

"Rory," he sighed, "Just please, let me in."

He heard silence, then the squeak of the bed as she got up and walked to the door, opening it and letting him in.

"I'm sorry," he said walking in and sitting on her bed.

"Logan..." she shook her head.

He held up a hand, effectively cutting her off. "You've had your chance to talk and to yell, it's my turn now, okay?"

"Fine," Rory said leaning against the door and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I admit that I've been really inconsiderate and I'm sorry about it. I'm sorry that after we talk I don't remember things. I hate that I'm turning into my father, Rory. I do. But it just seems that no matter what I do, I can't win with you." He looked up at her to see her looking at the floor. "I'm trying my best here, Rory. I'm trying to balance that goddamn paper, this marriage and still have time with my friends."

"And you think-"

Logan cut her off again. "My turn," he told her. "I know how much your mom means to you. I know how much Stars Hollow means to you. But you've also got to talk to me, Rory. If I come in telling you to get ready for some stupid party and you've already got plans, tell me. Don't just follow along and then yell at me later for it.

"I'm tired of yelling. I'm tired of the headaches and the constant fear that I'm going to mess up somehow and get home fighting with you. I don't want to turn into my parents, Rory. That's the last thing that I want us to turn into. I want us to talk, not yell. I want us to be like we were before we got married. God, we're not even friends anymore.

"I really want to find that common ground, Rory. For my own sanity I need that common ground. Somewhere along these past seven months you've become really important to me and I feel like I'm making you unhappy and it's killing me. Slowly killing me."

They were silent and Rory looked up at him. "Is your turn done?"

Logan gave a nod. "I'm done."

"We came back from Italy happy," Rory started. "Really happy. We got a routine down and I liked it, Logan. Then your dad made you start going to meetings and you started skipping out on our routine."

Logan looked at her in surprise. He knew what she was talking about. They would eat breakfast together, talking about what they had planned for that day, then go their separate ways, only to meet up back at the house by seven to have dinner. Maybe hit the pub afterwards and grab a drink with their friends or hang out in the theater and watch movies.

He didn't know that she had valued it so much. If he had... Would he still have gotten so caught up in work that things would have gotten to this point, just maybe at a slower pace.

"And you know," she said crossing the room to sit back on the bed next to him, "It didn't bug me that much. A little, but not a lot. I knew that you had to start getting the hang of things at the newspaper. And a little part of me thought that once you did, you would fall back into the routine."

"But I didn't," Logan muttered.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, and it bugged me a bit more. Then you graduated and went to work full time and you started working longer hours. Logan, I get lonely in this huge house. Which is why half the time I'm not even here."

"You're not?" Logan asked surprised.

Rory shook her head. "I go to my mom's, not lately, but at the beginning I would sleep at my mom's and come back early in the morning. Then you caught me sneaking out and you dragged me to the first party. God, I hate those things. I hate talking to old people, I hate being shown around like some prize dog. I hate that I'm known as your wife. I'm not my own person anymore and I hate that."

"You have to got tell me these things, Rory," Logan argued standing up.

"I've tried!" Rory argued back. "But every time I try to talk about it, we end up yelling at each other. I find myself pouring myself into my mother's wedding to avoid you, Logan, and I hate it. I feel like I could be gone for a week and you wouldn't even notice.

"I hate that feeling. I hate that you have that emotion in the palm of your hand to do with it as you please and you have no idea. I don't love you, Logan. You don't love me. But here we are, stuck in this crap of a marriage that we can't make work. We have no common ground, we don't have a friendship. We don't have a relationship. God," Rory said running a hand through her hair. "I hate this."

"Yeah, so do I," Logan muttered. They stayed quiet, each thinking about what the other had said. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. "I'm going to my room," he muttered instead, opening the door and walking out, closing the door behind him.

If this kept up the way it was, Logan thought going to his own room and throwing his tie off and onto his bed, he was going to have a breakdown before his twenty-third birthday. They couldn't keep up the way they were. They couldn't keep bottling things up, just to let them explode when a certain button was pushed.

Or in Rory's case not talk at all. She kept blaming him, rightfully so. He would admit that a lot of things wrong with their relationship at the moment were his fault. But he always wondered why she kept quiet about it. Why not state what he was doing wrong instead of just going along with everything he said.

She said she didn't want to become a society wife, hell, he was right there with her. That was the last thing he wanted Rory to be. But if she kept her mouth shut and didn't tell him when he was out of line and followed him everywhere, hell, she was turning herself into a trophy wife, yet he wasn't doing jack shit to stop it.

They were living in a vicious circle. The question now was who was going to be willing to step up and right the wrongs?

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_


	4. Feelings We Hide

_**Part 4: Feelings We Hide**_

Finn and Colin walked into the house after spending the day with the girls. They heard the low murmur of voices coming from study and laughter.

Fin raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that in the four hours that we've been gone, they've screwed each other and are now happy?"

"Who knows?" Colin scoffed as he knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Rory yelled. They walked in to see Rory sitting at her desk, laughing with Lane and Paris who were sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Finn waved.

"Hey guys," Lane waved. "What are you two doing here?"

"They're staying with me and Logan for a while," Rory supplied. "How was your day?" She asked looking at them with a smile.

"It was fine," Colin said. "Where's Logan?"

Rory shrugged. "Wasn't here when we got back from the store."

"What is your, guys, opinion on male strippers?" Paris asked randomly, leaning in.

"Paris!" Rory laughed.

"Well, we can't agree on it. I think Lorelai would approve of them," Paris shrugged.

"I know my mom would. It's the matter on what my grandmother and mother-in-law would say."

"Actually..." Colin trailed off. They all turned to look at him.

"What?" Rory asked.

Finn laughed and took over. "There's a story that consists of Shira at Honor's bachelorette party. I would ask Logan about it."

"I heard she stuffed a hundred bucks down the guy's G-string," Colin laughed.

"Not that bad, just stick it in the bill once," Lane shrugged.

"All in ones, love," Finn laughed.

"Ask Logan," Paris ordered, causing Rory to roll her eyes.

"Fine," she said writing something down. "And I think my grandmother would actually find them entertaining."

"What are you guys planning?" Colin asked.

"My mom's bachelorette party," Rory answered. "We have to outdo a naked Kirk's pelvic thrusting to _I Will survive_."

"When did that happen?" Finn asked bewildered.

"_My_ bachelorette party," Rory laughed.

"I think they had more fun than we did," Colin told Finn who shrugged.

"Where are you having it?" Finn asked.

"Here," Lane told him. "We're just planning out the details."

"And Logan's all right with the house being bombarded with women?" Colin asked.

Rory shrugged again. "I haven't asked. This house is as much mine as it is his."

"He's your husband, love, I think this constitutes as something you might want to tell him," Finn pointed out.

"If it'll make you happier, Finn, I'll tell him about it," Rory smiled.

"Now about the booze..." Paris trailed off.

"_The Yummy Bartenders_," Lane and Rory both said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry?" Logan asked as he walked towards the office. "Did I just hear something about yummy bartenders?"

"It's Kirk's services. He's still looking for the yummiest of bartenders," Lane explained, then turned to Rory. "I could ask him if we could be his first customers. He'd be ecstatic. I think he'd even add in the stripping if we pay him enough."

"You ask," Rory laughed, then turned back to the three guys standing there and frowned at Logan. "When'd you get home?"

"Just now, I had to stop at the office. What's going on?"

"They're planning Lorelai's bachelorette party," Finn explained.

"Oh," Logan nodded. "Then we'll leave you guys alone to talk about bartenders."

"Right," Rory nodded. "Hey…"

Logan turned back as Colin and Finn left. "Yeah?"

"We were planning on having it here. The backyard is big enough and..."

"It's fine, Ace. I'll be sure that me, Colin and Finn are nowhere near the house whenever you guys have it."

"Thanks, Logan."

"Welcome," Logan said closing the door behind him. He walked out into the living room where Colin and Finn were sitting and sat down, loosening his tie.

"I think that's probably the happiest I've seen her in a while," Logan murmured, accepting the drink that Colin handed him. "And it sucks that it wasn't me that made her that happy."

"At least you guys haven't been arguing," Colin pointed out.

"Yeah, it's been a week since you last fought," Finn added.

"Well, yeah," Logan scoffed taking a drink, "It's because you two are here."

"What?" Colin asked.

"Rory isn't the person to fight in front of people. It's one thing to know we fight, Colin, it's a complete different thing to witness it."

"All right," they heard Rory say as she walked into the living room, Pairs and Lane following her. "I'm thinking party poppers"

"Lorelai hates those," Lane pointed out.

"I know," Rory laughed as she slid open the door to the back. They stepped out and closed the door and they watched as Rory started pointing out where she wanted things.

"It really, really sucks," Logan said drinking the rest of his scotch.

"I still say you sleep together," Finn said.

"And for the last time, Finn, sex will not solve our problems."

"But it'll be more fun to fight," Colin pointed out.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Look, Rory and me have problems that go way past having sex solve them. I'm not going to sleep with my wife just to argue and have make up sex."

"So you admit you want to sleep with her?" Finn asked.

"I never said anything to that extent... no," Logan said shaking his head

"But do you?" Colin asked.

"What is your, guys, obsession with me and Rory? Don't you guys have your own girlfriends to worry about?"

"My sex life is very active," Finn shrugged. "I'm not sure about Colin's though."

"It's there," Colin defended.

"Steph is using sex to have you commit, isn't she?" Logan laughed.

"It's not that bad…" Colin trailed off and looked at his empty glass. "I need another drink," he said standing up and walking to the bar, causing Finn and Logan to laugh.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Maybe the bar could go there," Rory frowned pointing to the corner of the lawn, then turned to the other. "Or there?"

"Hey Ror," Lane said pulling Rory's papers from her arm, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Rory said frowning. "What about?"

"Come on, let's go sit," Paris said as they sat down at the porch table.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Rory asked.

"We're fine," Paris said, "But we wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Rory prompted.

"That you may be throwing yourself into your mother's wedding a bit too much," Lane said.

"What?"

Paris nodded. "Don't you think that you're compensating for not being able to plan your own, let alone pick your own husband?"

"My mom and Luke have been pining for one another for eight years," Rory told them. "They deserve the perfect wedding."

"They do, sweetie," Lane agreed. "But Lorelai is worrying about you, that maybe you're throwing too much of yourself into the wedding."

"Yeah, don't you have the paper to worry about?" Paris asked.

"We own it," Rory shrugged. "I'm not needed yet."

"Bull," Paris waved off, "Have you asked Logan whether there's something for you to do?"

Rory frowned and leaned back in her chair. "No. Why would I?"

Lane looked at Paris who rolled her eyes. "Rory, do you even talk to Logan?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Paris asked. "When was the last time you guys had a conversation?"

Rory opened her mouth to respond but Paris amended her statement.

"I'm sorry, let me correct that, a friendly conversation where both of you smile and laugh and do that nauseating banter thing that you used to do before getting married."

Rory kept her mouth shut and looked away.

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Paris said.

"Maybe you guys should talk," Lane said.

"Or fuck," Paris shrugged, causing both girls to look at her. Rory blushed and looked away while Lane stared at her wide eyed. "Admit it, _Mary_, you want Logan as much as he wants you."

"That's not true," Rory protested. "And don't start with the Mary thing again, please. I finally got Tristan to stop calling me that."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't think that Logan is hot?" Paris said. "Look me in the eye and deny you feel no sexual attraction towards him whatsoever."

"Sexual attraction and love are two completely different things," Rory said.

Lane and Paris frowned.

"Who said anything about love?" Paris asked.

"But..." Rory shook her head.

"Rory, you don't have to love the guy to sleep with him," Paris said.

"But Dean..."

"Do not pull out the Dean card," Lane said forcibly, "Because we all know that you haven't loved Dean since the eleventh grade."

"But..."

"Look," Paris said, "If you're not going to sleep with Logan, at least talk to the guy."

"Why do you guys care so much?" Rory asked.

"Have you not noticed how miserable he is?" Lane asked.

"Didn't you see his face when he saw you laughing and smiling in the study and figured out that he could probably not be the cause of that anytime soon?"

"Yes, he cou-"

"No, Rory," Paris said, "There are too many problems between you two to be solved so soon to make him get you like that."

"It's not like sex is going to solve that." Rory defended.

"And we're not saying it would," Lane said in defense. "We're just saying that maybe some of the tension will fade. And don't you think arguing will be more fun if you guys have the possibility of make up sex?"

"Lane Kim!" Rory said in shock as she turned to her, surprised that words like that would ever come out of her mouth

Lane shrugged. "I'm twenty-one, I know things."

"Me and Lane have got to get going," Pairs said. "But at least talk to him. Nicely."

"Bye Ror," Lane said standing up and following Paris into the house. They closed the door and noticed the guys had quieted.

"Were you talking about us?" Paris asked.

"Your paranoid schizophrenic is showing, Paris," Logan replied with a smirk.

"Oh, and there's the Huntzberger we all know and detest," Paris said with a roll of her eyes.

"You know you want me, Geller," Logan leered.

Paris scoffed. "Let's get something straight, Huntzberger. Doyle is more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Ohh," Colin, Finn and Lane all chorused.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and fuck your wife. Come on, Lane," Paris said pulling a laughing Lane after her.

"It looks like we're not the only ones that feel you should sleep with her," Colin said after they heard the front door close.

"Will you guys let it go?" Logan begged. The back door slid open and Rory walked in, closing it behind her.

"I'm going to make a phone call in the study. It's important."

"Having an affair, love?" Finn teased.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yes, my mother has changed her name to Esteban and we make sweet love every night."

The three boys looked at her in disgust and Rory shook her dead. "Yeah, I grossed myself out with that one too. Just stay out of the study for the next hour... or two." She shook her head again as she walked to the study.

"You're wife is really weird," Colin said.

"Yeah," Logan sighed, "She is."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"This has got to be the fifth person in the last week telling me that I and Logan need to sleep together."

"Good thing I had you on speakerphone!"

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding," Lorelai laughed. "Who told you this time?"

"Paris."

"Of course."

"And Lane."

"No!"

"She was the one that said fighting would be more fun if make up sex was an option."

"God! Mama Kim would be proud, wouldn't she?"

"They also said that if I don't sleep with Logan, I should talk to him."

"Which you should do."

"And that I might be overcompensating planning your wedding for not being able to plan mine and not getting to choose my husband."

"Just a bit."

"You know that I just want you and Luke to have the perfect wedding, right?"

"Oh, I know, babe, and me and Luke love you more for it. Luke actually loves everything you planned and so do I. That wedding shop that you recommended to me had the perfect dress and said I could get my measurements done right then and there. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I said my son-in-law was Logan Huntzberger."

"This from the woman who hates society," Rory laughed leaning back in her chair and propping her feet up on the desk.

"I'm getting married and if that means that I have to throw the Huntzberger name around, then so be it. By the way, I put all the costs on your tab."

Rory laughed, "I'll let Logan know to expect that on the next credit report. I think you're getting too used to us having money."

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it. But on a more serious note, maybe you should talk to Logan? Nicely."

"I always do!"

"Yeah right."

"Fine, I have to ask him something anyway."

"What do you have to ask him?"

"I need him to clarify something."

"On..."

"Shira and maybe her sticking one hundred dollars in ones down a stripper's G-string during her daughter's bachelorette party."

"Oh my god! Ask him!"

"I will," Rory laughed. "I'm going to go. Talk to you later?"

"Yep. I need you, Lane and Sookie to get fitted for dresses next week."

"All right. Just call me and tell me when and where and I'll be there. I have some phone calls to make."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"What are these phone calls?"

"It's just… something about… Evie," Rory amended. "I have to call Evie and make sure she's still on for a movie night with me and Steph."

"It's about me," Lorelai gloated.

"Not everything is about you, mother."

"It's about me."

"I'll have you know..."

"It's about me."

Before Rory got the chance to retort the phone went dead. She shook her head and loaded her computer to get some work for the paper done before dinner.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan, Colin and Finn sat down at the table for dinner and were just getting through the salad when Rory came in.

"Sorry, " Rory said pushing the salad away in disgust. "Got caught up with something."

"What was it?" Colin asked.

"Caterers," Rory told him.

"Are you going to eat?" Logan asked pushing his empty plate away.

Rory was about to respond, but the maid came out with the main course and started clearing the plates.

"Oh Mrs. Huntzberger, I forgot you didn't like salads."

"It's fine, Grace," Rory laughed. "It's pretty to look at."

"Thank you," Grace said awkwardly as she placed the plate in front of her and took away the salad plates and placed the rest of the main course in front of the guys before going back to the kitchen.

"Forgot I hated salad?" Rory asked looking at Logan.

"No, I remember," Logan stated grabbing his fork.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Wow," Colin muttered, causing both Logan and Rory to look at him. "It's a new low, they're fighting about salads."

Finn chuckled as he cut into his meat, causing Logan to glare at both of them.

"Shut up, Colin," Rory muttered grabbing her fork and putting her napkin on her lap.

Colin watched as they all sat silently, Rory casting glances at Logan every once in a while, then looking back down at her plate while Logan frowned over some papers he had at his side.

"Hey, did you see the fact..." Logan started.

"Office," Rory told him. "Second hand drawer in my desk."

"How 'bout the..."

"My room." She looked up at his raised eyebrow. "I needed it for a story."

"I need those back."

"All right, I'll get them to you."

"Can you pass the..."

Rory reached over and handed him the salt. Colin watched Logan's hand accidentally brush Rory's and Rory stiffen as she let go. Colin glanced at Finn who was also watching in half amusement, half interest.

"Um, you know," they heard Rory say pushing her plate away, "I'm not all that hungry."

"You didn't eat breakfast," Logan pointed out looking up at her.

"I had a big lunch with Lane and Paris," Rory said putting her napkin on the table and scooting out her chair.

"You sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, if I get hungry, I'll just get something later," she smiled at Colin and Finn before rushing out of the dining room and upstairs.

"Wonder what's up with her," Logan muttered turning back to the papers.

Colin looked over at Finn who had a smirk on his face. Apparently Rory was feeling more for her husband than she let on.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Dammit," Rory muttered as she paced the spot in front of her bed. Damn Paris and Lane. Damn them for digging up feelings that she had no desire to feel. Especially not for her husband.

"Dammit," she cursed again grabbing a pillow from her bed and twisting it in her hands. She didn't want to feel the damn fluttering every time Logan touched her innocently. She didn't want the blush to seep into her cheeks every time he smirked at her. She didn't want to feel anything for him. She had wanted to keep herself so emotionally detached from him. Which was why she found any reason she could to be mad at him.

"Dammit!" She yelled chucking the pillow at the door as it opened, narrowly missing Finn's head.

"Good aim," he assessed as he grabbed the pillow from the doorway and closed the door. He threw the pillow on the bed before following the action and throwing himself, making the bed groan in protest before propping his head on his hand.

"Tell Uncle Finn _all_ about it."

"Get out," Rory said

"You are being very rude to your guest."

"You're welcome in my house, Finn, not my room," Rory answered as she continued her pacing.

"I'm your friend, am I not?"

"Yes," she answered.

"I am like one of the girls, correct?"

"At times," Rory said casting him a look at annoyance.

"And I've been known to keep a secret, this is also right as well?"

"Yes, Finn, get to the point," Rory said irritated.

"So, if, you, by any chance have feelings for your husband and wish to talk, then by all means, use me."

Rory gave a quirk of her lips. "I don't think your _girlfriend_ would appreciate my using you."

"I said me, not my body," Finn corrected. "Believe me, there is a difference."

"Finn, get out."

"So you do!" Finn exclaimed sitting up excitedly in the bed.

"I do what?" Rory asked stopping her pacing to look fully at the Australian.

"You like Logan."

"I do not!" Rory protested.

"Really?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you have no proof, don't go accusing people!"

"Shouldn't have said that," Finn said shaking his head in pity.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I have exponential amount of evidence."

"Exponential, big word for you there, Finn," she said dryly.

He narrowed his eyes before continuing. "Piece of evidence number one."

"Oh, this is interesting," Rory muttered leaning against her dresser and smiling in amusement at Finn.

"Shut up and listen. You want Logan to care about you," Finn told her.

"Every wife wants her husband to care about her," Rory dismissed.

"Fine, two. You finish each other's sentences."

"We had a routine down before we started fighting, Finn. Logan always asked where the facts are, he always asks about the spreadsheets and he always asks for the salt," Rory said still amused.

"Then three. Did you always stiffen when his hand touched yours while passing the salt?" Finn said looking quite proud of himself.

Rory glared at him before walking to the door and opening it. "That's it, get out."

"Ha!" Finn said excitedly. "I was right."

"Finn!"

"I was right!"

"Get out," Rory said dragging him off the bed and pushing him out the door. Colin and Logan paused in going into their rooms to watch Rory and Finn.

"I was right!"

"I mean it, Finn!" Rory said pushing him all the way out. "Get out of my room!"

"I knew it!" She glared at him before giving him one last push and slamming the door in his face. He turned to Logan and Colin who wore amused expressions on their faces.

"I was right."

Logan looked confused, while Colin just laughed.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan settled against his headboard with a yellow legal pad on his lap while editing some last minute details for the paper. Then he heard a slight knock on his door and looked up.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and he saw Rory come in, wearing some blue silk night gown and a matching robe that he had never seen her wear before. Hell, he didn't even know she owned something like that. "Hey," he choked out

"Hey, I brought the papers you needed," she said closing the door and walking over.

"Thanks," he said taking the papers out of her hand and looking them over.

"I also needed to talk to you." He looked over and gestured for her to sit on the bed. She sat down at the end and turned to look at him.

"Your bed is really comfortable," she said with a smile.

Logan smirked. "You're welcome any time, Ace," he said.

"Back to the topic at hand," she glared. "I needed to talk to you."

"What about?" He asked placing the legal pad at his side.

"About... Well, you see, we were in the study talking about maybe getting strippers..."

"For?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom's..." she began.

"Bachelorette party," Logan finished with a nod. "Right."

"And well, Finn and Colin came in about that time and said something... about your mom."

Logan groaned. "And Honor's bachelorette party?"

"Yep. And now that mom knows, she wants to know, and I have to say I'm a little curious about it myself," she said leaning back on her elbows with a smile.

"Seeing as I wasn't there, thank god," Logan muttered. "I heard from Honor the next day. You know my mom, she's stuck up and wouldn't even look at a caterer twice. But she got a bit smashed and decided on the stripper who, by Honor's standards, was horrendous."

"Horrendous?" Rory laughed.

"Her word, not mine. So mom being completely wasted, started taking out the ones and stuffing them down the guy's thong, one at a time. Honor says that was out about two hundred dollars by the time she passed out."

Rory laughed. "Oh my god!"

"Yep. The reason I'm grateful I was in Vegas with the guys. Though Finn did get arrested at two in the morning."

"What for?"

"He still won't tell us," Logan shrugged. "Sometimes with Finn, it's better not to know."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"What _did_ you do?" Colin whispered to Finn as he pulled his ear away from the door.

"Still not telling, not until I die and you all gather around to hear my will," Finn laughed as he leaned back in. Colin shook his head as he, too, continued to listen.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" They heard Logan ask.

"Is Logan asking her out?" Colin asked.

"Keep listening, idiot," Finn said.

"Um... I'm not sure. I still have to check in with some flowers," Rory answered.

"Can that be done at any time?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm going out of town for a few days."

"What?" She asked. They heard the mattress squeak as she moved.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory looked at him in surprise before moving off the bed and standing up.

"What?"

"I'm going out of town for a few days to look at another paper in London."

"When did you find this out, Logan?" She asked quietly.

"A few weeks..."

"Weeks!" Rory exclaimed running her hand over her hair.

"I found out before I graduated."

"Last month! Logan!"

"You were studying!" He said moving out of the bed to be on equal ground as her. "I didn't want to bug you while you were studying for finals," he said. "Then after you were planning your mom's wedding…"

"So you're telling me now?" She asked. "A few days before you go!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"I'm your wife, Logan!"

"You sure as hell don't act like it!"

Rory shook her head. "Just because I haven't slept with you, Logan, it doesn't make it any less true. I'm your wife," she repeated more calmly. "I deserve to know these things as they're brought up. You can't just spring something like this on me. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't tell me five minutes before you were due to board your plane. Or was that the original plan? Call me as an afterthought?"

"It's not like that, Rory!"

"Isn't it!" She yelled. "God, I am so sick of being an afterthought, Logan." She shook her head. "You know what, I am busy tomorrow."

Logan sighed. "I need you to..."

"Should have told me sooner. I forgot I had to go to New York. I'm going to stay there for a few days. Call before you leave, seeing as you're so great at that," she said before opening the door, Colin and Finn tumbling inside. She shook her head before walking over them and going to her room, slamming the door.

"I just screwed up again, didn't I?" Logan asked with a sigh.

"I'd say so," Finn agreed.

"I just can't win," Logan muttered

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_


	5. Picking Your Battles

_**Part 5: Picking Your Battles**_

"So, did you have a fight with the hubby?" He teased.

She looked up to glare at him. "Why do you always assume that every time I visit New York, it's because I fought with Logan?" Rory asked, picking at her pretzel as they walked down the New York streets.

"'Cause it's usually true," he said, bumping his hip into hers. "What happened?"

She gave a sigh before popping a piece of bread into her mouth. "Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"Since when did you become a gossip queen?" Rory asked as she threw the remaining pretzel away and licked the mustard off her thumb with a passing glance at her friend.

"Ever since you got married," he responded, throwing his own trash away. "So… Did you guys fight?"

"Jess."

"I'm right, aren't I?" Jess asked with a laugh. "God, I love it when I'm right."

"Yeah," she sighed in defeat. "We fought."

"About what this time?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm so tired of being pushed to the side."

"When has Logan ever pushed you to the side, Rory? The guy adores you!"

"Does he?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause the fact that he tells me nothing is sort of a clue otherwise."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went into his room last night…"

"His room?" Jess asked suggestively.

"Yes," Rory answered with a glare. "I had some papers he needed, and I needed to ask him something. So we started talking. Nicely, believe it or not. Everything was fine."

"So what went wrong?" Jess asked.

"He asked me what I was doing today."

"That's great, Rory," Jess said with a small smile, happy at the gesture that her husband had shown her.

"There's more," she whispered.

"When isn't there?" Jess muttered.

"I told him I didn't know what I was doing, that I had some phone calls to make concerning flowers for mom's wedding, but other than that, nothing. Then I asked him why."

"In which he responded?" Jess prompted.

"That he was going out of town for a few days."

"All right," Jess shrugged. "What's wrong with that? As far as I know, Logan's job entails traveling, you knew that."

"No," Rory said as they crossed the street. "He said that he wasn't going out of town till he took care of this newspaper, Jess. But that's beside the point."

"Then what is the point!" Jess asked exasperated. This should teach him never to get involved in Rory's marital problems ever again.

"The point is that he's known that he was going to leave town for a month, he's known since his graduation. And he didn't care to tell me. He tells me at the very last possible minute. I'm just an afterthought," Rory whispered. "And I am so tired of it."

"Rory?" Jess asked. "Why do you care so much?"

"What?" She asked surprised.

"You don't love him, so you claim. You guys were forced to get married, why do you care if he tells you he's leaving or not?"

"Because we are married, Jess. I'm his wife, I deserve to know if my husband isn't coming home for days on end."

"You guys sleep in separate rooms."

"I wasn't the one that made it that way," Rory said.

"Weren't you?" Jess asked with a raised eyebrow. "'Cause from the beginning you implied that you weren't sleeping with him which caused him to get his own room. Now, I'm not saying it's a bad thing," he rushed on when he saw her opening her mouth to protest. "But maybe things would help if you guys at least shared a room?"

Rory shook her head. "No."

"Rory!" Jess groaned in fustration that Rory wouldn't even consider it.

She shrugged. "We don't get along, Jess. We haven't in a while. We've actually talked about it."

"He's trying," Jess pointed out.

"I know," she sighed. "I do, I see him try, but that still doesn't excuse him keeping things like this from me."

Jess nodded watching her right hand twist her wedding band around unconsciously, the stone glinting ever time it hit the light. "Can I ask you something?" He asked looking back into the blue orbs. At her nod, he continued. "Why do you wear your ring?"

"What?" She asked confused, her hand stopping the movement and dropping her hand.

"As much as you argue with Logan, and as angry as you get, there's got to be a reason you keep putting on that ring. There's got to be a reason besides media attention of lack of the ring, and obligation that has you putting it on every morning. 'Cause we both know that after you got married, you really didn't give a crap what your families thought and we all know the truth behind the media. So why?"

Rory raised her hand up in front of them, letting the light catch the stone as it shined.

"Because," Rory answered, then turned to Jess with a smile before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Now, tell me about this new girlfriend."

Jess sighed in defeat knowing that that was going to be the best answer he would get from Rory.

"What, no gay jokes?" He asked,

Rory shrugged. "Well, now that I know you're getting laid by a girl, there's no need. Tristan is another story though," she laughed.

Jess laughed along with her. "Well," he began, "I think you're really going to like her."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Damn," Logan muttered zipping up the suit bag and laying it on his bed. His flight left at eight and he had yet to talk to Rory about the paper.

He would admit waiting until the last minute wasn't good. He should have known better. But he had promised her before they got married that he wouldn't have to leave town for at least a year or two after they were married. She hadn't wanted to be left alone in a big house, with no one to talk to.

He had been planning on taking her to go with him. Maybe even having that time to work out their issues and at least get on better footing with one another and return to the friendship state they had been at before. But Finn and Colin moved in, and Rory got busy with the wedding.

He knew that right now, with her mother's wedding quickly approaching, she wouldn't want to leave town and that if he left, she would at least have Finn and Colin in the house so that it wasn't just her alone. He felt better about leaving that way anyway. More secure, knowing the two guys he trusted most would be with his wife.

He also thought that if she stayed, she would be able to take over the paper for him, get a feel of things and get the workers to get used to her. He knew that Rory loved the paper more than he did. And since his parents had crushed her dreams of being an overseas correspondent, he thought that her working at the paper while he left town would be perfect and it would get her to stop stressing about a wedding that wasn't even her own.

Sometimes he thought he had Rory pinned. He knew everything he needed to know about her. But then they would get in an argument over something he thought wasn't a big deal and he knew nothing about her anymore. He knew that girls were confusing but he had never known them to be like this. Maybe because, as much as he hated to admit it, this was it. This was the one and only committed relationship for him. He had never gotten to know girls and their moods. He slept with them and left, never getting to know more than their name, which he eventually forgot.

But now, with Rory, he was married and the one and only time he needed to know things about her, he failed. God, this marriage did wonders on his ego, he thought putting some shirts into his suitcase.

"We driving you to the airport?" Colin asked. Logan looked up at Colin who was leaning against the door jam and Finn who was wandering around the room.

"If you guys don't mind. I don't think Rory is going to come back just to drive me."

"She'll come around, mate," Finn said picking up the wedding picture on his dresser.

"You like her, don't you?" Colin asked. Finn looked up from the picture to turn and look at Logan to hear his answer.

Logan sighed. "Rory's a very complicated girl. And I like that about her. But right now, at this time… I really hate the way we are." Logan shook his head and zipped up his bag. "I have some calls to make," he said pushing past Colin and leaving the room.

Finn sighed and put the picture back, looking over at his friend who watched Logan go down the stairs.

"When do you think he's going to realize it?" Colin asked.

"Realize what?" Finn asked tiredly running a hand through his hair.

"That Rory practically hating him is killing him because he loves her?" Colin asked turning to his friend.

Finn snorted. "He'll figure that out as soon as Rory admits her feelings willingly and freely."

"God, this is going to be hell," Colin muttered leaving the room. Finn shook his head before walking after him, casting one last look at the wedding picture on Logan's dresser and closing the door.

"I think it's time to meddle," Finn said following Colin down the stairs.

"Or we leave them alone," Colin told him.

"Or we meddle," Finn smirked as they went outside and sat at the back porch table.

"Finn, we should leave them alone, let them figure this out on their own. I think they've had enough meddling in their lives, and us butting in isn't going to help the matters."

"And leaving them to figure things out on their own is going to wind up in us burying our best friend, because Rory strangled Logan to death," Finn pointed out.

"Why would Rory kill Logan? Why can't it be the other way around? Or why can't they kill each other. I mean I like Rory and all, but I don't think she has the strength to kill Logan. Now, I think she would hire a hitman. I think that's more of Rory's style," Colin said.

"Focus, Colin!" Finn said snapping his fingers in front of Colin's face to get his attention back. "That's not the point, the point is that they're both going to run each other into early graves if we don't do something."

Colin sighed. "Face it, Finn, Logan and Rory can't go back to how they were before getting married. They're married now and they have to start acting like it. Logan has got to start telling Rory things and start paying more attention to her. And Rory's got to open up and not hold everything inside until it bubbles over and explodes all over him."

"What they need is sex," Finn smirked.

"What they need is communication," Colin corrected, then smiled. "And sex wouldn't hurt the case."

"So we meddle?"

Colin sighed and shook his head. "Not meddle, Finn. Give helpful hints."

Finn nodded in agreement. "I like the way your mind works, McCrea."

"Yes, I am a genius."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory knocked on the door looking behind the shoulder. Ever since she had married Logan, she felt like a paranoid freak, always thinking people were following her. It was taking the rumor about the Gilmore girls being crazy a bit too far.

"Rory?" A male voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked back in front of her and smiled.

"Hey Josh."

"Hey, I didn't know we were expecting you," her brother-in-law said as he let her into the house.

"You weren't," Rory said with a shrug, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I was visiting Jess and remembered you and Honor were in town."

"Yep," Josh nodded. He frowned at her as she looked at the pictures on the wall, pictures she'd seen thousands of times in the visits she made to New York. "You fought with Logan, didn't you?"

Rory narrowed her eyes in which Josh raised his hands up in defense. "All right, so it's not a guys' talk thing. Honor's upstairs."

"Thanks," Rory said with a small smile before heading up the stairs to Honor and Josh's bedroom. She gave a small knock and heard Honor accept the knock.

"Hey Honor," Rory said, flopping down on the king size bed.

"Hey Rory!" Honor shouted from inside the walk in closet. "What did you and Logan fight about this time?" She asked coming out holding a dress. She stood in front of the mirror, holding the dress up to herself to see how it looked.

"I can't come to visit my favorite sister-in-law?" Rory asked innocently. Honor raised an eyebrow and turned to Rory.

"One, I'm your only sister-in-law, thank god," she muttered. "I didn't want Logan as a baby brother. You really think I wanted another product of the Huntzbergers' running around, ruining all my good dresses?"

Rory laughed and looked down at the gold silk bedspread, her finger making circles on the soft fabric.

"And two, you never come down to New York just to visit me. You come to New York to visit Jess to talk about Logan, then you come visit me. It hurts, Rory," Honor said mockingly. "So tell me," she said in all seriousness turning back to the mirror. "What did my baby brother do this time?"

"He didn't tell me he was going out of town."

"That's it?" Honor asked looking at her sister-in-law through the mirror.

"He found out when he graduated. He told me last night."

"There's got to be more to it," Honor said hanging up the dress at the edge of the mirror and walking over to the bed. "Please, tell me there's more to it than that."

"Yes, but right now I'm mad at him for that."

"God, my sister-in-law is so childish," Honor sighed before grabbing Rory's hand. "Come on, let's get you some coffee and talk."

Rory sighed but let Honor drag her out of the room, down the stairs and to the kitchen where Josh was sitting, eating lunch.

Honor started the coffee as Rory sat next to Josh. Honor sat across from her and smiled.

"Tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell," Rory told her. "He found out he was going to London last month and felt the need to tell me last night."

"And..." Honor prompted.

"And I got mad."

Honor sighed. "Of course you did."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Rory asked. "I mean, don't I have the right to know what's going on?"

"Yeah sweetie, you do," Honor said. "But... did you ever let him tell you why he waited?"

"He said it was because I had finals and he didn't want me worrying about it then."

"See, my brother has a sweet side."

"Then he said after finals I started with my mom's wedding."

"All right," Honor nodded getting up to pour the coffee. "That one was pretty lame." She set the cup in front of Rory and went the fridge, grabbing a half a cheesecake and two forks and setting it in the middle of her and Rory. Josh looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Honor, sweetie, that was desert for tonight," Josh reminded her gently.

"Josh, baby, we're rich, we can get another one," she replied sending him a glance. Josh just shook his head and went back to his lunch. "So then what?"

"Then I told him that whatever he needed me to do today would have to wait, I had plans. I packed my bags and went to Jess."

"So you've been in New York since last night?"

"Pretty much."

"And Logan's boarding a plane when?"

"According to Finn, at eight."

"Here?" Honor asked.

"Yeah," Rory said slowly, putting a piece of cheesecake in her mouth.

"All right, can I give you some advice?"

Rory shrugged. "If I say no, will it stop you?"

"No."

"Then go ahead," Rory said waving her fork for Honor to continue.

"Okay. Whenever Josh goes on business trips and I can't go with him, I usually go to the airport with him and see him off, right, hon?"

"Right," Josh agreed automatically.

"No matter how stupid he was acting the night before, or if we're mad at each other, if he has to leave in the morning, I make it a point to go with him and see him off. See my point?"

"Yeah, you love your husband no matter what."

"Okay, that's one of my points. The second is that no matter what you guys argued about last night, he's still your husband. And I think, even though he doesn't voice it, he wants you there, just to at least tell him he's being an ass."

Rory shook her head. "No, he doesn't."

"Yeah, he does," Josh said. They both looked over to him and he shrugged. "I like it when Honor is there. 'Cause I know that when I come back, she's going to be here waiting for me. And with Logan, you not being there... He really has nothing to come back to, does he? He doesn't know you're still going to be there when he gets back."

"I have to be there, Josh. We can't get divorced," Rory told him.

Josh and Honor shook their heads.

"You're missing the point," Honor told her. "The point is that as his wife, you have to pick your battles. I'll admit," Honor forged on, knowing that Rory was going to pick a fight, "That Logan needs to learn how to treat you. He's been treating you crappy since he graduated and part of that is my father's fault. But you've also got to learn that Logan is trying really, really hard to make you happy. And by you shooting him down time and time again, he's just going to stop trying and then you are _really_ going to be unhappy."

"So I should take what I can get, huh?"

"Now you're getting it," Honor said happily. "Look, there are some fights worth fighting," Honor told her. "And this is stupid, Rory, him going out of town and not telling you. I get that it's big, but he's still learning. My brother has always been a bit slow when it comes to girls. You've just got to give him a bit more time is all. Now go into your thinking corner and think about all I've said," Honor said.

Rory looked at her in disbelief, but Honor took her arm and brought her up, gave her the cheesecake and coffee, and pushed her towards the living room. "You've got two hours to think about it."

"I hate the thinking corner," Rory muttered as she went to the living room and sat down on a vintage chair in the corner of the room, the coffee on the table next to her and the cake balanced on the armrest and began thinking about what her in-laws had said.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"God, I hate airports," Logan muttered as he sat down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and set his bags in the seat next to him. Colin and Finn sat across from him.

"So what exactly are you doing in London?" Colin asked.

Logan shrugged. "Getting away from my dad's power."

"What?" Finn asked.

"I want to get away from Huntzberger Publishing, just until my dad decides to hand the company over to me. This paper in London is going to help me do that."

"How?" Colin asked.

"Promise not to tell Rory?" Logan asked. Finn and Colin nodded their agreement and he began to tell them. "This paper is a small local paper. Not a big circulation, not a big audience. I think it'll be perfect for Rory to run."

"A London paper?" Finn asked.

Logan shrugged. "She wanted to be an overseas correspondent, right?"

"Yeah," Colin nodded.

"Well, she can't be, not with her married to me now, not with our families watching. So, if I get this paper, like what I see, Rory would go once a month and do whatever she wanted to do. She would run it the way she wanted, she would make the changes necessary. It would be under her name. That way, she would still get to travel for the news. Maybe not the way she wanted, but it's close enough."

Colin and Finn looked at each other before turning to face Logan in confusion.

"Logan, why didn't you tell her this last night?" Colin asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. And even if I could, I wouldn't have been able to with her being mad."

Finn's phone rang and he sighed looking at the caller ID before frowning and walking off with it to his ear.

"When are you planning on telling her?" Colin asked.

"Hopefully, if this deal goes through, I'm hoping for it to be ready by our one year anniversary. That is if we don't kill each other first."

"Here's hoping," Colin said crossing his fingers. Finn came back and sat down stuffing his pocket in his jacket.

"Who was it?" Logan asked.

"Evie, wanted to know where I was," Finn said easily, looking away at the windows. "I'll be back, nature calls," Fin said getting back up and leaving the terminal. Logan shook his head, glad that Finn hadn't been cruder.

Finn walked out of the waiting room and went over to where Rory was standing.

"I thought you were mad at him?" Finn asked blocking Colin's line of view so he wouldn't see Rory.

Rory shrugged and shifted her feet. "I got some advice from a really close friend."

"Oh yeah? What did Jess have to say?" Finn asked amused.

"It wasn't Jess," Rory said with a smile. "And she said that I should pick my battles. So that's what I'm doing, picking my battles."

"Honor always was the wisest of the Huntzbergers," Finn said with a nod.

"I was wondering if you and Colin could let me talk to Logan?" She asked. He gave a nod and she smiled. "Alone, Finn."

"Right. Well, I'll get Colin and get out of here. We'll see you back at the house?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could wait, I took a cab here. My stuff is at Jess's…"

"We'll wait," Finn nodded, "Let me grab Colin and you can talk to him."

Finn turned and left going back to the area where Colin was talking to Logan.

"Hey." Logan and Colin looked up at him. He gave them a smile. "No disrespect, mate, but our ladies call. They're only free tonight and…" he trailed off knowing Logan would give him a break.

"Go," Logan said. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," Finn said slapping his shoulder. "We'll see you when you get back."

Colin got up with a frown and bid his goodbye leaving Logan to follow Finn.

"What the hell was that all about?" Colin asked. "You know as well as I that Evie and Steph are busy."

"Thanks, guys."

Colin looked up and saw Rory standing in front of them. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Bidding my husband farewell," Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"We'll meet you at the bar," Finn said pointing to the one across the way. Rory nodded before going into the area where Logan was sitting. She hesitated before going up and standing in front of him.

He looked at her with wide surprised eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you you're an ass," Rory said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well… thanks." Logan siad confused.

"You're welcome." She sat down next to him and looked straight ahead.

"That's it?" Logan asked. "You came to tell me I'm an ass and to sit down?"

Rory shrugged. "The way I figure it is that I have to pick my battles. This isn't worth fighting over anymore. Neither is your forgetting. So why push it?"

"You've been talking to Honor again, haven't you?"

"She sent me to the thinking corner again," Rory said bitterly, slouching in her chair like a little girl who didn't get her ice cream for desert.

Logan smirked. "So what else did big sister have to say?"

Rory shrugged. "Stuff."

Logan looked over at her. "You're not mad I didn't tell you?"

"Furious," Rory said looking at him with a small smile. "But I shouldn't have yelled at you before giving you a chance to explain." She gave a sigh and straightened up from her slouched position. "There have just been too many things piling up lately. And unfortunately, when it exploded, you were the nearest target. And I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Logan turned and faced forward, missing Rory's shocked face.

"Hey! You have stuff to be sorry for too!"

"Yeah, I do," Logan agreed. "But I want to find the solution to them before asking for forgiveness." He gave her a smile causing her to roll her eyes. They sat silently, facing forward, waiting for his flight to be called.

Logan broke the silence. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends," Rory said with a shrug.

"I need you to run the Gazette while I'm gone."

"What?" Rory asked looking over at him again.

Logan faced her as well and shrugged. "It's your paper as much as it is mine. I can't be the only one working there. So, can you pick up the reigns for a while? I told them that if I'm not there, that you most likely would be."

Rory gave a small nod. "Um… yeah, I'll do it."

"Great, one thing I don't have to worry about."

Rory gave a small smile. "What are the others?"

"You killing yourself over your mother's wedding. I'm hoping that you'll be too busy with the paper that you'll willingly let your mother plan the rest."

"Like that'll happen," Rory scoffed. "I'm a great multitasker."

"Fine, but when you up and die from the stress, my eulogy for you will be: 'I told her so.'" Logan teased.

Rory laughed. "God, your mother and father would be so happy."

Logan laughed giving a nod.

_Flight 240 to London is now boarding, flight 240 London now boarding_

"That's me," Logan said grabbing his bag and getting up. Rory followed suit and stood next to him, her arms folded as he got out his ticket. "I'll be back in a few weeks, hopefully less. I just have to get a few things straightened out."

Rory nodded. "Okay."

He stood in front of her, not sure if it was all right to kiss her or not, but before he had a chance to contemplate the good and the bad of kissing her, she flung herself into his arms and hugged him.

"Be careful," she told him stepping back.

Logan gave a nod. "I'll call when I get there."

"Even better idea," she agreed.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking off and handing the flight attendant his ticket.

Rory watched him board the plane and went out to the window to watch it leave. She felt Finn and Colin stand at either side.

"I hate it when you're right," she said glancing at Finn.

He looked down at her with a frown. "What was I right about?"

Rory sighed and watched as the plane started its upwards ascent. "That I like him," she sighed. "I really, really like him."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys all find this as frustrating as I do, lol.

Hope this chapter helped ease the fact that Logan's been a real ass lately. Just know that they both have problems they have to deal with separately and together.

Questions you might have:

What can't Rory be an overseas correspondent now that she's married with Logan?

'Cause Emily told her so the day of the wedding, saying it would look bad if Rory was to be gallivanting half way across the world without her husband. Thus why Logan is getting her the paper.

Trust me, things won't get solved easily, just know that they're working on it.

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!

Kassandra


	6. Nice Conversation

****

Part 6: Nice Conversation.

Rory looked up from her position on the floor, over her laptop at the two smug looking boys staring at her, with smug expressions on both their faces. Ever since she had admitted to them that she liked Logan, they had strutted around the house all week long with that face marring their faces.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than sit here and watch me work?"

They looked at each other, then back at her.

"Nope," they answered, causing her to roll her eyes.

"You two have girlfriends, why don't you hang out with them for a while?"

"_I_ have a girlfriend," Finn said, "Colin has a bedmate."

"Oh shut up, Finn," Colin grumbled, losing his smug expression to one of annoyance. "Steph hasn't said that she wants a different relationship than the one we have."

"You mean she's happy with the fact that you sleep with other girls?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing that Steph had sent Colin a mixture of signals that she wants him and only him, but Colin was too oblivious to see them. One of them starting with the hickey she left on his neck two weeks ago.

"I'm not sleeping with other girls," Colin told them.

"Then why do you and Steph have the no strings thing?" Rory asked confused.

"Why haven't you and Logan slept together?" Colin muttered.

Rory closed her laptop and contained her laughter. "I see you're annoyed, so I'm going to let that slide."

"How gracious of you," Colin muttered.

Rory shrugged. "Better than my kicking you two out." She got up from the floor and started for the stairs. "I'll be in my room finishing up my article."

"It's almost time for Logan to call her," Finn mock whispered.

Rory rolled her eyes as she climbed up the stairs and up to her room. She locked the door after closing, knowing that if it was unlocked, the two boys would barge in without knocking, and set her laptop on her bed.

Logan had been gone for a week. He promised he would be back by next week, saying he was almost done with whatever he had to do in London. He still wouldn't give much away though, saying that it was just a paper he had taken an interest in. But he called almost everyday at six, knowing that she would be back from the Gazette to spend time with Finn and Colin, otherwise Finn would call every five minutes to find out when she was coming home to entertain them.

Hearing her cell phone ring and knowing exactly who was in the other end she answered. "Finn and Colin have got to get their own apartment soon."

She heard Logan laugh on the other end. "Hello to you too, Ace, my day was wonderful, how was yours? Good? I'm glad to hear it."

Rory rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed opening her laptop. "I'm serious, Logan. If they're not calling every five minutes at the Gazette to find out when I'm coming home, they're staring at me while I'm working. I've resorted to locking myself in my bedroom or in the study, but they've somehow found a way to pick the study lock, so now I'm stuck in my bedroom."

"Yeah, surprisingly Colin has a good hand when it comes to picking locks."

"Of course he does," Rory muttered. "So, I've concluded that they have to find their own place, and fast."

"Hey, you're the one that let them move in, Ace. You should have known that when agreeing to something with Colin and Finn, they're going to be taking full advantage of your hospitality. They are going to be taking their sweet time to find an apartment."

Rory sighed. "I know, and I can't complain. I love having them here."

"Good. So how are you liking the Gazette?" Logan asked.

"I love it. The people there are really nice and have no problems taking orders from your wife, who is still in her last year of college."

"Yeah, giving them a bonus doesn't hurt either," Logan said.

"You didn't?"

He laughed. "No, I didn't. Just playing with you, Ace. You've gotten their respect all on your own."

"I did, didn't I?" Rory smiled. "How's London?"

"Cold. I want to go home, but there are some problems concerning the owner."

"Anything big?"

"Not anything that can't be handled with some charm and money," Logan sighed.

"When do you think you're coming back?"

"Hopefully next week. Why, miss me?"

Rory gave a laugh. "Yeah right, my grandmother is having some party next week and I really don't want to go alone."

"Well, if I'm not back, take Finn or Colin. Hell, take them both."

"I would if my grandmother hadn't said 'bring Logan or no one'." Rory rolled her eyes. "It's some couple's party she's having. So if I bring Finn or Colin, I'd be sending the wrong message, or some crap like that."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"It's fine, if you're not back, I'll fake sick," Rory shrugged. "I have no intention of going to this thing alone."

"There you go," Logan said. "Hey, I've got to get going. I have a meeting with the owner. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, I have to finish an article for the paper and make some calls to the caterer."

Logan sighed. "I had really hoped that with the paper you would calm down with your mother's wedding."

"Ha!" Rory scoffed. "I'm a multitasker, Logan, I can do more than three things at once. Believe me, handling my mother's wedding and..." Rory paused and frowned when she heard banging on the door.

"Rory!" Finn yelled.

Rory sighed. "Just a second, Logan." Getting off her bed she walked to the door to see Finn and Colin standing there. "Yeah?"

"Don't be mad," Colin said immediately.

Rory looked at both of them. "What did you do?"

"Promise us you won't get mad," Finn said.

Rory gave a small laugh. "I can't promise you a thing until you tell me what you did."

"Hey, you rhymed," Finn laughed.

"Finn," Rory warned.

"No deal," Finn told her. "You either promise us or we won't tell you the kitchen's on fire... ohhh," Finn winced.

"What!"

Logan winced at Rory's screech. This was bad.

"Logan, I'll call you back," Rory said before hanging up on him. Smiling he hung up his cell phone and put it in his pocket before walking towards the balcony to get some fresh air. Leaning against the railing he looked out on the view, twisting his wedding ring on his finger.

He turned, so his back was on leaning on the railing and took off the band, holding up and twisting it in his finger, the sole ray of sunlight making the silver band glint.

He remembered when he and Rory had gotten married, how the priest had gone on a tirade on how the ring meant many things in a marriage, how it being round metal meant that love saw no end, and how the metal was to show the trust that they shared.

When he had first heard it, he thought it was a bunch of crap, seeing as he and Rory hadn't held any feelings for one another. Then with everything that had happened in the last seven moths and how they had barely spoken to each other without yelling, the trust had deteriorated into nothing.

But as he looked at his ring, shining in the sun, he could definitely see how some people saw the symbolism in the thing.

Putting it back on his finger, he took one last look at the view before going back into his room to grab his briefcase. Walking out of his room and closing the door, making sure it was locked, he walked to the elevator to make his meeting.

He himself didn't believe in it, the ring to him was a symbol of a marriage that had been forced on both of them. Maybe one day it would come to mean more, but for right now, he was just happy Rory was actually speaking to him.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You two are going nowhere near the kitchen again," Rory said as she watched the last of the fire trucks leave her driveway.

"It was an accident," Finn said sheepishly.

"One that involved seven fire trucks!" Rory yelled walking into her house with Colin and Finn at tow. Colin closed the door and smiled at Finn. The fire had definitely been worth getting Rory mad.

"What I still don't understand is what you two were even doing in the kitchen," Rory said walking into her now black kitchen to inspect the damage.

"We wanted to show you how grateful we were for letting us stay here, Rory," Colin told her.

"So you burned down my kitchen to thank me? Wow, you guys, that's just wow," Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"We were making you cookies!" Finn said opening the oven door with a loud squeak and taking out a tray of cookies that were burnt to the crisp.

Rory closed her eyes and counted to twenty. Slowly. Ten just wasn't enough when dealing with her husband's best friends.

"You two are not allowed in the kitchen anymore."

"There's no kitchen anymore, so how are we not allowed to be somewhere that doesn't exist?" Colin asked.

"Colin," Rory said, "right now isn't the time to be smart."

"Sorry," Colin muttered.

"You are also not allowed anywhere near this area of the house when I get someone to start rebuilding a new one. You are also not allowed anywhere near here when it's done, you understand?"

"We understand," they said in unison.

"Next time you want to thank me, buy me coffee or something," Rory said pushing them out of the kitchen.

"We are really sorry, Rory," Colin said as thy walked up to their rooms.

"Yeah, really sorry, Rory," Finn repeated, adding his own touch of patheticness.

Rory rolled her eyes. Dealing with Colin and Finn was like dealing with two five-year-olds. Leave them alone for two minutes and they burn down a part of your house.

"It's all right, guys. This is a perk of marrying a Huntzberger, you can get a new kitchen in two, three weeks tops. Plus, I'm used to eating out."

"But we burned down your kitchen," Colin pointed out.

"And I'm really not surprised that you two managed to do it by just baking cookies. Now it's late, why don't we get some sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Are you going to work?" Finn asked with a pout.

"Yes, I am." Five-year-olds, Rory thought. "Now promise me you will not set foot in that kitchen."

"Promise," Colin and Finn both sighed.

"Thank you. Now good night." She kissed both their cheeks before walking into her room and closing the door. Colin and Finn turned and smiled at each other.

"How long do you think it'll take her to figure out that we weren't just baking cookies?" Colin asked.

"Hopefully never," Finn said. "Night Colin."

"Night Finn," Colin laughed walking into his own room.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory picked up her phone not pausing in her typing. She had spent the entire morning dealing with uncooperative printers and making calls to people who would hopefully restore her kitchen to perfect condition and didn't mind working with two annoying twenty-four-year-olds that would be bugging them every minute.

"Rory Huntzberger," she answered automatically, not paying attention to the caller.

"Are you typing?"

Rory paused and looked at the caller ID. "Logan?"

"Yep."

"You usually call at six."

"I'll be in a meeting, so I called early. Is everything okay over there?"

"Your best friends burned down our kitchen."

"I thought they started a fire," Logan said.

"Yeah, and they burned our kitchen. You know that light blue color that I fell in love with when we first saw the house?"

"Yeah."

"It's now a nice shade of black."

"I'm sorry, Ace," Logan chuckled.

"It's like dealing with children," Rory said exasperated.

"Well, you're good with kids," Logan pointed out. "Treat them like those kids you come in contact with."

Rory gave a laugh. "Logan, I cringe when a pregnant lady walks by. I couldn't go within ten feet of Sookie when she was pregnant. Forget about when she gave birth."

"Okay, fetuses and babies are two completely different things."

"I have Luke's mentality, Logan."

"Luke mentality?" Logan asked confused.

"Kids have jam hands. Even when there's no jam, somehow they have jam hands."

"All right. Well, Finn and Colin aren't really kids. They're adults that act like kids. So..."

"Keep an eye on them every second of the day?"

"Where are Evie and Steph?"

"Evie is with her family in Aspen. She asked Finn to go with her, but Finn hates the cold. And Colin and Steph aren't talking to each other. Steph is angry because Colin is too oblivious to notice that she wants to commit and that's why she's withholding sex. And Colin is pissed 'cause he hasn't gotten laid since he got back which, according to him, has been a long time."

"You've got a lot on your plate then, huh?"

"Add the articles I have to get done editing, and the dress sizing I have to go to. Plus having to talk over the new plans for the kitchen, and dealing with my grandmother forcing me to go to the party. Yeah, I'd say I have my hands full."

Logan smirked into his phone. Looked like Colin and Finn were really doing their job well. He had told them before he left to make sure Rory was busy, but hell, he hadn't meant so busy that she had so much on her plate that she would be stressed. Let alone burn his kitchen.

"I'll be back soon. I only have this last meeting and then we sign and I'm done."

"So really you're coming back early?"

"Hopefully."

"Good, I think you're the only one that Colin and Finn will actually listen to."

"I'll call you later to let you know, all right?"

"All right."

"I'll let you get back to typing."

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"I do miss you, you know," Rory said quietly.

"I miss you too, Ace. I'll be back soon."

"Bye," Rory said as Logan hung up. She hung up the phone and laid her head on the desk. Oh, she was so screwed when Logan came back.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stop moving!" Lucy commanded, making Rory smile. Lucy had been the woman that had hemmed up her wedding dress, along with all her bridesmaids' when she had gotten married. She had loved the lady and had asked her to work on her mother's dress. The only thing was that Lorelai was more fidgety than Rory.

"I'm sorry!" Lorelai apologized once again. The room was silent, then she heard another yelp. She looked up to see the grey-haired lady looking at her mother, the green eyes narrowed at a sheepish Lorelai.

"You keep moving and your leg will have more holes than the tulle under this dress," Lucy warned.

"I'm sorry!"

"You keep saying that, but you keep moving."

"I have the attention span of a fish," Lorelai rationalized. "I get bored easily."

"Yes, well, right now I need you to have the attention span of a..." Lucy stopped, thought about it, then frowned. "Just stay still," she ordered finally, causing Rory to give a laugh.

"Don't you laugh!" Lorelai said turning to face Rory, causing Lucy to glare up at her mother again.

"Mom, stop moving, I think the next time Lucy pokes you won't be an accident," Rory laughed.

"It's not my fault your seamstress is mean," Lorelai said good-naturedly.

"One, she's not _my_ seamstress, she's just an old friend," Rory said smiling at the lady who smiled back. "And two, she's not mean, she just needs you to hold still so she can pin your dress right."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Lucy said.

"Of course, Rory is the angel child," Lorelai groaned moving her leg in impatience. "Oww!"

"Good thing that was the last one," Lucy said giving a wink to Rory before backing away. "Now go take that off. Carefully! And I'll have it back to you net week. Rory sweetie, go try on that bridesmaid's dress and we'll see if we need to hem it," Lucy ordered.

"All right," Rory said saving the document she had been working on. Finn and Colin had taken themselves away from the house, allowing her to turn the study into a makeshift dressing room for her and her mother. Grabbing the dress from the door, she started to put it on while her mother changed in the other corner.

"So when is the hubby coming back?" Lorelai asked pulling down her shirt and carefully placing her wedding dress back on the hanger and hanging it on the door.

"Hopefully tomorrow, he's going to tell me tonight," Rory said walking to Lucy so she could button the buttons that fell from the middle of her back to the small of it.

The dress was a deep red silk strapless dress that fell past her feet. The back was low, dropping to the middle of her back. The classic ball buttons would hold the dress up as they ended at the small of her back.

Stepping up on the round pedestal they had set up she faced her mother who was sitting on the couch, instead of the mirrors. Lucy bent down to look at the ends of dress.

"We'll leave it long, that way it still has the form, but we're going to hem it. Is that all right with you, Lorelai?"

"Huh?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Leaving it long?"

"Perfect," Lorelai agreed, then turned to face Rory. "So you and Logan have been getting along?"

"Well enough," Rory said. Lorelai sensed that Rory didn't really want to talk about it, so she ventured a new subject.

"So what happened to your kitchen?"

Rory gave a laugh of amusement. "Finn and Colin wanted to thank me."

"So they burned down your kitchen?"

"No, they tried baking me cookies which resulted in burning my kitchen."

"How does a person burn an entire kitchen when baking cookies?" Lorelai asked in astonishment. "Not even we are capable of that, and we've burned a lot of things in our days."

Rory gave a laugh. "I have no idea, I haven't even wanted to think about it."

"Those two will be the death of you and Logan."

Rory shrugged. "It's good to have them here."

"But they can't live with you forever, sweetie."

"I know that, but it doesn't change that I like having them here."

"What are you going to do when they move out, leaving you and Logan alone, and leaving you without someone to play mediator?"

Rory sighed. "Hopefully me and Logan will stay on track and not argue as much. Honor had a point, I shouldn't be looking for every fault that Logan has because I knew before I married him that he had a lot. There are still some things that will irk me, but I'm going to try and not get mad about them anymore."

"Being the better person?"

"Being _a _better person," Rory corrected. "I'm just starting to realize after seven months that a lot of the arguments are just me venting and taking it out on Logan, and that's not fair to him."

"Good kid, I'm glad you're realizing that."

Rory shrugged. "I was always slow on the guy department, just give me a few months and few pushes and I get it."

"All right, sweetie, all done."

"See and no pokes," Rory gloated as she stepped down, letting Lucy unbutton her.

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory got up from the plastic airport chairs as people began filtering out. Logan had called her last night, after her mother had left, to tell her that he had finished up early and would be taking the earliest flight to get back to Hartford. Rory had gotten them out of her grandmother's party with the excuse of Logan being back and she didn't want to go if Logan was going to be jet laggy. Her grandmother had happily agreed, happy she was worried about her husband.

Spotting his blonde hair, she waited for him to spot her. She watched as he scanned the airport, smiling when he saw her and walking over.

"Hey Ace," he said kissing her cheek.

"Hey, welcome back."

He dropped his arm on her shoulder and pulled her close as they walked out of the airport. "It's good to be back."

"Now what do you want to do first?" Rory asked. "Check out the kitchen and get over the initial shock or sleep and see the kitchen in the morning, when you walk in for your coffee, only to see that the kitchen is charred in black?"

"I'll take now," Logan chuckled. "What about the party tonight?

"We got out of it, this might be the only time we should be thankful for jet lag," Rory laughed.

Logan looked down at her as she looked through her purse for the keys to the SUV. Catching her off guard, he stopped her by the car and kissed her lips lightly.

"What was that for?" She asked looking up at him.

He shrugged. "I missed my wife."

Rory shook her head taking out the keys and opening the door. "Come on, Huntzberger, let's get you home."

She watched him throw in his bags with a smirk, then go over to the passenger side and get in. With a sigh Rory got in as well. Hiding her feelings for Logan might just be harder than she thought. She only hoped that Finn and Colin would keep their mouths shut.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	7. I Think

_**Part 7: I Think...**_

"Wow."

"I know."

"This was..."

"I know."

"Are you sure it was only cookies?" Logan asked as he assessed the burned kitchen.

"I really don't want to know, Logan," Rory said leaning against the doorjamb.

"When are the contractors coming?"

"Monday," Rory told him with a sigh. "It's the earliest I could get them. It works out too."

"Why's that?" Logan asked opening the oven, only to have it fall out of his hand and clatter on the floor, causing him to wince.

Rory stifled a laugh and answered him. "Finn and Colin have to go to work on Monday. Apparently their dads are saying they've had enough vacation time."

"By the looks of the kitchen I'd say so," Logan muttered in agreement.

"So if the contractors come on Monday, it means they will have less interference with Finn and Colin and we might get it done fast enough that Grace doesn't miss out horribly on a few weeks' pay."

"Grace?" Logan asked confused, opening cabinet doors to see if anything was salvageable.

"Our cook, Logan," Rory reminded him, pushing back the annoyance.

"Right, Grace," Logan muttered as he leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I'm just... I'm very surprised that they didn't burn down the whole damn house."

Rory walked over and hopped onto the counter next to him, eyeing the damage. "Yeah, that's only because I called the fire department."

Logan gave a snort of laughter. "Thank god you were here."

Rory shrugged. "Eh, I sort of wanted to remodel this anyway."

Logan raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her "Really?"

"Yeah, I sort of wanted an island."

"An island?" He asked with a smirk. "Rory, you rarely set foot in the kitchen. The only time you're in here is for coffee and to bug Grace as to when dinner will be done."

"Yeah, but you know the movie "Clueless", right?"

Logan nodded slowly, leaning his hip on the counter to face her. "Yeah, I remember you forcing that movie on me. Why?"

"Well, I've always liked the fact that Cher had somewhere to sit while she talked to Josh or the maid."

Logan frowned. "But that's what the counters for," he pointed out.

"But I've always wanted an island."

Logan sighed with a slight laugh, "I really did miss you, Ace."

"Huh," Rory muttered.

He looked back over at her. "What?"

"I don't know, there's a difference between hearing it on the phone and hearing it in person."

He turned so that he was standing in between her legs, his hands settling on her thighs."Is it a good difference or a bad one?"

Rory shrugged, ignoring the feelings that were coursing through her body as his fingers drummed lightly on the top of her legs. "It's a good one," she whispered.

"Good, because it's true, you know, I missed you."

"What did you miss?" She whispered. "This is probably the first time since we were married that we've actually had a conversation."

"No," he said. "The ones we've had on the phone have been pretty civil, Rory."

She bit her lip. "Yeah, but how long is it going to last, Logan? How long is this truce going to hold? Until you go back to work and start forgetting again? The next party when our families say something incredibly stupid and I take it out on you?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that right now, we're good." Rory sighed and lay her forehead against his tiredly. "All I know is that right now, we're being good to each other and I happen to like it."

"So do I."

Taking a risk, he raised his hand up and laid it on her cheek, his thumb slowly making circles on her cheek. "Logan," she whispered before he touched her lips lightly with his. Her hands found their way around his neck, holding him in place. Just as he was going to take the kiss a bit further, he heard the front door close. The pulled apart quickly just as Finn and Colin walked in with large grins.

"We've got an announcement!" Finn said, taking in the scene. Logan was leaning against the burnt refrigerator, running a hand through his hair, while Rory stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Did we interrupt something?" Colin asked carefully, as he took in the scene.

"No," Rory responded

"Yes," Logan said at the same time.

"Well, doesn't matter now, because we've got an announcement," Finn said.

Rory rolled her eyes as she hopped off the counter. "Don't you always," she muttered as she walked out, Logan, Colin and Finn trailing behind her

"No, but this time it's good news," Colin told them as they walked into Logan and Rory's study. Each sat at their respective desks, while Colin and Finn took a seat on the couch. Rory turned on her computer and Logan leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up with a smirk.

"Good to see that desk came of good use," she teased. Logan turned to her, his smirk growing wider, thankful that there was no weirdness with them for the time being.

"So what's the announcement?" Logan asked, turning his attention back to his friends.

"We're moving out!" Colin announced, causing Finn to glare at him.

"You promised I could tell them!" Finn said.

Colin shrugged. "I lied."

"You seem to be good at that," Finn muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the couch.

Rory looked at them in shock. "You're moving out?"

Colin nodded. "Yeah, probably at the end of the month."

"So you guys found a place?" Logan asked.

"That's the beauty of having a girlfriend," Finn pointed out. "I'm moving in with Evie near Yale. It's close to the office as well."

"Colin, where are you moving in?" Rory asked smiling as she laid her arms on the desk and waited in anticipation for his answer.

"With Steph," he muttered.

Logan snorted. "This is so great."

"She's not even your girlfriend and you guys are moving in together?" Rory asked. "Won't that be awkward?" She asked. "If she brings guys home or if you bring girls home?"

Colin shrugged. "I'm not seeing anyone else." He frowned at Rory. "Why, do you know something I don't?"

"No," Rory said. "I was just wondering."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I saw that Devan punk looking at her the other day when I picked her up from the country club."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Ace, do you know something?"

"I know nothing," she said, glaring at Logan for egging Colin on. "I was just wondering."

Colin shrugged sighing. "I don't know how it'll work, but she offered and I took. Plus living with Steph has got to be better than living with Finn."

"Hey!" Finn said indignantly. "I take offence to that."

"Right," Colin said nodding, then turning to back to Logan and Rory. "Steph said to give her till the end of the month for me to move in. She has to put some stuff into storage to fit my stuff in."

"And Evie has a roommate that's moving in with her mum next week. So I also move out at the end of the month," Finn said.

"Evie is kicking out her roommate so you can move in?" Rory asked.

"Of course not," Finn said. "Her roommate's mum is sick and she needs to take care of her. Meaning to move into her house."

"Oh," Rory nodded clicking on her screen and opening a Work document. "That's great, you guys, I'm glad you found a place."

"Thank you, love," Finn said, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Just be sure to give both me and Logan a notice. I don't want to come home and find you guys gone."

Colin smiled. "Don't worry, Rory, we still have a month here."

"Good."

"We're going to get going, I have some work to do," Finn said standing up.

"Yeah, we'll let you get to work, Rory," Colin said as well as he followed Finn out, closing the door.

Logan waited until he was sure they were out of hearing range to look at Rory and speak. "You okay, Ace?" He asked standing up and walking over to her desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad Finn is moving in with Evie, they're great for each other. And maybe with Steph and Colin living together they'll notice what idiots they've been and commit."

"But?" Logan prompted.

Rory shrugged. "I can't help but think that half the reason we're not fighting as much is because they're here."

"Come on, Rory, you know that's not true."

She looked away from her computer and raised an eyebrow. "You have to admit that about fifty percent of the reason is because of them."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, but that other fifty percent is us, Rory."

"Logan..."

"No, Rory, we've been getting along because a part of us is tired of fighting."

"Yeah..." she said slowly.

"So, I think it's time we learnt to live without Finn and Colin playing the mediators, Rory. They can't live with us forever."

"I know that, Logan."

"Then shouldn't them leaving be a good thing? They're leaving at a good time, we're both getting along, we're both reaching some sort of pact."

"Yeah, but what if…"

"No buts," Logan shook his head. "We can't think about what their leaving will do to our relationship because then it'll go to hell again, Rory."

"So are you admitting that half the reason we're getting along is because of them?" Rory smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Rory, you got it from me."

"Not true," she laughed. "I got it from Tristan."

"What else did you get from Tristan?"

Rory shrugged, but smiled. "A few things," she admitted slowly, knowing what he was getting at.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded, standing up and getting closer to Logan. "He taught me to tease," she whispered bringing her hand up, placing it on the nape of his neck, and her lips hovering over his. He watched her lick her lower lip before she pulled away and sat at her desk chair, turning her attention to her computer and clicking at the Word icon again.

"Wow," Logan muttered. She looked up at him with a smile.

"What?"

"It's scary how you can be totally unaffected by all of that," he said as he looked at her.

She looked back at her computer, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, well, Tristan is the best," she lied. Truth was, she was probably even more affected than he was.

"Really?" Logan asked as he whipped the chair to face him, gripping the arm rests.

"Logan!" She said, her eyes meeting his.

"I don't want to play games, Rory."

"I'm not playing games."

"Really? What was that whole thing you just did?"

Rory crossed her arms over her chest. "If I remember correctly, you were playing that little game along with me."

"How 'bout we finish what we started in the kitchen."

"Log-" Rory wasn't able to finish as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, not being able to resist kissing her. She faintly felt her arms loosely wrap around his neck, bringing him closer. He licked her bottom lip, granting him access to the crevices of her mouth, their tongues duking it out for passion.

"Oh wow, I-" They jumped at the sound of a female voice, Rory pushing her chair away from him with wide eyes as she looked towards the door.

"Mom?"

"Wow, I'm sorry. I forgot Logan came back today. Looks like I walked in on the welcome."

"No, Lorelai," Logan said running his hand through his hair. "I have to go upstairs anyway."

"Right," Lorelai nodded shifting the package in her hands.

He turned to Rory, running a hand through his hair again. "We'll finish this later."

"Logan," Rory started

"Later," he muttered as he walked out, closing the door to the study.

Lorelai looked at the closed door, then back at her daughter who was clicking away at her computer. "So that was..."

"None of your business," Rory told her, eyes focused on the computer screen.

"And apparently you're going to be defensive," Lorelai teased as she sat down on one of the chairs facing Rory. Rory looked over at her mom and sighed.

"I'm not really sure what just happened here, but once I figure out what it means and what I'm going to do about it, you'll be the first to know."

"Well, I know that, sweets, you'd be an idiot not to tell me first."

Rory rolled her eyes and exited the blank word document, and shut down her computer. Logan had her distracted and she wouldn't be able to work until she thought everything through in the privacy of her own locked room.

"So what are you doing here?" Rory asked turning off the monitor as the computer shut down.

"Other than visit my wonderful daughter?"

"We were going to have lunch at Luke's tomorrow to go over the final wedding plans, I think you could have waited."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine." She handed Rory the package in her hand. "This came for you in the mail today."

"Here?" Rory asked confused as she took the packet.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I think that kiss affected you a little more than you're letting on. It arrived in Stars Hollow. Luke said I should bring it over, he said big packages like that have to be urgent."

Rory frowned as she opened it and took out the papers, cursing before putting them back. "You didn't open it, did you?"

"No, I wanted to, but Luke pulled out the whole 'it's illegal to open other people's mail, Lorelai, do the right thing, Lorelai'. So here I am." Lorelai smiled. "Why? Should I have?"

"No," Rory said quickly as she closed the flap on the packet and stood.

"It's about me," Lorelai said teasingly as she followed Rory out of the study.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Mom." Rory said as she walked towards the staircase.

"Blasphemy! Of course the world revolves around me! Of this the day of my daughter's wedding!"

Rory frowned. "That quote did not go with what we're talking about."

"I know, " Lorelai shrugged. "But I felt like adding it, it's been a while since I said a good 'Godfather' quote. Now, is it about me?"

"Wow, time sure does fly when you're leaving," Rory said ushering her towards the door.

"It's about me!" Lorelai gloated as Rory pushed her out the door.

"No, it's about the paper, nothing to do with you or your wedding."

"Ha!" Lorelai said "Who said anything about the wedding?!"

Rory cringed. "Bye Mom," Rory said pushing her the rest of the way out, before closing the door.

"It's about me!" Lorelai yelled before she flounced towards the jeep.

Rory sighed and ran up the stairs cursing. "Idiots!" Rory muttered as she pulled out the papers. "Those damned idiots." She pushed her door open and set the papers on the desk with a frown as she read over them. "I can't believe that they sent them to mom's after I said not to," she shook her head flipping over the papers.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," she heard a voice say. Jumping at the sound, she turned and saw Logan sitting on her bed. She put a hand over her erratic beating heart and took a breath.

"Jesus, I didn't even see you there."

"Sorry. Thought you saw me when I came in."

"No, you didn't," Rory said looking back at the papers, then over at the wedding planner book she had sitting on the desk.

"So who were the idiots?" Logan asked. Rory sighed as grabbed the planning book and the packet and sat next to him on the bed, Indian style, looking over everything.

"The idiot managers for U2."

"U2? Why does U2 have anything to do with your mom's wedding?"

"Seeing as we had this conversation before you started remembering conversations, I'm going to let this one slide."

"I'm grateful," Logan said with a cringe, racking his brain seeing if he could recall anything about U2 and her mother's wedding, but nothing popped up.

"I wanted to do something for my mom. A gift for her wedding," Rory continued.

"Right…"

"So I decided to send her and Luke to Italy for their honeymoon. They could stay at Elias's for a few days, and Elias could show them our place, and they would stay there for the reminder. Elias has already agreed and is happy to do it."

"Right, but U2, Ace?"

Rory nodded. "Well, I wanted to do something else. Mom loves U2, so I threw around the Huntzberger-Hayden name, and I got in contact with their managers. I asked if they were willing to do me the favor at playing at my mom's wedding."

"And?"

"And after hours on the phone, I managed to get the managers agree to two songs."

"For how much?"

Rory gave him a smile. "You're a little too young to have a heart attack, dear."

"Tell me when I'm old enough then," Logan said "So why are they idiots?"

Rory shook her head. "I want all of this to be a surprise. So I told them that it's going to be held in Stars Hollow, but I need all the information to be sent here."

"And what happened?"

"They sent it to my mom's."

"Ohh…"

"Luckily Luke was there and had sense to tell her to give it to me, so here I am, cursing U2 managers to hell, and I got to say it's feeling good."

Logan smiled, "Good, you going to call?"

"Nah, I'm going to look over the contracts before I sign onto anything. I still think I can lower the price."

"Pull out the Bambi eyes and you can probably get anything you want."

"Is that right?" Rory asked.

"It's how you got me," Logan teased before getting off the bed.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"My room. I've got to look over some final records for the paper."

Rory bit her lip before nodding. "Want to do it here?"

Logan smiled and nodded. "Sure, let me just change and grab them, I'll be back."

"All right."

Logan smiled before leaving the room and going into his own. Switching on the light, he grabbed the sweats he wore to bed and changed into them, throwing the reminders of his suit on the bed which were the dress pants, the white dress shirt. Kicking off his shoes and socks, he grabbed his briefcase from the floor, and opened it, looking at the papers before grabbing the ones he needed. He was about to leave before grabbing his cell phone as an afterthought. He had to make a few calls and didn't feel like tying up the house line.

He turned off the light and went back to Rory's room, to see her sitting on her bed, with the wedding details spread on her side of the bed, along with her laptop and what looked like research for an article she was doing. She was on the phone, looking through some receipts as he sat down and spread his own papers out.

"But Miss-" Rory sighed. "Yeah, I know you have a-" Rory looked at the paper and frowned. "Yes, it says six to midnight, but I was hoping that since you had known me forever, and-" She gave a growl. "Sometimes, Taylor, you get on my nerves," Rory said before hanging up and throwing the phone to the end of the bed. "I hate my town."

Logan laughed. "No, you don't."

"No, I don't, but I hate Taylor."

"No, you don't."

"Fine, he annoys me," Rory said. "He won't give me a permit to use the center of town for mom's reception, even though he's invited. The bastard."

Logan laughed. "Knowing you, you'll get everything squared away, Ace."

"Let's hope so." She dropped her papers and leaned back on her pillows, looking over Logan's papers.

"So what are you working on?" She said picking up one of the papers and looking over the numbers.

Logan looked over at her. "I want to take over a paper down in London."

"Part of daddy's business?" Rory asked sitting up.

Logan shrugged. "I'm using his name and Huntzberger publishing group, but ultimately it'll be mine."

Rory nodded. "Does that mean you'll have to fly out often?"

Logan looked over and though she smiled at him, he could see the worry in her eyes about being left in the house alone. He could see her thinking things over, the fact that now that Finn and Colin weren't going to be living with them anymore, and if he ended up flying out often, it would leave her alone. Something she didn't want.

Choosing his words carefully he shook his head. "Hopefully I'll be able to do a lot of the work from here."

"All right," she nodded putting the paper down and looking at her own. He touched her chin lightly with two fingers.

"Rory?"

"Hmm."

"Look at me."

When she refused, he tipped her head up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," he replied easily.

Rory sighed and tried to look down, but his fingers kept her eyes firmly in place. "I just don't want to end up like my grandmother or your mom."

"And how's that?"

"Planning parties for the DAR, staying home while you travel. I don't want that."

"I know," Logan said. "I'm trying here, Rory. I really am."

"I see that," she nodded. "I just..."

"Worry about what's to come?" Logan sighed letting her go. Rory nodded.

"Everything's fine now, Logan, but what about a few months from now, what about years from now?"

Logan shrugged. He felt like it was all they both did. "I really don't know. But I'm not one to look to the future, I'm more of a 'now' person."

"Yeah, Logan, but I'm the kind of person that does look towards the future."

"Yeah."

"And the future I saw when I was little, I'm not seeing anymore."

Logan looked at her as she fiddled with her fingers before she got off the bed, gathering her papers and fixing them on her desk. "What did you use to see, Rory?"

She looked over at him and gave a light smile. "I always saw myself married, after college," she emphasized. "I saw myself having kids and going around the world for my job."

"And now?"

"I don't see any of that. I'm married, still in college, and I'm not in love. We have no way out and I feel like I'm stuck here in New Haven while my husband goes around the world."

"I went to London, that's not really..." He trailed off as she sent him a glare.

"That's not the point, Logan."

"I know it's not the point, Rory," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, right now, till the end of summer, you're going to be busy with your mom's wedding and the paper if you're still willing to work there."

Rory nodded. "I liked it."

"Good. Then after summer, you're going back to school, you'll be busy with school, the YDN and the paper here, that you won't worry about it."

She nodded. "Right, but what about after school, Logan?"

"We don't worry about that now."

"But I want to worry about it now," she said.

"And you're looking for a reason to fight," he said calmly. Rory looked at him wide-eyed.

"I am not."

"There you go," he said piling up the papers that he had no interest looking at anymore and putting them on her nightstand with his cell phone. "Rory, things are going really good right now, the kiss in the kitchen and the one in the study sort of prove that."

"So we're talking about it now?" She asked as she sat back on her side of the bed.

"Yes, we are," Logan nodded. "Talking being the keyword."

They stayed silent, Logan thinking about the best way to start on the subject while Rory thought about the best way to avoid it.

Kissing him had brought back all the feelings she had felt when she had first kissed him like that. The day back in her dorm, after a planning meeting with his mother and her grandmother. It had felt right, and oh so good. She had pushed those feelings to the back of her mind and never thought of them again.

Until they'd kissed in the kitchen and then again in the study. It had left her frustrated, and damn it all the hell, she hated being frustrated.

"So are we going to talk?" Logan asked amused. "Or are we going to keep thinking about ways to approach the subject."

"I say think," Rory said with a smile.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Rory!"

She shrugged. "We kissed, Logan, it's normal for a married couple to kiss."

Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow before laughing. "Oh, that's rich, Rory."

"Logan!"

"We're not a normal married couple, Rory."

"I know that."

"So those kisses had to mean something."

"Not necessar-" Rory didn't get to finish as Logan bent down and kissed her. Carefully he laid her back on the bed and hovered over her as he broke off the kiss.

"Bottom line, Ace, we're not a normal married couple, as much as you hate to admit it. Those kisses, this one, mean something."

"What do they mean?"

Logan kissed her softly, not quite sure, but having a good guess. "Our relationship is changing."

"Into?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Ace," he smiled kissing her again, suddenly liking the idea of being able to do it when he wanted and being the only one to have the right.

"I ask a lot of intelligent questions," she pointed out teasingly, letting him know that the awkward moments were over.

"Very true," he nodded getting comfortable in between her legs. "You know, we kept getting interrupted today."

Rory nodded once with a stern face. "Yes, we did."

"And I can't help but think that if Finn and Colin hadn't interrupted us, we would have gone further. And if your mom hadn't interrupted us after that, we probably would have gone even further."

"Interesting theory, Mr. Huntzberger."

"I'm glad you think that, because I remember having told you earlier that we would finish all of this later."

"I'm glad to see you starting to remember things," Rory teased, nipping his chin playfully.

"I'm glad to," he smirked before kissing her properly. She opened her mouth readily, giving him access to her mouth. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his own hands played with her hair, wrapping it in his hand, pulling lightly to tilt her head back.

He broke the kiss and trailed feather light kisses down her cheek and down her neck, causing her to moan, her hands wandering off of his neck and towards the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. He happily shed the shirt, her fingers trailing up his abdomen, with feather light touches, causing his head to drop onto her shoulder as she continued her venture.

"Can't believe we waited," he muttered against her shoulder as his fingers started to unbutton her shirt and giving him the view of the black lace bra that she currently wore.

She smirked as she kissed his shoulder. "I can't even imagine how far we would have gotten if Finn and Paris hadn't interrupted that first time."

"We would have gotten about this far," he muttered kissing her again. His hands trailed along the side of her body, reaching the hem of her jeans, before trailing along that line, causing her to arch up with a moan. He felt the top Levi's button, fiddling with it, trying to decide what to do.

Before his fingers could make his decision, his phone started buzzing, causing them to break apart, both breathing heavily, and look over at his cell phone that sat buzzing on top of his fact sheets.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Logan," Rory said arching up to him and biting her lip. "Don't answer it."

Logan looked at the phone, then back at his wife, knowing that it would be a long time before he ever had his chance to get this far with her again.

"Let me just..." He reached over and grabbed it looking at the caller ID with a wince. He looked at Rory and sighed before answering. "Yeah?"

"Logan?" the voice on the other side asked.

"Yeah, Dad, who else would answer my phone?" Logan said rolling away and sitting at the side of the bed.

"I heard you went to London."

Logan frowned and looked over at the clock. "You called me at ten at night to ask me if I went to London?" He felt Rory's hands on his back, then wrap loosely around him as she leaned on him and kissed the side of his neck.

"Rory told me you went out of town, I tried calling, but your phone was off."

"I was in meetings all week." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Just a sec, Dad." He pulled the phone away and leaned into Rory as she kissed him lightly.

"You have to talk to him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You realize that when you come back to my room, I'll be asleep?" Rory said kissing him again, hoping to convince him to hang up and stay.

"Story of my life, Ace," Logan sighed kissing her, but reached around her to pick up his shirt and pull it over his head.

"So what?" Rory asked sitting on her bed as he grabbed his papers and started towards the door. "We wait another seven months to do this? And hope to god that next time we get to take our pants off?"

Logan laughed. "Let's hope it's not seven months, Ace." He left her room and closed the door, leaning against it, hearing the muffled sounds of the bed squeak, then her bathroom door open and close. A few seconds later he heard the water run and the images of a naked Rory filled his head.

"Sorry Dad," he said putting the phone back up to his ear and going into his room. The soft laughter of his father filled the earpiece.

"I should be the one apologizing, son."

Logan frowned as he kicked his door closed, dropping the papers on his desk and flopping down on his bed. "Why's that?"

"By the sounds of it, I interrupted the welcome home."

Logan sat up and stuttered. "N... no."

"Of course, I didn't. Why don't you go back and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Before Logan had a chance to protest, the line went dead. Great, he had just missed out on possibly sleeping with his wife, only to get hung up on.

"Literally the story of my life," he muttered, staring at the phone before turning it off and tossing it on the bed. He left the room and went downstairs towards the kitchen to avoid any temptation of going back to Rory's room and possibly finishing what they started.

"Hey."

He turned and saw Colin standing at the base of the stairs with a smirk. "Hey back, what are you guys doing?"

Colin shrugged. "Thin walls, we figured something was going on in that room to get those noises, so me and Finn came down here to watch movies."

Logan rolled his eyes as he and Colin walked to the theater. "Nothing happened."

"Really?" Colin asked in surprise as they walked in to see Finn looking through a stack of movies. "Nothing happened," Colin told Finn, causing him to look up in surprise.

"Really? Damn."

Logan shook his head as he sat on one of the couches. "You guys are pathetic."

"Says the man that couldn't even get laid by his own wife," Finn pointed out. "So what happened? Things were sounding good."

"Did you two have a glass up to the door or something?"

"Thin walls," Finn pointed out.

"Things were gong good until my dad called. Apparently he had to talk about my trip."

"Now?" Colin asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, then when I told him to hang on a sec, so I could talk to Rory, he heard some of our conversation and apologized for interrupting the welcoming and urged me to go back. Before I could say another word he hung up on me. So now I'm down here with you two losers, instead of getting laid."

"Aren't we a pathetic bunch," Finn said as he stood up with a movie in hand and put it in the player.

"Why's that?" Colin asked as Finn sat down on the couch above them.

"Here we are, the three most well-known playboys at Yale, on a Friday night, not getting laid, not drinking, not partying and watching _'Cast Away' _solely to mock the fact that Tom Hanks's only friend was a volleyball named Wilson."

"It's a good movie," Logan pointed out, then frowned. "Wow, we are pathetic."

"Told you so," Finn laughed as he pressed 'Play' and the movie started. Logan sat in the theater with the guys until the movie ended. When Finn decided to put on "A Knight's Tale' he left the theater leaving Finn and Colin to duke it out.

Heading up the stairs he hesitated slightly before going over to Rory's room, cracking the door open to see her under to covers, sleeping like she said she would be. He walked in quietly leaving the door slightly open and knelt down in front of her.

God, she was beautiful. On the nights when he couldn't sleep, he always saw her in that white wedding gown that never disappointed in taking his breath away, walking down the aisle. As he looked at her sleeping, he couldn't help but notice that she was as beautiful now, her face free of makeup, her hair loose and wet on her pillow, her lips lightly parted as her breath escaped and entered through the parting, as she had been that day when she walked down the aisle.

Pushing her hair back, he placed a kiss lightly on her lips and stood up leaving the room. He closed the door and walked back to his own. Closing the door and flopping on the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights or turn down the covers, only one thought on his mind, which caused him to groan.

"Dammit, Rory, I think I'm falling for you."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** I'm not sorry for the long wait. Seeing as I have no idea when the next one will be But I hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter.

I would just like to tell everyone that when I don't update I would really appreciate it if you went to my blog and read the messages. I really don't like getting messages asking why I haven't updated in so many months when I already explained the reasons on my blog.

Thank you to those who have not bugged me and understood! I love you all! And I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was for you guys!

I'll update this one and any other stories when possible.

Kassandra


	8. Back To Square One

_**Part 8: Back To Square One**_

Logan groaned as he buried his face further into his pillows, drowning out the blasted sound of his alarm clock. He absentmindedly reached up and started hitting his nightstand where his clock was until he hit the top hoping to have reached the snooze button.

Snooze, he thought. "Five more minutes," he muttered finally prying his eyes open to look over at his clock. "What the hell?" He muttered looking at his clock. It was four in the morning, his alarm wasn't set till seven. "I have three more hours!" If his alarm clock wasn't ringing, that meant his... He looked at the other night stand on the other side of his bed to see his cell phone lighting up and vibrating in a small circle on the wood surface.

Groaning his reached for it and answered plopping his head back on his pillows tiredly.

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you calling?" He asked gruffly.

"Logan, you should know better than to answer your phone that way."

"You should know better than to call me at four in the fucking morning," he growled in annoyance.

"Logan, I'm not going to tolerate this attitude from you," Mitchum Huntzberger said into the phone, annoyed.

"Dad, I have to get up at seven to help Finn move the rest of his crap into Evie's place. Why at seven I have no idea, I didn't even know Finn knew there was a seven in the morning. Then I went to bed at two in the morning, because Rory needed..."

"What Rory needed is none of my concern," Mitchum said.

"Yes, but it is mine," Logan growled. "Her mom's getting married in two days, technically tomorrow, and I had to help move furniture for the damn bachelorette party. My back hurts from the idiotic couch, I'm tired and I want to sleep. Could whatever reprimand you have for me wait until I'm in a much better mood and not half asleep?" Instead of waiting for a response, Logan hung up and closed his eyes, phone still in hand.

Just as he was starting to go off to dreamland, he felt the vibration in his hand and the ringing in his ears. Opening the cell phone he put it to his ear.

"What?" He growled.

"I need you in New York."

"Are you kidding me!?" Logan asked sitting up. "You've been in charge of Huntzberger publishing group for over thirty years and you can't go to a single board meeting without the help of your twenty-three-year-old son, who, by the way, has an actual life!?"

"Logan, this isn't about my competence. This is about your training."

Logan's jaw ticked. "This is going too far, dad. It's one thing to be calling me in the afternoons and on weekends, but to be calling me up at four am and demanding I go to New York at a moment's notice? I can't."

"And why not?"

"I'm busy, did I not make myself clear two minute ago? Tomorrow is Lorelai's wedding."

"What's your point, Logan?" Mitchum asked in a bored tone.

"Lorelai is Rory's mom." Logan waited for a response, when nothing came, he sighed. "It may not be important to you, dad, but it's important to Rory, and what's important to her is important to me."

Logan paused for a second letting the words he had just said sink in. When the hell had that happened? He knew that they had been getting better at talking things out and spending more time with each other over the last few months, but when had he started thinking like a husband and not like a friend who occasionally made out with his wife... God, their relationship was so twisted.

"The point is, dad, that Rory would kill me if I missed this wedding."

"I miss your mother's events all the time. You don't see me in the ground."

"One, this isn't just some event, this is my mother-in-law's wedding, and two, I'm not you, dad, thank god," he muttered the last part for his own benefit. Whether his father had heard it or not, Mitchum didn't let it show.

"Logan, I need you in New York by seven, do you understand me?"

"I can't go, dad, I've made plans."

"I'm your father."

"I'm twenty-three, I'm running my own paper," Logan argued.

"You own half of the paper. I need you in New York to see what a fast-paced paper is really like. I want you to take over this one in a few months."

Logan shook his head. "Dad, I can't take over a paper in-"

"I've sent the car for you, you'll need an overnight bag."

"No, I-"

"And your suit."

"Dad!"

"By seven, Logan," Mitchum said before hanging up. Logan stared at his phone in disbelief. The one time he actually stood up to his father and said 'no', his father had steamrolled right past him and gotten his way. The man was impossible.

The man was an ass, Logan thought as he got out of bed.

He went to the closet and pulled out his suitcase, put in a change of clothes and carefully placed one suit and his tux. He put in his dress shoes and threw in some underclothes. He walked into his bathroom and angrily threw his toiletries into his small travel bag and threw it in his suitcase before zipping it up and pulling on his jeans and a shirt.

If his father was going to force him into going to New York for some insipid meeting, then he'd sure as hell get back in time for the wedding. He wasn't going to give Rory one more reason to be pissed off at him or disappointed. Dropping the suitcase in the hall, he walked silently into her room.

He found her curled up in ball, the covers wrapped tightly around her. He looked over and saw her balcony doors slightly open, letting the cold in. Walking over he closed them quietly, knowing that she opened them at night because she liked to listen to the noise outside, saying it helped her sleep.

"Helps her catch a cold too," he muttered closing the doors and putting the lock in place. He went over to the thermostat and turned the heater on to her room so she wouldn't freeze to death, then walked over to the bed and leaned down kissing her forehead softly, brushing the hair away from her face lightly with his fingers.

"I'll be back in time, I swear," he whispered kissing her lips lightly before leaving the room.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory stared at the clock, biting her lip happily. Today was her mother's bachelorette party meaning that the next day Luke would officially be her stepfather. Getting up from bed when the clock turned nine, she got in the shower and got ready for the day.

Over the past two months, Rory had been working hard on writing articles, making the final plans for the wedding and keeping her marriage to Logan as balanced as possible. Though Finn and Colin had moved out a month before, they had kept their truce keeping things civil.

There were times when she felt like strangling Logan when he would forget plans they had made or drag her to some stupid party. But she knew that there were times when Logan felt the same when she spent more time on her articles than paying attention to him on a rare day off or when she ditched lunch with him for a meeting with the caterers. It's was two sided and both made amends by doing something for the other.

Logan would get her flowers or new books, surprise her with a dinner for just them or simply setting up the theater with her favorite movies and sitting down and watching them with her. She would make up missed lunches by going to his office and dragging him out for a few hours or lavish him with attention ending up on her bed until they got interrupted, which would end up with them more frustrated than before.

Rory stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She then wiped her hand across the mirror and she stared. The closer she and Logan got to actually consummating their relationship, the more interruptions they got. They should have banned cell phones from the rooms, along with phones when they had first started getting closer physically, but Logan got calls from his dad on the cell that he would need to take and Rory received calls on the house phone for the wedding.

Pulling on her robe, she towel-dried her hair as she walked out into her room, opening her closet and walking in, looking through the racks of clothes. She pulled out some jeans and a shirt, put them on and pulled her hair in a wet bun. She'd get ready for the party later. Now she was going to set everything up.

She walked down the hall, down the stairs and made sure that everything was somewhat ready for the party that started at noon. The couches were moved out of the way, which Logan, Finn and Colin had moved and proceeded to store them in the basement. She planned on having a throne put in for her mom to sit on, the gifts would surround her.

She walked out onto the porch, pushed the glass slide door all the way open and looked out into their big backyard.

"The advantages of being rich," she muttered as she walked onto the porch and mentally pictured where everything would go once the caterers and bartenders arrived. Once she was happy with it, she walked into the remodeled kitchen, complete with top of the line oven and fridge, where Grace was happily cooking.

"Morning, Miss, I fixed you a late breakfast."

"Thanks, Grace," Rory said as she sat at the island and Grace set the plate in front of her and hurried to the cabinets to get a mug and pour her coffee.

"Mr. Huntzberger hasn't come down for breakfast yet."

Rory nodded. "He's staying at Finn's house while us girls are here. He won't be back till tomorrow night. If you want to, take the rest of the week off."

"Really, Miss?"

Rory nodded. "Of course, you work too hard. We rarely eat here and you're working your ass off keeping us fed. Plus we'll have leftovers from the food I'm having served at the party, plus Sookie is catering the wedding. She makes enough food to feed thirty armies, so no doubt there will be plenty leftovers there."

Grace smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Rory laughed. "Go, it's a beautiful day."

"I've got to say, weddings agree with you, Miss."

"Only when it's not my own," Rory laughed. "Go, be with your family."

"All right, see you on Monday then," Grace said as she put on her coat.

"Monday," Rory agreed, cutting into the steaming pancakes and taking a bite. "And Grace?"

"Yes, Miss?" Grace asked as she turned around.

"Really good pancakes."

Grace laughed. "Thank you, Miss." She walked out the door with a smile. Rory ate the rest of her breakfast. She was putting her dishes in the dishwasher and pouring herself another mug of coffee just as the intercom buzzed. Walking over to the door, sipping on her coffee, she pushed the button to see who wanted to come in.

"Hello?"

"Rory Huntzberger?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Joan, I'm the caterer."

"Oh right," Rory said. She pushed the button opening the gate. "Come on in."

"Thanks."

Rory opened the door and watched as two white vans pulled up in front of the door. The first van's door opened and a blonde got out, wearing a cashmere black pantsuit, her blond hair pinned into an elegant bun and stylish glasses covering her eyes.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, a pleasure to meet you."

"Rory, please, and it's nice to meet you too." Rory stuck her hand out and shook Joan's hand.

"I've got to say," Joan said as Rory led her in the house. "That when you called, I was surprised."

"Really?" Rory laughed. "Why?"

"You're a Huntzberger, Huntzbergers don't usually use a small catering company like 'Sweet Heaven'."

Rory laughed once again. "I'm a Huntzberger by marriage. I like working with small companies. Bigger companies tend to be snooty and serve that rich people food. And I was looking for something my mom would actually eat."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. So just show me where you want us to set up and I'll get started."

"Great," Rory said leading her to the living room. "I was planning on having a throne here and the gifts around it. Sort of like my mom's the queen and all that."

"Right," Joan nodded writing it down on her pad. "So is the party starting here?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"Then how about we put an hors d'oeuvre table here?" She said pointing towards the wall opposite of where the throne would be. "And a small table with selected food for the 'queen'?"

Rory smiled. "Perfect, she'll love that. Then as everyone came, I was thinking outside."

Joan nodded. "All right, we have some tables. I can send one of my guys back to get more if needed. As the night wears on, I'm sure we can scrounge up some torches to post."

"You are perfect, you know that?" Rory said as they walked outside.

"I see you have a bridge and a lake. We can do some lighting affects to make the lake somewhat sparkle, we can put twinkle lights on the bridge to give off the light."

Rory nodded. "Sounds perfect."

"Great. Of course we don't take care of the drinks..." Joan said. "I still don't have a liquor license and I'm only able to serve punch."

Rory laughed. "It's no problem, I've got that covered."

"Great, I'll go talk to my guys. Um... do you want us to move our vans?" Joan asked as they walked back to the door.

"That would be great actually," Rory said. "Just go straight and you can park right in front of the garage. My husband's out so I won't be needing the garage till tomorrow. I'll unlock the kitchen door and you can bring everything through there."

"Great. Thank you once again for the opportunity."

"Thank you for being willing to put up with some thirty very inebriated women," Rory laughed. Joan chuckled as she got back in one of the white vans and drove towards the garage. Rory closed the door and went to the kitchen to unlock and open the door. She poured herself one more mug of coffee before turning off the coffee maker and going to the study.

She picked up her planner and walked back out. Looking through her planner she heard a slight buzz and backtracked to the intercom in the foyer.

"Hello?" Rory asked looking down at the planner.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, it's Kirk with 'Yummy Bartenders'."

Rory frowned. "I know who you are, Kirk, and you know me, you can call me Rory."

"That's not a proper way to talk to a client, Mrs. Huntzberger, and I'd prefer if you call me Mr. Gleason, business etiquette and all."

Rory sighed knowing that even though the man had known her since she was three, he wasn't going to let go of the 'Mrs. Huntzberger' thing. "I'm buzzing you in, _Mr. Gleason,_" she said with a roll of her eyes as she pushed the button for the gate. She opened the door and watched as Kirk's 'Yummy Bartenders' cargo truck came to the front door.

Getting out he walked up to her. "Mrs. Huntzberger."

"You've known me since I was three, Kirk."

"It's called 'professionalism', Mrs. Huntzberger."

Rory rolled her eyes once again. "Fine, Mr. Gleason." She led him inside. "Get your notebook out."

Kirk frowned. "Notebook?"

"Yes, the one you have to take notes with," she said pointing to her planner.

"I don't have a notebook."

"Then how are you going to remember how I want everything set up?"

Kirk's frown deepened. "I thought I decided where everything was set up."

"No," Rory said. "I'm the client, _Mr. Gleason_, I decide where things go."

Kirk sighed. "I'll go see if I have one in the truck."

"That's a boy," Rory laughed thinking all the fun she would have with being Kirk's temporary boss. God, she loved the perks of being rich.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory had left Joan and Kirk downstairs to get the room ready while she went upstairs to get changed. The party started in an hour which meant that guests would start arriving in an hour and a half.

She walked into her closet and grabbed the dress she had gotten for the event and laid it out on her bed. She went into the bathroom and pulled her hair out of the bun, untangling and drying it, fixing it into the light waves that she loved. When she was younger, her straight hair had given her the innocent, young, naive appearance which Tristan and Jess loved to point out when they pulled out their photo albums. But with her lighter and wavy hair, it still made her look innocent, but gave her the older, adult look.

She put on light shades of makeup, so that it gave her face a natural look. She rubbed her lips together to evenly apply the lipstick, then went back to her room. Stripping out of her clothes and taking the dress off its hanger she stepped into it and after struggling with the zipper for a few moments finally got it on.

She looked in the mirror and nodded in approval. It was a simple grey dress that had thin straps holding it up. The top was well formed onto her body and outlining her waist, a simple small grey bow separated the top from the skirt that stopped below her knees. She had fallen in love with the dress when she had seen it and knew that it was perfect for the occasion, it screamed maid of honor and it wouldn't outshine the bride.

Rory smiled at her thoughts as she went back to her closet to get her shoes. Not that her mother would ever be outshone. She would never let it happen. Rory stepped into the grey slip ons with circular faux diamond buckle and left the room, putting on a pearl laced headband to keep her hair out of her eyes during the night. She automatically reached for the spot on her dresser where she put her rings after taking a shower or leaning over the sink and reached for the two rings slipping them on.

After a near miss of losing them to the unknown wonders of the bathroom sink when she had been doing her makeup and Logan having to open the pipes to get them, he had forbidden her from ever walking into the bathroom with her rings on. She smiled lightly at the memory and wondered if things were finally getting better.

They rarely yelled at each other anymore and he hadn't thrown any shoes at her door as of late either. Rory walked down the stairs with a smile. Though she wasn't in love with him, she found there were small things that she did love about him.

The way he would interlace their fingers together when walking down streets, or the way he'd cup her cheek whenever they kissed. She loved that he would let her make big decisions that would affect the paper, instead of pushing her to the side. Stopping, she found that she was falling for him.

"Imagine the thought of a wife actually loving her husband," Rory murmured with a slight laugh as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs, grabbed her planner from one of the side tables and walked to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

"Oh dear god, have I died and gone to heaven?" Rory asked as she entered the kitchen and was assaulted by the smell of whatever Joan was cooking.

"Damn close," one of the waiters laughed as he placed a serving tray on the counter.

"Oh stop," Joan blushed. "My cooking isn't all that."

"This kitchen has never smelled so good... mostly because we just had it rebuilt, but either way wow," Rory said sitting at the island and opening the planner.

"You flatter me," Joan said putting in something that looked like salmon puffs.

"Oh god, if those are salmon puffs, will you marry me?" Rory asked.

Joan laughed. "I'll take it up with my boyfriend and get back to you."

"Ooh," Rory said closing her planner. "You've got a boyfriend?"

Joan nodded. "Yeah, we've been dating for a few months."

"Oh come on, Joan, tell her how long you've been with the cutie," the male waiter said, causing Rory to laugh.

"This is Josh, my very gay best friend," Joan introduced.

"Rory," Rory said sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Josh smiled as he shook her hand.

"You too," Rory said, then turned back to Joan, "Now dish."

"Is my employer even supposed to be talking to the help?" Joan asked.

Rory winced. "You're right, I was digging into your private life."

Joan nodded. "You were."

"And I have no right to do that."

"You don't," Joan agreed.

"It's just… all my other friends are already paired off and if you heard one crazy sex story about Finn, you practically wouldn't want to hear them at all, trust me. And Steph and Colin are just… grrr. And me and Logan… well, there's nothing there and I really, really don't want to hear about my mother's sex life, and well, my best friend isn't getting any, and I have a slight inkling that if Tristan doesn't get a girlfriend soon, my suspicions about him being gay are true, therefore, you, my friend, my caterer, my employee, are my last resort for any form of gossip." Rory said all this in one breath, before taking a large one and saying. "Not that I'm big on it, of course."

"Of course," Joan laughed.

"She's been with the writer for five months," Josh said wiping a tray.

"Ooh, a writer?" Rory asked.

"He's written one book, he's not even sure if that's what he wants to do. He works for a really small publishing group in New York and they recruit young artists and writers and he's having fun doing that."

"I have a friend who does that," Rory said, "He says it's fun."

"That's what my boyfriend says too. He somewhat controls his hours and hates working mornings, so he sleeps in, then goes to SoHo around noon to look at people's art."

"Fun," Rory said. "Now, is he cute?"

"Very," Josh said, causing Rory to smile.

"He is very cute."

"Meaning nice ass," Josh pointed out.

Rory laughed. "Of course."

"Now tell her how the sex is," Josh said.

"Don't you have work to do?" Joan asked, her face turning a nice shade of red.

"I'm doing it," Josh laughed as he took the platters out of the kitchen and into the living room to fix them up.

"I need to get him a boyfriend," Joan muttered as she sat at the island next to Rory.

"If Tristan turns out to be gay, we'll be sure to set them up," Rory teased. "So..."

"The sex is great. We both waited and took the relationship slowly. His last girlfriend... well, it ended semi-badly. And now they're the best of friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous too," Joan admitted.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Well, one of his family members is getting married tomorrow and he's the best man."

"And..."

"And his ex is the maid of honor."

"Ah."

"And she and his other buddy are a big part of his life, and well... he invited me to come along."

"And are you going?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I'm any less nervous about it. These two people changed his life in major ways and I'm just his girlfriend. I mean, how do I compare to that?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm sure they'll love you."

"I hope so. I really, really like him."

"He sounds like a great catch."

"He is," Joan sighed.

"How'd you meet?" Rory asked curious.

Joan laughed. "Uh... I actually catered an event at the publishing group. He thought I was one of the critics for the book and tried to sell it to me. I loved the look of surprise he had on his face when I told him I was just the caterer, but I'd still buy his book."

"By that time he'd sold it to you."

"It's really good too. I took it home and read it, and he's just an amazing writer," Joan sighed. "He's amazing."

"Sounds like," Rory smiled.

"What about you, you're married. How's married life?"

"It's... there," Rory laughed opening the planner. "Not all it's cracked up to be."

"I've seen you and your husband in magazines. Got to tell you, I didn't think I'd be standing in your kitchen catering for you."

"And I never thought I'd be in a magazine," Rory laughed..

"He's cute," Joan pointed out.

"He is," Rory nodded. "You should see him in a tux."

"Bet he looks better naked," Joan laughed, then covered her mouth. "Wow, I just crossed the line that no employer and employee should cross."

Rory laughed "It's fine."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Rory said reassuringly. "I wouldn't really know anyway."

"Oh... Aren't you two..." Joan trailed off as she went to the oven and checked on the food.

"Our relationship is odd."

"It was arranged, wasn't it?"

"What was?" Rory asked distracted.

"Your marriage."

Rory looked up at Joan in surprise. "How did you..."

"My boyfriend told me," Joan said quickly. "He said he knew for fact."

"I just... How does he know?" Rory asked. "I thought that no one except our close friends knew. That information wasn't released to the public. My in-laws and grandparents made sure of it," she murmured.

"I… I'm not sure how he knows. He just told me."

Rory nodded. "Yeah... um, I have to go check on some things."

"I'm sorry," Joan said causing Rory to look at her. "I tend to stick my foot in my mouth."

"So do I, don't worry about it," Rory said. She grabbed her planner and went into the study with a frown. She closed the door firmly behind her and sat in her chair staring at the desk top.

How the hell would some random guy know that her marriage was arranged? Not even Stars Hollow knew that her marriage was arranged and they were nosier than the paparazzi. The Huntzbergers and Gilmores, along with the older Hayden, had covered everything so that it looked like she and Logan had gotten together on their own. Hell, they even had some bullshit story on how they had met and when they'd made their relationship official. She'd read the article Mitchum had had done after the wedding to keep reporters from asking too many questions.

Rory opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out the article she had saved.

_"A good reporter should know this is all bullshit," Rory muttered opening the paper and reading the rest of the article. _

_Logan smirked as he came out on the terrace and kissed the top of her head. "Well, thank god you're a good reporter, 'cause if you had believed it..." Logan trailed off._

_"Three years, we've been dating for three years. You'd think your father would let us decide how long we've been dating."_

_"We haven't dated," Logan pointed out._

_"Psh, yeah, I know that, you know that and our relatives know that, but they don't know that," Rory said pointing to the reporters at the large gate at their Italian house._

_"Good point," Logan nodded biting into his apple._

_"Look, if they're going to be making some story about how we got together and how long we've been dating and how you proposed, I would just like a say in this fantasy."_

_"How'd I propose?" Logan asked with interest._

_"Um..." Rory looked down at the paper looking for the section. " Here it is. "Mitchum has stated that Logan proposed a year before they wed, renting out an entire Italian restaurant where they had had their first date, and literally having a romantic dinner for two. When I talked to the restaurant owner, he said it was the most romantic thing he's ever been a part of."_

_Logan laughed. "I can't believe my father paid off the restaurant owner."_

_"Oh, that's not all. He also paid off the Tiffany's salesgirl to have her say that you went in with your sister two months before proposing. He also paid off some of your flavors to say that they were just friends, and that they have in fact met me and we are all 'good friends'. Oh my god!! "_

_Logan laughed. "That's hilarious."_

_"You went out with a... Helsam Morgan?" _

_Logan shrugged. "Probably."_

_"Pig," Rory smirked looking back at the article. "Helsam, sounds like a beer."_

_"Ironically I think that was the heiress to some beer corporation."_

_"Ha, ha," Rory rolled her eyes. "Apparently we were also keeping our relationship on the 'downlow'."_

_"Your word?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Your father's."_

_  
"No way."_

_"He's quoted. And it's the New York Times."_

_Logan sighed. "Don't think too much about it. He only did it to keep reporters from asking too many questions about our relationship. I've been seen with different girls all my life, then I up and marry some girl they've never even connected me with, it catches attention," Logan shrugged. "It goes to show the real reason those girls went out with me."_

_Rory looked up, closing the paper. She noticed that his mouth was set in a straight line and he was looking out across the Italian landscape. Biting her lip, she covered his hand with hers. He looked over at her._

_  
"What?" He asked._

_"If you had asked me out and we had dated, It wouldn't have been for your money."_

"_What would you have dated me for?"_

_Rory shrugged. "I don't know you well enough to know, do I?"_

_"Right," he said turning back. "So you would have dated me, huh? Who says I would have been interested in you?"_

_"You would have been interested, Huntzberger, trust me. And yeah, if you'd been a nice caring guy I know you can be, then yeah, I would have gone out with you. But it wouldn't be for money." She grabbed the paper. "I have my own money," she teased._

_"God, I have great taste in women," Logan muttered rolling his eyes, smirking in her direction, only to have her stick out her tongue. "It's weird that every time I say that, it gets that exact response," he leered causing Rory to glare._

Leaning back in her chair she sighed. Those times had been simpler. Logan had known tidbits about her, she'd known tidbits about him and that's as complicated as it got. Now people knew that she and Logan had been forced to get... she folded the article and put it back. She grabbed her planner and left the study.

She wasn't going to think about it. She wasn't going to ruin the mood of her mother's party with her own personal problems. She started walking into the living room when she heard a knock on the door. Walking over she opened it to have Paris and Lane burst in with Sookie close behind.

"Let's get this party started!" Lane said going straight to the stereo system.

"Put the planner down, Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger, whatever the hell your last name is now and come on," Paris ordered following Lane.

"Where's the kitchen?" Sookie asked.

Rory laughed wrapping her arm around Sookie. "Tonight is your night off, Sook. I've got a wonderful caterer, not better than you of course," she amended, "And she is willing to spend the entire night serving us with her cute waiters while you get drunk, confuse them with the strippers and stick twenties down their pants."

Sookie sighed. "That does sound like fun."

Rory laughed. "Trust me, it will be."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory looked around the house with a smile. The house was filled with women close to her mother from Stars Hollow as well as Hartford. Well... Shira and Emily were the only two from Hartford, the rest were from Stars Hollow. The outside was a big hit, the sun having set hours before and the torches and fairy lights working wonders to light it and setting a casual ambience.

The inside was also filled with people chatting and laughing. Kirk's waiters had proven to be perfect seeing as when Rory told them she'd give them a bonus if they stripped later in the evening, and Kirk had informed her that the stripping came with the package of their services.

She smiled. The party was perfect. She walked over to the throne which Lorelai had had moved to outside by the yummy bartenders.

"Having fun, Mrs. Soon-To-Be Danes?" Rory teased causing her mother to smile and look up.

"So much. This is completely perfect. And that food? Don't tell Sookie, but this caterer you got might just give her a run for her money."

Rory laughed. "Ever since Sookie tasted one of the canapés, I haven't been able to pry her from the kitchen." She felt someone behind her. Turning she saw a bare-chested man holding out a seat for her. "Thanks," she laughed sitting next to her mom. "I've got to say, these yummy bartenders are turning to be worth the price."

"Looks like. Doormen, strippers, bartenders, waiters. Kirk should be charging more."

Rory scoffed. "He's already charging a butt load."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I'm dreading the day our bills come and Logan sees the amount."

"As if you guys didn't have the money," Lorelai laughed.

Rory shrugged. "I guess that even though I spend the money, I'm still not used to having it."

"You're used to me struggling to make payments, sweetheart. Now you're living in this huge house, all paid for, and where you don't have to worry about where the hell you're going to get the money to pay for the electricity and water that month."

Rory shrugged. "I'd like to have those minimal worries though." She shook her head. "This night is not about me, this night is about you and getting you a hot man to dance on your lap." She looked around, caught one of the still dressed bartenders' eyes and waved him over.

"Enjoy," Rory laughed as she signaled for Lane. She cued the techno music as the bartender started stripping on her mom's lap, causing Lorelai to laugh. Rory shook her head as she walked back into the house.

"Oh my god!" Evie said as she and Steph rushed over to Rory.

Rory laughed. "What's going on?"

Steph pointed over to the couch, where both Emily and Shira were getting bartender butts shaken in their faces, both laughing hysterically, as they stuffed money wherever they could get their hands on.

"Oh god," Rory said grabbing her camera and taking pictures of that moment. Then she grabbed Evie's phone and took pictures of Shira, sending them to Logan with a laugh. "He's going to die."

Steph laughed when she saw the picture. "This is perfect."

Evie leaned over taking her phone back and frowning over at Rory. "Hey, where is Logan?"

Rory looked over at her. "What do you mean? He left early to go to your, guys, place to help Finn unpack the rest of his stuff."

Evie shook her head. "He never showed." She shrugged. "He might have, after I went to pick up Steph."

"Around what time?" Rory asked.

"I left around, what, noon?" Evie asked Steph who nodded.

"Yeah."

"He probably had to stop at the office," Rory said biting her lip. "I'm going to go check some stuff in the kitchen."

"All right," Evie nodded as Rory walked away. She went into the kitchen where Joan was taking a break. Pulling the phone off the hook, she dialed the apartment and let it ring.

"'Ello?"

"Finn?"

"Rory, love, where's your bloody husband?"

"He's not there?"

"No, bloody bastard never showed, left me all by my lonesome with Colin. He knows how much I hate that git."

"You love Colin," Rory said, not letting her nervousness show. "Are you sure Logan never came?"

"We waited at the storage place for over an hour. We got tired, left him a note at the main office. He hasn't called either. Is everything okay, love?"

"Yeah, fine. Um... I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Of course," Finn said as Rory hung up. She picked the receiver up again, dialing Logan's cell phone. It rang twice before he answered out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Logan?" Rory asked.

"Rory, look, I really can't talk now."

"What?"

"I'm in a meeting, I'll call later I swear."

"Log-" Rory got cut off as he hung up. She stared at the phone before hanging up the receiver and leaning against the counter.

"Everything okay?" Joan asked. Rory blinked and nodded, pushing off the counter.

"Peachy keen," she muttered walking out of the kitchen and going back to the party.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"She is soooo drunk," Evie giggled as she slipped on one of the steps, causing her to full out laugh.

Rory rolled her eyes, but smiled as she held on to her mother tightly. "Do you have her, Lane?"

"Yeah, I got her," Lane answered picking up a still laughing Evie. "_You _are so drunk."

"I not am!" Evie protested, causing both Lane and Rory to laugh.

"I'm just glad we got my grandmother and Shira into the guestrooms earlier and didn't have to deal with them," Rory said as she opened the door to the guestroom where her mom was going to be staying and laid her on the bed gently.

"Thank god for small miracles. Where's Steph?"

"She left early. She and Colin have some things to do in the morning," Rory said taking off her mother's shoes and putting her feet up on the bed.

"Well, one drunk girl less," Lane sighed. "What about Paris?"

"I asked her to pay Kirk and Joan. I had the checks all done, she just had to hand those to them." She turned down the bed and got Lorelai inside. She grabbed the pajama bottoms and pulled them on her mother as she unzipped the dress and put on the pajama top.

"Which means she's telling them everything they did wrong," Lane pointed out.

"Pretty much," Rory laughed tucking her mother in, turning off the light and closing the door. She helped Lane with Evie to take her to another guestroom and dump her in the bed, covering her up.

"So where do I sleep?" Lane asked.

Rory smiled as she pushed open her bedroom door. "We could sneak up some champagne and ice cream and have a pajama party."

"I'll get the ice cream," Lane said already heading downstairs.

Rory laughed following her. "I'll go get the champagne."

"Where in the world-?" Paris asked having been half way up the stairs, only to turn back and follow them to the kitchen.

"Oh dear god, there are still éclairs!" Lane whooped as she bit into one, moaning. "God, these are so good."

"Don't let Sookie hear you," Rory laughed thinking about the woman asleep upstairs. "She has ears like a hawk when it comes to talking about other people's cooking."

"What are we doing? It's almost one in the morning."

"We're going to have a slumber party in my room, wanna join?" Rory asked biting into one of the éclairs and opening the fridge to get out the last two bottles of champagne left from the party.

Paris sighed. "Yeah, I'm in. I'll go get my stuff from my car. I'll meet you guys up there."

"Deal," Lane said grabbing the tubs of ice cream, as she and Rory rushed up the stairs. They entered the room and Rory put the bottles on the dresser and went to the linen closet to grab blankets and dumped them on the floor. Lane helped her spread out the blankets. She went to one of the many spare bedrooms and grabbed the pillows placing them on the floor. Just then Paris walked in with her bag, closing the door.

"I've got some candy in my closet too."

"Your closet?" Paris asked as she unzipped her bag and grabbed her pajamas.

Rory nodded. "Logan's got a sweet tooth, he'll eat anything. I've started hiding my candy."

"And the floorboard crown has been passed down," Lane laughed as she went to the bathroom to change.

"And damn proud," Rory replied as she changed in her closet, Paris changing in the room. She grabbed the large bag of sweets that she'd hidden on one of the top shelves and put it on the center of her bed. Paris climbed up sitting next to her, then Lane, who put her clothes on one of the chairs, grabbing the bottles of champagne and sitting next to Rory on the bed. Paris sighed.

"We're comfortable, right?"

"Very," Rory nodded as she dumped the candy out on the bed in the center of all of them.

"Great, then who put the ice cream all the way over there?" Paris asked pointing over to the dresser.

Lane sighed as she got back up grabbing the ice cream, then cursing. "Crap, forgot the spoons."

"Not a problem." Rory said reaching over to her nightstand, opening the drawer and taking out some plastic spoons. "I'm always prepared," she said handing them each one. Paris inspected it closely.

"Then please tell me that these were nowhere near the condoms."

Rory rolled here eyes. "No, Paris, they weren't."

"Good." She grabbed one of the tubs and dug in. Rory looked at Lane who shook her head. They spent the night watching old movies on Rory's TV, eating junk food and talking, gossiping about the going-ons at work and life in general. They had gone to bed around three in the morning, empty ice cream tubs surrounding them along with the empty champagne bottles and candy wrappers.

Rory blinked slowly as she heard the slow tune of Sense Field's 'Save Yourself'. Rory looked over and saw her cell phone lighting up. Grabbing it, she pulled it under the pillow and answered.

"I'm mad at you," she stated.

"And you have every right to be. I'm sorry I hung up on you."

"Not mad at you for that."

"What are you mad at me for then?" He asked tiredly.

"You lied."

"Rory…"

"You said you'd be over at Finn's helping him, and you weren't." She sat up, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom, closing the door as to not wake up Lane or Paris who were sleeping on the floor.

"I know."

She sat on the floor willing herself not the cry. "I was so worried, Logan. I find out from Evie that you didn't show up, and then Finn says he has no idea what the hell happened to you. God, for those five minutes I had no idea what happened. You could have been lying in a ditch somewhere, and here I was, stuffing twenties down some guy's g-string." She wiped her eyes and the stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Rory, don't cry," he said softly.

"I'm not crying," she protested.

"Yeah, you are," he said. She could hear the faint grin on his face. "I'm sorry."

"So, where are you?"

"New fucking York," he muttered, leaning against the hotel room bed. "I love the city, I really do, but I hate that I'm here right now."

"Why are you in New York?" She asked confused, playing with a piece of thread sticking out from her socks.

"I get this call at four in the morning from my dad."

"Oh jeez."

"I tell him that I'm sleeping and my back is killing me from the damned couch, Finn needs help and I have a wedding to attend. And hang up on him."

"Good for you," Rory said, surprised that he had actually done that.

"Yeah, until he called two minutes later, stating that he didn't care what I had planned, I had to get to New York, for training. Do you know what that means, Ace?"

"No, I don't," she said with a small smile.

"Training means me sitting through five meetings starting at eight, ending at two thirty in the morning, in a room full of old guys talking about population rates and those damn Yankees."

"Aww, poor baby."

"When you called, I told my dad that I had to take it. You didn't know where I was. He wouldn't let me leave the room and I really didn't want to call my dad a bastard in front of him, so I made it quick."

"Super quick you mean," Rory said. "You hung up on me mid sentence."

"I know, sorry about that," he laughed. "Though when you're confused, the way you say my name..."

"Oh, I'm so not having phone sex with you," she laughed.

"What about phone sex?"

Rory looked up and saw Paris standing at the door confused, half asleep and just a little drunk.

"I'm talking to my husband, do you mind?" Rory asked.

"I have to go pee, two bottles of champagne will do that to you. Do you mind, you're in the bathroom," Paris pointed out.

"_My_ bathroom, go to one of the guestrooms."

"But-"

Rory pushed Paris out, closed the door and locked it.

"What's Paris doing in your bathroom?" Logan asked.

"Lane and Paris are staying in my room, we had a mini slumber party."

"Sounds fun."

"Yep, we had champagne, ice cream and candy."

"Candy?" Logan frowned. "What candy?"

"My secret stash and no, I'm not telling you where I keep it."

"Damn," Logan cursed teasingly.

"When are you coming back, Logan?" Rory asked quietly.

"Today, I have one meeting."

"Three," she muttered.

"One," he repeated. "I have _one_ meeting, I'll be out by noon."

"Two."

"Noon," he laughed. "I'll be in Stars Hollow ready and sitting in that seat, watching your mother get married. I promise, Rory."

Rory sighed. "I'll save you a dance."

"I swear, Rory, I'll be back in time."

"All right."

"I promise. Now I have to go to bed. I have to wake up at six, and if the bachelorette party is any indication of what the wedding might be like, I know I'm going to be up till the wee hours of the morning."

Rory laughed. "All right, I'll see you later today."

"Yes, you will. Night, Ace."

Rory bit her lip. "Night, Logan." Hanging up the phone, she leaned her head against the cabinet underneath the sink and closed her eyes. She really wished she could believe him.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN: _**23 pages... I swear I have no idea how I got it to be that long. I'm pretty excited about it though, 'cause the next few chapters are the ones that I've been looking most forward to writing. I hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter, hopefully it'll make up for the long wait.

Next chapter will be Lorelai's wedding... will Logan make it on time?? Find out!

I'd love to know what you think.

Kassandra

P.S: To see Rory's Dress, go to my blog.


	9. No Permit

**_Part 9: No Permit _**

"Who's getting married? I'm getting married!" Lorelai sang, causing Rory to groan and hold her head.

"How is it that you drank ten times more than me, yet you are this perky with only one cup of coffee?"

"Lots of water and Advil," Lorelai said sitting down at the island with Rory. "That's true, you drank what, two martinis last night? Why are you so hung over?"

"Lane, Paris and I had an after-party."

"And didn't invite me? Bachelorette here, I am the after-party!"

Rory laughed, groaning and holding her head, getting up and filling the glass of water. "You, my dear after-party, passed out. I was the one that had to change you from your party dress to those beautiful Betty Boop pajamas you have on at this moment."

"So that's how I was warm last night," Lorelai said looking down at her pajamas. "You look after me."

"Yes, yes, I do," Rory nodded as she sat back down next to her mom.

"So..."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Is Logan meeting you here and driving you to Stars Hollow or are you guys meeting there?"

Rory sighed. "Not sure."

"What?"

"My father-in-law dragged Logan to New York yesterday at four in the morning."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Evie told me he didn't show up at Finn's, so after me panicking and Finn confirming that he didn't show, I called his cell. He answered, said he'd call back and hung up on me mid-sentence."

"Oh no, he didn't?!"

Rory nodded. "He did, but he called back around three in the morning and we talked. He told me what had happened and that when I called, he was in a meeting and couldn't talk."

"So he's not coming?" Lorelai sighed.

"He said he only had one meeting and he was going to Stars Hollow right after."

"So he's coming to the reception," Lorelai stated.

"Told him I'd save him a dance."

"Is it sad that we have so little faith in your husband?"

Rory shrugged. "Not sure, I still don't have this wife thing down."

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get the hang of it."

"You are going to be a kick-ass wife, mom."

"Really?"

"You were a kick-ass mom. I think being a wife is sort of like being a mom. You just have to take care of a man with mood swings and who grunts more than talks, so basically..."

"I'm marrying a hormonal male teenager," Lorelai laughed, causing Rory into a fit of giggles.

"Well, when you put it that way, you are a total pedophile."

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious!" Rory laughed.

"What are you girls doing?"

Rory and Lorelai both turned to see an up and alert Emily, looking at them bewildered. "There's a wedding in six hours!"

"I know, mom, I'm the bride. I was just..."

"There's a lot to do, come on... up, up, let's go, get showered, dressed!"

"Is she serious?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked up at her mother who had the standard 'I'm not kidding look.' Her hands were on her hips, her foot was tapping on the ground and she was glaring.

"Yeah, babe, she's serious."

Rory sighed, grabbed her water and left the kitchen, her mom and grandmother behind her. Weddings were supposed to be fun, had she learned nothing from her own.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory pulled on the red bridesmaid's dress, deftly buttoning up the few buttons at the bottom before stepping out of the partition to face the chattering men.

"Will one of you button me up, please?"

Tristan sighed as he got up from one of the beanbags that was on the floor and walked over to her. "I'll do it."

"I thought your specialty was unbuttoning, DuGray, not the other way around," Jess teased, causing Tristan to glare at him.

"Watch it, Mariano, or I'll tell that girlfriend of yours where you worked when you were in California."

"You wouldn't!"

Rory laughed. "I've got pictures!" She said turning when Tristan gave her the signal of being done. "I swear I laugh every time I see them."

"Who wouldn't laugh at Jess wearing a hot dog suit?" Tristan laughed.

"Watch it, DuGray, I'm not the only one with secrets."

Tristan rolled his eyes as he sat back down on the beanbag in the middle of Miss Patty's dance studio and Rory sat in the chair, pulling on her heels. They would be driving to the Dragonfly where her mom was waiting. Rory decided she would get ready in the studio to overlook the reception area and would ride with Tristan and Jess who had followed her over.

"Where is the girlfriend, Jess?" Rory asked.

"Dragonfly," Jess laughed. "She was sleeping when I had breakfast with you guys. She worked last night, so she didn't get home till around two. Then when I went back up she was pacing the room nervous as hell."

"Why's she nervous? She's not getting married," Tristan asked with a frown.

Jess shrugged. "It's a wedding?"

Rory scoffed. "Come on, she's meeting the family. She's not only meeting Jess's mom and T.J.," Rory laughed. "She's meeting Luke, the guy that raised you, and Lorelai, the women that gave you... well, me."

Jess laughed and rolled his eyes. "Right."

"And she's meeting me and Tristan. That right there must be intimidating. I know that if I had to meet myself, I'd be nervous."

"'Cause you're not self-centered," Tristan laughed sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Tris. You wouldn't be in the least bit nervous if you had to meet your boyfriend... I mean girlfriend's family."

"One, nice dig, but once again, Rory, I'm not gay."

"Right," she said rolling her eyes.

"And two, no, I wouldn't be nervous. I'm Tristan Janlan DuGray. Why would I have anything to be nervous about? If anything, _her_ family should be nervous about meeting me."

Rory laughed as she got up, went to the mirror and dug through her makeup bag.

"It's so nice that I have narcissistic jackasses as friends," Jess muttered.

"We'll be nice," Rory told him as she carefully applied the eyeliner.

"And I won't bite... much," Tristan smirked.

"Touch her and die, DuGray."

"Oh, hear that, Tristan, he's protective!" Rory laughed as she finished applying eyeliner.

"How long have you two been dating?" Tristan asked.

"Hmm? Oh, about… I don't know. Four, five months, around there."

"Nice," Tristan nodded. "Long, but not too long."

"She's nice," Jess said. "She's well read, hell, she's read my book, so her standard of books might not be too high."

"Oh come on, Jess, in a hundred years', kids in high school will be reading your book. Which is funny, 'cause your book will be in school longer than you actually were," Rory smirked, causing Tristan to laugh.

"Oh, you two are a riot. You almost done?" Jess asked Rory.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes," Rory muttered putting on mascara carefully. "Can one of you check if the tables are being set up right?"

"Yeah," Jess said heaving himself up from the beanbag.

"The plan is in my bag," Rory said pointing towards it. Jess grabbed it before leaving the dance studio and checking the progress of the tables.

"Hey, you okay?" Tristan asked, moving from the beanbag to the chair behind her to watch her apply her makeup.

"Yep."

"Haven't seen Logan," Tristan stated.

"Yeah, I know. He's in New York," Rory said causing Tristan to frown.

"The bastard is in New York during your mom's wedding? What kind of shit husband did you get stuck with?"

Rory turned and glared. "Don't talk about him that way, Tristan. He may not be the best, but he's still my husband."

"Whoa, Jess isn't the only one protective."

Rory sighed. "Things are going good between us right now. He promised he would be here, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"Would you be mad if he didn't?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah… no…Tristan, to tell you the truth, I don't know what I would feel. Most of this is Mitchum's fault."

"Mitchum is your father-in-law, right?"

Rory nodded as she sat next to him. "I just wish Logan would stand up to his father sometimes. I was proud of him that he said no, he wasn't going to go to New York, but he ended up going and I'm mad at him for that. But mostly at Mitchum for just not leaving us be."

"It'll get better, Rory."

Rory sighed. "It's been ten months, Tristan, and it's only minimally better. When do we get our happy ever after?"

"I say the day you two sleep together," Tristan teased wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. "Go on, finish whatever it is you need to finish and we'll go to the inn."

"Right, I need to get my hair done down there," Rory said standing up.

"Hey Rory?"

Tristan and Rory looked over at the door where Jess was standing.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... you're not going to kill the messenger, right?"

"Why?" Rory asked.

"'Cause there's nothing out there."

"What?" Rory asked walking over to the door which Jess promptly shut before she could see anything.

"There's nothing out there, no stage, no tables. Uh... I was talking to Taylor and he said you didn't have your permit."

"TAYLOR!" Rory yelled running out, with Tristan and Jess behind her.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan looked at his watch, then back at the clock on the wall. Nope, the clock wasn't slow, it was twelve fifteen. Sighing he stared down at the yellow legal pad and scribbled something, then crossed it out, scribbled something else, then crossed it out roughly, then repeated the process for five minutes until he heard his dad say:

"Men, let's take a break."

With a sigh of relief he put the legal pad down and waited for each man to leave the room before his dad closed the door and sat next to him, glaring.

"How do you explain your behavior, Logan?"

Logan shrugged in response.

"You're acting like a teenager, not like a twenty-two-year old about to take over this company. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Logan scratched his chin in mock consideration before grabbing his briefcase and standing up. "I'm leaving?"

"What?" Mitchum asked, pulling back in surprise.

"Yeah, that's what I have to say, I'm leaving," Logan nodded.

"You can't leave, Logan, we're not done with this meeting, we're not even close to being done!"

"You may not be done, but I am," Logan stated putting his briefcase on the table and sitting back down. "I made a promise to my wife. I promised I would be at her mother's wedding. And as a husband, I'm gong to come through unlike you, dad."

"Logan," Mitchum sighed rubbing his face.

"I have to go, dad. I've been letting Rory down a lot and I'm tired of it, she's tired of it, and it's going to end. I'm keeping my promise. If you want to yell at me, call me tomorrow at home and yell. 'Cause frankly, dad, I don't give a damn." With that said he stood up, grabbed his briefcase and left his baffled father sitting in the boardroom.

Damn, that felt good, he thought leaning against the wall of the empty elevator and pushed to go to the parking garage where he had left the car he had rented to get to Stars Hollow. It'd taken twenty two years, but he finally stood up to his dad and it felt like a large load had just been lifted off his shoulders.

Throwing the briefcase in the back seat next to his suitcase, he got in and started the car. He was off to Stars Hollow and if there was light traffic, he'd get there on time, If not, at least five minutes late, in which case he would just sneak in the back. Smiling to himself, he drove out of the garage and into the New York streets.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Lorelai, really! Act your own age!"

Rory turned and looked at her mother whose face was puckered and her eyes squeezed tight, then looked at Sookie who was next to her mom, her face was identical. She watched their faces relax, then burst out laughing.

"They're Sour Patch Kids, mom. Here, try one," Lorelai said putting the jumbo bag over her head so that Emily could grab some, but Emily glared.

"You're getting married!" Emily told her, causing Rory to smile. "Why aren't you nervous?"

Lorelai shrugged. "'Cause I love Luke and I know it's right?"

"That's a good answer, hun," Sookie said patting Lorelai's knee.

"There you go," the hairstylist said patting the top of Rory's head. Rory looked and saw that her hair was twisted up and had pearl clips holding the 'do together, much like Sookie's. She looked and saw the hairstylist put the finishing touches on her mom's hair which was left loose, except for the two curled ends that usually laid in front of her face, were now pulled back in two curls and pinned with pearl pins which her hair was covered in.

"Perfect," Rory said standing up and going over to her mom. "Happy?"

"Very," Lorelai said putting the bag of Sour Patch Kids on the makeup table in front of her. "Don't tell Emily, but I'm a bit nervous."

"It's expected," Rory said.

"Were you a lot nervous?" Lorelai asked putting a hand to her stomach.

"I didn't stuff half a bag of Sour Patch Kids in my mouth before I got married, mom, so I think half of this nervousness you feel is probably that."

"Maybe," Lorelai said.

"All right, five minutes! Everyone in their positions!" Emily yelled. Rory heard her mom whimper which caused her to smile and turn to her grandmother.

"Grandma, why don't you go take a seat and save one for grandpa before all of them are taken?"

"Right," Emily nodded running out of the room.

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered.

"You're welcome. Girls, go line up. Sook, why don't you go wait outside, let me talk to mom."

"Of course cookie," Sookie smiled patting Lorelai hand reassuringly before walking out.

"Hey."

"Hey." Lorelai breathed taking a deep breath in, then blowing it out. "So this is happening."

"Yep."

"Think my mom will freak?"

Rory shook her head with a smile. "No, but if she does, Tristan's getting it all on tape."

Lorelai laughed. "Good man that Tristan."

"Yeah, he is," Rory nodded.

"What about your man?"

Rory bit her lip before shrugging. "Today is your day, mom, let's not talk about my problems. Not today."

"You sure? I've got three minutes if you want to talk."

"Don't want to talk," Rory smiled. "I'm happy for you, mom, you've finally found the guy for you."

"You know, I thought that it would be awkward having to share the house with him, and it's not. It's so... normal."

"He's for you. Let's go make it official," Rory said holding out her hand. Lorelai smiled at her daughter. She'd grown up so much in the past few months.

"Can you get my bouquet?"

Rory laughed before reaching over and getting the empty ketchup bottle and handing it to her mom.

"Oh, Emily is so going to freak!" Lorelai laughed before leaving the room, Rory behind her. Her mom was happy, it was a great thing to see.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan cursed and honked his horn, just because he could. He knew that by honking his horn he would not get out of the nasty traffic and it wouldn't speed up the process of the police clearing up the accident that had happened two miles up.

Leaning back in his seat he rubbed her eyes with his palms and cursed. He looked up, noticed the car in front of him moved and pushed the gas pedal moving the car half an inch closer to Stars Hollow. Reaching into the cup holder he grabbed his cell phone and pushed two on his speed dial.

She's be pissed, oh, she would be so pissed, but he was at least going to call giving her the reason he was late.

_You've reached Rory, I can't answer my phone right now 'cause my mom's getting married! Woohoo! Leave a message and I'll call back once it's official! Woohoo!_

Smiling he heard the beep.

"Hey Ror, I'm sorry I'm not there. I swear I left at twelve and started driving to make it on time, but some motorcycle swerved in front of a Charmin truck and now toilet paper is covering the highway. I'll get there as soon as possible. I know you're getting tired of hearing this, but I'm sorry, Ror, I really am. Call me back later, chances are I'm still sitting in this goddamn traffic."

Hanging up he sighed and looked up, pushing the gas pedal and moving the car forward an inch this time. This so sucked.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"By the powers vested in me by the State of Connecticut I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lorelai bit her lip before grabbing Luke's tie. "Come here you," she whispered causing him to smile as he kissed her. The whole of Stars Hollow applauded, cheering and whistling as they kissed. Jess handed Rory his handkerchief from around the couple. She mouthed a thanks and wiped her eyes. Lorelai turned and Rory handed her the ketchup bottle causing her to smile and hug Rory.

"You did it!" Rory whispered excitedly.

"I know! I'm married!" Lorelai pulled back. "This is good, kid."

"Yeah, it is. Now go, walk down the aisle." Rory laughed as Lorelai took Luke's hand and they walked back down the aisle. Rory hooked her arm around Jess's.

"Hey cuz," she teased causing him to groan as she scanned the rows of people.

"God, this is just wrong," Jess said. "I made out with my cousin, that's just..."

Rory laughed turning back to him as he shook his head. "We made out before we were cousins. I think that makes it alright."

"And to think we almost had sex," Jess sighed.

"Now that would have been wrong," she laughed as they walked inside the Dragonfly kitchen and out to the front where Luke and Lorelai were getting into the limo.

"I'll be right back. I have to talk to the limo driver," Rory said as she detached herself from Jess and ran over to the driver.

"Oh, hello missus, I thought it was only the wedding couple," the driver said.

"Yeah! No way are you coming in here, Rory!" Lorelai said. Rory rolled her eyes as she closed the door drowning out the bride's voice.

"It is. But I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"What is it?" The driver asked.

"See, I sort of have a surprise for my mom, the bride. And I need her not to make it to her reception yet."

"What?"

"Just for... maybe half an hour... maybe an hour," Rory said. She grabbed her purse and rummaged though it, finding a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's my cell number, call in about half an hour and I'll tell you if you're clear."

"I don't think my boss will be too happy about this. What if the bride and groom decided to complain? They hired me and..."

"I hired you," Rory said. "And I won't complain. Can't complain since I'm the one asking you, can I? Please?" She widened her eyes and the driver sighed.

"All right, I'll call in half an hour."

'Thanks!" She smiled as he got in the limo and started driving.

"What did you do?" Finn asked walking up to her. She turned and saw Colin, Steph, Evie, Tristan, Jess and Lane behind her.

She bit her lip. No Logan. Shaking her head she smiled again. "Just got myself half an hour. Come on, we've got to get into town."

She started walking towards the parking lot with everyone following her.

"Hey Ror?" She turned and saw Jess behind her.

"Yeah?"

"I'll meet you guys down there. I've got to go get Joan."

"Joan?" Rory asked

"My girlfriend."

"Oh, all right. See you down there then."

"Yep, see you, cuz."

Rory laughed as he ran back to the inn. They piled into Finn's SUV, Rory in the middle row with Lane and Tristan while Colin and Steph sat in the back and Finn and Evie in the front.

"You guys didn't see Logan?" Rory asked.

"No, haven't seen him for two days," Finn answered, everyone nodding. Rory sighed as she scrounged up her phone from her purse and noticed she had a voicemail. She punched in her password.

_'You have one new message._

_"Hey Ror, I'm sorry I'm not there. I swear I left at twelve and started driving to make it on time. But some motorcycle swerved in front of a Charmin truck and now toilet paper is covering the highway. I'll get there as soon as possible. I know you're getting tired of hearing this, but I'm sorry, Ror, I really am. Call me back later, chances are I'm still sitting in this goddamn traffic."_

Rory sighed as deleted the message and put the phone away.

"Any messages?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, Logan. He's stuck in traffic. He's coming though."

Tristan nodded, knowing by Rory's tone she didn't want to talk about it.

"Where do I park, love?"

"Um... take a left up here, we'll park in front of the house," Rory said as Finn took the left. "See the blue house? Go up the driveway and park behind the Jeep, we'll walk."

Finn nodded as he parked the car and they got out. They made sure they had everything they needed and left things that would be interfering during their partying. They would just come back if they needed anything. Walking to the center of town, she linked arms with Tristan as the others went their separate ways.

"So what'd the hubby say?" Tristan asked as she looked over the tables that were neatly done with the tablecloths and center settings. Lane was already at the stage making sure her drums were set up correctly before hurrying off, probably to go change.

"He left on time, but got stuck in traffic," Rory sighed as they turned the corner and saw a huge black tour bus that caused her to smile.

"And you're mad?"

Rory turned to Tristan, took a deep breath and let it go with a shrug. "Not at him, no."

"Rory!" Tristan warned.

"Just a tiny bit," she said holding her forefinger and thumb together close. "I'm angrier at Mitchum."

"And..."

"And I want to yell at him until he cowers in fear from an angry Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger."

Tristan laughed. "Mitchum Huntzberger cowering in fear, wow, that'd make a great Christmas card."

"Wouldn't it though?" Rory laughed as they neared the bus and knocked excitedly.

"Can't believe we're meeting U2!" Tristan said bouncing on his heels.

"Cool, isn't it?" Rory asked as the door opened and they were ushered inside.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory watched as the limo neared and stopped in front of her. The driver got out and opened the door.

"'Bout time!" Lorelai said as she got out of the car, Luke behind her.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I had to do something before you guys got here. Took longer than I thought," Rory explained as she led them to the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh, our first dance as bride and groom?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

Rory smiled. "Before we get to that, Jess has to make his best man speech and I have to make my maid of honor speech." She waved Jess away from a dark-haired girl he was talking to. She watched as he kissed her lightly before making his way up to the stage.

"All right, all of you know me, I'm Jess, the best man and the known delinquent of Stars Hollow. I'm proud to say that no one has topped the dead person outline in front of Doose's. Yes, Taylor, that was me. I don't live here anymore therefore you can't do jackshit to me and someone has yet to top stealing all the balls from Stars Hollow High. Yes, Lorelai, dirty," Jess said causing them to laugh.

"I came here as an angry sixteen-year-old and though I didn't show it for fear of my vulnerable side, yes, Rory, I do have such a thing, I left here changed. And it was because of these two. Luke, you've made such a great impact on my life. Jeez, I'm getting soft," Jess muttered running a hand through his hair. "You may not have believed it when you sent me packing, but I realized that I had hit rock bottom and I had to get my shit together. I wanted to make you proud, and I hope I did. I'm glad that a great guy like you has found his one and only. Because that's what Lorelai is to you, your one and only. Congrats. To Luke and Lorelai!" Jess said raising his glass.

"Luke and Lorelai!" Everyone repeated cheering.

"You old softie," Rory teased bumping his hip with hers.

"Shut up," Jess muttered. "That was so much harder than I thought it was going to be."

"You write a hell of a speech, Mariano."

"Thanks, Gilmore."

Rory went up to the stage and smiled. "All right, my turn," she said into the mike. "I'm Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger and I'm the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore. I've got to say that watching my mom going in and out of relationships and watching Luke's face fall each times she came with a new boyfriend was painful. For anyone that knows me and my mom, you know that we're close, closer than close, and that we have this freaky telepathic thing that causes us to finish each other's sentences without even talking. Yeah, freaky.

"So seeing my mom struggle to find her guy, without knowing what she was looking for, was also painful. Even though my mom didn't know it, I know that she compared each and every guy she met to Luke. Luke has always been there when my mom needed him, he's been the shoulder to cry on and the shoulder to leap on for joy. He's been the father figure in my life and the father figure in Jess's. And I have to say, I'm glad to finally see my mom happy to settle down and look forward to enlarging the family. I know I'm looking forward to a little brother or sister."

"Not happening!" Lorelai yelled, causing Stars Hollow to laugh.

Rory smiled. "Now I have two surprises for you two. One will probably cause my mom to faint before even getting to dance with her new husband. And the other is from Logan and myself. Let's start with the first. Mom, you raised me to have a great sense of music and this band has been the top of every music list you write. Mom, this is a wedding present from me to you. So I'd like to introduce U2!" Rory said as Lorelai gasped. Rory got off the stage and went over to her mom just as Bono, Larry, Adam and The Edge walked out and got in their positions.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai screamed as she hugged Rory. "You did not do this!"

Rory nodded. "I thought you'd like it."

"Like it? Like it? Oh my god! I'm getting married everyday if it brings me Bono!"

Rory laughed as she hugged her mom. "I'm glad you're happy, mom, with Luke and with Bono."

"You're the best daughter, you know that?"

"I try." Rory whispered.

"I would like to congratulate Lorelai and Luke on their nuptials, this song is for you," Bono said as they started the song.

"Holy crap, he said my name!" Lorelai said with a squeal.

"Go dance!" Rory laughed as she stepped off the dance floor and Luke and Lorelai began to dance to _All I Want Is You_.

Rory smiled as she watched them twirl to the slow song on the empty dance floor. Her mom was so happy.

_You say you want_

_Diamonds on a ring of gold_

_You say you want_

_Your story to remain untold_

_But all the promises we make_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

"I can't believe you got U2!" Lane squealed.

"Only the best for my mom which is why I got Hep Alien as well!" Rory laughed as Lane jumped up and down.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Rory asked, caught up in watching her mom and stepdad dance

_You say you'll give me_

_A highway with no one on it_

_Treasure just to look upon it_

_All the riches in the night_

"Larry is playing my drums! My drums! Oh my god!!!!" Lane yelled screaming up and down, causing Rory to laugh. "I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die... faint maybe, but not going to die," Rory laughed.

_You say you'll give me_

_Eyes in a moon of blindness_

_A river in a time of dryness_

_A harbour in the tempest_

_But all the promises we make_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

_You say you want_

_Your love to work out right_

_To last with me through the night_

"Your mom looks happy," Lane said with a smile.

"She does, doesn't she?"

"She's always been a happy person, but I don't think I've ever seen her this happy."

Rory laughed. "I think part of that is because she gets to meet Bono later."

"True," Lane laughed.

_You say you want_

_Diamonds on a ring of gold_

_Your story to remain untold_

_Your love not to grow cold_

_All the promises we break_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

_You... all I want is..._

_You... all I want is..._

_you... all I want is..._

_you..._

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory walked over to Tristan who was talking to Finn and Evie. "Hey Tris?"

"Yeah?" He asked bending his head back to look at her upside down.

"Want to go meet Jess's girlfriend?" Rory smirked, causing Tristan to math hers with his own.

"Let's, excuse me," he said standing up and grabbing his champagne flute and they walked over to Jess, who was standing at the bar, back to them, with his arms wrapped around the dark-haired girl's waist.

"They look cute," Rory said hooking her arm in Tristan's and taking a drink of her own champagne.

"Jess looks happy," Tristan nodded.

"I want to find you a girl," Rory sighed leaning her head on his arm.

"What, no gay jokes?" Tristan smirked.

"I'm serious, Tristan, you need someone."

Tristan sighed. "Right now I just want to get through school in one piece, Rory. I don't need a girl as of yet, but the minute I do, I'll talk to you."

"Good," Rory nodded as Tristan tapped Jess on the shoulder.

Jess turned his head and frowned. "What?"

"We want to meet the girlfriend," Tristan said.

"We have that right as your best friends," Rory stated, causing Jess to roll his eyes and turn with the girl still in his arms, causing Rory's eyes to widen.

"Rory, you've met Joan," Jess smirked.

"Holy..."

"Hi," Joan said weakly with a slight wave.

"Oh," Tristan said, "This is more entertaining than I thought it would be."

Rory frowned, then smacked her hand on her forehead. "Dammit, so many clues that it was Jess. I'm the ex, maid of honor, best friend! Dammit!"

Joan smiled. "Don't worry about it. I missed the clues too. Imagine my surprise when I saw you walking down the aisle with my boyfriend."

"Yeah." Rory frowned. "So then Jess told you about my marriage?"

Tristan winced as Jess sighed. "Rory."

Rory shook her head. "Wh... What was.. God, Jess."

"Don't make this about you, Rory," Jess warned.

Rory looked over at her mom who was still dancing with Luke before motioning them to follow her. Jess sighed.

"I'll be right back," he said to Joan.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped."

"Don't worry about it, babe, me and Tristan will calm Rory down. She'll get over it."

Joan nodded worrying her lip before Jess kissed her. "I'll be all right, I promise."

"Fine," Joan sighed causing Jess to smile before walking away and following Tristan and Rory.

They walked to Rory's house. As she paced, Jess ran a hand through his hair as Tristan leaned against Finn's SUV.

"Look, I know that you didn't want people to know Rory and I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal."

Rory sighed and stopped to look at Jess. "I like Joan, Jess, I do. She's the nicest, sweetest and best cook I know. God, her éclairs."

"They're good, huh?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"And I love that you're happy, Jess, and that you found her. Cute way that you found each other too."

"I really want to hear the story behind all this by the way," Tristan interjected, "After you two are done arguing... or talking, whatever."

Rory sighed and ignored Tristan's comment. "But Jess, what if this hadn't worked out?"

"Rory, it's going to work."

"I have no doubt about that, Jess, but what if down the line something had happened and it didn't work… You told her something about me and Logan that I told you and Tristan in confidence. And... as much as I hate to say it... she could leak it out to get to you."

"That's not going to happen."

"Fine, pretend it's not Joan."

"Look, Rory, I trust Joan."

"I do too."

"She's not going to leak this out." He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "We were at my place and I was working on some stuff while she was reading some crap magazine..."

_"God, they are so cute!" Joan cooed, causing Jess to look up._

_"Who?"_

_"Logan and Rory Huntzberger."_

_Jess smirked. "Yeah, I guess." He put his arm around Joan as she leaned into him, bringing the magazine closer so that he could see the picture. It was at some party, with them dancing. He looked at Rory and she seemed to be forcing the smile as well as Logan._

_"I mean they look so happy!"_

_Jess scoffed._

_"What, you don't think so?" Joan asked looking up at him._

_"After hanging around my friends for as long as I have and going to some of those parties, I got good at spotting fake smiles. and those, my dear, are so fake."_

_"They are not!" Joan protested. "It says right here that they're in love."_

_Jess smirked. "They're not."_

_"And how would you know, Mr. I'm-So-Smart... yeah, can't come up with anything other than that."_

_Jess laughed. "I have it on good authority that that marriage was arranged." Then he winced. "Shit."_

_"What?" Joan asked with wide eyes._

_"Oh, they're going to kill me."_

_"How do you know, Jess?"_

_"I just do," he shrugged._

_"You know, that tidbit would make good money in a magazine like People."_

_"Joan, you can't tell anyone," Jess said. "I shouldn't have told you and when they find out I told, I'm going to die."_

_"I'm not going to tell anyone. If it is true and it's not out in the press yet, then they probably had a good reason not to tell. What right do I have to tell?"_

_Jess looked at her as she got comfortable at his side and flipped the page. "Good point."_

"And that was what happened. After that we didn't talk about it. She told me about what happened after the party last night, on our way into town. She told me that she catered for you last night and she screwed up. I mean I really never told her your name."

"Why?" Rory asked sitting on the porch as Jess came to sit beside her and Tristan on her other side.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's weird for me now to be associated as one of your best friends when you're so high up on the totem pole."

"But she's knows Tristan's name?"

"Tristan isn't as high up as you, Rory. Tristan's face isn't constantly in the paper and his name isn't published daily."

"I should be offended, but I say thank god and may it stay that way," Tristan said causing Rory to laugh.

"Joan really likes you, Rory, and she's great."

"She is," Rory agreed.

"So are you still mad?"

Rory shook her head. "No, just... shocked that you had told her."

"Yeah, I was cursing myself for days after that. I am sorry."

"And I'm accepting seeing as I know how hard it is for you to apologize."

"Good. Now I have to get back seeing as I left her all alone and T.J. probably got to her."

"Go!" Tristan and Rory said, causing Jess to jump off the porch and run towards town.

"You okay?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Just wish he would have told me."

"I would have told you."

"Which is why you're my favorite," she laughed kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Tristan."

"Love you too, Ror," he smiled. "Now tell me how you met Joan."

Rory laughed as she started to tell him about the god-sent éclairs and the yummy bartenders.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan parked his car in front of some Stars Hollow house and rubbed his eyes exhausted. If he could, he would just go home and rest, and deal with Rory the next day. But he'd promised he'd come and he had come. Getting out of the car he took off his coat and put on his suit jacket before walking to town.

"Logan mate!"

Jogging forward Logan met up with Finn. "Hey Finn. Evie."

"Hi Logan," Evie smiled as she hugged him in greeting.

"You're a day late, mate," Finn said as they walked towards the party.

"Yeah, I know. My damn dad," Logan said, "Then the damn truck." He shook his head. "Just a long ass day."

"Amazingly I understood that," Evie said. "I heard about that truck. Awful accident."

"Annoying as hell," Logan said. "The damn motorcycle didn't signal and crossed right in front of the fucking truck, truck swerved, toilet paper all over the fucking road."

"Did you know you curse a lot when you're grouchy," Finn smirked.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Where's Rory?"

Finn shrugged. "Last I saw her she was talking with Jess and Tristan."

"I'll find her. First I want to congratulate Lorelai and Luke."

"They're over at the table," Evie said pointing towards the gazebo, where Lorelai, Sookie and Jess were sitting, along with Joan.

"Thanks, Evie."

"And just to let you know, I don't think Rory's mad at you," she said patting his arm.

"Let's keep the fingers crossed," Logan muttered as he walked over to the gazebo and climbed the steps. Lorelai smiled.

"So my son-in-law finally makes it."

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, you made it and that's all that matters."

"Best wishes, Lorelai."

"Thanks, Logan. Rory has yet to give me the second part of my gift. You wouldn't by any chance know what that is, do you?"

"I actually do," Logan smirked remembering Rory being excited about it. "But I can't tell you."

"Damn you and your zipped lips!" Lorelai huffed. "It's my wedding day."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Ignore her. She's mad 'cause we can't find Rory and she wants to cut the cake."

Logan smiled. "I'll find her for you. Can you wait a while more for the cake?"

"A few more minutes," Lorelai sighed.

"Congratulations, Luke."

"Thanks, Logan. You know, you're growing on me."

"I'm glad," Logan smiled as he started to walk away to look for Rory, but caught Jess signaling him. Walking over they shook hands.

"This is my girlfriend Joan. Joan, this is Rory's husband Logan."

Logan watched as Joan blushed, but took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Huntzberger."

"God, that makes me sound old. I'm 22, name's Logan."

"Logan, got it."

"I left Rory at the crap shack," Jess said.

"The crap shock?" Logan asked with a frown.

"Her house."

"Right, I haven't been to Stars Hollow since a month before we got married."

"Right, you go past the bar, then take a right. It's the blue house with the SUV. Tristan and Rory are still there I think."

"Thanks, man. Joan, nice meeting you."

"You too," Joan said as Logan turned and left following the directions Jess had given him. Running a hand through his hair he stepped onto the driveway and saw Rory and Tristan laughing.

"You did not!"

"I did!" Rory said pushing him. She looked over and smiled lightly at Logan. "Hey."

"Hey," Logan greeted.

Tristan smiled. "I'm going go back. Leave you two alone and all." He kissed Rory's cheek. "Be nice."

"Always," she said pushing him away. He nodded at Logan as he left him and Rory alone.

"Hey," Rory smiled patting the seat next to her. Logan sat on it tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "You look like hell."

"I've been through hell. I tried my best to make it."

"I know, I heard your message."

"You never called me back."

Rory sighed. "I wanted to be sure I wasn't mad at you before I talked to you. I wasn't sure when I listened to the message."

Logan looked at her. She was playing with the nail polish on her fingers, biting her lip. "Well..."

"What?"

"Are you?"

Rory shrugged. "A little."

"Enough to yell?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm so mad at Mitchum though," she said. "So mad and I feel that the madder I get at him, the more I'm going to take it out on you. And I don't want to take it out on you. I don't want you not getting here on time to come out in a fight we have later on. Because I know that you getting here at this time isn't your fault. I know you tried your best and I know that had it not been for the accident, you would have been late enough to just duck into the back and catch the wedding."

"So..."

Rory sighed. "I'm going to be here for hours, Logan, and you look like hell and I know you're tired and just want to sleep."

"If you want me here, I'll stay."

"I know," she nodded. "And a part of me wants you to stay, so I can show you off to everyone here, but another part of me would feel really bad if you stayed. And another part of me knows that if you did, I'm going to get mad that I'm going to shut you out. And I don't want to shut you out anymore."

"So you want me to go?"

Rory shrugged. "Yeah, I want you to go."

Logan groaned causing Rory to lay her chin on his shoulder and kiss his neck lightly. "I'm sorry you drove all this way, just to turn back and go to New Haven."

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Go home, Logan, get some rest. You probably haven't slept more than six hours in the past two days. And I know your back has got to still be killing you from that couch."

"Stupid Finn, dropping it."

Rory laughed. "Go. I'll be home around three, three thirty."

"Sleep with me?" He asked looking at her.

Rory laughed. "I'll change and go sneak in your bed, yeah."

"Good." He kissed her lightly. "I'll see you later."

Rory nodded. "Yep." She kissed him again and smiled. "Go rest."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as he stood back up, leaving Rory to wrap her arms around her knees.

"By the way, your mom is waiting for you to cut the cake," Logan said over his shoulder.

"Oh shoot!" Rory cursed as she got up and followed Logan back to the party.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Okay, this chapter didn't go as planned, but I still liked it. I was supposed to have Rory mad at Logan... but then... well... he tried and he kept his promise of coming. I thought it was nice of Rory to let him go home and sleep, lol.

Next chapter will be a chapter I've looked most forward to writing in this whole entire fic. Let's just say Mitchum will cower. lol.

Hope you enjoyed!

Kassandra

P.S: _All I Want Is You_ does not belong to me but to U2...and U2 does not belong to me...they belong to...well themselves lol.


	10. No Interruptions

**_Part 10: No Interruptions_**

Jess picked at Joan's cake with his fork, having finished his and still wanting something sweet.

"Hey!" She protested, hitting his fork with her own. "Go get more if you want, don't pick at mine."

Jess laughed picking at the piece he'd been cutting and putting it in his mouth. "Why, when I can have yours?"

"You're such a little kid," Joan laughed as Rory walked over to them, with her own piece of cake.

"Hey guys, enjoying yourselves?"

"Jess is eating my cake," Joan said whacking his hand again. Rory laughed.

"He's always had that sweet tooth. Logan's like that too." She shook her head, biting into her cake before handing it to Jess. "Here, not that hungry."

"See, she has mercy on me," Jess said taking the cake gratefully.

"She's not sleeping with you," Joan said. "She doesn't have to hear about how your stomach hurts after eating ice cream and a billion little truffles."

"Your fault, you cook them."

Rory rolled here eyes and licked her thumb free of frosting. "You guys are so smushy."

"Don't you mean mushy?" Jess smirked.

"No, I mean smushy, to where I just want to smush your faces in cake and see what you do," Rory said with a smirk, telling Jess that she was bound to do it.

"So speaking of your husband..." Jess said.

"Nice subject change, what about him?" Rory asked leaning against the railing next to the table. She'd set the wedding party table in the gazebo since it was the main table and the gazebo was in the center of town.

"Where is he?" Jess asked.

"I sent him home," Rory shrugged.

"You what?" Jess asked, his eyes widening.

"We didn't argue if that's what you're thinking. He's been sitting in traffic for the past seven hours, he hasn't gotten much sleep in the past two days with his impromptu visit to New York, and I thought it would be torture for him to stay, so I sent him home to sleep."

"Things are better with you guys," Jess stated.

"Much," Rory nodded, turning and seeing the couples dancing in the floor, then turned back to Jess and Joan. "Though I wouldn't have minded one dance with my husband." Just as Jess was going to open his mouth, she continued. "So the least I can do is make you two go out and dance for me."

"I don't dance," Jess said immediately.

"Bull, "Joan laughed standing up and grabbing his hand. "You danced well enough at my cousin's Latrines birthday party."

"Bu..."Jess didn't get to reply as Rory pushed him up and Joan pulled him up and out of his chair, then down the gazebo steps to the dance floor, Rory laughing the whole way. Sighing, Jess put his hands on Joan's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See, you can dance."

"But I don't like to dance," Jess said with a sigh.

"But I do," Joan said kissing him softly.

"Yeah, I know."

"Rory's so nice," Joan said as they swayed softly.

"She is," Jess agreed.

"Bet her wedding was spectacular."

Jess nodded slightly. "It was quite the soirée."

"Big?"

"Huge. She got married in a church and she's not even a religious person. The reception was huge... it was at the..." Jess racked his brain trying to remember. "The... Wind something Club in Hartford."

"The Windsor Club?" Joan laughed.

"That's the one," Jess nodded. "Fancy place, but it was nice."

"I wouldn't want a big wedding."

"No?"

"No. Just friends and family seeing as my family is small, it wouldn't be too big, and Josh is the only friend worth mentioning."

Jess thought about it before nodding. "Yeah, I guess I'd want a small wedding too. My mom, T.J., dad, Sasha and Lilly. Then Luke and Lorelai, and Rory and Tristan. Yeah, small works for me."

"Josh would be my maid of honor," Joan laughed, causing Jess to laugh as well.

"Would you put him in one of those tacky bridesmaid dresses?"

"Oh, he'd love that," Joan laughed. "No, I'd put him in a nice peach-colored tux, he's already chosen it," Joan said with a roll of her eyes. "So there's not much I can do about that. You know Josh, once he has his mind set to something, you can't change it. What about you? Who'd be your best man?"

"Tristan, no question."

"Not your uncle?" Joan asked surprised.

"Nah, he's already been up there once. I think he'd do it, but he's not one for putting on a tux. If anything, I'd be doing him a favor of letting him loose on that one."

"Really?" Joan asked.

Jess smirked as they swayed over to Luke and Lorelai who were dancing. "Hey, Uncle Luke?"

"What do you want?" Luke asked gruffly, causing Lorelai to smile.

"Say if I were to get married…"

"You're getting married?" Luke asked as he stopped dancing to turn to him. Lorelai also looked at him.

"I said 'say if I were to get married', not 'hey Uncle Luke, I'm getting married'."

"Fine, if you were to get married..." Luke said as he continued to dance with Lorelai.

"Would you be offended if I didn't choose you as best man?"

"Who'd you choose?" Luke asked.

"Tristan," Jess said without hesitation, causing Lorelai to smirk.

"Your gay_ lover_!" Lorelai sang.

Jess rolled his eyes, as Luke answered. "No, I wouldn't. If anything, you'd be doing me a favor."

"Told you," Jess said to Joan who shook her head.

"If anything, Rory would be offended," Luke said as Lorelai nodded.

"You remember how cute she looked when she was her grandfather's best man. She'd definitely jump at the chance to be best man again."

"Shit, that's true," Jess said with a frown. "Well thanks."

"Welcome," Luke said as Jess and Joan danced away again

"So who'd you choose?" Joan asked.

Jess shrugged as he thought about it. "I think I'd let Tristan and Rory decide."

"They'd kill each other," Joan laughed, causing Jess to smile and nod.

"Yeah, they probably would," he said, though all he could think was how great it would look with Rory as his best man and Josh as Joan's maid of honor. It'd be a totally unconventional wedding and he loved the idea of it.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Okay! I'm tossing the bouquet!!" Lorelai yelled as Rory watched from a distance at the bar. She watched as Finn got antsy next to her as did Colin, who were watching their significant others in the group of very desperate women.

Jess smirked next to her as he watched Joan talking with Evie and Steph laughing. Then Tristan watched with an amused expression. This would probably be the closest he would get to girl on girl action, now if only he could be in the middle, he thought with a smirk.

"So whose idea was it for Lorelai to carry a ketchup bottle?" Jess asked with a smirk as he watched her get on the stage and talk to Luke with a smile.

"My mom swears it was Emily," Rory said, causing Tristan to cut his fantasies short and listen to the conversation.

"Are you serious?"

Rory nodded. "She says that way before she and Luke started dating, her mom made a comment about how when they got married, my mom would be carrying a ketchup bottle instead of a bouquet. Then when we were in the flower shop making final flower arrangements, they asked about the bouquet and before I had a chance to say anything, my mom told me her idea and how Emily would love it!" Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised she didn't keel over then and there."

"So am I," Tristan laughed. "And here it comes."

"Oh dear lord, not again," Finn said closing his eyes and Colin groaned.

"I'm boycotting weddings."

"Come on, guys, it's just a barbaric tradition. It doesn't even mean that the person who catches the bouquet... or ketchup bottle in this case, gets married next," Jess said with a nod.

Rory laughed as she saw Joan grab the bottle and wave it in the air with a laugh.

"You sure about that?" Tristan asked with a laugh.

"Positive," Jess nodded.

"Then you won't freak when we tell you Joan caught the bottle?" Colin asked as Jess turned and saw Evie, Joan and Steph walking over to them. Sure enough, in Joan's hands was the bottle.

"Shit," Jess muttered. Rory covered her mouth with her hand stifling the laugh that was threatening to escape.

"That was fun," Joan laughed.

"So much!" Evie said. "You know, I got Rory's bouquet when she got married, and Finn got her garter belt."

"Still have it on my nightstand. It's the beginning of my Rory shrine," Finn nodded.

"Finn, that's semi-scary," Rory told him with a smile.

"Would it be full out scary if I said that I stole hair from your brush last time I was at the house?" Finn asked with an innocent look.

"No," Rory said. "It would be scary if you got Logan's hair though."

"Shit," Finn said wrapping an arm around Evie's waist and bringing her closer with a smirk.

"You guys are freaks, but I love it," Joan laughed.

"All right, the garter toss! Boys, come on down!" Lorelai said into the mike as the guys began to gather.

"This is us," Tristan sighed.

"Tristan, what's the point of you going?" Rory asked. "You have no girlfriend. Or boyfriend."

Tristan smirked. "Maybe I'll catch the garter and marry Joan, you never know," Tristan smirked as Jess glared.

"Oh, I'm so catching that damn thing," Jess muttered as he stalked after Tristan.

"Cool, pissing contest! So going to win!" Finn shouted running after them.

Colin sighed. "Finn! It isn't a real pissing contest! Dammit, pull up your pants!" Colin shouted taking off after him.

"Oh, you've got to love our boys," Steph sighed as she leaned against the bar.

"So, did I completely freak out Jess with the whole catching thing?" Joan asked with a small smile.

Rory laughed. "Yep, but he'll catch the garter just to be able to prove something to Tristan. I have no idea what that something is, but he'll catch it."

"Oh my god!" Lane squealed running up to them and hugging Rory.

"Oh okay, hugging and jumping now," Rory said hugging her friend back and jumping with her.

"I just hung out with U2 in their bus! Me, Zack, Brian and Gil all hung out with U2. And you wanna know what they said?"

"What?" Rory asked even more excited.

"They want us to open for them!" Lane squealed.

"Oh my god!" Rory squealed back, hugging her back and jumping up and down with her. "That is so great, Lane!"

"I know! Thank you so much!"

"What did I do?" Rory laughed.

"You brought them here, they heard us and we might get a record deal. Oh my god, I'm finally gonna get the whole 'Behind the Music' thing on VH1!!!"

"Aww Lane!" Rory said hugging her.

"I'm going to go tell mama, you know, tell her thanks too."

"Go Lane," Rory said pushing her away. Lane smiled as she ran off down the street towards Kim's Antiques.

"That is so great," Steph said watching Lane run.

"It is. I'm happy for her," Rory said with a smile as she watched Luke pull the garter down Lorelai's leg, all the guys whistling at the action as Lorelai laughed. She watched as he turned and counted to three, then threw it into the awaiting crowd of men.

"Oh my god! Is that Jess?" Joan laughed as she watched him kicking guys for the garter.

"Yep," Rory laughed. Sure enough, Jess came out triumphant in grabbing the garter and walked back with three boys behind him.

"Dude, was it really necessary to kick me?" Tristan asked grabbing his knee.

"You're lucky I didn't aim higher," Jess smirked putting the garter around Joan's ketchup bottle and kissing her lightly.

"God, you guys are so cute. Can't wait for the wedding," Rory teased, causing Jess to smile. Yeah, he couldn't either.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You going home, hun?" Lorelai asked as they walked towards the Dragonfly, Luke at her side.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I promised Logan I'd sneak into his bed tonight."

"You guys are good, huh?" Luke asked.

"Very good."

"He didn't stay long," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I sent him home. He looked like hell, it would have been wrong for me to make him stay."

"He looked like he was ready to drop," Lorelai said feeling bad for the guy.

"He was," Rory laughed. "He was sitting for seven hours in traffic. He wouldn't even stand a dance."

"So you're not mad at him?" Lorelai asked awaiting the response.

"Surprisingly no," Rory smiled. "I'm getting better at this whole channeling anger at the right person thing."

"So you're mad at Mitchum?"

"Oh, mad isn't even the word that's running through my head at the moment," Rory said. "Furious. Enraged. Wrathful. These are the words on my mind."

"My daughter, the walking thesaurus," Lorelai teased as the got to Rory's car.

"I'll be fine," Rory said with a shrug.

"Now, can we change this subject?" Lorelai asked bouncing up and down.

"You want the second part of your present!" Rory accused.

"Yes, we do," Lorelai laughed.

Rory sighed as she opened her door. "You can't give this back, I don't care what your reasons are. I want to do this for you," Rory said as she rummaged through her glove compartment and came out with an envelope and a box.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked.

Rory handed Luke the tickets. "You keep these safe. Knowing my mom she'll lose them."

"Hey!" Lorelai shouted offended.

Rory smiled "Open it, Luke."

Luke looked at her, before opening the envelope and taking the contents out. "Plane tickets... To Rome?"

Rory nodded. "Those are open ended," Rory told them.

"Rory…" Lorelai said taking the tickets and looking at them.

"I was talking to Logan and he thought it was a good idea."

"What was?" Lorelai asked.

"If you guys spent about a month down at our place there."

"Oh Rory," Lorelai said. "That's way too much."

"No, it's not," Rory said shaking her head, giving them the box. "Those are the keys."

"It's too much, Rory," Luke protested.

"No, it's not. Mom loved Rome when we went. And Luke, you haven't been there, and I know you hate traveling, but I thought you guys deserved the best for your honeymoon. And you guys couldn't come up with a place, so Logan and I thought this would be perfect."

"Oh Ror," Lorelai said with tears in her eyes and she hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rory smiled pulling back and wiping her eyes hastily. "Just let me know when you plan on going. I've talked to Sookie and Michel and they're fine with running the inn. And Luke, if you're worried about Cesar running the diner, I've talked to Jess and he said he's willing to relocate for a month and look over things. Just let him know in advance so he can clear it with the group."

"Oh my..." Lorelai said.

"And I've talked to Elias. He's Logan's grandfather, nicest guy in the world," Rory smiled, remembering how nice he'd been. "He said that he'd take you in when the flight comes in and let you rest before showing you to our place and showing you around Rome."

"You've planned this out," Lorelai said.

"I didn't want you guys totally lost, and I remember our one attempt of calling for a cab and mom yelling at the cab driver in horrible Italian and the man kicking us out because of something mom said, that I still say is vulgar."

"I still say that I said 'Where's the nearest cafe?'" Lorelai insisted.

"Which is why Elias has also offered a chauffer to drive you guys anywhere and he's English, he he'll understand what you're saying. Rodney's cool," Rory laughed.

"Rory, thank you," Luke said.

"Hey, only the best for my new dad," Rory said hugging him as he smiled with pride.

"Thank you, babe," Lorelai said hugging her again.

"You're welcome."

"Tell Logan thanks for us," Luke said.

"I will," Rory nodded. "Just let us know when you want to go, I'll arrange everything. One more thing I should add is that though they're open ended, you're taking the Huntzberger private plane."

"God, I love my rich daughter!" Lorelai laughed. "No more Chinese tourists for me! No more four hour layovers! Thank you. That right there is the perfect wedding gift."

"Well, I thought about Luke not liking to travel and I know you'd grumble the whole way there if you were laid over and then having to sit next to people you didn't know. And then stuck between those annoying kids that kick your seat behind you. I wanted this to be comfortable for you guys. Plus there's a bed in the back, so you guys can get the honeymoon started way before you guys get to Rome."

"Wow, you're openly teasing me about my sex life. You really are my daughter."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I just want you guys to be comfortable on the way there and the way back. It's our pleasure to do it."

"Thanks, sweets."

"You're welcome. Now go. I'm going to go home to my husband, you go do naughty things to yours," Rory teased.

"Aw jeez," Luke muttered.

"Bye sweets," Lorelai frowned as Rory got in the car and looked in the back seat. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Rory asked looking in the back, seeing the large foil covered platter. "Oh, wedding cake."

"Did you take the whole thing?" Lorelai teased.

"No," Rory laughed. "I left the top tier in your freezer for your first anniversary. This is just some left over, you know, for Logan."

"Of course," Lorelai said with a roll of her eyes. "Drive safe, babe."

"Bye," Rory laughed closing the door and pulling out of the parking lot. She drove out of Stars Hollow and got on the freeway. She smiled, thinking of the day's events.

Her mom was married to the a wonderful guy and her very own prince charming, Jess was so in love with Joan and she could see them married in the future. Tristan was happy in his heterosexual bachelorness, Lane and Hep Alien were opening for U2, and she and Logan had hit a rough patch without blood shed.

"It's a miracle," Rory muttered, but the anger rose and she took a quick detour making the next exit. She was not going to go home and take this out on Logan. For once she was going to put the part of her that was un-confrontational aside and yell at the person who was really responsible.

Parking in front of the large house she'd only been to once, she slammed out of her car and walked up to the door, knocking loudly and rapidly. Five minutes later a sleepy Shira opened the door with a yawn. She wrapped her silk robe tighter across her waist and frowned at her daughter-in-law.

"Rory, what on earth are you doing here at three in the morning? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"No," Rory said curtly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is Mitchum here?"

Shira nodded and with another yawn pointed towards the office. "Came in a few hours ago. Rory, are you sure whatever it is can't wait?"

"No, it can't wait," Rory said walking into the house. "I'll be quick. Sorry to wake you."

"It's no problem, dear. When you two are finished, tell Mitchum to stop working and come to bed."

"Yeah," Rory nodded as she walked to the office, her black heels clicking on the marble floors. She opened the door to his office loudly, causing him to look up.

"Rory?"

"Yeah, that's right," Rory said closing the door and going up to his desk, her arms still crossed and a glare on her face.

"It's three in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm well aware," Rory nodded, her jaw ticking.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"You know I should. I should be with Logan, in a bed, warm and cozy with sugar plum fairies dancing in my head, but I'm not. Wanna know why?"

"Is my saying 'no' going to stop you?" Mitchum asked leaning back in his desk chair.

"No, no, it's not," Rory said. "My mother's wedding was today, did you know that?"

"Logan mentioned something about it," Mitchum agreed.

"I've been planning my mother's wedding since I came back from my honeymoon. This was a very important event. An important event Logan should have been a part of. Wanna know where Logan was?"

"I have a feeling I know," Mitchum gulped, having never seen his daughter-in-law like this.

"He was in New York, with you and your baseball talking minions!" Rory yelled. "And though I love the fact that he finally made it, seven hours too late, he tried. He would have been there on time had it not been for you."

"Logan's the heir to my company, Rory."

"I get that, I do," Rory nodded. "But that gives you no right to pull him out of his obligations to me."

"So this party was an obligation?"

"It wasn't a party!" Rory yelled. "It was my mother's wedding!"

"Your mother-" Mitchum began.

"Is my mother, choose your words very wisely, Mitchum," Rory warned.

Mitchum nodded. "Your mother is no concern for me and my family. Including Logan."

"Yes, but she's a concern for me and my family. Logan included," Rory said. "When we got married, we read the fine print and I understood that I would have to attend functions with him, I would have to have lunch with Shira and my grandmother at the club. I understood all of this. And I do it. Why don't you read the fine print, Mitchum? Logan is a big part of my family now. He has the right to attend events on my part too."

"Rory, your events..."

"Are stupid? Are womanly? It's the 21st century, Mitchum. Women's events, such as weddings, are just as important as business lunches with prospective partners! If not more important."

"Logan left early," Mitchum said. "If he didn't make it on time, that's his fault, not mine."

"No. See, Mitchum, it is your fault," Rory said with a shrug. "You're the one that called at four in the morning making him go to New York in the first place. Had it not been for you, he would have been drinking beer with Finn and Colin, riding with them to Stars Hollow and sitting with them at the wedding. He would have danced with me and talked with me and I wouldn't have had to stand around by myself for the entire wedding! He's _my_ husband, Mitchum."

"He's _my_ son!" Mitchum yelled back standing now.

Rory stood her ground glaring at the older man. "Then why don't you start treating him like one? Maybe then you wouldn't have to con him into having dinner with you and Shira."

Mitchum nodded as he sat back down. "That was truly a Huntzberger remark."

"Look, I have no problems with you calling Logan and telling him to go to New York for training. What I do have a problem with is you calling Logan at any hour of the day, telling him to pack his bags, get his ass in the car and go. We had plans, Mitchum, and I really wish you would respect that."

"And what would you say should be a reasonable hour to call my son?"

"For business purposes?" Rory asked. At Mitchum's nod she shrugged. "Eight to five, regular business hours, not weekends. He's out of the house by seven thirty, cell phone on by eight," Rory sat down at the chair. "He's normally home by six, but his phone's off by five. With you hounding him, he's home by ten, phone's never off."

Mitchum nodded. "And what would you say would be a good time to call my son just to have a chat."

"Non-business related would be weekends," Rory said looking at him. "We're usually home, if not, his phone's on."

"So five to eight, huh?"

Rory sighed. "Look, Mitchum, I know you love Logan…"

"I do."

"But you've got to remember that you married your son off ten months ago. To me. I'm a family-oriented person who happens to like to have alone time with my husband uninterrupted by the shrill of a cell phone every five minutes."

Mitchum sighed. "How about I make you a deal, Mrs. Huntzberger?"

Rory looked at him. "What?" She asked confused.

"A deal here and now." He pulled out a pen and some paper from out of his desk and began to write. "I promise to only call Logan for business purposes between eight in the morning and five in the afternoon on weekdays, and to only break that rule in case of dire emergencies."

"Underline 'dire' three times," Rory said scooting forward to see what he was writing. "Dire means more than printer problems that editors can handle. Dire should mean that you guys are getting sued. Which will never happen," Rory amended at Mitchum's glare. "Or you guys have some financial thing to handle. In that case I should be called as well."

Mitchum hesitated before nodding and writing it down. "Now I will abide by that rule, but what, Mrs. Huntzberger, will you do for us?"

"What?"

"Well, I'll call Logan on reasonable hours, but that still leaves weekends without me calling my son."

Rory bit her lip before nodding. "I have to talk to Logan, but dinner with you and your family every Sunday night. No business talk."

"That leaves us with a very quiet table," Mitchum told her.

"Are you telling me that a very educated man like yourself can only talk about the newspaper business at dinner?"

"Dinner every Sunday," Mitchum repeated with a glare, causing Rory to smile.

"Exception to the rule," Rory said, wanting a loophole.

Mitchum sighed. "What is it?"

"Illness or prior events."

"Prior events?" Mitchum asked.

"Parties, weddings, finals. Remember, Mitchum, I'm still at school."

"If you can't come because of finals, Logan comes alone. If one of you is sick, the other comes instead. Just because Logan is sick, shouldn't keep us from seeing your brilliant face every Sunday."

"Sarcasm from a Huntzberger, what a shock," Rory muttered.

"Events such as Hartford events I'll accept," Mitchum continued ignoring the comment. "Don't think you can get out of this so easily."

Rory sighed before nodding. "Fine."

"Fine." He wrote that down before signing at the bottom. He handed the pen to Rory who stood and reread it. "Remember, that this is going to act as a legally binding contract, Mrs. Huntzberger."

Rory sighed. "I feel like Ariel signing over her voice to the Sea Witch just to be with the prince."

"My son is a prince, isn't he?" Mitchum smirked.

Rory sighed, reread it once more, looking for any loophole Mitchum would have put on his part before signing. "There."

"It's all done," Mitchum nodded as he put the paper on his top drawer.

"Now we seal it with my way," Rory said with a smile.

"What?" Mitchum asked.

"Oh yeah, better than any legal contract." She held out her pinky which Mitchum looked at incredulously. "A pinky swear."

Mitchum laughed, sure that she was kidding. He looked up and saw the determined look on her face. With a sigh he stuck out his own pinky, wrapped it around hers. "I pinky swear," he muttered, causing Rory to smile.

"I'm going down in the books as the girl who got Mitchum Huntzberger to pinky swear," she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better."

"Go home, Rory," Mitchum ordered.

Rory nodded. "Night. Oh, and Shira said to stop working and get to bed."

"I was on my way up there before you barged in," Mitchum told her as he grabbed his suit jacket. Rory reached the door and was about to leave before she turned back and bit her lip.

"Are you going to give me another verbal lashing? Because if so, I'd like to be sitting."

"Actually, I'd like to ask a personal favor from you."

"Another?"

"This one if for my own sanity, not Logan's."

Mitchum leaned against his desk and nodded for her to continue.

"Can you cool it with me and Logan working on an heir thing?"

"What?"

Rory sighed. "I would really appreciate it if you and Shira would stop telling everyone that me and Logan are working on an heir. I was actually going to ask my grandparents and have Logan ask you, but now that I've yelled at you, I feel comfortable asking. I just don't like it," she shrugged. "I'd appreciate it if it would stop."

"I'm sorry it's made you uncomfortable," Mitchum said. "I'll tell Shira."

"Thank you. Good night."

"Good night. And Rory?"

"Yes?"

"You're one hell of a daughter-in-law. Not many would yell at their father-in-law like you just did."

Rory shrugged. "It's time I placed the blame on someone who actually deserved it," Rory said with a smile before leaving the office and going out the house. She got in her car and rubbed her arms as she turned on the car and turned the heater full blast, then backed up and made her way home to her husband and a warm bed.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory walked into the house smiling. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now how to break it to Logan that starting Sunday they'd be dining with his parents, instead of ordering their usual Indian? She shrugged. Slow and steady won the race, she thought as she put the platter holding the left over cake into the fridge and started her way towards her room. She climbed the stairs and went to her room to change before going to Logan's to sleep.

She opened the door and closed it quietly, only to turn and see Logan lying on top of her covers in his thin white undershirt and grey track pants that he always wore to bed. She smiled and walked to her dresser taking out her earrings and setting them there with her wedding rings.

"Mmm, you're home late." She turned and found Logan sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"I forgot you're a light sleeper, sorry," Rory said with a small smile.

"You said three, three thirty," Logan said. "It's almost five, how are you still awake?"

Rory shrugged. "Lots of champagne, in moderate amounts of course, and a cup of coffee before driving," she said, not mentioning the adrenaline she still had from yelling at his father.

"Wedding was fun, huh?"

"Yep," she said sitting on the bed next to him as she pulled the pins out of her hair. He rubbed his eyes once more before putting her arms down and doing it himself. "U2 was wonderful! And now Lane and her band are going to tour with them come their next tour!"

"Wow, that's awesome," Logan said putting the pearl pins on the nightstand.

"I know! Lane was so excited! Then Joan caught the ketchup bottle bouquet."

"Jess's girlfriend, right?"

"Yep."

"You know she blushed when I met her?"

"'Cause she said you might look good naked two days earlier. Might have been because of that."

"Huh?" Logan said pulling the last one out and letting her hair tumble down into the light brown locks he loved. She shook her head so that it would come undone and it fell over her shoulder and down her back. He got up from the bed as she talked.

"Than Jess caught the garter to beat Tristan and there was a moment when Finn thought it was an actual pissing contest and Colin had to convince him to put his pants back on."

"That could have been disastrous," Logan said turning off his phone, then going over to the dresser where Rory's purse was.

"It would have been," Rory agreed as she stood up and went to the closet to grab her pajamas, only to frown when she saw Logan going through her purse. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for your..." He got out her phone, "Phone," he said waving it at her.

"Why?" Rory asked going over to him. "I'm trying to tell you about the wedding."

"And I'm listening," he said flipping it open and pushing the End button turning it off. "So then what?"

"Well, mom and Luke loved the idea of spending a month in Rome. They say thank you," Rory said frowning over Logan's weird behavior as he went over to her desk and started following the phone wire. Rory leaned against her dresser, deciding she would be amused as he unplugged the phone.

"Tell them it was a pleasure next time you see them," Logan said poking through her nightstand and finding the matches and striking one.

"I also saved the leftover cake, so I put it in the fridge."

Logan turned to look at her. "What kind?"

"I have no idea,." Rory laughed. "Sookie outdid herself with this one. It was chocolate and vanilla, but it didn't have that taste of marble. I swear, put a hat on her and hand her an orange colored little person and you've got yourself Mrs. Willy Wonka."

"Going to have to try it later," Logan said turning back to her nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Rory laughed as he lit the candle on nightstand, then went over and lit the one on the dresser.

"No interruptions this time, Ace," he said blowing out the match and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes.

"None. The phones are off, I unplugged that damn phone from the wall, tomorrow is Saturday, I don't work, you don't work. The wedding is over. And for the past three months we've both been teasing each other to the point where I'm surprised that we're still alive."

Rory laughed. "So what are you planning on doing about it, Mr. Huntzberger?"

"I plan on taking advantage of your very inebriated state, Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Oh yes," Rory laughed. "Because I just cant seem to think strai-" Rory didn't get to finish as Logan covered her mouth with his. Her hands went to his chest, kissing him back. He pulled away and smirked.

"I can't kiss you like this," he laughed.

"Why not? I happened to be enjoying it!" Rory said, her arms slowly making their way towards his neck.

"You're about an inch taller than me right now. It's weird to kiss you while you're ducking down."

Rory laughed and looked down at her high heeled shoes. "My feet are killing me, you know. Can't stand upright in this inebriated state," she told him. Logan smirked as he bent down on one knee, slowly pushing her red dress up to uncover the shoe clad feet. He frowned as he saw it tied all the way to the middle of her leg.

"What the hell?"

Rory looked down. "Right, my mom thought those would be fun to wear," she laughed. "She was wrong."

Logan looked for the knot on the heel. He found it, then tried to unknot it before growling in frustration. Rory laughed and ducked down with him, untying it effortlessly and slipping it off, before working on the other one.

"That was an ego bruiser," he told her as they stood back up and returned to the position of her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"Hmm, then why don't we give that ego a boost," she murmured, kissing him softly. She felt his hands grip her hips as they moved towards the bed. Her hands went down to play with the hem of his shirt and tugged up. He let go of her lips long enough for her to pull the shirt off and throw it over on the floor, his hands went to her back, feeling the bare skin there. He groaned as she kissed the side of his neck and they fell on the top of the bed.

He felt around her waist and back for a zipper, but couldn't find one. He groaned again and let his head fall back, Rory looking up at him with a small smile. "What _is_ wrong with you?" She laughed.

"I feel like a fucking virgin," he grumbled, causing her to giggle.

"I'm not wearing a bra, Logan, so that can't be it," she teased kissing him softly and causing him to groan.

"I can't find the damn zipper to your dress."

"There isn't one."

Logan looked up at her. "Then how do you take the damn thing off?"

Rory took his hand with a laugh and led his fingers across the row of buttons starting to the middle of her back down to the bottom of her back. "You have to unbutton it."

"I hate buttons," Logan groaned, trailing his fingers up and down the row.

"Then I guess you hate sex," she laughed kissing him.

Logan growled as he started popping the buttons open. Rory got off of him, letting him sit up as she stood and finished all the buttons. She let it fall and Logan watched as the red dress fell from her body to pool on the floor, leaving her creamy body nude, with her brown hair tumbling over her back, the black satin panties sheer and tantalizing. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a sweet smile that had him turning her around.

He noticed her arm across her chest, taking it down he kissed her belly. "You're beautiful."

"Hmm," she said wrapping her arms around his neck loosely as he teased her with butterfly kisses.

"And amazing."

"A girl could get used to this," she laughed as she straddled his lap and kissed him softly. He gripped her hips, flipping her over so that they were in the middle of the bed, with him hovering over her. He nipped her lips kissing her, then moved his lips lightly down her jaw and down her neck, his fingers playing with the elastic of her panties.

Rory bit her lip, arching up, causing Logan to groan as her hips connected with his own. Her hands went from around his neck down to his chest pushing the grey sweats down, causing Logan to kick them off to the floor.

"Have I told you how much i love that you don't wear boxers to bed?" She teased, nipping his ear lightly. Logan looked at her and all thoughts of foreplay left his mind. They'd had three months of it, they didn't need more. With fast fingers he yanked on the side of her panties, causing them to rip and letting him slip them off easily. throwing them over his shoulder.

He reached over her head and pulled the covers from their tucked position and moved them to the end of the bed, her head hitting the pillows with a laugh. He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth freely and groaned when she bit down on it lightly. She opened her legs letting him lay in between them.

She arched upwards with a moan. Taking his cue, he thrust into her, both groaning. He stopped moving, taking in the sensation of being inside of her, laying his head on her shoulder he felt his breathing increase and heard her own erratic breathing. Feeling her move, he moved out, then in, causing her to gasp and arch her back.

"Logan," she whispered, causing him to shut his eyes and move out, then in again, slowly. He felt her hips meet his every thrust. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he thrust in, moving faster, both wanting to find that peak. Closing her eyes she arched upwards, gasping as he thrust in at the same time, hitting that spot that had her groaning.

He moved his head from its position on her shoulder, looking up at her. He hovered over her, her eyes screwed shut, her breathing erratic and short little groans and fragments of his name being murmured from her lips. Thrusting in, he kissed her softly, causing her eyes to flutter open, showing him the blue eyes, dark with lust and passion.

Her eyes locked with dark chocolate ones. Feeling him move in and out of her had her wanting to close her eyes and feel, but couldn't seem to take her focus off of his eyes. She'd never noticed how dark they really were. He felt his breath mingle with hers, both their hearts racing erratically. Feeling the stir in the pit of her stomach, she gripped his shoulders harder. She felt him moving quicker, she heard herself gasp, arching her back as she clenched around him, hearing him groan, his head dropping on her forehead, his breathing coming out faster.

She fell back on the bed, closing her eyes, gasping for breath as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him, so that she rested on his chest. She kissed his chest lightly, leaning up on her elbow and grabbing the blankets they'd kicked off and covering them.

Wrapping his arm around her he brought her closer and kissed her lightly. "That was much better than sneaking into my bed," he said against her lips, causing her to smile.

"Much," she agreed kissing him back.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory pried her eyes open and stuck her tongue out when she saw it was only nine in the morning. Rolling over onto her back, she let out a squeal as she felt herself tumbling out of bed and hitting the floor. Blowing hair out of her eyes, she glared up at the very naked body of her husband.

"Bed hogger," she muttered. "Give him the best sex he's had in two years and he pushes me out of bed. How the hell is that fair?" She got up and grabbed the closest article of clothing that was on the floor, which happened to be his shirt, and pulled it on. She got up and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, she looked into the mirror.

She was glowing. Was it possible to glow after sex even if you weren't a virgin? Apparently, she thought as she spit out the toothpaste and smiled lightly, washing her face free of the makeup from the night before. Drying off, she grabbed a hair tie and pulled back her hair in a messy bun. She went towards the door of her room when she felt a hand grab her wrist and make her tumble back into the bed.

Laughing she kissed her half asleep husband. "Morning."

"Morning, now where are you off to? I wasn't done with you."

She laughed and looked down at him, his eyes open and an amused look on his face. "You fell asleep," she accused.

"So did you!" He laughed, propping himself up on his elbow, his head resting on his hand. "Now where were you going?"

"Kitchen, for a bottle of water, I'm thirsty."

"Sex is a very thirst-quenching sport."

"Apparently," she laughed. "Also getting some breakfast."

"You were going to cook?" He asked. "That has 'Finn burning down the kitchen' possibilities'."

"I wasn't going to cook," she rolled her eyes. "I was going to grab the cake from the wedding and bring it up."

"And you were going to leave me sleeping and eat it all yourself!" He accused.

"You would have woken up eventually," she laughed and kissed him. "I'll be right back."

"Two waters and two forks."

"Hmmm right." She got up and went to the door. Looking over she watched him lay back down on the pillows. The only thing covering him was a thin sheet over his rear. She smiled. He looked like a god lying like that. Still smiling, she closed the door to her room and went downstairs.

Walking to the kitchen, she went to the pantry and grabbed two bottles of water, then grabbed two forks before opening the fridge and grabbing the platter of cake. She took out a plate and put a piece large enough for her and Logan before putting the platter back. Balancing the two waters and cake with the two forks she started climbing the stairs, stopping when she heard the click of the front door.

"I'm telling you they won't care!" She heard a voice say, very thickly accented. Too shocked to move she turned and watched as Colin, Steph, Evie and Finn walked into through the foyer.

"Yeah, but what if the-- oh my god!" Steph squealed.

"Holy shit!" Colin said with his mouth agape.

Evie smiled as Finn smirked and clapped his hands together. "I knew it!"

Rory looked at them before turning and bolting up the stairs. Opening the door to her room she closed it with a slam, causing Logan to look up at her with a frown.

"What?" He asked.

"We are so changing the gate password," she muttered as she heard the pounding of fists on her door, causing Logan to smirk.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Okay, so I'm sure that most of you are leaping for joy at the fact that Logan and Rory have just slept together finally consummating their marriage. I know I am! lol. This scene was actually hard to write, and I'm hoping to come out okay. Let me know!

Okay, so Mitchum didn't exactly cower, but Rory stood up to him and yelled at him when he yelled back. And I'm happy with how it turned out.

Logan and Rory will be attending Sunday night dinners with the Huntzbergers. Some will include Honor and Josh... others will be only Rory or only Logan. If you notice, the elder Gilmore have yet to make an appearance. They will be making an appearance soon and it will be very tense.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did!

Kassandra


	11. Day After Conversations

_**Part 11: Day After Conversations **_

_Disclaimer: Barnes and Noble is not mine. But some day…_

"We are so changing the gate password," she muttered as she heard the pounding of fists on her door, causing Logan to smirk.

"Let us in!" Finn yelled pounding on the door. Rory made sure she locked it as she stepped away and went towards the bed and put the cake and waters on the nightstand. She crawled into the bed and covered herself with the covers.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked amused.

"I'm hoping that when I open my eyes this will have all been a dream."

"Including us sleeping together?"

Rory uncovered her eyes and looked up. "No, I'm hoping that was real."

"That was very real," Logan laughed as Rory sat back up in the bed. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

"No, no, don't get out of bed," she said grabbing on to his arm as he put his feet on the ground.

"I've got to get rid of them somehow, Ace."

"We know you're in there!" Evie yelled.

"Quit with the dirty things and open the door!" Steph yelled.

"Come on!!!" Coin yelled pounding his fists on the wood.

Rory let go of his arm reluctantly. He kissed her before getting out of bed and opening the door. Before he knew what was going on, Evie and Steph pulled him out of the room and went in themselves, locking the door and leaving him out in the hall.

"What the hell?" He asked as Colin and Finn smirked at him.

"You slept with Rory," Finn accused.

"She's my wife, I'm allowed to sleep with my wife," Logan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But this is Rory," Colin said. "Different rules apply."

"I wasn't aware there were rules. Oh my god!" Logan said, faking shock. "Do you think I broke any of them when I slept with my _wife_."

"I'm not liking the tone you're using with us mate," Finn said.

"And I'm not liking the liberal way you use the word 'wife'," Colin pointed out.

"Rory is my wife!" Logan yelled.

"Tell us everything!" Evie begged jumping on the bed with her knees before jumping back off. "Eww, sex germs."

Steph rolled her eyes before looking at Rory excitedly. "Tell us more than everything!"

"Um... I had sex with Logan?"

"Come on!" Evie said, taking the risk and sitting on the bed. "Give us details. How did it happen?"

Steph frowned. "Is the phone unplugged?"

Rory sighed and laid her head in her hands. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"Why?" Evie asked, before Steph nodded.

"She's still in the post sex phase. She needs to cuddle," Steph said nudging Evie.

"Ohh," Evie giggled. "That's a good phase. I know that I love to cuddle with Finn after sex. And I mean Steph's got to love to do that with Colin."

"All right," Rory said getting out of the bed and pushing the girls towards the door. "Leave!"

"What? Come on!" Evie protested as Rory opened the door. "You haven't even told us if Logan's penis is big!"

Rory blushed as the guys turned and smirked.

"Yeah, Rory, we can't live off the skank rumors forever!" Steph teased, causing Rory to push her all the way out and slam the door.

She crawled back into the bed and sat with her back to the headboard and opened a water, listening to the murmurs on the other side. Watching the door open, she heard catcalls and wolf whistles from the hall as Logan walked back in with a roll of his eyes.

"We have annoying friends," he said locking the door before getting back into the bed with her.

"They're _your_ friends," she said handing him the cake platter and a fork. She put her bottle of water next to him as well.

"Yeah, when they're annoying, they're _my_ friends, and when they're giving you things, they're ours."

"No, when they're giving me things, they're mine," she corrected.

Logan rolled his eyes as he took a piece of the cake and put it in his mouth. Rory was right, he thought, that Sookie was a genius.

"So last night..." Logan started.

Rory turned to him and smiled. "Last night was pretty good."

"Pretty good?" He asked offended. "Pretty good, that was some of my best work."

"Eh," she shrugged. "I've had better."

"Are you..." He looked at her as she took a piece of cake, popped it in her mouth and looked up at him with a quite serious look on her face. "You can't be serious."

"You didn't sleep with Dean, did you?" She teased. He watched the teasing glint in her eyes fade and turn to sadness, then to nothing as she looked down away from him and put her fork down. "I'm, um... going to go get more water," she whispered starting to get out of bed.

Logan put to the platter of cake on the nightstand and grabbed her hand before she had the chance to get up. Pulling her over, she fell on top of him and he placed her on him so that she was straddling his waist.

"Don't do this," he whispered.

"Do what?" She asked in an even quieter voice.

"Don't make this morning awkward. We had a great time last night, the first night in the ten months we've been married that has been perfect, and I don't want to start off the morning with awkwardness. Last night was..." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Last night was probably the best sex I've had in forever. And I have a lot to compare it to. I'm also not just saying that because I haven't had sex in almost two years. Though it sort of contributed to it."

Rory smiled lightly, but still wouldn't make eye contact. He raised her chin up with two fingers so that her blue eyes would meet his brown ones. "I hope that you feel the same."

She bit her lip and nodded lightly.

"I don't want us to have an awkward morning after, Rory. We're married, and if last night is going to be repeating itself, which I hope it will , I have to know that you're not going to get shy on me, and I'm not going to have to rack my brain for something to say."

"Is that why you always split after sleeping with a girl?" She asked.

Logan nodded. "I'm not much of a morning after guy. I didn't like girls getting the impression that they were different from others," he shrugged. "I've dealt with them before, and I feel guilty when they're asking me to stay or at least go out with them again. I do have a conscience. At least when I left during the night, they knew not to call."

"And now?"

"What about now?"

"Am I different?"

Logan looked at her stunned. "You're my wife."

"Doesn't mean I'm different. You could have gotten out of my bed and gone to your own room during the night. How do I know you're not going to do that next time we sleep together?"

Logan looked at her shocked, not knowing whether to shake her or to laugh. How could she think that he would compare her to all the others when they didn't even begin to compare. Rory was... Not finding a way to explain just how different she was, he gripped the back of her neck, and brought her down so he could kiss her. Not tenderly, like the last few times he'd kissed her, but roughly.

Their teeth clashed as he rolled her over on her back and his tongue entered her mouth as she gasped. He pulled away and looked at her. "You are very different. I find it amazing that you don't realize it."

"Logan..." She started as she pushed him away, but he held firm.

"You're right. Just because we're married doesn't mean that you're different. But you are. I want to share the nights with you, Rory." He kissed the side of her neck. "I'm tired of having separate rooms. I'm tired of bidding you good night and going to that god-forsaken bed alone."

"Then what do you say we do about it?" She whispered, trying not to break the moment, by talking loudly.

He shrugged. "I have no idea." He unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, revealing her breasts, and leaned down to kiss the top side of each. She arched her back as he settled himself better. "I say we take this one step at a time."

"What would the first step be?"

Logan looked at her and sighed. "Actually sharing a room, I guess."

"I've never shared my room before," Rory said. "Well, room yes, but not my bed."

"Neither have I. Well, not for long periods of time anyway." he smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "So?"

"So... I think either I can move into your room." He looked around and saw that though the house was big, she'd gotten the smallest room, solely because she'd fallen in love with the view. But it wasn't big enough for the both of them to share. "Or, you move into mine."

Rory groaned. "That means moving all my clothes, and all my stuff..."

He kissed her. "I'll get the guys to help me, you won't have to lift a finger."

Rory smiled at him. "I never thanked you."

"For the sex? Well, I didn't think you needed to thank me, I just assumed you were."

Rory slapped his arm. "No, for the room."

"What?"

She ran her hand over his cheek. "You told me that Steph and Evie did the room when really it was you."

"No."

"Yes," she laughed. "And I never thanked you for that."

"You never had to."

"But I should have," she whispered.

Logan shook his head. "It was something I wanted to do."

"You also wanted to share a room from the beginning."

"Yeah, there was that."

Rory sighed. "I'll move my stuff into your room during the week."

"I know you liked this room, Rory,"

"I liked the view," Rory corrected. "But I've always liked the size of your room."

"Bet you liked the size of something else too," Logan leered, before unbuttoning the shirt all the way and pulling it off Rory.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan opened his eyes, and rolled over looking at Rory who had been sleeping since their last round an hour ago. Looking over at the clock, he noticed it was just past three and though he didn't want to, he knew he had to get out of bed. At least for a little while. He leaned forward, kissing her bare shoulder, tasting the salty taste of sweat from their earlier activities. He started to roll away when he felt Rory grab his wrist mid-motion.

"Where are you off to?"

He looked over at her as her eyes fluttered open, still half asleep. "I was going to go to my room and take a shower."

"Mmm... why?"

He smirked. "I'm all sweaty, for one."

"Mmm, good sweaty though."

He nodded. "A very good sweaty," he agreed. "But I've got to take a shower, then I was going to go down to the office and fax some reports to my dad."

"But it's Saturday, you don't work on Saturdays," she whined.

"I know that, and you know that, and my dad knows that, but he chooses to ignore it."

She let out a small noise of protest as she stretched, arching her back, the sheet slipping off and exposing her round breasts to his gaze. He loved that fact that though she blushed at small innuendos, she was comfortable enough with her body to be nude around him.

He smirked as he got an idea. He got out of the bed, pulled on his sweats and went to her closet where he knew she kept a silk nightgown hung up and never wore. He knew that she had bought it on an impulse when shopping with the girls, but had never worn it, or at least he hadn't seen her in it.

Taking it off its hanger, he threw it over his shoulder as he went back to the room and picked her up.

"Where are you taking me?" She squealed grabbing the thin sheet and putting it over her body.

"My room. We're going to take a shower and while I send those papers off to my dad, you can sleep in my bed."

"But I like my bed," she protested as he opened the door.

"But your bed is gross."

"My bed is not gross!" She said as he walked across the hall to his room and opened the door.

"Ace, we've spent the last ten hours having sex in that bed," he said as he kicked the door closed with his foot and put her down, throwing the nightgown on the bed. "The bed is gross."

"It was good sex though," Rory pointed out.

"I never said it wasn't," he laughed.

"Good, 'cause I think that was probably some of my best work."

"Oh really?" Logan said as he picked her up. "I think you can do better."

She smiled as he carried her to the bathroom. "Well, I _am_ an overachiever."

"That you are, Ace, that you are."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Lorelai grabbed her purse from her desk and left her office.

"Where are you going?" Michel asked just as she reached the door.

"I was going to get coffee and talk to my husband." she smiled, not being able to stop the giddy feeling of being able to finally call Luke her husband. "I'll be back in half an hour." She left before Michel had a chance to argue and walked the familiar path to her husband's diner.

The wedding couldn't have gone any better than it had. Rory had planned the perfect wedding and pulled it off to a tee. She had a knack for planning parties, even if she didn't want to fall into the role.

She smiled lightly thinking of the way Rory had talked about Logan. Her attitude had most certainly changed from the woman who almost wanted to despise her husband to the woman who was trying hard to love him.

Opening the door to the diner, she heard the bells jingle and saw Luke look up from the toaster that was broken yet again.

"Hi husband," Lorelai said going up to the counter.

"Hi wife," Luke humored her as he leaned over and kissed her. "What are you doing here?"

"A wife can't come and see her husband in his place of... I just wanted coffee," she said giving up when he gave her the raised eyebrow look.

Luke smiled as he grabbed a cup and poured it for her, knowing it was pointless for him to argue when she was in this playful mood.

"That all?" He asked sliding the cup over to her.

"And I want to go on our honeymoon."

Luke nodded. "All right, just tell me when and I'll call Jess."

"I want to go tonight," Lorelai said looking Luke in the eye.

"Ton-"

"Tonight, we won't tell anyone."

"Patty'll call the Coast Guard if we don't tell anyone."

"Let them look, no one will find us in Italy."

Lore-"

"Come on, we'll give them a call when we get there."

"I don't know," Luke said apprehensively as he scratched his head.

"Please?" Lorelai pleaded. "Three weeks in Rome, Luke."

Luke sighed. He'd felt bad about them not taking their honeymoon right after the wedding. But Luke hadn't been sure of Jess's schedule and Lorelai hadn't been sure of the going on's at the inn that they hadn't really thought about it. He'd planned to make up for it during the weekend. But if Lorelai wanted to go now... Sighing he dropped the tool he'd been using to fix the together and nodded. "All right, call Rory."

"Really?" She squeaked.

"Really. I'll leave Cesar in charge for now and pack."

"It takes you all day to pack?"

"No, it takes me 15 minutes, it takes _you_ all day to pack."

"Oh, I knew that," She rolled her eyes. "Meet me at the house in an hour. I have to finish some paperwork at the inn. You call Rory." She grabbed her purse and started towards the door only to turn back. "Can I get some coffee to go?"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan pulled on a white undershirt and watched as Rory crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over herself getting comfortable, her wet hair leaving spots on the pillows. He went over and kissed her temple. "I'll be back up in a while, try to sleep."

"Hmm." She kissed him lightly and closed her eyes.

He left the room, walking down the stairs and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading to the office. He sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He let it load before pulling up the reports he had to double check before sending them off. He instantly became engrossed in the work, turning into business Logan, feeling comfortable in the role as he made sure everything was right so that he wouldn't have to hear of the mistakes.

He faintly heard the phone ringing. Frowning over the numbers on the screen, he grabbed the phone, remembering that Rory was asleep and he hadn't unplugged the phone from his room.

"Huntzberger," he snapped.

"Uh... Logan?" A male voice asked.

Logan blinked and looked at the caller ID which read 'crap shack'. Seeing as Rory had set the caller ID, he knew exactly where that was.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Not really," Logan replied. "What can I do for you?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time at the corner of the computer screen, noticing that he'd been working for almost half an hour.

"Uh... well, oh jeez... Lorelai!"

Logan frowned as he heard bits and pieces of the background conversation. He heard Luke say 'you tell him,' and a 'wuss' before Lorelai came on the line.

"Logan?"

"Still here."

"Right. Well, first let me thank you for that wonderful present last night."

"U2 was all Rory, I had nothing to do with that."

"Well, it was still your money so thank you."

Logan didn't bother correcting that Rory had used her own money and not his, not that they kept track of whose money was whose.

"Also about this honeymoon deal."

"What about it?" Logan asked. "We're not taking it back."

"I wouldn't give it back if you asked for it back."

Logan smirked "Good." Deciding that the reports were good enough, he started printing them out. "Then you and Luke came up with the date you want to go?"

"Yep."

"Then when?"

"Tonight."

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yep, we wanna go tonight."

Logan laughed and gathered the papers that had come out of the printer. He stacked them neatly and put them on his desk. "All right, let me check where the plane is." Logging on to the private Huntzberger site that he had had Seth come up with so that the Huntzbergers were able to keep track of schedules and trips, along with location, he brought up the plane location page. "Looks like the plane is at the airstrip. No one's going to be using it till Wednesday. It can be ready for you by six."

"Great, I'm almost done packing."

"Packing?" Logan frowned, then sighed. "I'm guessing Rory only told you her part and not mine?"

"What?"

"Rory didn't tell you about the shopping spree, did she?"

"If Rory knew about a shopping spree and didn't tell me, I'm disowning her."

Logan laughed. "My sister is going to be in Rome later this week, probably Wednesday. You'll meet her and she'll take you and Luke to all the shops she and Josh go to. Well, all the shops she goes to and drags Josh to," he laughed.

"Oh fun!"

"Wanna hear the really fun part?"

"Of course."

"My father will be the one paying for this shopping spree."

"You're serious?"

"Dead," Logan nodded. "My dad made the mistake of giving Honor his European account number and pin when she went to boarding school down in Rome, for just in case sort of a thing. She still uses it from time to time. He never notices a few thousand missing every six months or so. And if he does..." Logan continued knowing that Lorelai would protest the idea. "I'll explain and pay him back, no big deal."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Logan laughed. "I think Josh has got some business down there on Wednesday. I'll ask him to take Honor."

"Logan, this is amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And as you know, meals are also taken care of."

"What?"

Logan sighed. "Rory left a lot out, didn't she?"

"Apparently."

"If you want, I can send a list of places to the driver you guys will have to take you out to dinner. Breakfast will always be ready for you guys in the morning."

"Magic?" Lorelai asked.

"My grandfather," Logan explained. "He loaned us a morning cook who came in the early hours and cooked, then left before we got up," Logan laughed. "Rory always tried to catch her before she left, but she'd never be there. There'd only be a note attached to a coffee cup that said 'Nice try, better luck next time'."

"Never saw her?"

"Nope. But she made hell of a muffin."

"This is too much, Logan," Lorelai said quietly, not quite used to people spending this much money on her, even if it was her daughter and son-in-law.

Logan shook his head. "We wanted your honeymoon to be as carefree as possible. Rory knew that you'd be worried about money and we didn't want you both to have those types of worries on a honeymoon. And before you say anything, Rory didn't mean you couldn't take care of yourself, far from it. She just wanted this to be as relaxing as possible."

"Logan, if you don't shut up, I'm going to cry."

"Sorry."

"This is wonderful. Not many sons-in-law would do this for their in-laws. I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law."

"Thanks, Lorelai."

"No, thank you... Anything else I should know about the honeymoon?"

Logan thought about it. "You know about my grandfather, right?"

"That we're staying with him first, yes."

"And the driver?"

"Yep."

"And I just told you about the shopping and food... Nothing else, just have fun." He didn't bother telling her about the black cards his grandfather would give them at their disposal, that would just overwhelm her.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome. My advice is to pack for a few days and just let Honor take care of you."

"All right."

"I'll send a car over at five thirty and Frank'll take you to the airstrip. Rory and I will take care of calling everyone before you get there."

"This is amazing."

"Glad you think so. I hope you think it's even more amazing when you get there."

"I know it will be."

"Talk to you later, Lorelai."

"Bye, Logan, and thank you."

"My pleasure." Logan waited for her to hang up before hanging up himself. He turned his chair and started up the ancient fax machine. Though his grandfather preferred e-mail to the rattling noise of the fax, his father still demanded the fax for semi-annual reports. Picking up the phone and dialing his father's number, he started the process of faxing the papers.

"Huntzberger."

"Hey, what a coincidence, that's my name too," Logan said with a smirk.

"Logan," his father greeted.

"Yeah, it's me."

He heard his father hesitate before talking. "What do you need, son?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that I'm faxing those reports you wanted."

"It's Saturday," his father pointed out.

"Nice to know you know your days of the week, dad."

"Logan!" Mitchum warned. "I meant what are you doing working on Saturday?"

"I'm not working. You said you wanted these reports today, so I'm sending them. I'd much rather be sleeping."

"I'm getting them now, thank you, son."

"No problem. Bye dad."

"See you tomorrow."

Logan frowned. "Wait, what?" He asked, before his father hung up.

"Dinner, tomorrow night."

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you been talking the little purple pills again?"

"Very funny, son. I'll see you at dinner and tell that wife of youwrs that there's nothing that can get you out of it. Good bye."

Logan stared at the phone. He suddenly felt like he was on the 'Weakest Link'. Making sure all the papers were faxed, he turned everything off. He made the call to the car company, requesting Frank to be at Stars Hollow at five thirty and giving them the address to Lorelai's house. He made the call to the airstrip and told them to get the plane ready for take off at six.

He left the office, going back upstairs to his room and opening the door. He saw Rory sitting up in bed, frowning over her phone.

"Do you know why my mom just texted me saying that I'm disowned?" Rory asked looking up at him.

"Do you know why my dad just told me we were having dinner with him tomorrow night."

"I asked first!"

Logan glared before answering. "You knew about the shopping spree and didn't tell her. In her eyes, that enough to have you disowned."

"Oh, well. The reason I didn't tell her was because it wasn't my present to tell her about. And we're starting Sunday night dinners at your parents'." Rory said as she pulled the covers over her head. Logan pulled them back.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I made a deal with your father."

"No, you didn't."

"Last night. That's why I was late. I was yelling at him."

"No, you didn't."

"I told him to call you on weekdays during normal business hours and to leave you alone on weekends to let you have 48 hours without stress, and for you to hang out with friends... and, well, me."

"Go on," he said sitting down waving his hand for her to continue.

"So in exchange I told him that we'd have dinner with them on Sunday nights."

"You sold your soul to the devil," he groaned laying down on the bed.

"I thought it was more like selling my voice to Ursula," she said going over to him and lying on his chest.

"What?"

"If you don't get the reference, then you've lived a sheltered life."

"Rory!"

"Come on, Logan," she said looking up at him. "It's worth it. He calls business hours and leaves you alone during the night and weekends. No more unplugging the phone when we want to have sex."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"It was worth it, just giving up Sunday nights."

"But that's Indian food night."

"We'll bump it up to tonight."

Logan stayed silent as if contemplating, then looked up at her. "Did you really yell at my dad?"

Rory laughed. "I really did."

"That sort of turns me on," he teased, turning her so that she was under him.

"Weirdo," she laughed as she pulled his shirt over his head.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Rory?" Logan whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I think I need another shower."

Rory laughed as she rolled over and nipped his shoulder. "I think I need one too."

Logan smirked turning his head towards her to kiss her lightly. "We could take another one," he murmured against her lips. "You know, to get extra clean."

"Or we could order food and watch a movie like every other Saturday."

"But that was before we started having sex," Logan protested

"Logan, I have not left these rooms in the past..." She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six, "Thirteen hours!"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Plus I think our friends might be worrying."

"It's not like they're not doing the same thing, if they're even still here."

"Logan!"

"Fine, fine." He turned on his side as she sat up, putting the sheet up to her chest. He ran his finger lightly up her spine, smirking as she shivered. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

"No." She bent down and grabbed her night gown and put it on.

"Are you going to wear that downstairs?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Finn's probably down there."

"And?"

"Ace," Logan said with a wince.

Rory rolled her eyes as she went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his sweats and pulled them on tightening them to fit her smaller figure. "While I go get a shirt, can you call the Indian place and order?"

"How about Chinese?"

Rory shrugged. "I'll eat anything, I'm starving."

"All right," Logan laughed. "Hey, do you think you can try to reach my grandfather? I tried earlier, but couldn't get through."

"I'll try, but what do you want me to tell him?"

"To let him know that Lorelai and Luke are on there way and they left around six."

"I knew my mom would want to go as soon as possible."

"It was the shopping spree that pushed her over," Logan smirked.

"You keep thinking that," Rory laughed as she left the room.

Logan smiled, putting on his pants and undershirt and going downstairs to the kitchen. He looked through the kitchen drawers, searching for the Chinese take out menu.

"And the horn dog finally comes out of the room."

Logan looked up to see Colin and Finn standing at the doorway.

"Rory sees you in here and she might just kill you." Logan told them.

"We don't have anything that'll catch fire," Finn smirked. "Unless you want us to start another one."

"I think we're good," Logan laughed, sitting at the island with the menu. "What are you guys even still doing here?"

"The girls left hours ago," Colin said sitting across from him.

"They ordered us to get the details," Finn told him sitting next to Colin.

"Details you're not getting," Logan said looking back at the menu.

"Are you serious? We always talk about our conquests!" Finn whined.

"Rory isn't a conquest, Finn, she's my wife."

"Once again, really not like the liberal use of the term wife," Colin said.

"Well, she is, Colin. There's no other name I can call her."

"Ball and chain," Finn piped.

"Come on, Logan, it isn't until now that you've started saying 'wife' like that."

"The little woman," Finn said.

"Every time I introduce her, I call her my wife, Colin," Logan said ignoring Finn.

"Old lady," Finn kept on.

"This is different than introducing her as your wife!"

"The nag," Finn nodded.

Logan looked at Colin with a frown. "What is your deal, Colin? If I remember correctly, you're the one that was always pushing me to get closer to Rory."

"Whipcracker."

"What the hell are you babbling about?!" Logan asked looking at Finn.

"She-devil," Finn smirked. "You said that there was nothing else you could call Rory other than 'wife'. Those were some of the things you could call her instead."

"I'm not calling her she-devil, Finn."

"But it's a good name," Finn protested.

Logan ignored him. "Why are you so put out by this?" He asked Colin.

Colin shrugged. "It's just weird to hear you call Rory your wife like that."

"Like what?" Logan asked not knowing how him saying it was freaking Colin out.

Colin shrugged again and sighed. "I don't even know, I'm just..."

"Jealous," Finn said.

"No!" Colin said quickly.

"Yes, you are. You still haven't committed to Steph," Fin told him.

"Jeez, Colin, are you still afraid to commit?"

"I'm not afraid, I'm just waiting for the opportune moment."

"Like waiting for Steph to say 'if you don't commit, I'm leaving' type of moment or 'I'm pregnant' type of moment?" Logan asked.

"I'm not stupid enough to get her pregnant, I'm not Finn."

"Do you see any little Finns running around, mate? No, I didn't think so. I may be an idiot, but not the big one. Plus Evie wants to get married before having kids. And I agree."

"God help us when Finn has kids," Colin muttered.

"You're thinking of marriage?" Logan asked surprised.

Finn shrugged. "It's up in the air."

The door to the kitchen opened and Rory walked in with a frown.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Logan looked up at her. "You don't find it weird that they're still here?" he asked.

Rory shrugged as she started the coffee pot. "Why would I? They practically live here anyway." She sat next to Logan, across from Colin. "I called Elias, he said everything was ready and that Honor had called and let him know she was going to be there Wednesday through Saturday."

Logan nodded. "Good, did you call Jess about the diner?"

"The line's busy. I was about to call back." She looked at the menu in his hand. "Did you order?"

"Got sidetracked."

"I'll go and try Jess again, you call in the food." She looked at Colin and Finn. "Are you guys staying?"

"Nah," Finn said. "We only stayed to see if Logan would tell us about the sex, but alas, it's a failure of a mission."

Logan smirked. "I'll tell you the details when Colin commits."

"And that's a big never," Rory teased getting up. "I'll see you two later." She kissed their cheeks as she left to the office. Sitting down at her desk she picked up the phone and dialed, happy when the call went through.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess."

"Rory," Jess greeted. "What's up?"

"How long have you been in New York?"

"Um... about two years."

"No, when'd you get back, you dork?"

"Oh, just got back an hour ago." Jess paused, then said "Why?"

"Guess where Luke is."

"No."

"Come on, guess."

"I'd rather not."

"It's not fun it you don't guess."

"Rory!"

"Come on, one guess isn't going to kill you."

"God! You're annoying!"

"Thank you. Now guess!"

"Um... Luke's," Jess said, naming the place where Luke was most likely at.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Jess laughed. "What the hell was that?"

"A buzzer."

Jess continued to laugh. "You sound like a dying rooster."

"How do you know what a dying rooster sounds like?"

"I don't."

"Then why compare my awesome buzzer sound to a dying rooster if you don't know what a dying rooster sounds like?"

"Rory, where the hell is Luke?"

"On a plane."

"To?"

"Um..."

"Rory."

"Italy."

Jess let out a stream of curses that had Rory biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"God dammit! I just unpacked!"

"You throwing your clothes in the dirty laundry hamper does not constitute as unpacking, Jess!"

"I also just got off the phone with Chris and told him I'd be in tomorrow and for the rest of the week. Is Lane working this week?"

"Just tonight and tomorrow morning. Then the band have meetings with these important executive people that U2 hooked them up with. Lane may be moving to LA, but we'll have to wait and see. So far they're just going to New York."

"Shit!" She heard something rhythmically bang into something solid.

"Jess, are you hitting your head?"

"Yes," came the muttered reply.

"Does it hurt?"

"I wish," Jess sighed. "Cesar can't take over for a while?"

"Only if you want Luke yelling at you for letting the diner burn down."

"Damn."

"Lane's there till the morning, then she's going to New York," Rory reminded him.

"I'll be at Luke's," Jess sighed. "Do you know how much I hate that drive?"

"I bet Joan made it bearable this time around."

"I guess," Jess muttered, smiling slightly at the mention of his girlfriend. "She had a lot of fun at the wedding by the way."

"I'm glad. Hey, guess what?"

"I'm not playing this game again."

"Come on," Rory said putting her feet on the edge of the desk and looking at the red she painted her toes to match the maid-of-honor dress. "Guess, Jess, guess what I did last night when I got home."

"Um... Slept with Logan," Jess said offhandedly. Rory stayed silent and nodded slightly. "Ror? Say something, make some stupid sound."

Rory cleared her throat. "Ding, ding, ding, got it in one."

"You're serious?"

"Very."

"...You don't sound happy about it."

Rory smiled. "I am, I actually am."

"So good?"

"Yes, you girl, very good."

"Good, I'm glad you got laid."

"For the past 13 hours," Rory muttered

"And that was too much information, jeez," Jess groaned.

"Just telling you so that when you go and call Tristan to tell him I slept with my husband, you have all the facts straight."

The door opened and Logan walked in with a coffee cup, setting it in front of her. "Food's here, I set it up in the theater."

"Hey Jess." Rory started.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm just going to call Joan and let her know I'm going to the Hollow."

"Hey, can you pass along a message?"

"Sure."

"Tell her he does look better naked."

Logan smirked as she heard Jess groan. "Oh jeez." Then the line went dead. Rory hung up the phone as Logan grabbed her hand and brought her around the desk. She grabbed her coffee cup and let him lead her out and to the theater.

"What movie do you want to see?" Logan asked.

"I picked last time, it's your turn."

"'Braveheart' it is."

"Oh god," Rory muttered.

She sat on one of the couches, where the food was set up on the table in front of it. The overhead projector turned on and 'Braveheart' came on the screen. Logan came down from the projection box and sat next to her, giving her one of the Chinese boxes and chopsticks as he got one for himself. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer so she was leaning against his chest as she ate.

"This is nice, right?" Logan asked looking at her.

"Hmmm?"

"This... quiet night in, movie, food... us... it's nice, right?"

Rory leaned up and kissed his chin. "Yeah, it's very nice."

Logan nodded. "I like it."

Rory smiled up at him as he watched the movie. Yep, very nice.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Did you see the car yet?" Shira asked, walking into Mitchum's office.

"I haven't been checking, dear"

"Aren't you suspicious, Mitchum?"

Mitchum looked up with a sigh and removed his reading glasses. "About what, Shira?"

"That Logan and Rory want to have a family dinner. I mean I'm surprised Logan even talks to you with you hounding him constantly, but now they want to have dinner every Sunday?"

"I don't find it odd. Now, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" Shira asked, taking a seat across from him. "What about?"

"Now, I talked to Rory on Friday evening."

"You mean Saturday morning?"

"However it was, she came and voiced some of her concerns."

"Concerns?"

"Yes, concerns that were keeping Logan and herself from having a healthy relationship."

"Really?"

"Yes. And one of those concerns was the baby talk."

"What baby talk?" Shira asked innocently.

Mitchum rolled his eyes. "Don't play the idiot, Shira, you know very well what baby talk. The line that you give at every party, stating that they are working on an heir. Rory doesn't appreciate it, and frankly, neither do I. It's nobody's business if they're trying to conceive or not. From now on, you and Emily will keep quiet about the matter and leave those two alone."

"Fine," Shira huffed, not happy about the matter

"Shira, if Rory gets pregnant..."

"When," Shira corrected.

"When she does, she'll announce it with Logan and you can run off and tell all your friends about the grandchild your son produced for you. But for now, think about Honor and the fact that she has more of a probability of giving you said grandchild than Rory."

Shira sighed and nodded. It was true, Josh and Honor were actually trying to have children whereas Rory and Logan barely looked at each other, let alone thought of having children. "All right, I'll let it go."

"Thank you," Mitchum nodded. They heard the doorbell ring, causing Shira to stand.

"That'll be them."

"I'll be in a minute."

Shira nodded as she started to leave. She stopped as she grasped the doorknob, and turned to Mitchum. "They would make the cutest babies though."

"Go answer the door, Shira," Mitchum said was a small smirk. The door closed and he stood up, going to the window to see the valet drive a car away from the door, just as his son's Jaguar came up the driveway.

He smirked when he saw no one come out of the car. Logan was probably convincing his wife to let him go back. Which wasn't going to happen. Mitchum looked over at his desk where we had a list of items that he'd written down to remind himself to tell Logan about on Monday.

He'd all but had to tie his hands behind his back to keep from calling his son. He'd kept his side of the bargain and with time it would get easier. He looked back at the car and the waiting valet. Rory would most definitely keep her end.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Ten," he said kissing her softly.

"No."

"Twenty," he said kissing the area under her ear that he had found out earlier in the day was her sensitive area.

"Mmmm," she leaned into his touch. "No."

"Thirty."

"No."

"I'll give you forty thousand dollars and a fucking Barnes and Noble if you don't make me go in there."

"Tempting."

"Come on, Ace, as Madonna says 'I am a material girl and we are living in a material world'."

"I'm sort of scared that my husband is calling himself a girl."

"Ace."

"No, Logan, I made a deal, and I keep to them."

"Fine, I'll settle for a quickie then," Logan leaned over, pulling her as close as he could in the small car. She laughed as she put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself and kissed him.

His hand gripped the steering wheel , then relaxed as her hand ran through his hair, settling at the base of his neck, playing with the baby hairs there. He heard a light tap, deciding to ignore it he pulled Rory closer, his hand finding its way up her shirt before he heard "Son."

His hand slipped off the steering wheel, hitting the horn and causing the sound to echo in the car. He pulled back as Rory squeaked and covered her mouth.

"You okay?" Logan asked, as he rolled down his windows. He felt like he was in high school again, getting caught making out with his girlfriend, instead of making out with his wife. Okay, groping his wife.

"I think you bit my lip," she muttered. Logan would have laughed had he been in a much more comfortable position. But his pants suddenly felt tighter than they had when he'd left the house and his father was standing right outside the window.

"If you two are through necking," Mitchum stated, "We would like to have dinner before it gets cold."

"Yes sir," Logan nodded. "We'll be right in."

"Good," Mitchum said with a nod before turning and going back inside.

Logan leaned back in his seat and looked at Rory who was running her tongue over her lip. He resisted a groan. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just tingling."

"Sorry, he just..."

"Yeah," she laughed.

Logan stared at her before looking over at his house. "You haven't been in here, have you?"

"A few times," Rory admitted, "When your mom was putting the final touches on the wedding. Did you know you have an original Velasquez in there?"

"Yeah," Logan laughed.

"I've also been in there to yell at your dad."

"That will go down in history, Ace."

"No, not for yelling at him."

"Oh? Then what for?"

"I'll go down in history as the woman who made him pinky swear," Rory said, causing Logan to laugh. He couldn't imagine his father pinky swearing. "Now come on, I'm getting hungry for horribly expensive rich food."

"We should have just stayed home and ordered in," Logan said getting out of the car.

"Yeah," Rory said following suit. "But your dad would have been calling all day and it wouldn't have been any fun."

"True, but we wouldn't be here," he said handing the keys to the valet and leading her to the door.

"True, but you would have been stressed."

"True, but-"

"Logan, let's get something straight," Rory interrupted him as they stopped in front of the door. "Had I not yelled at your father and made this deal, I would have gotten home earlier, meaning we wouldn't have had sex and who knows how long it would have taken us had that happened. Now smile, straighten your tie and stop complaining."

"You're annoying, you know that, right?"

"I'll take it as a compliment," Rory laughed as she pushed him through the doorway. They took off their jackets hanging them up. Rory entered the sitting room first only to stop short when she saw who was sitting with the Huntzbergers.

Logan followed not noticing Rory stop and ran into her.

"Shit," he muttered steadying her. "Didn't see you there."

"Rory!"

He looked up and saw Emily Gilmore stand up and start towards Rory. Rory looked at Logan. "Is that Barnes and Noble offer still up for grabs?"

"Afraid not, Ace," he muttered as she gripped his hand.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** I'm sorry this took longer to update. I had it in my head, but the morning discussion took longer than I thought it would to write. Then after that everything just came and I wrote it down in my notebook, then transferring onto the comp took all Saturday. And well it's up now and it's 27 pages for you!

Next chapter will be tense. Though Rory and Emily were friendly during the wedding, Rory is still not on good terms with her grandmother. So it's going to be one tense dinner.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Kassandra


	12. Clams

_**Part 12: Clams**_

Rory stood in shock as her grandmother hugged her. She left her arms down, still gripping Logan's hand.

"Rory, it's so good to see you, I haven't seen you since-"

"Friday, grandma, you saw me on Friday," Rory said stiffly as Emily let go. "Hey, look, Logan's here." Rory let go of Logan's hand and went into the living room to greet her grandfather with a much warmer greeting.

"Logan, nice to see you," Emily nodded.

"Likewise Emily," Logan said kissing her hand and leading her into the living room.

"Grandpa," Rory smiled, hugging the older man. "It's so good to see you."

Richard smiled and noticed his wife's glare. "Good to see you too, Rory," Richard greeted kissing her cheek.

"Shira," Rory smiled.

"Rory dear, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, Shira, so do you." Rory greeted Mitchum as she sat, Logan greeted his mother and father and fixed her a drink before sitting next to her.

"You all right?" Logan asked.

"No," Rory muttered taking her drink. "I will be though."

Logan smirked. "Please, tell me you're going to yell at my dad again. I would love to document it this time."

Rory gave a small smile and shook her head. She was feeling a little bit better.

"So, Rory," Richard said getting her attention, "Have you read any new books lately?"

Rory smiled at him. "I'm afraid not, grandpa, my summer's been filled with mom's wedding, but school's starting on Wednesday, so I'm hoping to read some new books."

"How was the wedding?" Shira asked. "Emily's raved all about it, how you planned everything."

"She did, Shira, my granddaughter is an excellent party planner," Emily boasted.

Rory gave a tight-lipped smile. "I wanted to plan my mother's wedding and I'm glad she gave me the opportunity. I was happy with the way it turned out though."

"Rory's being modest, mom," Logan said putting a hand on Rory's knee. "The wedding was magnificent, couldn't have been any better."

"How would you know, you only stayed for five minutes," Rory teased, causing Logan to smirk.

"Had I not, we wouldn't have-" He whispered trailing off as Rory blushed lightly. "From what I did see, mom," Logan said a little louder, turning to his mother, "The wedding was great. She got U2."

"Really?" Mitchum asked with interest. "How'd you pull that off?"

Rory smiled. "Apparently you Huntzbergers have many connections. I just used them."

Mitchum smiled, knowing that while others would have loved to use the Huntzberger name to get what they wanted or get higher up in job positions, Rory used it to make others around her happy. He was shocked and pleased with that. "It's 'we'."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"_We_ Huntzbergers. You're a Huntzberger now, Rory, you should get used to saying it."

Logan smiled as Rory gripped his hand on her knee.

"So school starts soon, Rory," Richard stated.

"I'm so excited," Rory said thinking about being back. "I just can't wait to get back in a classroom."

"And the newspaper?" Mitchum asked.

Rory nodded. "One of the many places I can't wait to visit once again and make a part of my daily routine. Doyle's announcing the new editor on Wednesday."

"You'll get it," Logan told her, bumping his knee with hers.

"I'm not getting my hopes up," Rory laughed, bumping her knee with his in return. "Paris is his girlfriend, so..."

"Well, that isn't very professional if he gives his girlfriend the job," Emily huffed.

"It's how it works, grandma. I really can't argue," Rory said smiling tightly, just as the maid walked in.

"Dinner is served," the maid said quietly as she came and went. Shira smiled and stood up, ushering them all to the dining room. Rory took her seat next to Logan, across from her grandmother as Shira and Mitchum sat at the heads and Richard across from Logan.

The salads came out and Rory picked at it as everyone engaged in conversation. Rory stayed silent, trying to figure out if she had made it unclear to Mitchum that dinner was meant only for her and Logan, and Shira and himself. She thought she'd made it clear about family dinners. She just couldn't believe that he'd invited her grandmother .

Her grandfather she could stand. She knew that while he wasn't totally against her marrying Logan and the arrangement of it, he was displeased with the age she married. But she was still angry over the speech her grandmother had given her before she walked down the aisle. Basically telling her that her dreams had no meaning, she had to be a trophy wife and that was all there was to it.

She'd been civil to her grandmother during teas that Shira had begun after she and Logan had gotten married. She'd meet them for tea every Wednesday afternoon, while Mitchum and her grandfather played golf. She forced her smiles and acted as nicely as possible towards her grandmother.

Then for the wedding, her mother, knowing how Rory felt towards the woman, had pleaded with her to just keep away from Emily and if they did cross paths, act as if she loved every bone in her grandmother's body. Lorelai had told her that she wanted one Gilmore event that wouldn't end up in a screaming match. Rory had of course agreed, wanting her mother to have her day be about her, and not her own problems.

But now, she was in someone else's house and she still had to force a smile and act as nicely as possible. Thank god Logan was there as well as her grandfather. At least she could have actual true conversations with them.

"I just don't understand it." She heard her grandmother say. Rory looked up and noticed that they'd moved on from salads and she was now picking at the main course.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just went to my own world, sorry."

"It's okay, but you've been picking at your food for the past five minutes."

"I'm just..." She shook her head trying to clear it when she heard her grandmother talk again.

"I mean who would let that miscreant stand up at a wedding."

Rory frowned, knowing she'd regret asking. "What miscreant, grandma?"

"That boy that Luke had as his best man."

"Jess?" Rory asked.

"Yes, that ex of yours."

"Jess is Luke's nephew, grandma, he's hardly a miscreant. He's changed since you met him in high school," Rory stated, feeling the urge to defend Jess. He had changed himself so much over the years that miscreant would never be the word to describe him. Mischievous yes, but not miscreant.

"He's a miscreant, Rory."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, grandma."

"He's the one that crashed your car if I remember correctly," Emily pointed out.

"A car I deemed unsafe," Richard pointed out.

"He crashed that car and broke your arm."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh please, not this again."

"Jess crashed your car?" Logan asked.

"It was an accident," Rory said. "Some furry thing ran out on the road, he swerved and lost control of the car, it hit a lamppost. I banged my arm on the dashboard and got a hairline fracture, not a broken arm," Rory corrected looking pointedly at Emily.

"And what does the boy do? He leaves," Emily said. "Shows you how responsible he is."

"He got sent away, grandma. He knew that everyone would end up looking at him as the guy that screwed me up. And do I have to keep reminding people that I was the one that gave him the keys, I was the one that told him to keep driving, and he was the one that called the ambulance? He's responsible, grandma. He was responsible then and he's responsible now."

"He flunked out of school, Rory."

"He's got kicked OUT of school! Big difference."

"As if it made it any better."

Rory sighed. "You know what, I don't have to defend Jess to you. He deserved to be up there with Luke, and I, for one, am happy that Luke picked him. Shows that Luke has good taste in friends."

"Was that a crack on me and my friends?" Emily asked, ignoring the stares from Mitchum and Shira.

"Emily!" Richard said, not wanting her to cause a scene.

"Take it anyway you like, grandma, I just made a truthful comment is all."

"Ace," Logan whispered, gripping her knee.

"No, she started this," Rory said.

"I swear, Rory, you turn more like your mother everyday."

"I'll take that as a compliment instead of the insult it was meant to be," Rory told her.

"You should be grateful to me and Shira, young lady."

"And why is that?" Rory asked doubting that she had anything to be thankful for concerning the two older women.

"Had it not been for us, you would have been wasting your life with that farm boy. What's his name..."

"Dean," Rory said. "His name is Dean. And don't think you have any idea about my relationship with him or Jess."

"Had it not been for me, you would have still been in that horrible relationship, wasting away in that small town, going nowhere."

"Thats not true, grandma! That's not true."

Richard sighed. "Rory, what would you have done if you married Dean?"

"Oh god, not you too," Rory sighed.

"You would have dropped out of Yale and and about to have your second kid right about now," Emily said. "Horrible young man, horrible relationship. I saved you from that."

"So what if I had married Dean? I would have had a family," Rory said. "I would have been happy."

"Ace, stop!" Logan said, noticing the shocked stares of his mother and father.

"No," Rory said shaking her head. "Had I married Dean, I would have still been going to Yale."

"All right, had you stayed at Yale, then what, Rory? Where could you have gone with Dean as a husband? Or Jess for a husband for that matter."

"You don't know anything about them," Rory said hating her grandmother for opening the can of worms. "You don't know anything about my relationships with them."

"I know enough. I know you ruined that young girl's life."

Richard glared at Emily. "Emily, stop this now!" That was a subject best left alone. Rory had told them that in confidence, knowing they would never judge her for her mistakes. Emily had no right throwing it in Rory's face at a time like this, when they were guests in some one else's home.

"I didn't ruin her life!" Rory said standing up. "He was the one that lied to me! He told me it was done! It wasn't just my fault, grandma, get that straight."

"Where is that young girl now, Rory? Tell me. After all was said and done, where did that young girl go?"

Rory shook her head. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now." Rory took her hand out of Logan's grip.

"You would have ruined your life with him, Rory. Logan's good for you."

Rory shook her head. "Yeah, Logan is good for me, I'll give you that. But I wish you would have let me be the one to figure it out. Don't think you know _anything_ about me or my life, grandma. And don't think you'll know anything about the future either."

"Yale is starting on Wednesday, Rory. We'll reconvene Friday night dinners just like every other year."

"Funny, because now that I'm married and an heiress to a billion dollar fortune, I think I can pay my own way, as well as pay you back with that interest I promised. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not hungry anymore."

Rory turned and left the dining room and Logan sighed. "I'll be right back."

"No, son, I'll go," Mitchum said standing up. "Emily, I don't think I have to tell you your behavior tonight was uncalled for." Shaking his head he left the room and grabbed his jacket along with Rory's as he left the house. He found her standing outside the door, her arms wrapped around herself. He handed her her coat as he put on his.

"I didn't know she'd say all of that, Rory. I'm very sorry."

Rory shook her head. 'That was low, Mitchum, even for you."

"When you said family dinners..."

"You know that's a stretch." Rory said putting on her jacket. "Emily Gilmore stopped being part of my family the minute she ruined my dreams."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Rory looked up at the older man. "She said that since Logan would travel for work, I would travel as well." She shook her head. "I wanted to travel so I could report the news, not because my husband went for business."

"You knew going into this, Rory."

"I did," Rory nodded. "I just didn't like the way my grandmother phrased it, as if I should be eternally grateful that I would never have to lift a finger again. I was raised to work hard for what I was given, I never asked to be thrown into this. I wasn't even aware that I was always tied to this world."

"Would knowing you were going to marry Logan have changed you?" Mitchum asked curious.

"Probably in some aspects," she admitted. "But not in the academic aspect. I love school, that'll never change and I love the journalism field, that won't change either."

"Good to know."

"Your son is a good man," Rory said. "I've never doubted that. And he's proven it time and time again. But he's made mistakes and we all know he's not the most perfect guy in the world."

"I know that."

"And my grandmother had no right to throw my mistakes in my face."

"Would you like to talk about them?" Mitchum asked.

Rory shook her head. "I haven't even told Logan. It isn't something I'm proud of or have ever been proud of, and I made the mistake of telling my grandmother about it." She laughed bitterly. "My mother has always told me never to trust her."

"Your grandmother meant well," Mitchum said. "She wanted the best for you."

Rory scoffed. "The best for me would have been leaving me the hell alone and letting me pick my own husband."

Mitchum started to say something when the door opened to reveal Logan with his jacket on. He stepped out and smiled lightly. "It's getting a bit tense in there, so I was thinking Rory and I could go home and maybe try this again next week."

"Of course, son," Mitchum nodded. "Rory, I'm again very sorry about tonight."

Rory nodded as the valet came to the car and opened the door for them.

"Hey Ace, why don't you get in the car, I need to talk with my dad real quick."

"You do?" Mitchum asked surprised there was anything his son wanted to talk to him about.

"Yeah, about this little contract you and Rory drew up. I want to see something."

Mitchum smirked. "I'll be in my office," he said walking back inside.

Logan walked Rory to the car and helped her in. "I'll be right out unless you want to go back inside and listen in. It sort of concerns you too."

Rory shook her head. "I can't," she whispered, leaning her head back against the seat. "I just... I can't."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, when we get home, you can take your frustrations out on me. My body is yours for the taking."

Rory laughed turning to him. "You're sweet," she said leaning in to kiss him lightly. "I might just take you up on that."

"Good to hear. I'll be right out, shouldn't take more than five minutes. Get the heater going."

Rory nodded as he closed the door and the valet closed the driver's. She leaned over and turned on the heater, watching him go back inside the house.

She never meant to blow up at her grandmother, but her grandmother shouldn't have thrown Lindsay in her face like that, especially not in front of the Huntzbergers. If any of the Huntzbergers were to know about her and Dean it was Logan and Elias, only because he had dug the information up on her. And Logan... well, she had yet to tell him the real deal.

Sighing, she laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with her grandmother anymore. She'd already paid for Yale. Well, she and Logan had already paid for Yale. Though she still had to have tea at the club on Wednesday with her and Shira, Rory knew she could probably get out of those when school started.

Opening her eyes she watched her grandparents say their goodbyes to Shira and go towards their car. Her grandfather smiled lightly at her while her grandmother gave her the cold shoulder. Rory just smiled lightly back at her grandfather, before he walked towards the car.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan looked over the contract and didn't see any loopholes though he was talking about his father. With a sigh, he put the papers on the desk and nodded.

"Fine, I'll agree to all of that, but I want to add something."

Mitchum nodded. "What's that?"

"I want 72-hour notice for business trips," Logan said looking at his dad. "If you don't have 72 hour notice, then I want at least 12 and I want to be able to decide whether to go or not. "

"Logan, some of these meetings are important for you to attend."

"I get that, dad, I really do. But..." Logan sighed, trying to form the words to tell his dad. "Things are going really good for me and Rory right now and I just... I don't want to leave her at home alone right now."

"Aren't Finn and Colin living with you guys?"

"They moved out months ago, dad," Logan said. "Just... I'll go on trips with you, but I can't assure you that I can go on every one of them."

Mitchum sighed, remembering how Rory had yelled at him for taking Logan away. As much as he hated to admit it, Logan was a big boy with his own life, and he couldn't stay under his wing anymore. And as much as it pained Mitchum to let Logan go, his one and only heir, he knew he had to, on one condition.

"Fine, but what will you do for me?" Mitchum said with the famous Huntzberger smirk.

"What are you talking about? We're having Sunday night dinners here," Logan said.

"Nope, the dinners were for Rory's part of the deal. Read the contract carefully, Logan. In exchange for me calling at reasonable hours, Rory gave us family dinners every Sunday. Now you're adding to this contract, saying you want 72-hour notice for business meetings, which I assume you mean out of town ones, right?"

"Right," Logan nodded.

"Or if I don't get 72-hour notice, you want at least 12. Now is this all correct?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded.

"Your part of the deal is wanting notice. Now I'm willing to give you that if you give me something in return. Rory's giving me something for her part. What are you willing to give up?"

Logan sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He thought about it and nodded, knowing what he'd give. "Wednesday afternoon golf."

Mitchum raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Logan nodded. "Really. Tell me what time mom, Emily and Rory get together, we'll meet then."

Mitchum nodded, realizing what he was doing. "All right, Wednesday afternoon golf, starting this week."

Logan winced, but nodded. "Deal."

"Deal. I'll write it in and see you on Wednesday."

"See you then," Logan said standing up and leaving the office. He said goodbye to his mother before going out to the car and getting into the warm vehicle.

"What happened?"

"I'm golfing with my father on Wednesdays."

"In exchange for what?" Rory asked.

"72-hour notice for out-of-town meetings."

"Good deal," Rory nodded as he started on his way back to New Haven. Rory looked over at him as he looked out at the road in concentration, looking in his rear view mirror every so often. She was wondering if he'd bring up the conversation or, well, the argument she had with her grandmother, but the ride was spent in silence. He pulled up to the gate, put in the number and drove into the garage.

Rory bit her lip lightly, relieved that he didn't bring it up, and slightly confused. Did he not care one way or the other that she had potentially ruined some girl's life? Rory shook her head free of the thoughts, she wouldn't think about that. It wasn't just her fault.

"Ace?"

Rory looked up to see Logan's concerned gaze looking back at her. "Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Fine, just thinking," Rory said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, Logan following her. He closed his door and took her hand bringing her to his side and kissing the top of her head as they walked towards the house.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked unlocking the door and letting her pass him as they walked in. He closed the door, locked it in place, then helped her with her coat before taking his off and hanging them on the pegs.

"I'm fine," Rory smiled as they walked to the stairs, Rory taking off her heels. "Just an eventful evening is all."

"Always an eventful evening at the Huntzberger house," Logan said taking the heels from her hand into his own and her hand into his free one as they went up the stairs towards their room. He held in the smile at the thought.

During the weekend, Rory and he had moved most of her things into his room. Clothes, pictures, jewelry, even all her bathroom stuff. He had emptied some drawers for her and she was planning on moving that stuff in tomorrow while he would be at work. All in all everything was starting to work out.

They walked into the bedroom. Logan dropped her shoes by the nightstand as she went to the bathroom to start what he knew to be a nightly ritual. He loosened his tie and sat on the bed grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, flipping through the channels before settling on old 'Friends' reruns. He wasn't a huge fan, but Rory liked it. He turned up the volume so she could hear it in the bathroom where she was going to be for the next twenty minutes.

He started taking off his shoes and socks watching as a very pregnant Phoebe talked to Joey who was in London for Ross's wedding to Emily. He put the shoes at the end of the bed hearing the water run in the bathroom and knew that she was cleaning her face free of the make up, her hair falling in her face since she always forgot to keep her hair up till after she washed her face.

Hearing her growl in annoyance, he smirked and went into the bathroom where she was trying to push her hair out of the way without getting it wet. He went up behind her and gathered the hair in his hand. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks."

He nodded as he loosened his tie more with his free hand and pulled it over his head, leaving it on the sink. She stood straight grabbing the face towel and patted her face dry. He let go of her hair as she hung up the towel.

"I always forget," she muttered, staying turned as he unzipped her.

"I know," he smirked as he grabbed his tie and left her to change. He stripped from his suit, put the jacket and pants in the closet and threw the button down shirt along with the undershirt in the dirty laundry hamper and walked back out to the bedroom and got into bed. He grabbed the remote while putting the pillows against the headboard for him to lean on and started flipping through again.

"What are we watching?" Rory asked coming out of the bathroom braiding her hair. She was wearing the silk nightgown he'd grown to love, her feet bare as she padded across the bed and to her side, where she sat and turned off the light on her side, only leaving his on and the TV glow.

He felt her settle down at her side, her hand settling on his stomach and her head lying on his chest. Smiling slightly at how routine this all felt, he wrapped an arm around to settle on her back and take out the braid she worked so hard on, so that he could run his hand through her hair.

She made a noise of protest, but kept where she was, her fingers making small designs on his stomach. He kept his eyes on the TV, trying to find something good yet completely pointless to watch before going to sleep.

Rory felt her eyes drifting closed as she felt his fingers run through her hair, the rise and fall of his chest on her cheek and listening to the sound of his even breathing. All of it started to lull her to sleep to the point where she didn't think she could keep her eyes open.

"Is it that horrible?" He asked quietly.

Rory opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to look at him. "Is what horrible?"

"Being married to me? Is it that horrible that you'd rather be with an ex than with me?"

Rory frowned "When did I say I wanted to be with an ex than with you?"

"At dinner."

"I never said that," Rory said propping herself up to look at Logan fully.

"Yes, you did," Logan said looking back at her.

"No, what I believe I said was that I should have gotten my choice of a husband. That you're good for me and I should have been able to figure that out on my own than being forced into marriage."

"Is it still horrible?"

"As in present tense? No," Rory answered.

"Was it horrible?"

Rory looked at him closely as he stared back at her. She could tell he wasn't going to let the subject go until he was given an honest answer. "You're in this marriage too, you should know."

"I know how it was for me. It was complete and utter hell, not knowing how I could make you happy, or if I ever would. It completely sucked not knowing what I was doing wrong and doing right. But I want to hear you say what it was like for you."

Rory shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

"Rory," Logan said sternly. "I want an honest answer."

Rory sighed and looked down at his chest before meeting his eyes again. "Yeah, it was hell."

"What was hellish about it?"

Rory shrugged. "Just a lot of things. I hated arguing and it's what I would end up doing. I hated crying myself to sleep."

"I hated that part too," Logan whispered.

She shrugged again. "I guess I just tried so hard to avoid problems, avoid you and avoid this whole marriage that I ended up creating more problems and just making things bad for you too. And I never meant for that to happen."

"I know," Logan nodded.

"So yeah, the first few months were good, then they got really bad."

"And now?"

"Now?" Rory asked. "Now they're really good."

"Really good, huh?" Logan asked as he brought her over to straddle his stomach.

"Hmm… maybe down a notch. I don't think that 'good' deserves the 'really' quite yet."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Rory said before leaning down to kiss him. "I think we still have a few more weeks before that 'good' earns that 'really'."

"Hmm, I think I can work with that," Logan smirked before nipping her lower lip and kissing her more deeply.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory looked up from her lying position on her stomach on top of the bed to see Logan walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and using another to dry his hair.

"Morning last year college student," Logan smirked sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning down to kiss her.

"Morning working man," Rory replied against his lips. "You're up early. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Your class doesn't start for another two hours. I didn't want you to be sleep deprived. Plus it gave me enough time to get the coffee started," he laughed.

Rory smiled. "Good man, I knew I did right by marrying you."

"Since it was all your idea."

"Of course," Rory yawned turning over and covering her mouth.

"You got home late. I didn't get to hear about your orientation," Logan said running his fingers over her nude hip that was uncovered from the blanket. Rory smiled.

"Mmm, the girls and I decided to hit the pub. We haven't been there in forever."

"Any cute guys hit on you?"

"A few," Rory laughed. "But I showed them my ring, Evie pointed out Finn who was standing in the corner glaring, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking very protective… and Steph accepted a few numbers."

"Idiot Colin."

"Yes. And I'm telling you, Colin will act like it never happened and like it won't bug him but he really needs to tell Steph that he loves her or I'm putting them in a room together, locking them in and not letting them out until he says it."

"They already live together, Ace. What makes you think that if that confined space doesn't do it, another will?"

"They're living together by choice. My kidnapping them and locking them in a closet won't be and the fact that I'll tell them what they need to do in order to be let out will be a big clue to them. Or they're even stupider than I thought."

"They probably are," Logan laughed. "Colin will probably pretend that he misheard you say something else, and Steph will just glare at him and not tell him he heard what you said."

"God, our friends are idiots!" Rory groaned.

"You're already frustrated and you haven't even locked them in yet."

"When will they wise up, Logan?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ace. Come on, get up, you've got school."

"Ugh, can I skip out early today?"

"Why?"

"Doyle is making the announcement of the new editor and ten thousand dollars says it's Paris."

"Ten thousand dollars says it's you."

"Why, did you pay him off or something?"

"Come on, I would never do that," Logan said grabbing her hands and pulling her up. The sheet fell away from her body, revealing her nakedness."Looking mighty naked there, Ace," Logan smirked successfully getting her out of bed. She glared at him as she scooped up her nightgown that had been pushed onto the floor, instead of its usual place under the pillows, and put it on.

"That would be your doing, Huntzberger."

"You weren't objecting last night."

"I was drunk," Rory pointed out, slipping the nightgown over her head. She and the girls had gone to get their final list of classes along with their books, and watch the freshmen go through orientation, remembering the long ago time when they had been standing in that line to get their ID's taken.

Then in celebration of getting their classes, they'd gone shopping for the afternoon, then ended up at the pub for a late dinner and drinks which ended up in a surprisingly sober Finn driving each one of them home, and their significant others dragging them to bed.

If Rory remembered correctly, she and Logan had barely made it onto the bed before she'd jumped him.

"You jumped me, Rory," Logan told her with a smirk. Funny how she'd just been thinking that.

"Minor technicality. The point is that you, Huntzberger, took advantage of my inebriated state."

"Just like I did the night of your mother's wedding."

"That was a different inebriated state and you know it."

"Either way, that was some good sex last night."

"I concur. Now I'm going to get in the shower, and you, get me coffee."

"You do know you're turning into your mother more and more, right?"

"Yes and I love it."

"Most would find that thought scary."

"Yes, but my mother is Lorelai Gilmore. What's so scary about turning into her?" Rory asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

"True," Logan laughed. "I'll go get that coffee stared."

"You're such a good husband."

Logan laughed as he walked out the bedroom, down the stairs and to the kitchen to pour his crazy wife her first cup of coffee.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Mmmm," Lorelai groaned as she stretched out on the balcony outside of their bedroom in Rory and Logan's Italian house.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Luke asked, handing her her coffee.

"Very, and relaxing," Lorelai said looking up at her husband."I don't have any French men yelling in my ear, and as much as I love Sookie..."

"I understand."

"Did you get hold of Jess?" Lorelai smiled.

Luke smirked slightly leaning against the railing of the balcony, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I got him."

"And what'd he say?" Lorelai laughed.

"I believe his exact words were 'I can't believe you dropped me in this hellhole for three weeks and didn't call to tell me you're okay. I got a call from Rory, Rory of all people, to tell me you made it okay. What's up with that shit and another thing...' at that point he just started rambling and I left the receiver on the counter. I think that if you go down, you can catch him mid-rant."

"He is pissed, isn't he?" Lorelai laughed as she got up from her seat and went downstairs to see if she could catch Jess before he realized no one on the other end was listening. She saw the phone still sitting there and a low murmur of a voice talking rapidly. She picked up the phone and heard Jess ranting on the other end.

"And then Cesar. Dear god, don't get me started on Cesar. If he tells me there's no more ham in this blasted place, I'm killing him, you hear me, Luke? I could care less if you're short a cook. I'm killing the bastard, and after that, I'm going to call the people in the little white coats and get this whole damn place institutionalized. You do realize I'm losing money over this, right? I, being the nice person that I am, decided to give into Rory's suggestion when she said not to buy you a wedding present, instead fill in for you when you went on your honeymoon. Well, guess what, Luke, your honeymoon couldn't have come at a worse time! I have work too, dammit! And I have a life! Remember Joan? Yeah, she's the girlfriend that I haven't been able to see because of this little so-called-present!"

Lorelai stifled a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Who is this? Luke?!"

"I'm sorry, Jess, it's just that... I've never heard you rant before," Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Jess grumbled.

"How are you holding up really? I know you just like to complain. How is it really?"

Jess sighed as Lorelai made herself comfortable at the counter. "It's fine. The diner had its busy moments, then its lulls. Joan came down on Sunday with me and spent Sunday, Monday and Tuesday here, then went back today for work."

"Sexed it up at the apartment, huh?"

Jess laughed nervously. "Um... sure, keep thinking that."

"You guys haven't..."

"We've..." Jess scoffed. "I'm not going to talk about my sex life with you. You're like my... aunt."

"So everything's okay?"

"Yeah, but what I said about Cesar was true."

"Hey, Luke threatens to kill him and Taylor everyday."

"Yeah, Taylor's relatively calm if you can believe it. I think he's only that annoying when Luke is here."

"So he hasn't been bugging you?"

"Nope, a few comments about a permit to park my car in front of Luke's, but it's a bunch of bull. He just doesn't like the way my piece of a crap car looks parked in front of Luke's, in the middle of town. Which is why I parked it there in the first place."

"Good ol' Jess."

"And I have talked to Rory."

"Oh goodie, that's what I've been trying to get to."

"Of course. From what I got last night when we talked, she was pretty drunk."

"Really?" Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, I ended up talking to Finn. She was trying to call Logan to pick her up and dialed the wrong speed dial. Finn gave me the details of what happened."

"What happened?" Lorelai asked wanting some leverage on her daughter.

"Apparently, they went to go get their classes earlier in the day, spent their afternoon shopping, ending up at the pub for dinner and drinks. Finn ended up coming to pick Evie up since she had called earlier and asked if he could pick her up after work. And when he came, they were all totally smashed."

Lorelai laughed. "Long Island Ice Teas?"

"And shots I think Finn said. Apparently, out of all of them, he was the only sober one."

"Aww, poor Finn."

"Yep. So I think your daughter's doing just fine without you."

"Good to know," Lorelai sighed. "I miss everyone there, but I have to say these past few days have been heaven."

"Tell me everything. Joan's been bugging me about it since Sunday when I told her why I had to come back and asked me to ask for details. So I'm not acting like a girl as Rory so bluntly put it, I'm asking for my girlfriend."

"Of course," Lorelai smiled. "It's beautiful here. Wonderful weather so far too. Logan's grandfather was a saint. He lives in this castle of a house. We stayed there Sunday night, had breakfast and he showed us all the great sights, then brought us to Rory and Logan's house."

"How's that?"

"Oh, Logan has taste, let me tell you. It's a villa, just outside of Rome. Two stories, it's very Mediterranean style, like the roofing and stuff."

"Really don't need to know abut roofing. I think she wanted to know more about the house itself."

"Right. Well, like I said, two stories, four bedrooms. Rory and Logan's bedroom is upstairs."

"You're not staying there, are you?"

"No, of course not. There are two more bedrooms upstairs. we're staying in one of those, then there's a smaller one downstairs and an office which is of course filled with books."

"Surrounding area?"

"Very secluded," Lorelai said as she looked out. The kitchen was filled with moonlight, pouring in from the sky light above her, then the long sliding glass door that when brought outside she could walk out on the porch and see a massive lawn, and then walk to the edge of that and see all of Rome. "It's elevated so it's situated on like some sort of hill that's high up."

"A mountain?"

"No, smaller than a mountain, bigger than a hill and not a cliff."

"Yeah, I don't know, but I get what you mean."

"So outside there is just grass, there's a patio that blocks the sun since there's a roof and all, then there's the back lawn and when you go to the edge of that, all of Rome is expanded."

"Really?"

"Oh, it's wonderful, Jess. So quiet."

"So how were they able to see the paparazzi they saw on the honeymoon?"

"They have a balcony in their room that oversees the driveway. The property itself is surrounded by a gate and you can only get in with a code. A lot like their house in New Haven."

"Is it weird that Rory has more than one house?"

"A little. I try not to think about it much," Lorelai said.

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"We're having dinner with Logan's sister and her husband."

"Honor and Josh?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah. When Rory comes down to New York, I usually meet up with them for lunch. I see Honor more. I've seen Josh a couple of times."

"This is the first time we're meeting them. Logan called earlier in the week and said that Josh had some meeting in France and he had to go there before coming down here. They just got here earlier and Honer called asking if we wanted to go to dinner."

"I'm surprised Logan had a free moment to call you." Jess laughed.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Well, the way they've been going at it, I'm surprised he took the time to call."

"Going at it?" Lorelai asked confused. She was sure it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"Yeah, like fucking rabbits. In both senses of the word."

"What!?" Lorelai screeched as the doorbell rang and Luke came down to answer it, looking at her oddly. She looked at him quickly before returning to her conversation with Jess, turning her back on him.

Shaking his head he opened the door to see a blonde standing there, reassuring a man and readjusting his tie. She turned and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Luke. Rory's told me so much about you. All good of course."

"Honor, right?" Luke asked hesitantly as he saw her practically bounce in. Dear god, that girl had pep.

"Yes, and this is my husband Josh," she said taking the man's hand as he smiled and nodded.

"Good to meet you. Rory's spoken really highly of you too."

"It's always a pleasure to see Rory around the house," Josh smiled looking at Honor who laughed.

"Wow, Josh, you sounded like you meant it."

"I do!" Josh looked at Luke and smiled weakly. "I love Rory, really I do. Hey look, a kitchen."

Honor smiled. "He flusters easily," she said as she followed him into the kitchen leaving Luke to close the door and follow the lead.

"So you're telling me that Rory and Logan are sleeping together!" Lorelai said in awe, causing Luke to cough and Lorelai to whirl around to see three sets of eyes on her. "Oops."

"What?" Jess asked.

"Well, if Rory didn't want Luke, Honor and Josh to know, it's too late."

"Honor should know," Jess said. "Rory practically lives over there. And Luke... Well, Luke will live. Hey, change of subject. Have you heard from Tristan?"

"Tristan? No, not since the wedding, why?"

Jess sighed. "The guy's MIA. He left the wedding without a goodbye and when I called his apartment to see if he wanted to hang out this weekend and keep me company in this crazy town, I got his answering machine. His phone's also off."

"Maybe he's with his gay lover," Lorelai laughed, causing Luke to glare.

"Tristan isn't gay, Lorelai, so drop it." Luke ordered.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and waved at Josh and Honor. "You know I'm joking Jess, jeez."

"I think that if Tristan doesn't get a girlfriend soon, I'm setting him up with Joan's friend."

"Oh, who?" Lorelai asked.

"Josh," Jess laughed.

"Josh is gay?!" Lorelai squealed. The Josh in the kitchen turned and looked at her wide eyed. Then Lorelai laughed, "Not you, another one."

"Yeah, he's a little too gay, but Joan loves him and insists that he's going to be her maid of honor, so who am I to argue?"

"Aw, look at you, planning out your wedding. This is so far from the James Dean wannabe."

"Okay, I'm hanging up now before this conversation turns mushy. Enjoy the sex."

"Enjoy the insanity," Lorelai laughed as she hung up. She turned to Honor. "You must be Honor. Rory's told me all about how you helped her."

"And Rory's told me everything about you. Never a bad word."

Lorelai smiled."She embellishes, though her description of my beauty was accurate, was it not?"

"Absolutely." Honor humored. "This is my husband Josh."

"Hi," Josh said. "I love your daughter."

"Oh... um I think she's taken, but I'll let her know," Lorelai teased shaking his hand.

Josh cursed lightly and turned to Honor for help.

"What he means to say is that he enjoys Rory's presence when visiting our home and loves her like a little sister, right honey?"

"Right," Josh nodded.

Honor shook her head as Lorelai smiled. "Why don't we go get dinner?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Lorelai said. "Let me just grab my coat."

"I'll go up with you, leave the boys here by themselves, some male bonding," Honor laughed, kissing Josh's cheek lightly. "Play nice."

Josh nodded and sat at the counter as Luke took a seat as well. "So... how about them Yankees?" Josh tried, causing Luke to raise an eyebrow.

"So from what I caught of your conversation... not that I was eavesdropping or anything, was that you just found out about the new development in the Logan/ Rory relationship."

"You know they're having sex?"

"Um, yeah. Actually, the way I understand it, they slept together right after your wedding."

"Really?" Lorelai said, a little hurt that Rory hadn't told her.

Honor nodded sitting on the bed. "I talked to Rory earlier, when I was on the plane. She said that she also moved into Logan's room this week."

"They're even sharing a room?!"

"She also said that she felt bad about not telling you, but she didn't want to bug you with this news on your honeymoon and that when I talked to you, to express how sorry she was."

"My daughter, thinking of others before herself," Lorelai said shaking her head and putting on her coat.

"Rory's like that," Honer shrugged. "Ready?"

"Yes, I am," Lorelai said as they left the room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Honor asked as they descended the stairs.

"Of course."

"Were you talking about Tristan DuGray on the phone?"

Lorelai nodded as she grabbed her purse. "Yeah, he's gone missing and Jess is worried."

"He's not missing," Josh said coming from the kitchen having heard the conversation.

"Josh," Honor said elbowing his stomach.

"Where is he?" Luke asked.

Josh glared at his wife before responding "In the Alps with his girlfriend."

"HE'S WHAT?!"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Mmm, coffee," Rory groaned sitting at the counter dressed for the day.

Logan poured her a cup, taking in her appearance of dark blue jeans, long black sleeved shirt and denim jacket. Her hair was still wet and loose around her hair, yet brushed out. He leaned over and kissed her softly before setting down her cup.

"When are the girls getting here?"

"Too soon," Rory laughed pulling away and taking a sip of coffee. "They should be here in a matter of minutes."

"Who's first?"

"Evie I think. Finn has an early meeting. Then Steph and Colin."

"Whom you're locking in the closet," he laughed kissing her and walking away.

"Don't think I won't!" Rory called after him as he left the kitchen and went to the office to get papers.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Do I have to go?" Evie whined.

"Yes, you have to go," Finn laughed, grabbing her book bag from the back seat of the car.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, love, I have to go."

"When'd you become so responsible?"

"The minute _you_ agreed to become my girlfriend, now go!" Finn laughed leaning over and opening the door.

Evie turned to him. "Kiss before I go."

Finn rolled his eyes and kissed her quickly. "Now go."

"No, a proper kiss."

"Love, I'm going to be late."

"I'm not leaving this car without a proper kiss."

"I'll push you out the blasted car if I have to."

"No, you won't."

Finn growled in annoyance. She'd been bugging him all morning about not wanting to go back to school. She'd protested in the shower, she'd protested during breakfast, she'd protested on the way to the car, and she'd protested on the drive over. The girl was going to school whether she liked it or not.

Getting out of the car, he went around, unbuckled her seatbelt and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Logan opened the door, his eyes wide at seeing the scene, Rory coming after him laughing.

"Did you protest?" Rory laughed.

"Told you I would. And I told you he'd get annoyed." She turned to Finn who looked at her flabbergasted. "You can let me down now, Finn."

Finn dropped her lightly on her feet. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "Have a good day at work."

"Yeah, you have a good day too," Finn said shaking his head and leaving Rory and Evie to laugh. A few seconds later the car left the driveway.

"You're mean to the poor guy," Rory said as they went into the kitchen.

"I love him," Evie sighed sitting down. "And I'm going to marry that boy."

"Really?" Logan asked.

Evie turned to him. "Well duh. I think I'm the only one patient enough to handle him. Plus, I give him the best sex."

"Sex isn't everything," Logan pointed out.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Been-getting-some-24/7."

"It hasn't been 24/7," Rory blushed.

"Might as well be with how you two have been getting on, though I have to say it's much better than the fighting. At least these screams are from pleasure, not anger."

"Oh god," Rory groaned.

"Save it for the bedroom, sweetie," Evie teased loving that Rory could be embarrassed so easily.

"We do more than have sex, Evie. Just last night we talked about books."

"And then..."

"We had sex," Logan shrugged. "But come on, we missed the whole honeymoon stage of the relationship."

"And more power to you." Evie stated. "I think I hear Colin's car."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Have a good day," Colin laughed handing Steph a brown paper bag as she glared at him.

"I hate you."

"Hey, you lost the bet. Now take your lunch and have a good day at school."

"You're a sick twisted little man," Steph said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I love that pose, it pushes your boobs up."

Steph dropped her arms. "You know what, just for this, I'm not having sex with you for a week."

"And that's different from every other week because..."

"UGH!" She pulled open the back door, bent down to grab her bag, and heard Colin catcall. She stood up so fast that she banged her head on the top of the car and glared at him once again. "I really, really hate you."

"Shut up and go to the door, Britney Spears."

She took her bag out and slammed the door, watching him laugh as he drove off. She hated him. It didn't matter how much deep down inside she loved that arrogant bastard, right now she hated him. Ringing the door bell she resisted the urge to cross her arms. After Colin's mentioning of it pushing her breasts up, she was avoiding the move altogether.

She could not believe that she had lost the stupid bet. Colin had bet her the night before that she could get through washing all the dishes without cringing. She'd said she could. But of course Colin had cheated, left half his meal on the plate, then his napkin which had gotten wet, knowing that the feeling of things like that grossed her out.

The door opened and she watched Logan smirk and open his mouth.

"One word, Huntzberger, and you won't be having sex with Rory for as long as you both are married, you get me?"

"Yeah, I get you," Logan said straightening his face as he looked Steph up and down. She was wearing a full blown Catholic schoolgirl outfit. Only from the looks of it, it was an exact replica of Britney Spears's "Hit Me Baby One More Time'. The black short skirt, the black boots, the red little undershirt with the white top tied above her midsection and the gray jacket above it. Her hair was done in two braids with the white pom-poms at the top of each one.

"Can I go upstairs before Rory and Evie see me? I'll borrow some clothes from Rory," Steph said pulling down the skirt.

Logan smirked, but quickly hid it as she looked back up. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. You're a good friend, Logan."

"Yeah, I know," Logan nodded bitting the inside of his cheek as he watched her run upstairs. "Hit me baby one more time," he sang quietly laughing as he went to the office to get his papers for work.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Steph ran up the stairs towards Rory's room, about to take a left, but remembered her moving rooms with Logan and took the right to the room. She opened the door, only to be greeted with

"Holy crap!"

"Shit," Steph muttered. She should have never trusted Logan.

"Evie,what-."Rory who had had her toothbrush in her mouth, opened her mouth in shock, letting it fall out. "Steph, oh my god."

"Shut up, both of you shut up. I'm embarrassed enough, all right? Just, Rory, I'm grabbing clothes."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, of course, Steph, help yourself."

"Thanks," Steph muttered gong over to the dresser. "Colin decided that today was the day he was going to fulfill his stupid Britney Spears fantasies. I mean he doesn't realize that the chick's been going crazy for the past three months. I mean the girl shaved her head for Christ's sake."

She heard the faint sound of a shutter and turned her head to see the girls nodding and smiling at her.

"Yeah, totally crazy," Rory agreed.

"Totally," Evie nodded.

"Yeah," Steph said slowly, turning back to the nightstand looking for a shirt. "I told Colin I'd wear this this weekend, but the bastard..." She heard the shutter again and turned to see the girls laughing, their hands behind their backs. "You backstabbers, you're taking pictures!"

"Come on, Steph, we had to," Evie laughed.

"Yeah, I mean how I was supposed to know that something wasn't right here."

"Shut up," Steph glared.

"I shouldn't have let you go," Evie said. "And now you're out of sight."

"Shut up."

"Show me, Steph, how you want it to be."

"Tell _us_ Steph, 'cause we need to know now."

"Oh because!" Evie and Rory sang.

"I'm I the only one that finds it sad that you know the lyrics of the song," Steph muttered, ignoring them as she grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans from Rory's closet.

"My loneliness is killing me!" Evie sang.

"Hey now!" Rory sang backup.

"I must confess I still believe."

"Still believe."

"When I'm not with you, I lose my mind."

"Give me a siggggnnnn."

"Hit me baby one more time!" Rory and Evie finished together bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I'm killing Colin," Steph muttered pulling on the jeans and throwing the skirt in the furthest corner away from her. What a way to start her senior year at Yale.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** And there you go! There's your fight, your surprise and your funny little back to school anecdote that they will never let Steph live down.

More about Tristan on its way. Trust me, not even I expected him to be gay... I was hoping for him to go gay, but eh... so we'll find out more about the girlfriend in later chapters.

Next chapter will be the first Wednesday golf/tea and more about Tristan.

Hope you enjoyed!

Kassandra

P.S. I'm Sorry Flynn...I had Too! lol


	13. You're Her Danny

_**Part 13: You're Her Danny.**_

Looking at the clock on his desk he sighed. It was one in the afternoon and he was bored. He found himself wondering what Rory was up to. Two months had passed since their first time after the wedding and things had gotten a lot better. Though they still had their fights, things were usually sorted out quickly and they rarely went to bed mad, though if they did, Logan would just stroke her back and she'd get over it, turn around and give him one of her sexy bedroom smirks before kissing him.

Making his decision, he turned off the computer and calculated the time it would take him to get home. It was one thirty now, Rory got home by two thirty after her class and showered. If he left now, he could probably get home before her and run a bath for her. Smirking to himself he grabbed his briefcase and left, telling his secretary he was leaving for the day and went down to his car.

Throwing his stuff onto the passenger seat, he climbed in to the car and backed out, driving towards home.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory welcomed the feel of the warm water sliding down her body, in her hair and down. She was hoping that the shower would refresh and wake her up just enough to allow her to study before catching a quick nap and having dinner with Logan.

Her eyes opened slowly when she felt a hand creep around her waist, settling on her stomach and pulling her back against a strong chest.

"Mhmm, Finn, I knew you'd come," she teased.

"Funny girl," Logan whispered leaning down and kissing her neck.

"What are you doing home?"

"Why, expecting someone else?"

"Well, Finn does have a two o'clock appointment," Rory said, closing her eyes again and letting the back of her head lean against his shoulder. "What are you really doing home?"

"Missed you," he murmured, sucking on the soft patch of skin between her neck and collarbone.

"So you came home early to take a shower with me?"

"Mhmm."

"Sweet boy," Rory whispered leaning up and kissing him softly. She felt him slowly turn her around, so her arms wrapped around his neck. "But you have a lot of work to do," she murmured before he took the kiss too far.

"I was bored."

"You're always bored," she laughed as she maneuvered her way around the shower, so Logan was standing underneath the spray.

"You're home early too," he accused leaning his head back to wet his hair before looking down at his wife. "You weren't due to be back for about another half an hour. I was supposed to beat you home."

"I wasn't feeling well," she told him tightening her arms around him. "Tired, no energy." She kissed his collarbone.

"Do you think you can manage to scrounge up some energy for your husband?"

Rory smiled up at him. "Oh, I think I have a little bit left."

"Good," he said before taking her mouth with his, moving slowly, taking all the time in the world. His arms tightened around her waist pulling her closer to his body, their tongues caressing each other slowly, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

Rory pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his collarbone as the water rushed in between them. She could feel the water temperature lowering as their body temperature rose. But at this moment all she cared about was what she and Logan were planning on doing.

She felt Logan shift them, her back hitting against the shower wall. She felt his fingers move lightly down her side, his thumb brushing against the side of her breast down and lower until it reached her thigh. He lifted it hooking it around his waist. Rory gasped as his fingers trailed up, skimming her most intimate parts.

"Oh god," she muttered, causing Logan to smirk. He moved his hand and lifted her up, resulting in her hooking the other leg around his waist. He shut off the water in the shower, holding her closer to him, but keeping her against the wall. She smiled lightly before skimming her fingers down his wet chest, traveling lower until she reached his hardened member. He watched her lick her lips before gripping him.

He groaned lowering his head on her shoulder as she pumped him agonizingly slow. Taking her small hand into his, he removed it and opened the shower door, carefully getting out.

She gripped his neck bringing him closer so she could kiss him, biting his lower lip before sucking it lightly. She felt her bottom hit the cold surface of the counter and heard the sound of clattering as she assumed things hit the floor. Logan's hand hit the foggy mirror behind her as he got his balance and kissed her, his tongue finding its way into her mouth.

She groaned as their hips met, his pelvic bone teasing her. Taking them both out of their misery, he thrust into her. She broke away from their kiss, arching her back and leaning her head against the mirror, her breathing coming out in short gasps as he thrust in and out, his own breathing puffing out against her chest where his head lay.

Hers legs tightened around his waist, meeting each of his thrusts for one of her own. "Fuck, Rory," she heard him mutter as he thrust harder. She felt the familiar stirring in her belly as her climax built. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, Logan's hand gripping her hip while the other curled against the glass of the mirror.

They came together, calling out the other's name, going up then coming down, both trying hard to catch their breaths. He moved his head from her chest to see her smiling at him, her fingers rubbing his shoulder lightly, easing the pain that her nails had left when she'd dug them in. He kissed her softly. She responded and murmured against his lips.

"You should come home early more if it means this'll happen every time."

Logan laughed as he picked her up from the counter and lead her to the bedroom and on the bed. "Sounds like a plan, Ace."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

''Don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep,'' she chanted in her head as she snuggled further into the covers closing her eyes, but lazily opened them again and reached out for her cell phone on the side of the bed. Logan was in the shower, alone this time, wanting to get clean so he could go downstairs and finish things he'd neglected to finish when he'd come home early to join her.

She needed to study, but dialing five on her phone, she made a phone call she'd waited two months to make. Putting the phone to her ear she waited.

She knew that the minute everyone found out that Tristan had a girlfriend, they'd call and interrogate him about it. And though she was hurt that he didn't tell her or Jess about it, she'd let him be and given him space which was the hardest thing she'd had to do when it concerned friends.

Waiting for the phone to get answered, she watched the door to the bathroom open and Logan come out, his towel around his waist.

"Who are you calling? " Logan asked sitting on the bed next to her, running a hand through her hair. She'd been tired lately, he thought. She'd been taking too many courses and he had told her when he saw the load that she should have cut them down, but she refused, saying she could handle it. For the past few weeks now she'd been going to sleep early.

"Tristan," she whispered. "'Bout time I called him."

Logan nodded. "I'm going to change and go downstairs to finish some things. Do you want to order in or..."

"Order in. Grace has been working too hard, sent her with her family."

Logan nodded, kissing her forehead before grabbing the sweats from the end of the bed and pulling them on. "See you down there?"

Rory shrugged. "Maybe later, I think I'm going to take a nap."

Logan nodded again hanging the towel on the doorknob of the bathroom, before leaving the room. Rory sighed as she heard the phone continue to ring. She knew he was there, and she wouldn't hang up the phone until he answered and he had to know that.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hey, babe, pass the noddles," Tristan said highlighting yet another passage in his law book.

"Here you go," Mia said sitting on his lap and taking the book away from him. "You have to stop studying," she said kissing him lightly. "You're neglecting me."

"You do realize that those two weeks in Aspen were meant for us to spend time together?"

"Yeah, but then your friends were calling you every five minutes."

"Exactly why I turned my phone off," Tristan pointed out with a laugh.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about us?" Mia asked.

Tristan looked into her dark green eyes and sighed. He'd met her last year in his Criminal Justice class and they'd hit it off. She was the only other girl besides Rory who hadn't taken his crap and he'd remind himself that he wasn't the same high school jerk he had been and treated her right.

"'Cause I didn't want to jinx it," Tristan shrugged. "Jess lasted months without letting us meet his girlfriend."

"At least you knew he had one!"

Tristan sighed. "I know, I just..." He shrugged. "I was going to tell them," he groaned out lamely.

Mia shook her head. "And now we're hiding."

"We're not hiding," Tristan said.

"We haven't left Boston for two months!" Mia complained, causing Tristan to roll his head back to hit the arm of the sofa and groan.

"Dammit, now you're making me feel guilty."

"Rightfully so!" Mia said smacking his chest.

Tristan sighed and was about to respond, when his cell phone rang out Frank Sinatra's Coffee Song. Sighing he grabbed it from the drawer next to he couch and looked at it.

"Who is it?" Mia asked.

"Rory," Tristan sighed.

"Crush?"

"Used to be crush, now best friend," Tristan corrected. "She hasn't called since she found out. And now..."

"Then answer."

"Oh no, she's going to start asking questions and I so do not want to deal with her. She's worse than Jess!"

"Come on, answer it," Mia said grabbing the phone. "It doesn't look like she's going to give up."

Tristan sighed looking at the phone as Mia got off and sat on the floor starting to study again. Sighing once more, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Jeez, a girl could grow old waiting for you to answer the damn phone."

"Yeah, sorry," Tristan said sitting up and closing the book Mia had put at the end of the couch. "How are you?"

"Tired. You know, two rounds of sex will do that to a girl."

"Oh jeez," Tristan groaned. "Not something I needed to hear."

"Did you know the shower is a great place to do it?"

"Shut up, Rory," Tristan warned, "Or I'm hanging up."

"Hey, you didn't tell me about this so-called-girlfriend, so I get to tease you."

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us?

Tristan shrugged. "Just something that never came up."

"Never came up?!" Rory accused. "I asked you every week when we talked if there was someone in your life! You said no!"

"You asked if I had a boyfriend, Mar, not a girlfriend!"

"I asked you if you had a girlfriend!"

Tristan sighed. "Fine, I just wanted to keep her to myself. Happy?"

"Ecstatic which is why _you_ are coming to dinner."

"What?"

"Yeah, you could have avoided this if you had let us meet her sooner, but no, I've got to find out from my mom who heard it from Josh! Josh! My brother-in-law! How the hell did he know before me?!"

"He and Honor ran into us in New York one day. It would be rude if I didn't introduce her."

He heard Rory scoff. "Bottom line, Tris, is that you asked for this. You're coming to dinner, your bringing this girl. If there is a girl." Tristan rolled his eyes. "And she's meeting everybody."

"And by everybody you mean..."

"Me, Logan, Evie, Finn, Colin, Steph, Jess and Joan."

Tristan frowned. "What about Paris?"

Rory laughed. "I wasn't sure if you wanted Paris there, what with Finn and his tendency to get naked. I thought we'd go easy on her, expose her to one crazy person at a time."

"One?! Rory, you're throwing her into a room full of crazies!"

"One, I resent being called crazy, and two, it's just in preparation of her going to Stars Hollow."

"Who says I'm taking her to Stars Hollow?"

"Uh, Valentine's Day Festival, duh! It's couples' weekend, you have to take her to that."

"Rory, what if I want to plan something special for Valentine's Day that doesn't involve a town full of mental patients?!"

Mia looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. "You do not want to know," he whispered.

"Look, either way she's going to go to Stars Hollow eventually. So why not prepare her by bringing her to dinner on Friday?"

"Ror-"

"Great, we'll see you then."

Tristan sighed. "You're channeling Emily Gilmore."

He heard Rory growl and smirked. "Fine," he heard her sigh before her voice changed to be sugary sweet. Tristan rolled his eyes at the voice. "Tristan, my bestest friend in the whole entire world after Lane, would you like to join us for a nice dinner on Friday? I would just love to meet your girlfriend. You know, being the best friend and all."

"Let me ask her, make sure she doesn't have plans," Tristan said pulling the phone away, but making sure Rory could hear him. "My crazy friend Rory would like to know if we want to have dinner with them on Friday."

"You're taking me out?" Mia asked excited.

Tristan sighed. "If you feel like spending Friday night in a room full of insane people, then yeah, I'm taking you out."

"Tell her we'd love to. About time I met them."

Tristan hesitated before pulling the phone to his ear. "Ye-"

"We'll see you at seven, Tristan, and be sure to actually bring her, and not some person filling in for her."

"Fine, but you better be sane."

"No promises," Rory said before hanging up. Tristan looked at his girlfriend who seemed interested in the conversation.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into," Tristan said before getting up to grab a beer. Mia looked after her boyfriend and then at the cell phone he'd left at the table. His friends couldn't be that bad... could they?

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory put her phone down on the nightstand and pulled on Logan's shirt before getting up out of bed and going down the stairs to the office. She opened the door to hear Logan talking on the phone.

"No, you can wait till tomorrow at work to give me those," Logan told the person on the other line. Rory yawned and walked over to him. He looked up and smiled as he continued to listen to the person on the other end. She pushed his chair to the side, letting her settle on his lap and curl up, her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, I'll call you later, Dave. Bye," Logan hung up and wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek. "Tired?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, but the room was lonely."

Logan smirked. "How was the conversation with Tristan?"

Rory looked up at him. "Everyone's having dinner here on Friday. Mind calling Colin and Finn and letting them know? That way they don't skip town."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, I'll call them tomorrow from work."

"I'll let Evie and Steph know just in case the guys conveniently forget."

"Good plan."

"And I'll call Jess and Joan."

"Paris?"

"We're going to let Tristan's girlfriend get used to Finn first, then throw Paris into the mix."

Logan laughed. "That is a genius plan."

"Did you order dinner?"

"Not yet, I'll order in a minute. Why don't you go start a movie while I call in?"

"Are you done here or..."

Logan closed the document he'd been working on and shut down the computer. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Good." Rory settled herself further into his embrace making no move to get off him.

"In order for me order food, I need to get up. See what we can order," Logan laughed hugging her tighter.

"I'm not getting up, you're comfortable."

Logan smiled. Months ago Rory wouldn't even touch him, let alone look at him, and now they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He ran a hand through her hair and looked at her. She was a bit pale and he'd heard her throwing up once or twice in the last week.

"You feeling okay?"

Rory shrugged. "There's a bug going on around campus. Steph had it a few weeks ago, I might have caught it."

"How about I make you some chicken soup instead of ordering in?"

Rory raised her head. Raising an eyebrow she asked. "You know how to make chicken soup?"

Logan hesitated before saying. "I know how to open a can and heat it."

Rory laughed and kissed him lightly. "That actually sounds perfect, might settle my stomach."

"Good, now go start the movie."

Rory stretched, much like a cat would do, arching her back and yawning before moving off him. He stood up, wrapped his arms from behind, settled them on her stomach and kissed the side of her neck. "Are you going to the room?"

Rory shook her head, "Nah, I'll keep you company in the kitchen."

Logan smiled as they walked to the kitchen. He let go of her as she sat at the island and he searched the cabinets for the cans of Campbell Chicken Soup he knew they stocked up on.

"Do you mind if we watch The Power of Myth?" Rory asked innocently, emitting a groan from Logan.

"Not again, Ace. I think I've watched those videos more times than I can count."

"But I like it, Logan. Joseph Campbell makes me feel better."

"Yeah, well, Elizabeth Berkley makes me feel better, but I don't make you watch Showgirls every time I'm feeling sick."

Rory rolled here eyes. "You know I don't mind watching that movie," she laughed. "It's a fun movie to drink to."

Logan laughed as he took out a stirring pot and put it over the flame so it would heat as he started opening the can. "Choose another movie."

Rory sighed propping her chin in her hand. "We're not watching Braveheart."

Logan rolled his eyes as he poured the two cans of soup into the hot stirring pot, wincing when he heard the sizzle as the liquid hit the hot surface. He'd always hated that sound. "Can you hand me that wooden spoon?" Logan said pointing to the spoon in the glass jar next to her. Rory reached over and handed it to him, letting him stir the soup. "And I don't care what movie, Ace, just not The Power of Myth."

"Fine, Breakfast Club? Oh, oh, St. Elmo's Fire! No, Sixteen Candles!"

"Looks like Brat Pack night," Logan sighed, knowing he'd be up for hours watching the old movies with her. "What are we doing on Friday for dinner?"

Rory looked at him confused. "Having company... did you already forget the conversation?"

Logan looked at her offended that she'd think his short term memory problem had returned. He hadn't forgotten any of his conversations with her in months. Mostly due to that fact that when he talked to her in the office, he made sure to listen and take short hand notes on Post-Its so he wouldn't forget. "No, I meant are we ordering in or having Grace cook something?"

Rory shrugged as she got up and got two bowls from the cupboard, then two spoons placing them near the stove before going to the pantry to get crackers. When she came back out, Logan was lowering the heat on the soup. "I don't know. I don't know if the girlfriend is allergic or if she's a vegetarian. I wouldn't want to offend her."

"Maybe order in, sort of do it buffet style?"

Rory nodded liking the idea. "Yeah, that could work."

"What's her name?" Logan asked after some silence, pouring the soup in the bowls.

"Whose?"

"Tristan's girlfriend's. What's her name?"

Rory shrugged, "How should I know?"

"You didn't ask?" Logan asked putting the pot on the back burner and making sure everything was off.

"I was just trying to convince Tristan to saying yes to dinner." She picked up the bowls, Logan went to the fridge, got out two sodas, grabbed the crackers and followed her to their bedroom.

"So we're just going to call her 'Tristan's girlfriend' until Friday?"

"Pretty much. Then after that the guys will probably end up giving her a nickname."

"Why do you assume they'll nickname her?" Logan asked. Rory put the bowls gently on the nightstand, Logan closed the door and settled on the bed as she looked through the movies they had in the bedroom, trying to figure out with movie to put in first.

"They call me Reporter girl."

"Rarely," Logan pointed out.

"They shorten Stephanie's name."

"We all do."

"And Evie doesn't have one because she refuses to let a nickname get attached with her, something about buck teeth and elementary school."

"Yeah, they called her Beaver which later just became dirty," Logan laughed. Rory looked at him as he laughed, disgust written on her face.

"Guys are gross." She put the Breakfast Club in the DVD player before going to the bed and sitting next to him, handing him his bowl of soup before grabbing hers.

"What about Joan, we haven't nicknamed her."

"Éclair queen, but we don't call her that in front of Sookie. And Jess has a nickname for her, but they won't tell us. And I call her Rivers."

"Rivers?"

"Joan... Rivers..." Rory shrugged. "It doesn't stick though, Jess growls every time I call her that, and since she has a short name already, it's pointless to give her a longer nickname."

"So you're going to nickname Tristan's girlfriend?"

"It's inevitable, all the girls get nicknames," Rory frowned. "Why don't you guys have any?"

Logan shrugged as he started the movie. "You girls never named us."

"Not true, Tristan has some."

Logan gave her a droll look. "You never call Tristan ET, or Spawn of Satan, or Bible Boy for that matter."

"When I'm really mad at him, I do," Rory said. "And he always calls me Mary."

"But that's between you two. If, say, Finn called you Mary, you would..."

"Probably kick him where it counts."

Logan looked at her sharply. "Don't even kid about it."

Rory held in her laugh. "Sorry."

Logan leaned back against the pillows, grabbed a cracker and dipped it in the broth, then popped it in his mouth.

"You eat crackers and soup, weird," Rory said grabbing one and putting some noddles and chicken on the cracker before eating it.

"I like the crackers soggy," Logan shrugged. "I save the noddles for last."

"No, you're supposed to eat the noddles, then save the broth for last." Rory said, then thought of something. Frowning, she put her soup aside and looked at Logan seriously. "Logan, I need to ask you something."

Worried over her serious tone, he put his soup aside and looked at her. "What?"

"This..." she sighed, looked away, then back at him, prolonging the moment. "This question makes or breaks what we are."

"Oh jeez," Logan said lying back on the pillows, "What is it?"

"Do you dunk or twist?"

Logan frowned. "What?"

"Your Oreos, do you dunk them in milk or do you twist and eat the cream frosting?"

Logan frowned. "I don't like Oreos."

Rory gasped. "What?!"

Logan shrugged. "I'm a Chips Ahoy man. Not really into Oreos. Never saw the big deal."

"I don't..." Rory looked at him wide-eyed, mouth gaping. "I don't care how much money we lose, I can't stay married to a non-Oreo fan." She made a move off the bed, but before her feet could hit the floor, Logan grabbed her, bringing her down hard on his chest and kissing her.

"_B__ut_ if I did eat Oreos, I'd dunk."

Rory smiled kissing him softly. "Good man."

Logan laughed before she moved the package of crackers she'd crushed when he'd brought her to him and threw them on the floor, getting comfortable at his side as she watched the Breakfast Club roam the halls of their high school, her eyes drifting closed as Bender became their distraction, yelling and hollering as he made his ways through the halls.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So what's she like?" Steph asked leaning against the counter, looking at Jess as he munched on a cookie.

"How the hell should I know?" He watched as Joan grabbed a serving platter from the cabinet, as if she lived in the place. In the past two months they'd been over at Rory's enough times for Joan to know the layout of the kitchen better than Logan and Rory.

"You're his best friend," Steph pointed out, directing a Twizzler in his direction. "You had to have met her."

"Well, Tristan has kept her well hidden. I found out he had a girlfriend when you guys did."

Joan frowned as her boyfriend reached for yet another cookie. Glaring, she smacked his hand. "Wait until dinner."

"Yes, dear," Jess said retracting his hand. Joan glared once more before leaving the two alone in the kitchen. Steph watched amused as Jess watched her leave, eyed the cookies but left them be.

"You are so whipped," Steph laughed.

Jess rolled his eyes. He was glad Joan fit in with his friends. Though he wasn't as close to Steph, Evie, Finn and Colin as Rory was, he'd gotten to know them and considered them close friends. He wouldn't necessarily take a bullet for them like he would for Tristan or Rory or even Joan, but he'd have their backs if they ever needed it. Just like he knew they had his.

After Lorelai and Luke's wedding, Joan, Steph, Rory and Evie would get together every once in a while, talking and probably bashing the male race. He didn't mind. Once again he was glad Joan felt she could fit in with the society world even if she was the furthest from it.

"Don't you have your tight-assed boyfriend to bother?"

"One, don't talk about Colin that way."

"Uh huh," Jess muttered grabbing another cookie before his girlfriend came back in.

"And two, he's not my boyfriend."

"Yet."

"Right, yet, stupid Colin," Steph muttered. "I've been going out on lousy dates, even brought some back to the apartment and the bastard hasn't said anything." She opened the drawer where Rory kept the Twizzlers, grabbed another one and pointed it at Jess violently. "He doesn't say anything soon, I'm breaking up with him."

Jess frowned. "If you're not his girlfriend, how can you break up with him?"

Steph glared, bit into the Twizzler and ripped off a piece. "You shut up."

Jess smirked popping the rest of the cookie in his mouth and keeping his mouth closed.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Can you hand me a towel?" Rory asked as Logan finished up shaving.

Logan grabbed the towel off the bar and handed it to her. "Jess, Steph, Joan and Finn are already down there."

Rory frowned wrapping the towel around her body. "Where are the others?"

"According to Finn, Evie was at the library studying, waiting for a chance to talk to her professor about a grade. And Colin is at the office, finishing some things up for the weekend. He's planning on taking the Monday off."

Rory nodded grabbing her lotion, her hand knocking into a blue box on the sink. Frowning she looked at the box. "Logan, what are these doing out?"

Logan looked at the box in her hand and then back at the mirror. "Had to move them from under the sink to grab a new can of shaving cream."

She looked at the full box of tampons before shaking her head. "And you couldn't put them back?"

"I'm a guy, I don't like touching those things."

"It's not like they're used."

"Shut up," Logan said glaring at her mischievous face, knowing exactly where she was going with the comment. "Shut up. It's one thing for guys to know you girls have them, but it's complete another to know they happen."

"Once a month, Logan."

"Shut up."

"And it hurts, oh god, the pain!"

"Shut up," Logan said wiping his face. Thankfully he was done and left the bathroom, listening to Rory's laugh following him as he closed the bathroom door.

Rory shook her head again before looking at the box and putting it back in its place, a suddenly uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Frowning and excusing the uneasiness for nerves at meeting Tristan's girlfriend, she closed the cabinet under the sink and put lotion on her skin.

She dried her hair and braided it, so it would be out of her face for the night. She wanted the night to be as comfortable as possible which is why she'd instructed everyone to wear casual attire, jeans, shirts, skirts. Things that they usually wore instead of the coat and jacket, dressy get up these dinners usually meant.

The way Rory saw it was that it was a dinner between friends, and they hated dressing up anyway, so why make a big fuss about it. She wasn't Emily Gilmore or any other society wife and she wasn't going to wear some fancy dress or pull her hair tight and fancy just to have Chinese take out with friends.

Leaving the bathroom, she watched Logan pull on his jeans, catching the sight of his pelvic bone just above the waistband of his boxers as they rode low on his hips. He zipped up the fly and buttoned them up before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Like what you see, Ace?" He asked ruffling his hair.

"Always," she smiled, "Now go so I can change."

He raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you naked plenty of times."

"Yeah, and if you don't leave now, you're going to get to see Finn naked."

Logan winced. "Shit, Finn!" Turning, he rushed out of the room. Rory laughed dropping the towel and went over to the dresser to grab her undergarments. The door opened and she turned to see Logan smirking. Going over to her, he wrapped his arms around her naked waist and kissed her.

"You start this now and we'll never make it out of this room," she whispered against his lips.

"Good idea, I'll kick everyone out."

Rory laughed pushing him away. "Go, let me change."

Logan kissed her softly before leaving the room and walked down the stairs running a hand through his hair. Walking into the living room, he saw Finn pouring a drink. Finn looked up and motioned if Logan wanted one. Logan nodded.

"Has Colin called?"

"He's on his way, just left the office," Finn informed him passing him a glass of Scotch. "Evie's also on her way."

"Good. Tristan should be here within the hour. Rory's getting ready..."

"Joan's setting things up in the dining room, won't let anyone in. And Jess and Steph are having a girl talk in the kitchen."

"Jess? Girl talk?" Logan asked, surprised. He never imagined the James Dean wannabe as a girl talk type of guy.

"According to Rory, he's the best one to talk to about girl things. Next to Tristan, though Tristan is squeamish about certain things."

"I bet," Logan nodded, never having imagined Jess to be the one to be able to handle girl issues.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Oh jeez, the cramps hurt so bad," Steph said.

"Yeah, in high school Rory used to hurt bad too," Jess said. "Chamomile tea usually solved the problem. She swore it was the coffee, but it was the tea."

"Tea doesn't work with me, makes me pee. My bladder's the size of a walnut, tea goes right through me."

"Sometimes large amounts of water," Jess said. "With Joan it's chocolate."

"What chocolate?" Joan asked leaving the platter and settling herself between Jess's legs, his arm wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

"Cramp relief for periods," Jess said.

Joan smiled. She loved that Jess wasn't squeamish abut things like that. She chocked it up to him living with his mother all his life. He really couldn't be squeamish. Girls had periods, it was a human thing. He couldn't change it so might as well accept it. He'd learned quick to be sensitive around that time. While he put on a tough exterior, when he'd been with Rory and that time came, he'd been reduced to teddy bear status, rubbing her stomach and trying his hardest to make her feel better.

Now he did it with Joan and he'd quickly learned her little quirks when she was menstruating. She loved having chocolate around the apartment and she went into cooking frenzies, usually sweets, making Jess gain weight during that entire week.

"For me, it's chocolate. They're really bad?"

"Some weeks worse than others. Colin avoids me like the plague during that week. He'll barely look at a box of tampons, let alone buy them for me."

Joan laughed. "Jess stocks up on them."

"Are you serious?" Steph asked.

Jess nodded. "I see them on sale, I'll buy 'em. I know what types Joan likes."

"Jeez, you're like perfect," Steph laughed.

Joan giggled kissing Jess lightly. "He is, isn't he?"

"All right, I'm feeling too much of a girl right now, and if Rory ever finds out I, Jess Mariano, ever had this conversation, she'll tease me for the rest of my life. Now I'm going out to the living room and have a drink like the man I am."

"Love you," Joan called.

"Love you too," Jess called back as Joan and Steph giggled in the kitchen. He started his way to the living room, only detouring when he heard someone knock on the door. Going over, seeing as Rory let the aid her grandmother had hired leave early, he opened the door and saw Colin and Evie at the doorstep.

"Come together?"

"Nope, just ran into each other," Evie said. "Girls in the kitchen?"

"Joan and Steph, Rory's still upstairs," Jess said as Evie hung up her coat and went to the living room to say hi to her boyfriend first.

Colin slowly took off his coat as Jess closed the door. "Steph's in there, huh?"

"Yep."

Colin nodded looking at the kitchen door before turning and going into the living room. Jess looked at him oddly before following. Evie was sitting on Finn's lap on one of the chairs, while Logan lounged on the couch across from Colin who'd just taken a seat.

"Okay, where's Tristan?" Rory asked coming down the stairs, putting in an earring. "He's late."

"He had to drive down from Boston, Ror," Jess pointed out taking a seat. "He'll be here or else he has to face the Gilmore wrath."

Rory laughed wrapping her arms around Logan's neck from behind. She was in jeans, and a red long sleeved shirt. "No one wants that."

"The girls are in the kitchen," Evie said untangling herself from Finn. "Wanna join?"

"Why not?" Rory shrugged letting go of Logan and following Evie to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Steph greeted hugging Evie. "When'd you get here?"

"Two minutes ago. Colin's here too."

"He is?" Steph asked wondering why he didn't come to greet her. Shrugging she let it go. Things were off with Colin lately. "Whatever."

"Everything okay, Steph?" Rory asked, taking a seat next to Joan at the island and Evie sat across from them next to Steph who was still working on the package of Twizzlers.

"Dandy, Colin's just being an asshole as usual."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Oy with the poodles already. I'm so putting my closet plan into effect."

The girls frowned. "What?"

Rory rolled her eyes and motioned for Steph to continue on her 'Colin is an ass' tirade.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

They looked up staring at the large, looming house.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said they were loaded," Mia said admiring the house. It seemed so... daunting from the outside, so not welcoming. More like a boarding school for delinquents than a house.

"Logan's mom and Rory's grandmother bought it for them as a wedding present," Tristan said, knowing that while the outside seemed unwelcoming, the inside was its complete opposite. They'd made damn sure of that when the group had been assigned to decorate.

Rolling down his window, he put in the code, only to have it denied. "No, don't do this!" Tristan muttered punching in the five digit code he'd put in the last time he had been there. He groaned when it denied him access again.

"What?" Mia asked.

"They changed the damn code again." Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed Jess's number, waiting for him to answer.

"Hey, where are you, we're starving."

"Freezing my ass off in the car. Rory changed the fucking code again."

"No, she hasn't," Jess frowned. "She changed it two months ago, Tristan."

"Yeah, I haven't been here in almost four, idiot. Give me the code."

"I don't know, the idiot comment hurt my feelings."

"Give me the code or I'll turn my car around and head back to Boston and none of you will meet Mia."

"Mia?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "My girlfriend."

"Hey, Ror, her name is Mia!" Jess called out.

"Count to three, Jess, and I turn around. One," Tristan started.

"24644."

Tristan frowned punching in the numbers. "Did they just pick randomly?" He muttered.

"Pretty much," Jess laughed. "Rory says to park by the garage and to come in through the kitchen."

"All right," Tristan said hanging up, having no intention of going though the kitchen. Knowing Rory, she was there waiting to bombard him with questions. He parked the car next to Jess's and got out, hoping the night would go fine.

He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help himself. He liked Mia and if Rory or anyone else scared her off, there'd be hell to pay. Going over to her side of the car, he opened the door and helped her out. He closed the door and locked the car as they walked to the front door.

"Tris, they can't be that bad," Mia laughed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I did. I'm telling you they're all insane."

Mia laughed hugging his arm that was holding her hand and looking up at him. "Come on, the way you talk about all of them, you love them all. They may be 'crazy', but I highly doubt they're that bad."

Tristan stopped and looked down at Mia, her laughing green eyes looking back at him. "If Rory starts arguing that, say, the mushrooms are angry with the shrimp, you go along with it. For your own sanity you go with it. Do not argue about politics with Colin, as fun as it is to get him riled up. Parents of any society set are off topics, conversation will go downhill from there." Tristan racked his brain. "What else am I missing?"

"I think that you're the insane one of the group, baby." Getting on her tiptoes she kissed him. "It's going to be fine. Now let's go inside. I'm freezing and I'm hungry."

Tristan sighed once more before going to the door and reaching over it, grabbing the hidden away key and opening the door before replacing it. From experience he knew the girls were in the kitchen, he could hear them laughing. So after closing the door and hanging up his and Mia's coats, he led her to the living room where the guys were talking.

"Tristan!" Finn said. "Glad you could join us, mates." Finn looked at the raven-haired girl next to him and smirked. "Pretty sheila you've got there."

"Hey guys," Tristan greeted. "Uh, this is Mia. My girlfriend. Mia, the guys. Logan, Colin, Jess and Finn."

Logan laughed, enjoying Tristan's uneasiness. "Logan Huntzberger, I'm Rory's husband."

"Oh, wow, nice to meet you," Mia said, shaking his hand. "I see you two in magazines all the time."

Logan winced. "Yeah, not the best of pictures. I'll go grab the girls, pull them away from the male hating ways."

"Finn Morgan," Finn introduced himself. "I'm Logan's best friend and my girlfriend Evie is a close friend of Rory's."

"Nice to meet you."

"The quiet stick-in-the-mud over there is Colin, he's having a bit of girl problems."

"Shut it, Finn," Colin grumbled shaking the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Mia smiled.

Tristan fidgeted as Jess stood up and looked at the girl nodding his head. "Yeah, all right, I see what Tristan sees in you. Jess," he said.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm not as bad as Tristan makes me out to be," Jess smirked looking at Tristan. "Hey man, long time no see."

"Yeah, school."

"Got to say it's fun to see you nervous."

"Yeah, well..." Tristan was cut off by his name being called. Well, a semblance of his name.

"Bible Boy!" Rory said running up and hugging him.

"Hey Mar," Tristan smiled hugging her back. He picked her up before setting her down. He had missed their talks for the past two months. "Uh, Rory, this is Mia," he said letting her go. "My girlfriend."

Rory looked at the girl. She was about Rory's height, her long black hair, braided, starting at the nape of her neck and ending near the middle of her back. Her skin was a bit dark, not tanned. Rory noted she must have some type of Native American descent. Her green eyes were piercing and her smiling face showed Rory that she cared deeply for Tristan. Her body was slim and she was in jeans and long sleeved dark blue shirt.

"Rory Huntzberger," Rory said shaking her hand.

"Mia Howard. Tris has told me a lot about you."

"I'm not crazy," Rory said. "I swear it."

Mia laughed. "I know."

"I'm Evie Channing. I'm the Aussie's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

"Joan Edwards, Jess's girlfriend."

"It's great to meet you," Mia said.

"Stephanie Merdock," Steph said shaking hands.

Rory frowned when she didn't attach Colin's name to herself.

"Are you Colin's girlfriend?" Mia asked innocently.

"No," Steph said looking at Colin and then away. "We're just roommates."

"Steph, don't start," Colin groaned.

Steph shrugged. "Come on, we're taking you to the kitchen and welcoming you to the group the official way." She wrapped an arm around Mia and started leading her away as the rest of the girls followed.

"Don't traumatize her, please!" Tristan called before sitting on the couch next to Logan. He looked at Colin. "What's up with you and Steph?"

Colin shrugged. "Pissed I'm not committing."

"Yet. Are you serious?" Tristan asked. "Just tell the girl you love her, we all know it."

Colin shrugged. "She's been dating lately, bringing guys home. It's been bothering me and she knows it. She's doing it on purpose so that I'll say something and it's starting to piss me off," Colin said standing and grabbing a drink.

"So why don't you tell her?" Finn asked slowly, not quite understanding why Colin didn't speak up.

"Because that's what she wants. If she's so bugged by the situation, she should come and talk to me about it, and not bring random guys home."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Look, me and Rory learned it the hard way, but with a little communication and a litt-"

"Oh, save your psychobabble bullshit for someone who cares," Colin said nastily, sitting down with his drink. "You've been getting laid for the past two months. I haven't been laid in over five. You go through that, then we'll talk."

"Yeah, you're talking to the guy that went for almost a year without sex, Colin. I've been there," Logan pointed out.

"Whatever," Colin said.

Jess shook his head looking at Tristan. "Our friends are cracked."

"Now you see why I didn't want to bring Mia?" Tristan asked causing Jess to smirk.

"Just wait until dinner."

Tristan groaned. This was going to be a disaster.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Sitting at the table, Tristan gripped Mia's hand. He had no idea what had gone on during the kitchen conversation and she'd just come out laughing. He sat next to her with the tense couple of Colin and Steph next to them, Rory and Logan were sitting at the heads while Joan, Jess, Finn and Evie sat across from them.

"I wasn't sure if you were allergic to anything, so me and Logan pretty much just ordered the entire Chinese menu."

"Oh," Mia said passing the rice to Tristan after having served herself. "I'm not allergic to anything, but wow, thank you."

"No problem," Rory said passing her the Mandarin chicken.

"So, Mia, do you have any middle names?" Steph asked ignoring Colin and passing the rice directly to Logan.

"Oh…" Mia served herself and nodded. "Yeah. Two actually, Lindsay Chloe."

"So your full name would be?" Finn asked.

"Why?" Tristan asked. "Going to do a background check?"

Colin smirked. "I have the access in the office."

"Remember, McCrea, I've got things on you," Tristan threatened. Colin blanched and tried to intercept the chicken before Steph handed it over to Logan. He successfully grabbed it.

"Amelia Lindsay Chloe Howard," Mia said, not minding the question. Tristan had had to go through a similar process when he met her family. "My parents couldn't decide on a name."

"So you and Tristan have had sex on a pool table?" Evie asked.

Rory laughed causing Steph to frown before laughing as well. Joan joined in knowing exactly what was going on.

"Where does the pooltable come in?" Tristan asked.

"CSI: NY," Logan said shaking his head. "Danny and Lindsay did it on a pooltable."

"Montana!" Evie laughed. "That's your nickname."

Rory looked at Logan. "Told you they'd nickname her."

"Aww, Tristan, you're her Danny!" Finn cooed. Tristan glared at the Aussie.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sorry about this, Mia, the girls are a bit cracked. So is Finn."

Mia laughed. "Oh, it's all right. Tristan tells me you're all only children. It sort of explains the closeness between all of you."

Logan nodded. "Not all of us. I have an older sister. Finn has some younger ones. But you've got the right idea. Do you have siblings?"

"Only child," Mia said. "Begged my parents for a little brother or sister, but they wouldn't give. Couldn't keep their hands off each other, but nothing happened."

"Did you grow up around here?" Jess asked.

"New Mexico," she said. "On an Indian reservation."

"I knew you had some Native American in you," Rory said.

Mia nodded. "Full-blooded. But I didn't grow up lonely. Everyone's family on the reservation, we take care of our own. So while I didn't have any blood siblings, I have a bunch of spirit siblings back home."

"Nice way to look at it," Finn nodded.

"Oh jeez, let's get on to the juicy parts. How's Tristan in bed?" Steph asked causing Rory to laugh.

"According to the bathroom stalls at Chilton he's excellent."

Tristan felt his cheeks warm and Rory laughed louder. "Oh jeez, Tristan, are you blushing!"

"Shut up, Rory."

"Tristan's blushing, that's hilarious," Jess laughed.

"Remember I roomed with you in California. I know things about you that Joan still doesn't know."

Jess rolled his eyes. "It's a two way street, idiot. Me and Rory have more things on you than you could count. Like that Latin…"

"Shut up," Tristan said pointing his fork at Jess who smirked.

Rory put a hand to her stomach with a frown and got up. "Excuse me." She left the dining room hurriedly, Logan casting a worried glance over his shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

"She okay?" Joan asked.

Logan shrugged getting up. "She said a bug is going on around campus."

Steph nodded. "I caught it pretty bad two weeks ago, I could have passed it on."

"I'll go check on her," Logan said putting his napkin down and going upstairs. Walking into the bedroom, he heard her throwing up in the bathroom. Rushing over he went to her and held up her hair.

"Thanks," she whispered flushing the toilet.

"No problem." He sat next to her. "You're not going to school next week."

She leaned against the wall and nodded, not wanting to argue. "Okay."

"I want you to go to the doctor, maybe they'll have some antibiotics you can take. Something you can eat. You've been pale for that last week, tired, throwing up."

"I'll call in the morning, make an appointment."

"All right," he said grabbing a cloth and wetting it with warm water before cleaning her face gently. "I want you to stay up here, Rory, rest."

"But-"

"No buts. You stay here. You're sick, no reason to get the rest of us sick. Steph just got over it and Evie's starting to get a cold. I can't get sick 'cause then there'd be no one to take care of you."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

Logan shook his head lifting her up and taking her to bed. He gently took off her clothes and shoes, grabbed the nightgown and pulled it over her head. He unbraided her hair and ran his hand through it. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. "I'll bring you some tea a little later. Rest. Mia'll understand. I have a feeling she's understanding."

Rory nodded. "Tell Tristan I approve."

Logan smirked. "I will." Getting up he left her cell phone near her hand before going downstairs, leaving the door open a bit so that if she called, he'd hear. Going back he sat down.

"She okay?" Mia asked.

Logan nodded. "She's resting. She'll be fine."

"Stupid Johnny Lofacs," Steph muttered.

"Who's Johnny Lofacs?" Tristan asked.

"Probably another of her dates," Colin muttered.

Steph rolled her eyes. "He's the guy that sits behind me in my English class. He kept sneezing on me the other day, got me sick, and now I've got Rory sick."

Logan laughed. "I'll make sure to tell Rory, so she can give him a piece of her mind." He looked at Mia. "And she likes you. I don't know if that means anything to you," he shrugged, "But she approves which is a good thing."

Mia smiled and looked at Tristan. "I'm glad."

Logan nodded before they got back to their regular dinner conversation.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory stared at the door to the bathroom. She got up and went inside. She opened the cabinet under the sink and took out the box of tampons. The full box of tampons. There were supposed to be eighteen in the box. Lifting the lid she counted and found 16. Frowning she put the box down and began to think.

"Oh god."

Getting up and taking the box with her she grabbed her robe and snuck down the stairs quietly, making her way to the study. She closed the door, locked it and sat down at her desk getting out her day planner.

When she had moved into Logan's room, she'd been finishing up her period. She remembered, because Logan would rub her stomach helping her ease the pain in her stomach. That had been over two moths ago and as far as she could remember the last time she'd had her period. She'd been sexually active…

"Oh god," she muttered looking at her calendar. Her last marked period was that week. Meaning she'd skipped two periods. Grabbing the phone she dialed her mother's number.

"Danes' residence," Lorelai answered happily.

"Mom?" Rory asked weakly.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

Rory took a deep breath before asking. "If I ask you to buy me something, will you get it, no questions asked?"

"Rory… You're scaring me. What do I need to buy?"

Rory bit her lip nervously. "A pregnancy test."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**AN:**_ There you go. There's your update. Hope it was worth the wait and next chapter will be up soon. I have it in my head, lol. I tend to say that a lot, then make you wait months and months.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Kassandra

P.S: Remember that I'm not writing in my blog anymore, I have a livejournal and the link can be found on my profile here or link is also on my old blog.


	14. Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

_**Part 14: Let's Talk About Sex, Baby **_

"A pregnancy test?!?!" Her mother whispered loudly in the phone. Rory could hear the shock in her voice.

"Yeah," Rory sighed.

"I thought… weren't you on the pill?"

Rory coughed. "I stopped."

"Excuse me?"

"Um… after I broke up with Dean. I… well… Dammit," Rory said, frustration lacing her voice. "I wasn't planning on having sex with Logan!!!"

"And when you did, you didn't think 'Hmm, maybe I should get back on the pill' or 'Hmm, maybe we should really use a condom'?!"

"It just didn't come up."

"Well, obviously _something's_ up if you think you're pregnant. Why do you think you're pregnant?"

What happened to the 'no questions' rule?" Rory asked.

"I never agreed to to that!" Lorelai said. "Now answer."

Rory hesitated before answering. "Nausea. I've been throwing up lately. Um, fatigue. And the fact that a full box of tampons I bought almost three months ago is staring at me in the face."

"Okay, I'll go in the morning. I'll go to Hartford, 'cause god knows I can't buy something like that here without Luke hearing about it. I just married the guy, don't want to kill him off just now."

Rory nodded. "All right, maybe I can get Logan to take the trip."

"Why don't I just go over there?"

"'Cause I share a room and bathroom with the maybe father-to-be. I want to tell him in my own way, not him finding a pregnancy test in the trash. If I _am_ pregnant."

Lorelai sighed "Oh god, my baby's having a baby."

"We don't know that," Rory said strongly. "We don't know that."

After talking with her mother for a while longer, she hung up and glared at the box of tampons before throwing them into the drawer, closing the evil planner and leaving the office.

She started going to the stairs, when she saw everyone gathered in the living room. After dinner drinks, she thought with a curse. She was about to head back to the office, when Logan caught sight of her.

"Ace?"

Rory winced, but turned back. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing down here?" He crossed over to her and grabbed her arms, lightly making sure she was okay. "You were supposed to be upstairs resting." Looking behind her he caught sight of the open door to the study. "Were you doing homework?"

She looked behind her and nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, I was. Bad me, I should be punished." She smirked, then looked down cursing herself. That was what got her in this situation in the first place.

Logan smirked. "Maybe later," he whispered. "Go back to the room. Did you need anything?"

Rory nodded. "Water. I need water."

"All right, I get it. Just go back upstairs and rest, please," he begged.

Rory looked at him and nodded. "All right." He went to the kitchen while she made her way past the living room, pulling her robe tighter. She caught Jess's eye before rushing upstairs.

Jess frowned and looked at Tristan who had seen the look.

"You think everything's all right?" Tristan asked, leaning away from the group and towards Jess.

Jess watched as Logan went back up with a bottle of water. "We'll go up when Logan comes down," Jess said. Tristan nodded and turned back to the conversation at hand. A few minutes later Logan came back down, his hair slightly messier and with a smirk gracing his face. He started talking to Colin who was still avoiding Stephine, who was conversing with Evie.

"I'm going upstairs real quick," Jess whispered to Joan.

Joan looked at him. "Rory?"

Jess nodded. "Something's wrong."

Joan nodded patting his knee as he got up and left going up the stairs. Tristan watched and looked at Mia.

"If I go upstairs, will you be okay by yourself?"

Mia looked at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Why are you going upstairs?"

"Talk to Mar real quick. I'll be right back."

Mia nodded, kissing him lightly as he got up and left, following Jess up the sitars. He went to the left and opened the door to Rory's room, only to frown when he found it empty.

"In here," Jess said holding the door open across the hall.

"When the hell did Rory move in here?" Tristan asked entering to the other room.

"Had you called more often, you would have known that I moved in with Logan two months ago," Rory said as they sat on the bed next to her.

"You okay, Mar?" Tristan asked noting her pale face.

Rory shrugged, then shook her head. "No."

"Steph says it's the flu," Jess said as Rory sat up.

"I'm hoping it is," Rory sighed. "I really don't want it to be something else."

"Like…" Tristan prompted.

Rory bit her lip. "Like… maybe being pregnant."

Tristan's eyes widened as Jess sighed. "When was your last period?"

"Jeez, Jess, you don't just ask that!" Tristan said standing up and pacing the room.

"Two months ago," Rory whispered. "I've been throwing up lately, and really tired. I've been taking more naps. And… We haven't used protection."

"Once? Not once?" Tristan asked.

Rory shook her head. "We never really thought about it."

The door opened and they quieted to see Finn walk in. He closed the door and smiled. "Am I going to be an uncle?"

"Oh jeez, does everyone know?" Rory said throwing herself onto the pillows and covering her eyes with her arm.

"I'm surprised Logan got you preggers, love," Finn said grabbing the chair from the desk and straddling it. "What with all the women he's been with. He's always been responsible in that area, and now…well…" he smirked.

"This isn't good, Finn," Rory glared.

"Why not, you love him."

"You love Logan?" Tristan asked. "Like love love, or like... Dean love?"

Rory glared. "I'm not talking about this."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Steph and Colin aren't the only idiots in the group. Look, you love Logan, he loves you. You're pregnant, now be a family."

"I don't know if I'm pregnant," Rory pointed out. "It could be a fluke. I'm under a lot of stress, stress can cause missed periods and fatigue. You know it explains the fatigue."

Jess bit back the smirk, loving the Rory was trying to rationalize this. "I don't think it can cause a two-month period delay, Ror."

"Want me to run out and get a test?" Finn asked.

"No," she said quickly, still not quite wrapping her mind around it. "No," she repeated more calmly. "My mom is getting me one, and I'll take it tomorrow."

"Do you have your laptop in here?" Finn asked looking around.

Rory nodded. "In the closet, in my bookbag."

Finn nodded getting up and grabbing it. He turned it on as Rory sighed.

"This was not supposed to happen," she whispered rubbing her hands over her face.

"Rory, if you are pregnant, would you be happy?" Tristan asked.

Rory shrugged. "I'm not ready to be a mother, Tris. I just got into the wife role and I'm still getting used to it. Me and Logan, we're just getting into our honeymoon phase. I'm not ready for that to end yet."

"How old are you, love?" Finn asked.

"22," Rory said absently as Finn typed it into the computer.

"How many days do you go between periods?" Finn asked. Rory frowned at him.

"What?"

"On average, how many days is it between the first period of the month, between the next one."

Rory shrugged. "I don't know… 24, 25 days."

Finn nodded typing that in. "When was the first day of your last normal period?"

"Um…" Rory frowned. "September…13, I think."

"And day you think you may have gotten pregnant?"

Rory sighed. "September 16?" She said weakly.

Finn, Tristan and Jess looked at her.

"The night of Lorelai's wedding, Rory?" Tristan asked.

Rory shrugged. "Well, we just... Finn knew!"

Finn rolled his eyes, but put in the numbers. "Have you had intercourse on the days around that time…Yes," he said putting that in.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"It's this online pregnancy test. Let's see what it tells us," Finn said. "Let's see, have you experienced... Nausea?"

"Yeah."

"Fatigue?"

"Yeah."

"Weight gain? Changes in appetite? Frequent urination? Sore or tender breasts? Odd sensations in the abdomen? A positive pregnancy test or sharp or unbearable pain in the abdomen side?"

Rory ran through the list and nodded. "Um, my breast are a little tender."

"All right." He scrolled down. "Are you under any stress? Exercising more than usual? Or underweight for your height?"

"I don't exercise," Rory said. "But I'm under stress."

"And what type of birth control are you and Logan using…Obviously none. But is it the one that says want to get pregnant or not to get pregnant?"

"Finn," Rory warned.

"All right, I'm submitting it now," Finn sighed. A few seconds later the result popped up and he laughed.

"What?"

"It pretty much covers the basis we did." Finn said, turning it around for her to read.

"'_Based on a single act of unprotected intercourse on the day you indicated, among couples with average fertility there is only a very small probability of pregnancy._

'_Keep in mind that young adults tend to be more fertile than older adults, so this probability could be higher. But, since you indicated that there were additional acts of intercourse, this probability could be higher._

'_If you did conceive that month, you would be 5 weeks pregnant. The symptoms you listed -- nausea or vomiting, fatigue or needing extra sleep, sore or tender breasts -- are all typical of pregnancy. However, unusual stress could make your period late._

_Women who do not use birth control have an 85 chance of becoming pregnant within a year. If you do not use birth control, and continue to have sex, it is very likely that you will become pregnant, if you are not already. This report is not to take the place of a pregnancy test provided by your doctor',"_ Rory read out loud. She sighed and closed the laptop. "Great, I'm screwed."

"Literally and figuratively," Finn laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

A knock came at the door. Rory looked at it, then at Tristan who opened it.

"Logan," Tristan said letting him in.

"What are all you guys doing up here?"

"Making sure Rory's okay," Jess said, taking the laptop off her lap and making sure it was off. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine," Rory sighed.

"Um, Mia was asking for you," Logan said. "She wasn't sure if you guys were driving back tonight. Feel free to stay here," Logan said. "We've got rooms."

Tristan nodded. "Thanks, I really did not want to go to my parents' house. I'll talk to her."

"Just take any room," Logan said as Tristan smiled at Rory before leaving the room.

"Uh..." Jess ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think it's all right if me and Joan..."

"Go ahead," Logan said. "I don't think Rory would want you guys driving back this late anyway."

"Yeah, Jess, stay," Rory said.

Jess nodded, running his hand through his hair again. "Great. I'll go tell her, thanks."

Finn stood up putting the chair back at the desk and putting the laptop on the surface. "Evie and I should get going. Thanks for dinner, Rory, hope you feel better," he smirked before leaving the room.

"You feeling better, Ace?"

"A bit," Rory admitted. "Are Colin and Steph?"

"They left."

"Mad?"

Logan nodded. "Something happened. Has to be more than they're letting on," he said sitting down on the bed next to her and taking off his shirt, toeing off his shoes. Rory bit her lip before going over to him and wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders.

"If I'm feeling better tomorrow, you think we could go to my mom's house?" she asked propping her chin on his shoulder.

Logan turned kissing her softly. "Only if you're feeling better, all right?"

Rory nodded. "All right."

"Do you need anything? I can go grab you some food, you didn't really eat anything at dinner."

Rory smiled. "Think you could heat me up some soup?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah, I'll go do that."

She moved off him as he got off the bed, unsnapping his jeans and pulling on his sweats and an old Yale Athletic T-shirt that smelled like Rory, seeing as she wore it more often to bed. "I'll be right back," he said going downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Tristan, Mia, Joan and Jess, all eating leftover Chinese food at the island. Mia swallowed.

"Tristan said it was fine."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Mia, calm down."

Logan laughed. "It is fine. If you hadn't eaten it would have gone bad. I'm not too fond of cold Chinese food, and Rory seems to only want Chicken Noddle soup right now." He opened the cabinet, grabbed a can opening it and grabbed a pot.

"How's she feeling?" Joan asked.

"She seems fine, she's just been under a lot of stress at school. It's just getting to her." He poured the soup into the pot before turning on the heat and letting it warm. "So you guys are staying?"

Joan nodded. "Me and Jess don't need to go to work till Tuesday. Josh can take care of the phone calls till I get back."

"How is Josh?" Logan asked stirring the soup.

"Gay as ever and desperate for a boyfriend. And now that Tristan's off the market, totally depressed."

Logan laughed as Tristan glared. "I have a girlfriend and you, guys, are still making the gay jokes. Jeez, I'll never win. How'd they stop with you?" He asked Jess who was smirking.

Jess shrugged. "I probably just gave them a withering stare and they cut it out."

Tristan laughed. "Ah yes, the infamous withering stare. Let's see it."

"No, man, it's a deadly stare. I could kill you and I'm not really up for offing my best friend. Piss me off later, and I may just give it to you."

Tristan laughed as Logan grabbed a bowl. "So, Mia, what'd you think of our friends?"

Mia smiled. "I think that Tristan has every reason to be protective of you guys. It's nice to see such closeness."

Logan nodded. "Just be glad you're on our good side and we saw you cared for Tristan."

Mia laughed. "Your, guys, bad side scary?"

Jess laughed. "As in 'they still haven't found the bodies yet' scary."

Mia's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Tristan punched a laughing Jess in the shoulder. "Nice, you scared her, asshole. It's not true, baby, he's kidding."

Logan laughed, puring the soup in the bowl. "It's close to what Jess said though. We've all got the influence to ruin people. We're not afraid to do it if the need be." He went to the pantry and got out crackers, along with a 7-up and a spoon from the silverware drawer. "Welcome to the group, Mia," Logan said grabbing the bed tray and setting things on it. "If you guys need anything, you know where I am."

"Knock first?" Jess asked.

Logan laughed."Yeah." He left the kitchen with the tray.

Joan smiled. "He's so sweet to her. I don't even think he notices just how husbandly he's being."

"You think Rory notices it?" Jess scoffed.

"Is she really okay?" Joan asked.

Tristan eyed the door. "She thinks she might be pregnant," he said quietly.

Joan's eyes widened "Really?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "Those two have been going at it like rabbits since Lorelai's wedding, without protection. It's no surprise this was going to happen," Jess shrugged. "Let's just hope we're named godparents."

Tristan scoffed. "Me and Mia would blow you out of the water as godparents. Right, babe?"

Mia laughed and looked at Joan who looked amused. "Are they always this competitive?"

Joan laughed. "You should have seen them at Lorelai and Luke's wedding when he threw the garter."

"I would have, had someone stepped up and invited me," Mia said giving Tristan a pointed glare.

"Hey, I've explained," Tristan said raising his hands in defense.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Here you go," Logan said setting the tray down and sitting on the bed next to Rory.

"Thanks," she said stirring the soup, taking a cracker and fixing it to her liking.

"Welcome. Tristan and Jess are staying here with their girlfriends," Logan said.

Rory nodded. ''That's fine."

"You okay?"

"Tired again," she said popping open the 7-up and drinking it. "And I'm not all that hungry anymore."

"Just eat at least half, Ace, that way I know you have something in your stomach."

Rory bit her lip looking at him. She noticed the worry etched on his face and sighed. "Half."

"That's all I ask," he said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, channel surfing. Ten minutes later Rory finished half the soup and all of the soda and set it off to the side, before curling up to Logan's side, her hand finding its way under his shirt and settling on his stomach.

Logan kissed the top of her head, his own hand resting on her hip as he settled on 'Man on Fire' on TV. They watched silently, Rory's eyes closing until she was asleep. Logan gently pushed the covers from under her, not wanting to wake her up, and covered her up.

Just as the movie was ending and he felt himself falling asleep, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said quietly, but loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

"Hey." Tristan said, popping his head in. "We're going to sleep, just wanted to say good night." He noticed Rory curling up at Logan's side and smiled to himself. Rory was so stupid at times; smart intellectually but when it came to her own feelings, she would never admit or think about them. He wondered how things would change if there was a baby on the way. "How's she doing?"

Logan looked down at his wife, her hand was still on his stomach, clenching and unclenching. "She's doing better," he said looking back at Tristan. "Just tired."

"Good, I'm glad. 'Night."

"'Night," Logan said as Tristan closed the door again. Pushing the covers from under himself, he turned off the TV and laid down next to Rory, turning and wrapping his arm around her, kissing her head softly before falling asleep himself.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan woke to find the bed empty. Looking around he saw Rory pulling on her jeans, already having a screen tee on. "So I take it this means you feel better?" He asked quietly, rubbing his eyes.

Rory looked over at him and nodded. "Lots, no nauseousness at all. I'm actually going to go down and get breakfast."

Logan nodded, happy she was getting her appetite back. "So Stars Hollow today?"

"Can we?"

Logan nodded. "Let me get ready and have some breakfast and we'll go."

Rory smiled, walking over to him and kissing him. "Thank you."

"Welcome, now go get some food."

Rory nodded, leaving him alone in the room and walking downstairs. Biting her lip she wondered what his reaction would be. Hell, what her reaction would be. She knew that if she was pregnant, she'd keep the baby, getting rid of it was not an option. But was she happy about it, or would she resent the baby for showing up when it did? She thought about it and shook her head.

She'd never resent that baby. It had been her fault to not think about birth control of any type. Well, Logan's too, but not the baby's... if there was a baby.

"I hear I may be an aunt?" Joan teased, causing Rory to jump. She looked up and found herself in the kitchen, with Jess, Joan, Tristan and Mia, all up and ready for the day.

"Oh jeez," Rory muttered sitting down and burying her face in her hands. "I have no idea what the hell I'm gong to do. This was not supposed to happen."

"You love Logan, babe," Jess laughed, flipping the pancakes that he was making.

"Okay, okay," Rory said looking behind her shoulder to make sure he wasn't coming in. "Say I agree with you and I do love him. It doesn't necessarily mean I'm ready for a baby. I'm still in college. I mean... I just... I'm so not ready for this."

"If there is something to be ready for," Tristan said.

"Right," Rory nodded. She rubbed her temples. "God, I just want to go to Stars Hollow, take the damn test and go from there." She looked up and saw four pairs of amused eyes looking back at her. "What?"

"It's just cute the way you're trying to rationalize everything." Joan laughed.

Rory glared. ''What's this about you being the aunt? Are you and Jess planning a wedding?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "We haven't even been together a year and she's planning the damn wedding."

"I know what color bridesmaid dress I want," Rory smiled.

"If you fit into it," Tristan teased.

"Shut up, because I have your China picked out," Rory told him as Jess put down plates in front of everyone.

"China?" Mia asked.

"She likes planning weddings," Tristan said absently. "She planned her own, then planned her mother's. She'll probably plan Jess and Joan's and they'll let her just to please her."

"Hey, I like her ideas," Joan said.

"And she'll probably plan ours," Tristan said putting a piece of pancake in his mouth, stopping when he realized what he'd said. They all looked up at him, including Mia.

"Ours?" Mia asked. "Is that your way of proposing, Mr. DuGray?"

"No," Tristan said, his mouth full. "I'm just saying that when the time comes... and I find... that..." He rubbed the back of his neck as everyone continued to look at him. "It's just that when Rory..." he frowned.

"What's going on?" Logan asked walking in.

"Logan, thank god," Tristan muttered.

"Tristan was just sticking his foot in his mouth," Rory laughed. "Jess made pancakes."

"Good man," Logan said taking a plate and sitting next to Rory. "Did you call the doctor?"

Rory shook her head. "Going to call from Stars Hollow," she said. "Need to talk to my mom first."

Logan frowned. "About you having the flu?"

"Yeah, I need to make sure I'm not allergic to anything you know?"

"All right," Logan nodded as she looked up and saw everyone giving her disapproving glances. She frowned and looked down at her own food. She was not going to tell Logan yet. Take test, then maybe tell Logan about the scare. 'Cause that was all this was, right? It was a scare.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Steph stared at the door where her not-boyfriend was sleeping. If he didn't want to be her boyfriend, fine by her, she had a better plan. Glaring at the door now she pushed it open and went to the end of the bed. Grabbing the ends of the covers, she pulled them off her boxer-clad not-boyfriend.

He grasped on, then looked at her. "Steph, what the hell?"

"I'm pissed, Colin," she said pulling the curtains open, causing him to curse and bury his head under the pillow. "I'm so pissed that I want to yell at you right now." She pulled the pillow away. "And I'm going to yell. It's my right, dammit, as a woman and as your... well..." She glared at him.

"Steph, you've gone crazy," Colin sighed. "Is it that time of month again?"

Stephanie gaped at him before hitting him with the pillow she still had in her hand. "Look, you idiot, I want to be with you," she said getting on the bed and straddling him to keep him in place. "I've wanted to be with you forever, since we met. And so when we started sleeping together, I thought, 'Hey, here's my chance.'"

"I thought you were going to yell," Colin muttered.

Steph looked at him and felt the calm wash over her. She knew that if getting back at him with other guys wasn't going to do it, then yelling wasn't going to do it either. She sighed. "I'm done, Colin. I'm done yelling, I'm done bringing other guys home, I'm done kicking them out when I realize I want you and not them, and I'm so done going to sleep sexually frustrated 'cause my own hand just isn't doing it anymore."

Colin stared at her wide eyed. "So... what do you want?"

"I want to commit, Colin, and if you're aren't willing to be my boyfriend, then... we'll go from there."

Colin looked at her and shook his head. "I don't want to be your boyfriend, Steph."

Steph looked at him, expecting the answer. "Why? Why am I not good enough for you, Colin? Why is it that I'm just another girl for you? Why can't I be different?"

"That's the thing, Steph, you are different. What if I hurt you? What if I'm not a good boyfriend and you get tired of me?"

"Wow," Steph said sitting back on his legs as he plopped down on the mattress with a groan. "And I thought I was the one with those worries."

"I just don't want to get into this right now, Steph."

"No, we get into this right now. You don't want to be my boyfriend, fine, I don't care."

Colin opened his eyes. "What?"

"Don't be my boyfriend, Colin, I've got a better idea."

Colin sat up and looked at the blonde sitting on his legs. "What? You move out? We stop being friends? What?"

"You propose," Steph said with a shrug. "Or I do, I've got my engagement ring all pick out."

"What?" Colin looked behind them, then to the corners of the room. "Are we on Punk'd or something."

"That show's over, babe," Steph said.

"Stephanie, did you not just hear me when I said that I didn't want to commit?"

"Sure I did. You said you didn't want to be my boyfriend which I'm completely fine with. I think having a boyfriend is completely overrated. The way I see it is we skip the formality and get right down to it. I mean if we go the boyfriend/girlfriend route, we'd eventually tiptoe around the subject of marriage before actually getting to it, then our parents get involved and who really wants a big wedding?"

"I-"

"And we've known each other forever, and we're living together, all we'd really be doing is getting a piece of paper that says we were husband and wife."

Colin raised an eyebrow. "You had this planned, didn't you?"

"Baby." Steph said leaning into him and pushing him down on the mattress. "I have the plane tickets and our bags packed in the living room. I have the chapel reserved in Las Vegas, waiting for us at four thirty this evening, I've got our rings picked out, your tux all measured and fixed, and my perfect wedding dress waiting in the hotel room. The last thing I'm missing is your ass on the plane."

Colin looked in her eyes and saw that she was sincere and, above all, dead serious about the entire thing. She really wanted to get married. Not only get married, but to him. He licked his lips.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

Steph blinked. "What?"

"Well, in order for us to get married, one of us has to propose. I'm not getting on that plane unless one of us has asked. Seeing as you planned this entire thing, I think it's your right to propose."

Stephanie smirked. "So yes?"

Colin laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. "You have to ask me first."

"Colin Arthur McCrea, will you marry me?"

Colin smirked. "No ring?"

"Colin!" Steph warned.

"Yeah, Steph, I'll marry you." He was about to lean in to kiss her when she jumped off the bed and threw clothes at him.

"Hurry up. Plane leaves in an hour. And you take forever to get ready, Mr. Merdock."

"So I'm also changing my name, huh?"

"Hey, nothing about us is conventional and I happen to like Merdock better than McCrea."

Colin smirked as she shut his door. He was getting married and he actually felt good about it. Shaking his head he got out of bed and started getting ready. He was getting married and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan watched as Rory opened the door and ran up the path to her childhood home before he'd even parked the car. Hell, the car had still been moving when she'd jumped out. Parking and getting out, he walked into the house and saw Rory hugging her mom.

"Hey Logan," Lorelai greeted, not letting go.

"Hey Lorelai. Rory wanted to come down. Hope that's okay."

"Oh, you try to keep her away from me," Lorelai said as Rory let go, but kept her back to Logan as she wiped her tears.

"I'll be right back," she said going to the bathroom.

Logan watched her go and leaned against the living room opening. "She hasn't been feeling well lately. She asked me last night whether we could come down if she felt better."

"She feeling any better?"

Logan shrugged. "We're here. Had it my way, she'd be lying down resting. But she insisted and she did eat breakfast. So... I really didn't have a choice."

"You take care of her, thank you," Lorelai said patting his arm. "Don't you have anything to do today?"

Logan shook his head. "I probably could go down to Hartford, visit my parents." He winced. "Did I just say that?"

"Your parents being better?" Lorelai smiled.

"Lots. My dad isn't calling ever hour, not even when he's allowed to, my mom isn't forcing kids on us. It's nice... wish I could have had these versions when I was a kid. But it's good to have them now."

Lorelai nodded. "That's good, you want to go or..."

"I'm guessing you want me to leave. Yeah, I'll go, hang out for a while. My dad probably has something for me to do. I'm just going to..." He walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Ace?"

The door opened and Rory stepped out closing the bathroom door.

"I'm going to go to Hartford for a while, maybe my dad'll want to play a round of golf or something."

"You have your clubs?"

Logan shrugged. "I think I have a set in the basement. Or I'll just buy a new set. I'll be back in a couple hours?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah."

Logan kissed her gently. "Call the doctor, please."

Rory nodded. "I will. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." He stepped away and waved at Lorelai. "Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Logan." Lorelai walked him out and watched from the window as he waved at Babette, then got in his car and backed out. "Okay, babe, he's gone." She walked to the bathroom where Rory was staring at the eight pregnancy test boxes on the sink.

"I'm going to need a lot of water," Rory muttered. Lorelai wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulder and kissed her daughter's temple.

"I'll go get the water."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You can't tell them, Colin!" Stephanie said as they made their way to the airport.

"Then who are our witnesses?" Colin asked pulling out his cell phone.

"We'll grab strangers from the Strip. Just _please_ don't tell them. Finn has a big mouth and he'll go running to our parents and then our parents will drag us back home and make us have a huge wedding that we don't want. Just _please_ don't tell them."

Colin sighed and nodded as he dialed Logan's number.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Turning on the Hartford exit, he grabbed his cell phone as it rang and started towards his parents house. "Huntzberger."

"Hey Logan," he heard Colin greet.

"Hey Colin, just the guy I was looking for."

"Oh?"

"I'm willingly going to my parents' house to see if my dad wants to play golf. Me, Logan Huntzberger. Why? Because my wife wants some time with her mom. So if you have nothing better to do, meet me at the club. I'll skip my parents' house and meet you there."

"Oh, well, I can't," Colin said.

"What?"

"Yeah. See, I got called earlier today, I have to go to a meeting out of town."

"Really?" Logan frowned. Colin sounded odd. He sounded nervous, hesitant, as if he was hiding something.

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing Steph isn't too happy about it," Logan said pulling into the driveway.

"She actually packed my bags and practically pushed me out the door," Colin told him.

"So she's pissed?"

"One could say that."

Logan sighed. "So you going to the club is out of the question, huh?"

"I'm on my way to the airport now. Sorry. I called to tell you I'd be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Yeah, I have a few European stops to make. I'll be gone for a few weeks and so will Steph."

"Where's Steph going?"

"I think she's staying at her dad's place in Milan, but I'm not sure. We really haven't been into talking to each other. I just told her I was going for a few weeks, she said she was going too. All I'm doing is taking her to the airport."

"Colin, she's in the car with you?"

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot. One of these days that girl is going to slap you and none of us are going to do a damn thing to stop it."

"Don't see why she'd slap me."

"Maybe 'cause you're an ass," Logan heard on the other end. Steph had said it and he had to laugh. Sometimes Colin didn't know when to shut up.

"All right, so I'll see you in a few weeks?"

"Uh, sure, let's say a month to be safe."

"A month?" Logan raised an eyebrow as he parked n front of his parents' house. "Does your dad know you're leaving for a month?"

He heard Colin curse and speak away from the phone to who Logan assumed was Steph before getting back on. "What are you talking about?" He said rather hastily. "My dad sent me. Well, will you look at that, the airport! Bye Logan."

Logan looked at his phone and saw the time he spent on his phone blinking, signaling the end of a call. "Freak," he muttered throwing the phone on the seat next to him before getting out.

Walking tot he front door, he opened the door which was usually left unlocked and followed the voices. Unfortunately the voices led him outside to his mother and her friends.

"Oh Logan!" Shira exclaimed, standing up and hugging him. "It's not Sunday!"

Logan winced. "Yeah, I know." He kissed her cheek. "Rory's with her mom having a girl day, so I'm all by myself. Was going to see if dad wanted to play a round of golf or something."

"Willingly? You're willingly spending time with your father?" Shira teased.

Logan nodded. "Looks like." He knew he'd get the same response from his father. "I see you're busy," he said eyeing the four ladies sitting at the glass patio table, all of them were about his mothers age, except one who seemed to be in her twenties.

"Oh Logan, you remember Bitty and her sister Jane, right?" Shira said.

"Of course." He kissed each of their hands. "Ladies."

"Logan, I see you're still charming," Bitty said with a smile.

"And you ladies are still beautiful," Logan smirked.

Shira shook her head. "And this is Rebecca, and her daughter Lea."

"Nice to meet you two."

"Now I've heard from Emily that Rory hasn't been feeling well?" Shira asked sitting. Logan sighed. Looked like he wasn't leaving the patio anytime soon. "Yeah, she's been ill for the past few weeks."

"Pregnant?" Bitty asked.

"No," Logan quickly corrected. "We believe it's the flu. It's been going around the campus at Yale. My friend Stephanie had it a few weeks ago. We think that Rory may have caught it."

"Rory would be your... friend?" Lea asked.

"Wife," Logan said making sure she saw the ring on his finger.

"How's Lorelai?" Shira asked.

"Fine," Logan shrugged. "They practically kicked me out when I got there, so I really didn't talk to her, but she's fine. "

"Enjoying married life?" Shira asked.

"Loving every minute of it," Logan laughed looking at the door. "I'm going to go see if I can pull dad out for a few hours."

Shira nodded. Just as Logan reached the door, Shira stopped him. "I'm surprised, Logan."

"Oh?"

"I'd think that with your time off right now, you'd go visit your sister in New York, not us."

Logan cursed. "Honor, I could have gone to Honor." Shaking his head he left the patio, his mother laughing after him. "They must be pod people," he muttered. He wondered if with Rory in his life, they'd changed their attitude.

Making a quick detour to the kitchen to grab a drink, he was surprised to see Lea sitting there, leaning against the counter, drink in hand.

"Oh, didn't know you'd be here," Lea said as Logan grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"The kitchen or house?"

"Kitchen," Lea said. "So... How long have you been married?"

"Uh..." Logan counted in his head. "Going on a year in a couple weeks," he nodded. Rory's twenty second birthday was in a week and their anniversary was in the beginning of the next month.

"From the rumors I heard, from the girls on campus, you were a real player."

Logan shrugged. "I liked girls, no secret about that."

"I was next in line you know," Lea said. Logan frowned. Line...

"Line?" Logan asked.

"The line to get to you."

Logan laughed. "That line is real? Wow, I thought Steph had made that up."

"Nope, and I have to tell you, I'd been waiting in that line for good three months before you up and got married."

Logan shrugged. "What can I say, the girl caught my attention." He drank the rest of the soda, chucked the can in the recycle. He started walking towards his father's office when he felt someone following him. Turning around he saw it was Lea.

"See, we, the girls that got our turn stolen from us, we've talked."

Logan stopped. "I'm not a carnival ride," he told her. "I picked the girls I dated. I don't go by some stupid line you girls made."

She ignored him. "And we don't know where this girl came from. She all of a sudden popped up and cut in the line. And I got to say, it pisses me off. Because the way I see it, had it been me you saw instead of her, I'd be wearing that pretty little ring she wears, not her."

"Lea," Logan told her with a sense of calm that he really didn't feel. "I have a feeling that even if I had met you and Rory at the same time, same place, I still would have picked Rory over some slut like you. Sorry." He turned and walked into his father's office slamming the door.

Mitchum didn't flinch nor jump, but he did look up to see his son pacing the room.

"Son?"

"A line. I had a fucking line!"

Mitchum frowned taking off his glasses and leaning back in his chair. "Excuse me?"

"I was a freaking carnival ride for girls."

Seeing his son frustrated and angry, he wondered what brought him to the house in the first place. "Why'd you come Logan?"

"Rory's girl day with her mom," Logan said, running an hand through his hair, still pacing. "Wanted to see if you wanted to golf."

Mitchum looked at the papers in front of him, then back at his son. Making a spur of the moment decision, he closed the file and nodded. "Yeah, I'll go. Meet you at the club?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "Half hour."

"I'll bring the clubs, I think I have a spare set." Mitchum looked at Logan. "Then again, we could always buy some new ones."

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "I'll buy. I'll see you on the green." Mitchum watched Logan slam out the office, then heard the front door slam. Grabbing his phone and stuffing it in his pocket, he walked out where his wife was having tea with friends. He saw a young girl looking bored. He wondered if that was who had gotten his son so riled up.

"Mitchum?" Shira asked. "Something wrong."

"No, nothing," he smiled. "I'm going golfing with Logan."

"You are?" Shira raised an eyebrow.

"He's upset over something. Going to go take his mind off it." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back before dinner."

"All right," Shira said turning back to her friends.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You're pregnant," Lorelai said looking at the pregnancy tests lined up on the sink.

"No, no, I'm not," Rory said. "Two of them say I'm not."

"Yeah, two out of eight, Rory," Lorelai told her. "You're pregnant."

Rory sat on the toilet, letting her head fall to her knees. "I can't be pregnant," she mumbled.

Lorelai sat down cross legged next to her daughter and stroked her hair. "Sweetie, you and Logan have had a very active sex life for the past two months, you've used no form of birth control and you did it during your period. I mean... you're pregnant, sweets."

Rory took a deep breath and looked up, her hands settling in her hair. "Can you call the doctor in Hartford?" She whispered. "I just... I want to be absolutely sure before I tell Logan."

"When are you going to tell him?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know... think I can tell him at the hospital when I'm about to give birth?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Or tonight?"

Rory shook her head. "Just... Can you make the appointment? I'll clean up here."

Lorelai nodded getting up from the bathroom floor and leaving to make the appointment. Rory got up slowly and stared at the eight pregnancy tests. Six positive, two negative. She would have been happy had it been four and four, but no, the odds had decided to lean on the side of being pregnant. Her life sucked sometimes.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So what's got you all moody?" Mitchum asked as they sat a the table to have lunch. They ordered their drinks and Logan shrugged.

"Just got... annoyed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan winced. "I'm not used to this."

"To what?" Mitchum asked thanking the waiter as he set down his and Logan's drinks.

"To actually talking to you about things. To spend one on one time with you out of my own free will." Logan shrugged. "It's weird. Just... trying to figure out when the change happened."

"Change?" Mitchum frowned.

"When you stopped being an overbearing asshole in my eyes to... actually being a father."

Mitchum had to laugh. "Have I always been an asshole to you?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Why do you think I avoided you when I was in school, never talked to you or mom if you guys didn't call me." Logan shrugged. "Just... was better if I didn't talk to you than be in a bad mood when I did."

He frowned. "Was I always bad?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "I mean you're better now. I'm still just confused when I started going home when I had nothing better to do than go to Honor's. Or when I actually... started talking to you or mom. Or actually enjoying those dinners we have every week." Logan shrugged. "It's... nice I guess. To be able to relate to Rory and what she had growing up. Even if it is... some twenty years late."

Mitchum nodded, having seen the difference in the dinners. He could tell when Rory had stopped dragging his son up to the door and when he started coming on his own free will. When Logan had started opening up more about his and Rory's life, instead of keeping it all professional. Mitchum had to agree, he didn't know what had caused the change, but he was glad it happened.

"So do you want to talk about what has you irritated?"

Logan shrugged as they ordered their food. "I don't know. Just... guess I realized what girls thought of me in college."

Mitchum frowned. "I thought they loved you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, in the..." He groaned. Just because he and his father were getting a better bond didn't mean it was still comfortable talking sex with him. "...you know... sexual way. Yeah, they loved me."

"So what made you realize that?"

"That girl hanging out with mom's friends." Logan shook his head. "Steph had mentioned something about me having a line. A line of girls to get to me," he explained upon seeing his dad's confused face. "And this girl said that she was next in line. And I don't know, it just bugged me. The way she said it, it just sounded like I was some sort of carnival freak of nature."

Mitchum laughed. "Freak of nature?"

"You know, 'come one come all, see the amazing Logan Huntzberger, he gives women multiple orgasms in one go.'" Logan winced and blushed at his father's laugh.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, son, you know your mother was a dancer."

"Oh god," Logan muttered as their food came."I can't believe I'm talking to you about sex."

"Why? It's a natural thing."

"Sex, yeah; talking to my dad about it, no."

"I'm sure you and Rory have a very active sex life."

"Dad!" Logan groaned.

"Oh come on, you usually come to dinner with a huge smile on your face. I'm only assuming that you and Rory have sex."

"Okay, this conversation cannot get any weirder."

"I know that your mother and I have relations at least every couple of weeks."

"And it just did," Logan groaned, not noticing the smirk on his father's face. Mitchum had to admit, it was nice actually having a relationship with his son.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory sat on the couch as her mother handed her a bottle of water.

"You okay, babe?"

"I just don't know what to do. I'll go to the doctor's tomorrow, and if he says..." She closed her eyes. "When he says I'm pregnant, then what? I mean... me and Logan, we never planned to have sex, let alone... have a baby."

"Do you want to..." Lorelai frowned. "Get rid..."

"Mom!" Rory said eyes wide.

"Sorry, I just... I really don't know where your train of thought is going right now."

"I'm keeping the baby. I'm just trying to figure out how Logan's going to react."

"Maybe he'll faint, that's what Chris did," Lorelai shrugged.

Rory sighed burying her head in her knees and hugging them tight. She had no idea what to do. She was pregnant and... she and Logan were in no way prepared for that. Of course the Huntzbergers and Gilmores would be ecstatic for an heir thing been produced, but jeez, she wasn't ready to have a baby.

"Sweets, I think Logan's here."

"What?" Rory asked pulling her head up.

Lorelai got up and pulled the curtain back, seeing the black Jag parking in her driveway. "Yep, your husband's here."

"I can't go home yet!" Rory said.

Lorelai looked at her scared daughter and sighed. "Duck down."

"What?"

"Just duck down."

Rory frowned, but shifted down on the couch as Lorelai went to answer the door.

"Hey Logan," Lorelai greeted, just as Logan got on the top step. She closed the door and smiled at her son-in-law.

"Hey Lorelai."

"How was golfing?"

"Um... interesting," Logan laughed. "One of the weirdest conversations I've had with my father to date. And one I really don't want to think about either." He shook his head. "Is Rory ready?"

"You know, she actually just left to go get movie night supples."

"Oh."

"You just missed her too. If you want to join in, we were planning on watching Steel Magnolias and Tears of Endearment."

"No," Logan said quickly stepping down a step. "I'm good."

"If you want, I can drive Rory home later tonight."

"That would be great," Logan said walking towards the car backwards. "Thanks Lorelai."

"No problem, Logan. Bye."

"Bye," Logan said getting in the car and driving off. Lorelai shook her head and went back inside.

"Okay, babe, I got us a few hours. Then I have to drive you home, okay?"

Rory nodded, resuming her previous position. How the hell was she going to tell Logan?

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You sure you're going to be all right, babe?" Lorelai asked, parking in front of the door to Rory's house. They'd spent that rest of the day watching movies while Rory thought about Logan's reaction. Noticing the late hour, Lorelai'd driven Rory home. It was now nearing midnight and Rory was staring out the window, turning when Lorelai had asked the question

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I'll reassure him that I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow. Which I am."

"And when do you plan on telling him that he's going to become a father?" Lorelai asked looking at her daughter.

Rory shrugged. "At the right time."

Lorelai laughed. "Please, don't tell me you're really thinking about telling him in the delivery room."

"What if I told him I got a scholarship to study in Spain and I really just hid out at home for nine months?"

"That's not going to work. I'm pretty sure the Huntzbergers own papers in Spain and he'd relocate with you."

"Damn him for being so considerate," Rory cursed smiling softly.

"He'll take it fine, you know. Even though you two didn't plan it, I think he'll be... happy about it."

Rory shrugged. "I just hope because he's happy and not because he'll get his parents off his back about producing an heir."

"I think that the way Logan came up the walk smiling, he and his parents are getting along a lot better."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed it too. On Wednesdays he's usually ready to go and actually in a good mood after golfing with his dad. He actually talks to them now. It's sort of weird."

"See, and now he won't have those fears of turning into his parents if he gets along with them. He'll be fine, sweetie, you should tell him tonight. That way he'll go with you tomorrow."

Rory shook her head. "No, I want to go tomorrow by myself. I'll tell him... later."

"Like... month later?"

"Soon," Rory said getting out of the car. "I'll call you after the appointment."

"All right. I love you. Call me if you need me."

"I will," Rory said closing the door and watching her mother back up. She walked over to the steps and sat down, fishing out her keys and putting them next to her leg, then her cell phone, dialing the first number that came to mind. She heard Frank Sinatra's "The Coffee Song" ringing in her ears. All her friends had that as their ring tune for her as well as their ring back tune.

"_Hey, you've reached Steph. It's called a message, leave one."_ She heard the beep and hung up instead of leaving one. Frowning she wondered why Steph wasn't answering her phone. The girl was practically attached to the pink phone, it was Steph's life line. She starting marking the next number when the door opened.

She turned and saw Logan looking at her. "Hey."

"Hi," she said as he sat down next to her.

"You okay?"

Rory smiled and nodded."Yeah, me and my mom needed that, thank you."

Logan shrugged. "I want you to spend time with your mom, Ace, just... let me know before you disappear for a few days to have a movie marathon."

Rory smiled. "Right."

"I'm surprised you didn't sleep over there."

"Cesar's opening the diner tomorrow, so mom's taking advantage of Luke's morning in by taking advantage of him tonight."

Logan laughed. "So you came home."

"I'd rather be home than listening to whatever my mother has in mind." Rory shook her head.

"Jeez, is sex on everyone's mind?"

Rory laughed. "You're a guy, I thought guys had sex on their mind 24/7."

Logan laughed. "No, but right now I thinking pretty seriously about it."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Come on you, let's go to bed." She stood up and grabbed Logan's hand, getting him to follow her inside. He locked the door and turned off the lights as they went upstairs.

"Ace..." Logan said as they reached the door to their bedroom.

Rory turned and saw Logan looking at her intensely. "Yeah?"

Logan looked down, not quite sure how to say what he needed to say. How could he tell her that right now what he needed was her. To get him to stop feeling that anger and dirty feeling he'd been feeling since talking to Lea earlier.

He'd been thinking about it when he went to pick her up. He'd thought about picking her up, taking her into the forest and having his way with her in the back of the car, just so that he'd get the feeling off. But, now that she stood there, looking at him curiously, he felt even worse about that thought.

"Logan?" She asked walking closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You okay?"

"If I told you I needed you right now, how would you respond?"

Rory swallowed. She was pregnant, she'd gotten pregnant because they'd been having unsafe sex. And now he was telling her that he needed her in the way that she wanted to avoid at all costs. But looking at him, she could tell he was upset.

She rubbed the back of his neck, getting him to look in her eyes. "Let's get to the bed first," she whispered, leaning into him and kissing him. Logan tightened his grip on her hips as she took control, pulling him forward.

He bunched up the material of her shirt as he kicked the door to their bedroom closed. He was surprised when he felt his own knees hit the bed and Rory push him to sit down, straddling his hips.

She worked her way down, kissing his jaw, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing her way down his chest and throwing the shirt across the room. He pulled her shirt. Taking the sign, she pulled back and took her shirt off. He looked at the black lace, front clasp bra and watched as her fingers unclasped it, letting it fall from her shoulders on to the floor.

"How you feeling now?" She whispered, pushing her chest against his.

He groaned. "Much better," he muttered, letting his hands stroke her bare back, the soft satin skin mixing with the feel of her silk hair. She pushed him down on the bed kissing him, her hands wandering down, following the lines of his defined abs, feeling them contract with her feather light touches.

She felt his hips arch up, hitting her own pelvis. She smiled against his kiss as her fingers felt the button of his jeans. She teased him briefly, amused when he pulled back and his breathing changed. Unsnapping the jeans slowly, she inched herself down, pulling his jeans down and pushing them to the floor and resumed straddling his hips.

His fingers gripped her hips, lessened and found the snap to her own jeans before tugging them down. She lifted her hips and let him pull them down. She kicked them off. The only material separating them were his boxers and the thin material of her panties. He was about to flip them, but she grabbed his hands, and pinned them over his head, leaning down and teasing his cheek with her hair.

"I want to be on top," she whispered, causing him to smirk.

"Whatever you want, Ace," he said as she nipped the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulders. "Shit," he muttered. He felt her let go of his hands and they went to her legs, gripping the back of her thighs as her tongue licked the spot where she'd been nipping at. She worked her way down, kissing down his chest, torturing him slowly until she came to the waistband of his boxers.

She kissed the top of them before pulling them down and working her way up. She rubbed herself against him. Taking his cue, he made quick work of getting her out of her panties. Next thing he knew, she was on him, her hands gripping his thighs as she rode him.

"Fuck," he muttered, gripping her hips and thrusting up with her. They built themselves up, their breathing changing pattern, getting heavier and heavier. Logan closed his eyes, listening to Rory's mewing sounds as her orgasm built, until he felt her clench around him and heard her calling out his name. Gripping her hips, his eyes opened and he saw Rory's head thrown back and felt himself let go and follow her into bliss.

Rory fell on Logan, her head lying against his chest and trying to regain control of her breathing. He felt his grip lessen and she knew she'd have bruises there in the morning, along with the ones at the back of her legs. She felt his hands stroke her sweaty back, Logan's own breathing heavy. He moved some of her hair and kissed her temple.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Hmm, you're welcome. Tomorrow you'll tell me why."

Logan nodded closing his eyes, but Rory nudged him softly. "I want pillows," she whispered.

Logan nodded again picking her up, but never breaking their intimate contact as he undid the bed and got them under the covers and their heads on pillows. He held her close as she threw one leg over his hip and closed her eyes, both falling into a deep slumber.

A few hours later Rory woke up and carefully untangled herself from Logan. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she realized that even after everything she'd found out, they still hadn't used protection... Not that it would matter. She was already pregnant.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_


	15. I Know He Knows You Know

_**Part 15: I Know He Knows You Know**_

"Morning," Logan said coming into the kitchen, frowning over Rory's choice of a water bottle instead of her usual coffee. "You're not having coffee?"

"Oh, I've had some, finished it already." She looked up at him. "Do you know why Steph isn't picking up her phone?"

Logan nodded, starting a new pot of coffee. "She's in Milan."

"Milan? Really? She has an exam she's been studying her ass off for today at noon."

Logan shrugged. "Both she and Colin are out of town for the next few weeks. According to Colin he's going to be gone for about a month."

Rory sighed, setting her phone down. "Damn, I really needed to talk to her."

"About?"

Rory shrugged. "Wanted to see if she'd go with me to my doctor's appointment, but she's not answering and Evie's in class and doesn't get out till around three."

"Do you want me to go? I can cancel a few things," Logan said worried, a frown marring his features. "We probably shouldn't have done what we did last night if you have the flu."

Rory laughed. "I'm pretty sure what I have isn't contagious, sweetie."

"You caught it from Steph, who caught it from..." Logan snapped his fingers. "The guy that sits behind her in one of her classes."

Rory laughed. "It's not contagious, trust me. And don't worry about going. I'll be fine by myself. I just thought Steph or Evie would want to maybe skip a few classes and go shopping or something. But..." She shrugged. "I'm fine. Don't cancel anything."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm positive. My doctor's appointment is at ten. And I saw that you have a board meeting with your dad. I don't want you to miss that."

"You're such a dutiful wife."

Rory laughed as she got up and poured his coffee in a thermos, looking at the clock. "Go or you'll be late."

"Bye," Logan said kissing her softly, grabbing his thermos from her hand and leaving through the kitchen door, just as Grace came in.

"Morning, Mrs. Rory," Grace greeted. "How are you?"

"A bit sick," Rory said, grabbing her phone and dialing the next number that came to mind.

"What can I do for you, love?" Finn greeted.

Rory took a deep breath and sat at the counter watching Grace go through the motions of starting breakfast. "Finn," she said quietly, not wanting the tears to come.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Do you have anything to do at ten?"

Finn looked quickly through his day planner. "A brunch, but I can move it, why?"

"I don't want to go to the doctor's alone. Evie's in class and Steph's out of town... Will you go with me?"

"Love, shouldn't you be asking Logan?"

Rory bit her lip. "I don't want him to know yet, Finn. You're the only person I trust with this, except for Tristan and Jess, but they're hours away. Please."

Finn looked at his day planner and nodded. "Yeah, I"ll move the brunch for tomorrow. I'll be right over."

"Thank you, Finn."

"I still think Logan should go with you," Finn sighed. "But I'll humor you."

"You're the best."

"I know," Finn smiled hanging up. Rory hung up her phone and watched Grace starting to cook.

"Do you know what you and Mr. Huntzberger want for dinner?"

"Anything you make is amazing, Grace," Rory said, not sure what would stay in her stomach and what she would end up purging later on. "Make whatever strikes your fancy. I have an appointment at ten and I'll be back round noon or so."

"No classes?" Grace asked.

"Not this week," Rory said smiling at the older woman before leaving the kitchen and getting ready for her day. By nine thirty she was sitting in the living room, dressed and waiting, her leg twitching and her fingers tapping.

"Rory?"

She stood and saw Finn standing at the door. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. You ready?"

Rory nodded, grabbed her purse and followed Finn out the door. They got in his car and he looked at her as they sat in the driveway.

"What are we waiting for?" Rory asked.

"I don't know where you doctor's office is, love," Finn said causing Rory to nod.

"Right. Hartford, on 5th."

Finn nodded and started the drive down. The drive was relatively quiet, the radio on so that they weren't suffocated by what was hanging between them. As they reached Hartford and Finn looked for the clinic, Rory turned off the radio and turned to face him.

"Just say it, Finn."

"Say what, love?"

"Just say whatever it is you want to say."

Finn sighed. "I really think that Logan should be the one with you right now, not me. He's the father, he should know what's going on."

"I know," she said quietly. "But I just... I want to be absolutely sure, Finn."

"There's nothing to be sure about," Finn said parking in front of the clinic. "You know you're pregnant. This appointment for you is just to stop yourself from denying it. Because knowing you, as your stomach grows, you'll probably think you're gaining weight."

"I'm not that stu-"

"Yeah, you are." Finn said interrupting her. "I know you, Rory, and your not telling Logan is just your avoiding the inevitable, just like your not telling him you love him," Finn said getting out of the car.

Rory glared at him, watching as he opened the door for her. She got out and started to speak, letting him lead her into the clinic "One," she said as she pushed the door open. "I'm not avoiding it. I'm not telling him I'm pregnant, because I do want to be sure. Two, two of those tests came out negative."

Finn shook his head but kept his mouth shut as they entered the elevator and Rory pushed the third floor. "And three, seeing as I don't love Logan, I haven't told him."

"Bullshit, but you keep thinking that."

"What is up with you?" Rory asked turning to him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I just think that you should have told Logan," Finn shrugged as they left the elevator and walked towards the doctor's office. "I shouldn't be here."

"Well, Steph and Evie are busy."

"So I was your last resort?"

Rory closed her eyes. The one person she never wanted to fight with was Finn. "No, you were the only one I could think of that would support me."

"Well, I don't," Finn shrugged. "I love you, and I'll be happy if you're pregnant, but I think you're stupid if you think that leaving Logan in the dark is for the best."

Rory shook her head as she reached the front desk.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," Rory nodded. "Rory Huntzberger."

"Here you are. Have a seat and we'll call you in in a minute."

"Thank you," Rory nodded as she sat down. "I'm not leaving him in the dark," she said quietly to Finn as the waiting room was full of pregnant women along with women with appointments to see their gyno. "I just..." She looked at Finn who was looking back at her patiently. "I want to tell him my own way. And my way isn't when I'm waiting to really find out. It's..."

"It's?"

"Just a moment," she said quietly. "A perfect moment when we're both happy and calm." She shook her head. "It's stupid, but..."

"I understand," Finn nodded. "And while I understand, I don't think that I should be the one sharing this with you. And though I'm honored you asked, I think that Logan should be the one sitting here." He continued to look at her until she looked up. "Even if you didn't tell him, he would sit here until you were done."

Rory nodded and heard her name being called. She bit her lip and he sighed. "You want me to go in, don't you?"

"Please."

Finn shook his head. "Fine, lead the way."

"Thank you," she whispered as she followed the nurse behind the door, Finn following behind. The nurse led them to the usual white sterile room. Finn sat at one of the chairs in the corner, while Rory hopped up on the exam table.

"Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Hi Patty," Rory smiled.

"What are you in for today?" The white haired nurse asked while she took Rory's blood pressure.

"A pregnancy exam," Rory said quietly.

Patty smiled, having known Rory since she'd started coming in at 16. She'd known Lorelai since she'd been 15, having given Lorelai her pregnancy exam when she was pregnant with Rory. "Oh, you're going to be a mom," Patty cooed. "You know, I helped your mom when she came in when she was pregnant with you."

"I know," Rory smiled.

"So is he the father?" Patty said nodding towards Finn.

"Oh, no," Rory laughed. "He's a friend, the father's at work."

"I'm guessing he doesn't know?"

Rory shook her head. "Just waiting for the moment."

Patty nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "Your blood pressure's good. I'll go tell Dr. Paterson you're here. She'll be happy to see you." She smiled at Finn before leaving.

"Family doctor?"

Rory nodded. "Dr. Paterson's been my gyno since I was 16."

"16? You needed a gyno at 16?"

Rory smiled and coughed. "Irregular periods, and I was also thinking about having sex."

"With?"

"With Jess," Rory laughed, a small blush creeping its way to her face. "But he left before we ever got that far."

Finn laughed as the door opened and a tall, slim, light blonde walked in, her white coat following her, and her glasses settled on her nose.

"What's this about little Rory Gilmore being pregnant?" Dr. Paterson asked hugging Rory.

"I took eight pregnancy tests, two came back negative. I want to make sure."

"You're pregnant, dear," Dr. Paterson laughed. "Do you want to skip the urine test and just go straight to the ultrasound, or do I have to reassure you?"

Rory bit her lip and the doctor sighed. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way." She shook her head smiling. "Your mother was the exact same way." Sitting on her stool she looked at Finn. "You're the father?"

"Friend," Finn said.

"Ahh, where is the father?"

"Working," Rory said.

"She's waiting for the moment," Finn said with a slight glare at Rory's direction

Dr. Paterson laughed. "Don't hold it against her, we women love our moments. What are your symptoms, Rory?"

"Nauseousness, fatigue and tender breasts."

"All right, date of your last period?"

"September," Rory said weakly.

Dr. Paterson laughed. "And I'm guessing you had relations during your period?"

"Yes."

"No protection?"

"Uh..."

"Those birth control pills I gave you, you ran out?" Dr. Paterson asked raising an eyebrow.

"More like stopped taking them," Rory said feeling stupid, hearing her gyno asking her the questions.

"Any stress?"

"A bit with school."

She made a note with a nod. "All right. Go pee in the cup, we'll run it by the lab and when it gets back, _positive_," Dr. Paterson laughed, "We'll do an ultrasound. That way you have a picture to show to the new daddy. Sounds good?"

"Sounds terrifying."

"Your mother did it, you'll be able to as well. Bathroom's down the hall." She handed Rory the cup. Rory took the cup and left the room.

Dr. Paterson turned to Finn. "I'm guessing by that look on your face you're not happy to be here?"

"I love that she asked me. I just think that Logan should be here."

"The father?"

Finn nodded. 'The father."

"When Lorelai came, she still hadn't told Chris. When I came to my doctor with my best friend, my husband didn't know. It's a woman thing. Though most women do come in with their husbands, a lot wait for a perfect moment."

"How'd you tell your husband?"

"The first time?" Dr. Paterson smiled leaning against the table. "I made dinner, everything baby. Baby carrots, lamb, baby corn. I even put out little candles and mini salt and pepper shakers. The idiot didn't get it. And when he went to get the champagne and poured it, I covered mine, told him I couldn't and he understood. It was perfect."

"He loved the idea?"

Dr. Paterson laughed. "He... actually left me sitting there. When he came back, he had a little baby blanket he'd bought. We were young, about Rory's age, both still in school. But we survived, made it perfect. So while you may not understand Rory's position in not asking Logan here, I do."

"I understand," Finn said quickly. "I just... don't agree with it. If my girlfriend was pregnant, I'd want to know. I wouldn't want her to ask her friends to help her or to buy her tests hidden away from me," Finn shrugged. "I'd want to buy them, sit with her and wait. But that's just me."

"I'm sure Logan would love to be doing that, too. But Rory had her plan. All the Gilmores are like this. My mother dealt with Emily, I've dealt with Lorelai and Rory, they're all the same. They all came in with someone other than their husbands. And it all worked out for the best."

Rory came back in. "Patty's taking it to the lab."

"Give us ten minutes and I'll get the ultrasound machine set up, all right?" Rory nodded as she sat back up on the table. "You've got a real friend here, Rory. Good man too. Whatever woman got him, she's very lucky."

"I'm sure Finn tells Evie that everyday," Rory laughed as Dr. Paterson left the room.

"So how are you planning on telling Logan?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. My birthday's next week."

"Uh huh. I don't know how you're going to avoid drinking."

"I just say I'm driving?" Rory asked.

Finn shook his head. "All right."

"Then our anniversary is a few weeks after that."

"It is." Finn nodded.

"Our anniversary?"

"You're asking me?" Finn asked.

Rory sighed. "I don't know, Finn. Just... I will tell him soon."

"I'll wait until after your anniversary, hint at it, and if you still haven't told him, I'm going to be very upset."

Rory smiled. "Think you can tell him for me?"

Finn glared. "No."

"Right." She bit her lip, swinging her legs as they waited. Dr. Paterson came in, rolling in the ultrasound machine and smiled at Rory.

"Well, you're pregnant."

Rory sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Okay."

Dr. Paterson laughed. "And that is just what your mother did." She shook her head. "Lie down, raise your shirt and tug your pants down a bit so I can get the picture."

Rory sighed doing as she was told, baring her tummy and tugging her jeans down to the lower part of her hips.

"Finn, why don't you come here and watch," Dr. Paterson said, motioning him over. Finn got up, standing next to Rory as the doctor rubbed the gel on Rory's tummy and set the paddle down, moving it, smiling as she looked at the monitor. "There it is."

Rory looked and saw the black and white picture, the small tiny bean like figure in the center.

"You sure it's a baby?" Rory asked.

Dr. Paterson laughed, freezing the shot. "That's a baby."

"You're absolutely positive?"

Finn laughed. "Love, you're pregnant."

Rory smiled slightly. "When will I be able to see the baby clearer?"

"A few more months yet," she said printing the picture. "I'll got get the print out while you clean up. Congratulations, mommy."

Rory gave a smile as she took the napkins and cleaned her stomach looking at the frozen picture. Finn smiled.

"I think Logan will be happy, love."

"You sure?" She whispered, still looking.

"I know my friend, he'll be happy."

Rory bit her lip. "I hope so."

Ten minutes later they were back in the car, driving towards Rory's house. She was holding the picture in her hand.

"Can I ask you something, Finn?"

"Anything, love."

She turned to him. "How'd you know about that website?"

"Website?" Finn asked looking at her briefly, then back at the road.

"Yeah, the one you checked a few nights ago, the online pregnancy test."

"Oh, well." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Me and Evie, you see..." He sighed. "We had a scare a few months back."

"What?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah," Finn laughed. "It's silly now. We'd used protection, we made sure of it, but we did have a scare."

"I can't believe Evie went through that."

"_We_ went through that," Finn told her strongly as he punched the code to the gate and drove up the drive. "Not just Evie, it was me and her. We've talked about it before, and I told her that I wanted to be in the know every minute if she ever went through that. She wasn't to hide anything like that from me. So, when she missed her period," he said parking the car, "She told me and we took the test."

"And?"

"And it was stress related," Finn laughed. "Thing is, we were both ready if she was pregnant. I already have her ring."

"Are you going to propose soon?"

Finn smiled. "Actually," he rubbed his neck again, a nervous habit, "I am. We have a trip planned during Christmas break. I'm taking her to Australia with me."

"Really?" Rory asked excited.

Finn nodded. "She's wanted to go to meet my sisters, so I thought Christmas break would be perfect. I plan on proposing on Christmas day."

"Oh, I'm excited for you now."

Fin looked at her. "Now do you see why I'm being stubborn and think Logan should be here?"

Rory nodded. "I do, doesn't mean I agree."

Finn laughed. "Get out of my car, you wretched woman. I have to get back to work."

Rory leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for humoring me."

"Uh huh. Remember I start hinting the day after your anniversary."

"Got it," Rory nodded as she got out. She watched Finn shake his head as he backed out. She put her hand to her stomach and sighed. Pregnant.

Going through the kitchen she smiled lightly at Grace and sat at the counter. She grabbed her phone and dialed her mom first.

"Hey sweets, so what's the consensus?"

"I gave Dr. Paterson a hard time, she humored me though, ran the tests and it's positive."

"Oh babe, really?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, she printed out the bean picture and everything."

"Oh! I'm going to cry now."

Rory laughed. "Don't."

"So you're okay?"

"Well, I'm no longer in denial if that's what you mean," she said getting up and going to the study.

"Are you okay with being pregnant?"

"It's just weird thinking that I have this little person growing inside me. But I'm getting used to the idea."

"So when are you telling the daddy?"

Rory laughed. "Finn gave me until my anniversary."

"Finn?"

"He went with me. And before you say anything, I couldn't go alone. I didn't want to ask Logan, Steph's out of town and you work." Rory sighed. "Finn just... I knew Finn would do it."

"I would have too, but I'm glad you had someone there."

"Yeah. Hey, I have to let you go, mom, I have to call Logan."

"All right. Love you, sweets."

"Love you too, mom," Rory hung up and dialed Logan's cell.

"Hey."

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No, I just got out of a meeting and I was actually about to call you. How'd the doctor's go?"

She winced. She really didn't like lying to him, but even if she were to tell him, she wouldn't do it over the phone.

"Fine. She said it's due to some stress from school and work. And that I should stop overworking myself."

"I've been telling you that for months, Ace, but do you listen?"

"No," she sighed. "So I'm going to start taking it easy."

"It's sad that you're taking a doctor's word over your husband's."

"You're not licensed, smartass."

Logan laughed. "No, but I worry."

"You overwork yourself too."

"I'm not making myself sick though," Logan pointed out. "Now you're not going to classes for the rest of the week, so go to bed and get some rest."

"Fine, dad, but if I'm really good and get better, can I go play with Lane next weekend?"

Logan laughed. "I'll let you play with something more if you go to bed."

Rory laughed. "Promise?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Hey, I have to go, next meeting in twenty seconds. My dad's walking in."

"Tell him I said hi," Rory laughed. "See you later."

"Bye Ace," he laughed hanging up.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Happy Birthday."

She pried her eyes open and found Logan smirking at her.

"It is too early to be waking me up." She turned over. "Logan, are you crazy, it's three in the morning."

"I have my orders, Ace."

"Your orders?!?!" She asked sitting up. "What orders?"

Logan shrugged. "Just put on your shoes and coat and let's go."

"I'm naked!"

"Right. Well, then clothes work too. Just hurry." He left the room, leaving her gaping.

"Are you serious?" She grumbled. "Getting me out of bed at three in the fricking morning." Pulling her dresser open, she pulled out her sweats along with Logan's Yale sweatshirt and put them on, then her slippers and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She'd stopped drinking coffee weeks ago, making her more irritable than ever. Logan waking her up at three in the morning, with no prospect of coffee was just getting her in a worse mood. And on her birthday! Going downstairs she saw him waiting, keys in hand.

"I can't believe you," she muttered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Believe me, you being mad at me is going to be worth it later. You can sleep in the car."

Rory groaned as he led her out of the house and into the waiting SUV. She climbed in and he closed the door, letting her rest her head against the glass. Logan got in and started the drive. Twenty minutes later he looked over and found her asleep. Shaking his head, he continued driving until he reached the Stars Hollow Exit.

Going towards his mother-in-law's house, he parked in front to see Lorelai waiting on the porch. He turned off the car and got out quietly.

"She asleep?" Lorelai asked as Logan carefully opened the passenger's side, adjusting Rory quickly so she wouldn't topple and wake.

"Dead to the world," Logan said unbuckling her and lifting carefully from the car seat.

Lorelai smiled as she closed the door and led him up the steps, opening the door, and letting him lay Rory down in her bed. He took off her shoes and pulled her hair out of her ponytail, running his hand through it, before leaving the room.

"She's all yours."

"Thank you, Logan," Lorelai smiled. "I'll be done in a few minutes if you want to join her."

"Thanks. I don't think my back likes this couch."

Lorelai laughed, watching him lay down for the meantime. Going into her daughter's room she noted the time. Four. She still had three minutes. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed she watched her daughter.

Twenty-two, married, having a baby. God, they grow up so fast. Shaking her head, she laid down next to her daughter and ran a hand though her hair.

Rory groaned and looked up, smiling at her mother.

"Happy birthday, little girl."

"Hey," Rory groaned settling herself on her mother's stomach, keeping awake.

"I can't believe you're growing up so fast. Twenty-two. Pregnant."

Rory smiled. "Really? It feels slow."

"Trust me, it's fast," Lorelai said looking down at her daughter "So what do you think of your life so far?"

"I think it's pretty good," Rory nodded, thinking about her life so far. She was married, somewhat happily now, expecting a baby. Yeah, her life was pretty good.

"Any complaints?"

Surprisingly none came to mind. Last time her mother had asked her that question, she had been going though so much that she'd had a list of complaints, but this time she didn't. "I'd like the whole humidity thing to go away"

"All right, I'll start working on that," Lorelai nodded.

"So do I look older?" Rory whispered.

"Oh yeah. You walk into Denny's before five, you've got yourself a discount."

"Good deal," Rory nodded.

"So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you are a great, cool kid and the best friend a girl could have."

"Right back at ya."

"And it's hard to believe that at exactly 4:03 am, many moons ago, I was lying in a hospital bed…"

"Oh boy, here we go," Rory said with a roll of her eyes, thinking about continuing the tradition with her own child.

"Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big, fat ankles, and I was swearing like a sailor."

"On leave," Rory finished.

"On leave, right! And there I was..."

"In labor."

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite."

"I wonder if the Waltons ever did this?" Rory asked, smiling at her mother.

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me."

"There wasn't," Rory said.

"But pelting the nurse sure was fun."

Rory smiled. "I love you, mom."

"Shh. I'm getting to the part where he sees your head. So there I was..." Rory just smiled listening to the rest of the story. She shut her eyes, listening to her mother's voice as she finished the story of her birth.

"Ror?"

Rory looked up. "Do you think I'll do this with my baby?" Rory whispered.

"I hope so. I'd love if this tradition kept going. Not stopping with us, but going on with your children, and your children's children, and your children's children's children."

Rory laughed putting a hand to her stomach. "I hope so too."

"I hope you tell him soon. You can only hide morning sickens with so many excuses."

"I've used food poisoning so much, we've stopped ordering out. I miss Chinese food."

Lorelai laughed, kissing her daughter's head. "Then you better do it soon."

Rory nodded as Lorelai moved off the bed. "Where's Logan?"

"Living room, I'll go send him in."

"Thanks."

Lorelai nodded, leaving the room, and nudging Logan awake. "You can go in now."

"Thanks."

"Are you guys staying tomorrow?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, we've got dinner with my parents though. They've got something small planned."

"So the Pope's coming?"

Logan laughed as he sat up. "Nah, I made sure it was something small. Just us. I think my grandfather is flying in, but I doubt it. If he does, he'll stay for a few weeks, do some business and go back to Rome."

"Are Emily and Richard coming?"

"That I have no idea about, actually," Logan got up yawning. "See you in a few hours, Lorelai."

"Night Logan," Lorelai laughed going up stairs. Logan walked into the bedroom, to see Rory looking at him smiling.

"Thank you."

"Told you it was worth it," he said closing the door and getting in the small bed with her. To fit, she lay on top of him, her head on his chest and her leg thrown across his hip.

"Very worth it," she mumbled.

"Happy birthday, Rory."

"Hmm, thank you," Rory said as they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"This trash is gross," Lorelai said, carefully pushing down the trash so she'd be able to fit more.

"You know you could throw it out," Rory suggested as she cut into her birthday pancakes that Luke had left for her before going to the diner.

"Why don't I get pancakes?" Logan asked, looking down at his toaster waffles.

"Because it's not your birthday," Rory pointed out.

"I didn't get pancakes on my birthday."

"That's 'cause we were fighting. I think you went out with Colin and Finn, and I hung out with my mom."

"Oh, right. Well, on my next birthday I want pancakes."

"Right," Rory laughed. "So are you going to take it out?" Rory asked pointing towards the trashcan with her fork

"Nah, I think I can fit more in before the bag breaks," Lorelai nodded.

Logan laughed as he finished his waffles and put the plate in the sink. "How about I take it out now and we don't risk it falling apart on your way to the trash?"

"Oh, Rory, you married a smarty."

"He did graduate Yale," Rory teased.

Logan rolled his eyes and tied the bag ends together and started his trek to the large garbage bins in the backyard. Opening the can, he threw it in. Looking down, he frowned.

"What the-" Closing the lid he walked back to the house still frowning.

"Okay, I'm off to the inn. You guys okay here by yourselves?"

"Yeah, want to meet at Luke's for lunch?"

"Sure, babe, I'm coming home though. I still have to give you your present."

"Aw, mom, you didn't have to get my anything."

"You're so cute when you lie," Lorelai laughed kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Bye," she called out leaving.

"Bye!" Rory called back. "You know, we should get Luke to give Grace the recipes for his pancakes, I'm addicted to them," she said, looking up at Logan who was looking at her. "Logan?"

Logan sat down. "I just saw something weird in the garbage can."

"Garbage?"

"No, boxes."

"Oh, well, yeah, they don't belong in the trash, they belong in the recycle," she said getting up to go to the sink.

"Rory, they were pregnancy tests."

Rory looked out the window and bit her lip. Crap, she'd thought her mom would had gotten rid of the boxes by now. She turned. "Pregnancy tests?"

"Eight of them."

"You counted?"

"There were four near the corner, and four at the other. I just noticed. Rory... are you.."

"No," she said quickly. "I would have told you by now if I was, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, but then why would your mom have pregnancy tests in her trash unless she was..."

"She didn't want anyone to know. She's still trying to figure out how to tell Luke. You know... that moment."

"Oh," Logan sighed.

"Why?"

"I just... I don't know. I freaked."

"So if I were pregnant, you'd be..." Rory trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the adjective.

Logan looked up at her. "Why?"

"I don't know, just want to know what your initial reaction would be, say if I were, you know... pregnant. Hypothetical and all."

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure if we're quite ready to be parents yet, Ror. We just started getting the hang of this whole.. being married stuff. I really don't think now is a great time to bring a kid into the mix."

"Why?"

"Do you want to have kids now? We just started liking each other. I seriously don't think it'd be healthy for a kid to be in this type of environment."

"What type of environment?" she asked leaning against the sink and crossing her arms over her stomach. "We've been getting along fine for months. We haven't had a fight in months and like you said, we have the hang of this marriage thing. Why can't we have a kid?"

Logan frowned. "I'm not saying we can't. I'm just saying that right now it's not really in the cards. Are we seriously fighting about this?"

Rory shook her head. "I'm going to go be with my mom for a while." She grabbed her purse.

"Rory," Logan laughed following her out the house. "Rory!" He grabbed her arm and saw tears running down her cheeks. "Hey, hey," he said when she refused to look up. "Why are you crying?" He wiped the tears away and kissed her lightly. "I wasn't saying we couldn't ever have kids, Ace. I want to have kids. I want to have kids with you. But we're still young, you're still in school. I just think we should wait."

She nodded. "Right."

"I don't want to fight about something this stupid."

"It's not stupid to me."

"I know. I'm just trying to figure out how something that's hypothetical became so important to you."

Rory sighed and looked down, kicking the ground. "It's not."

"It is if you're crying over it."

"I'm just..." She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm... on that time of month," she sighed. "I'm emotional."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm going to go hang out with Lane for a while."

"I thought you were going to the inn."

Rory shrugged. "I changed my mind and Lane's closer."

"And she's leaving in a month."

"Right."

"I'll meet you at Luke's, all right? I have a few calls to make."

"All right." Rory nodded as he let her go. He watched her, wondering just how long he'd have to play the oblivious husband.

He turned back towards the house and went to the living room, pulling his cell phone out. Though he was having fun, playing with Rory and letting her think that he didn't know, he was getting tired. He wasn't stupid, he knew she was pregnant. Had known since he'd gotten home the day of her doctor's appointment and saw her looking at her stomach in the mirror.

He'd been playing along ever since. Switching food places, humoring her when she said her throwing up in the morning was due to food poisoning and dealing with her emotional sides. He had to say that though he hadn't meant to make her cry, making her believe he'd be upset if she was pregnant was fun. Just made his job when she told him more amusing.

"Eight pregnancy tests," he muttered shaking his head as he made his first call. Of course Rory would want to be extra sure. But eight?

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory walked to Lane's house and knocked. She heard some yelling before Lane answered the door.

"Oh Rory! Happy birthday!"

"Hey Lane, thanks," Rory said smiling weakly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can we go to your room and talk? I just... haven't talked to you for a while and I need my best friend."

"Yeah, come on," Lane said as they went to her room. Rory sat on Lane's bed, kicked off her shoes and got comfortable, sitting Indian style on her bed. Lane followed suit and looked at her best friend.

"Hey, you look sad. It's your birthday, you shouldn't be looking sad."

"I'm pregnant."

"Rory?"

"I'm pregnant and Logan doesn't know. And he just got done telling me that he didn't want kids."

"At all?"

"Right now."

Lane sighed. "All right, tell me everything from the beginning, starting with when you and Logan started having sex."

Rory sighed and started telling her friend everything, from her first time with Logan, to the times after that, to finding out she was pregnant, to avoiding telling him, to what had transpired not five minutes before.

"I can't tell him, Lane."

"I think he'll notice something's up once you start gaining weight, Ror. And oh, I don't know, when you push a baby out in nine months."

Rory smiled. "Yeah."

"When were you planning on telling him?"

"Our anniversary," Rory said. "I have it planned, telling him at dinner, which we're going to a restaurant. He won't make a scene, in case he doesn't want it. I just... I'm so afraid we're going to go back so many steps because of this."

"Rory, he may say he doesn't want kids now. I mean what twenty-five-year old male does? But if you're already pregnant, which you are, I'm sure he'd love the idea."

"I guess."

"Come on, Rory, you know him better than this. You know that he won't get mad. If anything, he's going to take the full blame or responsibility. You know him, Rory. You know that he's sweet and kind and considerate, and he won't just push you aside because you're pregnant and it doesn't fit into his plans. It's in his plans now and he's going to have to deal."

"I know."

Lane sighed. "So what'd you tell him when he saw the pregnancy tests."

Rory bit her lip. "That mom was pregnant."

"You didn't?"

"I did," Rory winced. "I don't think mom will have trouble playing along, do you?"

Lane shook her head. "Well, you had your opening, that's for sure."

Rory sighed, wondering just how her mother would react.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Rory?!" Lorelai called as she entered the house.

"She's at Lane's," Logan said pocketing his phone and looking at his mother-in-law from the couch.

"Oh, did she take her cell?" Lorelai asked, dropping her bag on the couch next to him and making her way up the stairs.

"I think so."

"Mind calling her and telling her to meet us at Luke's?"

"Sure," Logan said frowning. Lorelai turned back, not liking the sound of that 'sure' and saw him looking at her. She went down the steps and stood on the landing.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how far along you are?"

"How far-" Lorelai gaped at him. "What?"

"Rory told me," Logan smirked. "I'm just wondering how far along you are?"

Lorelai opened and closed her mouth, noticed his smirk, then leaned against the wall with a sigh. "You know?"

"That Rory's pregnant? Oh yeah, I've known for weeks."

"You have?" Lorelai asked sitting on the steps and looking at her son-in-law.

Logan nodded. "Yep. She's not drinking coffee, she's been throwing up and I highly doubt that all that places we've been ordering from have been giving her food poisoning. The fact that she's been overemotional, and just now, when I told her I didn't want kids, she literally bolted out the door to talk to Lane. I'm just wondering why she hasn't told me."

"She was so sure that she was hiding it."

"She's constantly looking at her stomach in the mirror," Logan laughed. "Has been since her doctor's appointment two weeks ago," Logan laughed. "Then we passed this baby shop the other day while walking and she stopped and looked in the window. I'm not an idiot. I did graduate Yale. I think that if I can make sense of what the hell my Physics professor was talking about last year, I'd be able to pinpoint the early signs of pregnancy."

"You're smart."

"I am." he nodded with a small smile.

Lorelai sighed. "Don't ruin it for her, just keep humoring her. Don't act any different."

"I've already switched to decaf, so that when she does tell me, I'm used to waking up with decaf. I already have the babyproofing things. And I know Rory's eyeing her old bedroom as the nursery. I've caught her standing at the doorway, plotting out where to put the crib."

"So you're teasing her now?"

"It's fun to see her riled up. I mean, I didn't mean to make her cry," Logan shrugged. "But she's easy."

"You're a mean husband."

"She should have told me. Though I also knew we had a chance at being pregnant when I noticed the full box of tampons in the bathroom, then the unopened box of condoms on my dresser. You sort of piece it together," he laughed. "It's been fun. But I really want her to tell me."

"Be patient."

"It's Rory, she's going to tell me after the baby's born. And say, 'Hey, Logan guess what I just had'."

"Yeah, that is Rory," Lorelai laughed. She looked at Logan who was laughing and running a hand through his hair. "So you're ready to be a dad?"

Logan nodded. "I meant what I told Rory, I really don't think that we're quite ready to be parents yet. But the fact is that we're going to be. And I'm happy about it."

"You'll be a good dad."

"Thanks," Logan smiled.

"So I guess since Rory told you I'm pregnant..."

"You have to play along too."

Lorelai sighed. "Crap. Let me change, you call Rory."

"Got it," he laughed making the call.

Lunch at Luke's went well, talking and laughing. While eating their late lunch, Logan at one point had left while Lorelai talked quietly with her daughter about lying to Logan. But before Rory had been able to tell Lorelai the entire thing, Logan had returned. When they got back to the house, Logan started loading the presents the Stars Hollow occupants had given Rory for her birthday and Lorelai and Rory went inside.

"I have something for you. Come on," Lorelai said, dragging Rory up the stairs. Rory sat on the bed as Lorelai went through the closet, getting a box. "I started this when you got married, just a 'what if' sort of thing, and finished it a few days ago."

"What is it?" Rory asked as Lorelai handed her the box.

"Open it," Lorelai laughed, sitting on the bed next to Rory.

Rory pulled the ribbon and unwrapped the box. Lifting the lid she pulled out its contents, smiling. "A blanket."

"It's like the one I made when you were born, only smaller. It's some scraps of things I found in your baby box, some baby pictures of you and Logan."

Rory laughed as she saw a baby Logan looking up at the camera, on all fours crawling towards it. "Where did you get those?"

"Honor," Lorelai laughed. "I left some spaces so that you could add pictures when the baby's born. I'll teach you how to put them on. But I thought... you'd like it."

"I love it," Rory whispered "Thank you so much." Rory leaned over and hugged her mother, Lorelai hugging her back. They pulled apart, both with the beginning of tears in their eyes, before Rory folded the blanket up and put it back in the box.

"Let's get back down there before Logan starts asking questions."

Rory nodded as she headed towards the door before Lorelai stopped her.

"So when were you planning on telling me I was pregnant?"

Rory winced and turned back. "Logan asked about it?"

"Yeah. Sounds like you had your opening and you didn't take it."

"I panicked. I have it planned. I'm going to tell him soon. I just... I panicked."

"You really are my daughter, aren't you? Come on," Lorelai laughed as they walked down the stairs. She watched Rory smile at Logan who was standing in the living room. They took each other's hands not thinking about it, and Rory turned back.

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course, sweets," Lorelai nodded, leaning against the stairs railings. "You guys have fun at dinner."

"We will," Logan said as he started leading Rory out. Rory waved and Lorelai waved back as the door closed firmly behind them. Her baby was so grown up. It was amazing what love could do to a person. Shaking her head she went to the living room and turned on the TV. She wondered how long it would take her daughter to figure out she loved Logan, and how long it would take Logan to tell her daughter.

"That's a show worth watching," Lorelai muttered with a laugh.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**A.N:**_

So sorry for the delay on this chapter. My beta lost Internet connection for a few days(which felt like months!) and was able to send it to me today. So everyone be sure to thank Flynn!

Next chapter will be the Birthday dinner at the Huntzbergers along with the anniversary dinner.

Hope the chapter was worth the wait!

Kassandra.

P.S. Remember I've got a Livejournal. Link on my profile. I've got a poll up that I'd love everyone to vote on!


	16. Even If It's Just A Thought

_**Part 16: Even If It's Just A Thought**_

She looked in the full length mirror frowning as she turned sideways and looked at her stomach. It was still a bit flat. There was a slight belly but not much of one. She was about six weeks pregnant now. She rested her hands on her stomach, frowning at the mirror when she heard a slight cough behind her. She turned around, quickly dropping her arms at her side.

"You okay?" Logan asked, his eyebrow raised and arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in dress slacks and a black turtleneck with a dinner jacket over.

"Fine," she squeaked swallowing and putting her hands behind her back.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"No," she said quickly shaking her head.

Logan shrugged. "Okay. Let's get going. My parents are probably wondering where we are."

"Right." She slipped on her heels, grabbed her purse and followed him out of the room. She was cursing herself for not telling him. That was the fifth opening he'd given her. There had been one in the kitchen at her mother's house, in the car on their way back, another in the garage when they'd been unpacking the car, one when he'd been in the shower and she was brushing her teeth and this one. She really had to get over her nervousness and fear and tell him.

She had to forget about all the what ifs. There were no what ifs anymore. She was pregnant, he was going to be a father and that was the end of it. It was what was in front of them and he was going to be happy, dammit.

She got in the car, closing the door a bit harder than usual, causing Logan to pause in his getting in the car and frown at her.

"You okay?"

"Fine," she said tersely.

He got in and closed his own door, started the car and backed out. "You're usually in a better mood when going to my parents' house."

"I'm fine, Logan."

"I don't know what I could have done to piss you off," he muttered, making a right turn, getting on the freeway on his way to Hartford.

"You haven't pissed me off."

"You sound pissed off."

"Can we stop saying 'pissed off?" She asked looking at him.

"Are you mad?"

"If you keep asking me that, I will be."

"You're in a bad mood," Logan pointed out.

"I am not – god, you know what, fine I'm in a bad mood, happy?"

Logan smirked. "No."

"You are_ so_ annoying," she pointed out.

"Rory, you slammed the car door-"

"I hardly call what I did slamming the door"

"And you've been snapping at me."

"Because you've been provoking me!"

"Just a tiny bit," Logan smirked. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at her briefly. She saw that he was serious this time and sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She rubbed her temples.

Logan nodded, resting his hand on her thigh and rubbing comfortingly. "Well, this dinner should be over fast. We'll eat, you'll open presents, and we'll go home."

"Do you know who's going to be there?"

Logan shrugged. "Knowing my mom it could be the entire DAR or it could just be us, mom, dad, Honor, Josh and a few others."

"I'm hoping for the latter."

"So am I," Logan laughed as he pulled into the Huntzberger driveway. He parked the car, got out and opened Rory's door. Locking the car they walked up to the door, knocking and waiting for it to be answered.

"Better?" He asked as they waited.

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I snapped at you."

Logan shrugged. "It's fine." The door opened and the maid took their coats. Rory smiled when she saw Elias Huntzberger sitting in the chair next to the fireplace.

"Elias?" She asked as Logan came in behind her.

The older man laughed standing up. "Happy birthday, Rory."

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Logan asked hugging him after Rory had.

"Well, I'm here for Rory's birthday of course," Elias said as he motioned Rory to sit down and for Logan to get drinks.

"Club soda for me, Logan," she said.

Logan nodded and looked at his grandfather with a smile. "You didn't come down here for my birthday."

"Bah," Elias said waving Logan off as he handed Rory her drink and sat next to her. "I've been to enough of your birthdays to know what they're about."

Logan laughed. "Gee, thanks."

"I feel special now," Rory laughed as she saw Elias's teasing smile.

"I have business down here, Logan. It just happened to coincide with Rory's birthday, so I'm staying a bit longer."

"Now I don't feel so special," Rory said as Logan bumped her knee with his.

"Business?"

"Some problems with a paper in Meriden," Elias waved it off. "Your father swore he couldn't handle it so I came."

Logan nodded, doubting his father's reasons. But he knew that having problems at a paper that he couldn't handle was Mitchum Huntzberger's way of telling his father he missed him. And Elias seemed to understand. "Where is dad?"

"In his study. He'll be out in a minute and Shira is in the kitchen making sure Rory's cake is perfect," Elias said. "Now how are you two kids doing?"

Rory nodded looking at Logan who was nodding as well. "We're doing just fine."

"Honor told me you guys seemed to being having some problems a few months ago."

"Yeah," Logan said. "We weren't getting along very well. But we're better now." He looked at Rory who smiled at him. "Right?"

"Much better," Rory agreed.

"Good to hear, good to hear," he nodded. "I got you something by the way."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "For me?"

"Is it not your birthday?" Elias asked, a small smirk playing on his lips as he took a drink from his glass.

"It is, but you didn't have to get me anything," Rory protested.

"Nonsense. I have to show your husband up when he gives you your gift."

Rory shook her head and smiled. "I made him promise not to get me anything."

"She did?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Since when do I listen? Or play fairly? I mean come on, I can't show up without a gift, then I'd have to hear my mother complain as if I forgot her birthday."

Rory looked up at him. "But you promised."

"I crossed my fingers," he waved off.

"It better be something small and cheap," she added as an afterthought.

"If you want it to be, it is."

She shook her head as the men laughed. "I do not deserve gifts."

"Pish posh," Elias waved off. "Everyone deserves to be spoiled on their birthday."

Rory had opened her mouth to protest when Mitchum's voice boomed through the hall.

"DAD!"

Elias rolled his eyes. "Yes, son?"

Mitchum came into the living room, glasses propped on the bridge of his nose, documents in front of him. "I can't seem to get to the root of the problem at the paper. If you could just come into the office and help me real fast."

Elias sighed. "Why don't you greet your guests while I make myself another drink, then we'll go over it."

"Guests?" Mitchum looked up and eyed Rory and Logan. "Oh, you're here. Didn't even hear the doorbell."

He walked over and hugged his son before kissing the top of Rory's head before she could stand up. "Happy birthday, Rory."

"Oh, thank you Mitchum."

"I'm sure Shira's already signed my name to the card for whatever she'd gotten you, but I have something for you in my office. I'll be sure to bring it out when we eat dinner."

"Then you can go get it now, Mitchum," Shira's voice came from behind them. "Dinner is served."

"Ah, seems like we'll have to go over those papers another time, Mitchum," Elias said in mock disappointment before muttering to Rory and Logan as they walked towards the dining room. "I retired for a reason and yet he's dragging me back in."

"He just misses you, grandpa."

"Of course," Elias said with a roll of his eyes as he sat at the head of the table. Rory and Logan sat next to each other as Mitchum and Shira evened the table out by sitting side by side across from Rory and Logan.

"Honor was going to come," Shira told them as the salads were served, "But she and Josh had to fly to Rome again."

"Where I wish to be," Elias muttered under his breath so only Logan heard him.

"Some business or other. I tried to convince her to come and let Josh go on by himself, but she refuses to leave that man's side."

"It's commitment, Shira," Mitchum told her. "That girl is committed to her husband."

Rory raised an eyebrow in Logan's direction as he held in a laugh.

"I just hope this 'commitment' to Josh results in a grandchild," Shira said wistfully.

"Smooth," Logan muttered to Rory as she nodded. She heard the sighs of both Mitchum and Elias as Shira began her grandmother talk. After she'd told Mitchum to get Shira to stop the baby talk, Shira had hooked her claws into Honor and Josh, seeing as they were the most likely to have a kid before Rory and Logan. She inwardly groaned. She could only imagine what Shira would be like once she found out her only son and daughter-in-law were bearing an heir. Hell, even Mitchum would jump on the bandwagon.

"And the baby clothes…" Shira cooed.

"Rory, how's school?" Elias said before Shira could get her second wind.

"Uh, I haven't been going lately," she admitted. "I haven't been feeling well, and Logan and I thought it was best if I took a bit of a break just until I felt better, but I'm going back for winter finals in two weeks," she said, casting a look at Logan who hadn't taken the statement particularly well when she'd told him on the way home from Stars Hollow. But she'd been studying her ass off and her teachers had been too understanding, letting her stay at home to study. Their only expectation was she had to take the test in class. If Logan had had it his way, he'd have paid the teachers off and had her taken them from bed, but she'd talked him out of it. Thank god, she thought.

"And how do you feel about this, son?" Mitchum asked.

Logan shrugged. 'I'm not too happy and Rory knows it. But like she said, she still has the week to get herself back to one hundred percent, then the finals, then she can relax until next semester in January, so I guess with that logic, I have to give in. Rory's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Of course she can," Shira said with a nod.

And so the conversation continued, from Shira going back to the baby topic twice more, then Mitchum and Elias changing the subject directing the conversation to Rory. But when dessert was being served, Logan, Mitchum and Elias got wrapped in business talk, leaving both Rory and Shira to talk unattended. Which was a big mistake as Shira decided to steer the conversation to her benefit.

"So, have you and Logan talked?"

"Logan and I talk a lot, Shira," Rory laughed as she took a bite of her birthday cake. She had loved that the Huntzbergers had sung her 'Happy Birthday' (off tune) and so happy she'd gotten it recorded on her phone.

"I mean about the future, Rory."

Rory swallowed her cake and looked wide-eyed at her mother-in-law. "By future you mean…"

"Children, Rory, of course."

She searched for Logan's leg under the table and gripped his thigh. She saw Logan smirk at her before turning back to his father and grandfather. She mentally smacked herself. Of course the idiot would think she was thinking of sex.

"You know, we actually have," she admitted, gripping Logan's leg tighter, making sure her nails dug in deep to his leg.

"OW!" Logan yelped, glaring at Rory.

"You all right, Logan?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Yeah," He muttered rubbing his thigh.

"Your mother was just asking about our future," she said tightly.

"Our…" he frowned over at his mother.

"Children, Logan, Rory's told me you've talked about it."

"Oh… oh!" He looked at Rory, then back at his mother. "Yeah, we have."

"And?" Mitchum asked, now interested in the topic.

"We decided we want to have kids… eventually," Logan said slowly. "I thought you were going to back off on this whole 'kid' thing?" He asked pointedly looking at his mother.

"Of course," Shira said straightening. "I mean having children is ultimately up to you and Rory, of course."

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "It is, so is where we're sending them to school, how we have them, and if they go into the family business," he said leaving no room for discussion. "If… when," he corrected, "Rory and I have kids, we don't want them to just be an heir."

Rory swallowed. "When Logan and I are pregnant, you'll be the first to know… after Logan," she said taking her fork and picking at her plate. "Can we please change the subject now?"

Shira nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer at the moment before engaging Rory and Logan in another topic. Twenty minutes later, they were back in the sitting room for coffee and presents. Rory put her coffee on the coaster on the table with the excuse of it being too hot and waiting for it to cool down.

"Now, Rory," Shira said handing a small box to Rory, "These were my grandmother's. She had two sets. I gave one to Honor when she turned sixteen and I thought you'd be the perfect owner for the second set."

Opening the box she lightly traced the outline of the pink pearl earrings. "Wow, these are beautiful. Thank you Shira."

Shira nodded. "I'm glad you enjoyed them. They're passed down to the daughters of the family. So maybe…" Shira trailed off, obviously not wanting to bring up the subject that they'd ended awkwardly.

"I will," Rory nodded. 'Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mitchum sighed. "Well, now mine seems mediocre in comparison," he said handing Rory an envelope.

She opened it and laughed."Shouldn't Logan be the one giving these to me?"

Logan looked over and then at his sheepish father. "One free massage given by Logan E. Huntzberger. Really, dad???"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything, and you've been telling me Rory's been stressed. I put a lot of thought into those!"

Rory giggled putting the 'coupons' back in the envelope. "I remember in the third grade we had to make Mother's Day's presents and it was when Luke and my mom were still tiptoeing around each other. And I made the same coupons but they only worked when mom gave them to Luke for him to give her the massage."

"Did he?" Elias asked.

"You know, I don't think so. I think my mom saved them." She looked at Mitchum. "Thank you, I'm sure Logan will be very willing to give me a massage."

"Well, yeah, now that I don't have a choice," Logan teased.

"My turn," Elias said excited. "And I have to say my present blows both of those out of the water."

Rory laughed as she untied the deep blue ribbon holding the box closed. "I'll be the judge of that, Elias," she teased opening the box, only to swallow her words. "Oh my-" she looked up at him.

"It's the copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' you poured over during your stay. I had meant to give it to you, but you and Logan had left before I had a chance to, and it just kept slipping my mind every time we got together," he shrugged sheepishly.

"I love it, thank you so much," she said carefully putting the lid back on the box and going over to hug the older man. She cursed her emotions as a light wave of tears fell from her eyes and onto her cheeks. She sat back down and wiped her eyes as Logan rubbed her back.

"I think it's time for us to go," Logan said as he started gathering her gifts.

"But what about your gift, son?"

Logan winced. "I was actually going to give it to Rory later tonight and let her show it off later if it's alright."

"Rory's choice," Shira said, hoping Rory would choose for Logan to give it to her now.

She looked over at Logan who shrugged. "I think it's time to go home," she said quietly. "But I promise to show you whatever it is he got me," she laughed as the maid brought their coats. The older Huntzbergers showed them to the door, wishing Rory one last happy birthday and a safe trip home before they were in the car and on their way back home to New Haven.

"Had fun?" Logan asked looking at her briefly before turning back to the road.

"Lots. I'm glad it was just us."

"Took a lot of convincing, but I knew you'd prefer it that way. But the up side of the big parties is that you end up with a shitload of cash."

"Because we're living like such paupers," she teased as Logan laughed.

"You know what I mean," he rolled his eyes punching in the gate code, driving in, making sure it closed behind him as he opened the garage door and parked next to Rory's silver Prius. He turned off the car and helped her out. He held his arm tightly around her so her hands rested on his chest as he closed the door and locked the car before stuffing the keys in his pocket.

She played with his lapels and looked up at him, her fingers lightly tracing them. "Logan?" She frowned.

"Hmm?"

"About this kid thing…"

"That does seem to be the topic of conversation today, doesn't it?" Logan laughed as he started walking, tucking Rory under his arm as he led her out of the garage and across the driveway to reach their front door. He made sure the garage door closed before he continued leading the way.

"Yeah, it is," she hesitated, then sighed stopping, pulling him to a stop next to her.

"Ace?"

"I just…" She looked at him and sighed. As she opened her mouth to tell him, she let a rush of air pass through her lips and slumped her shoulders.

"Ace?" He asked again

"I just..." She chickened out. She couldn't tell him now. "I'm just happy with the way you handled the kid talk back at dinner."

Logan nodded. "It's the truth. It's nobody's business when we decide to have kids or how we decide to raise them. It's ours. I think they should only put their input when asked."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded, taking the keys back out and unlocking the door. "It's no problem, Rory." He let her go in first, hanging her coat up as she slipped it off, and hanging his up with it before following her up the stairs.

"I'm going to get changed," she said covering her yawn and grabbed one of the shirts he'd left out and took it with her in the bathroom. Hearing the door close, he pulled out the Tiffany's box from his breast pocket and put it on the dresser before undressing. He left his boxers on and put his clothes in the hamper before picking up the Tiffany's box back. He opened it carefully and pulled out its contents with ease before going to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"It's open," Rory called. He walked in and saw her finishing up the buttons of his shirt before turning on the taps of the sink. He held her hair with one hand hiding the present with the other as she leaned down with a smile to wash her face. She washed it thoroughly before grabbing a towel and drying her face. He smirked as he moved beside her when she looked in the mirror, sliding the necklace he had bought for her onto her neck.

"Happy birthday," he whispered kissing the base of her neck as he clasped it on.

She put her hand up to her neck and smiled. It was a silver chain and sitting just above her breast was a little padlock with a hole to put a key which hung right beside it.

"Logan..."

He hugged her from behind and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet fragrance. "You've been wonderful," he whispered, his hands wondering down to massage her thighs. "Amazing these past few months. And I want to thank you, for putting up with me."

She laughed moving her head so their faces were millimeters apart, their eyes directly staring at each other. "Thank you," she whispered, her lips hovering above his, "For putting up with me."

"My pleasure," he whispered back, leaning forward pressing his lips against hers, not moving them but letting her make the next move. Her hand wound around his neck and she twisted herself so she was standing in front of him. Her nails scraped lightly at the base of his neck, causing vibrations run down his spine as he tightened his hold on her back. He lifted her up and crossed across to the bedroom, laying her down on their bed.

"Happy birthday, Rory."

"Hmm," she smiled pressing her lips lightly against his. "Thank you."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

She found herself looking in the same mirror a week later, this time to make sure her dress fit well. Then again, Logan had bought it and it fit like glove. It was a green halter dress, with an overlay of black tulle above it and wrapping around her neck to make it a halter dress. At the waist the dress was decorated with a lace inset which hid the small bump.

"Amazing," she murmured sliding on her black heels and fixing the straps at her ankles as she sat on the bed. She opened her nightstand drawer and took out the books that she put there, laying them on the surface, then her notes and papers before taking out an envelope with the picture of the sonogram she had taken. Making sure it was in there, she put it carefully in her purse before replacing everything and closing the drawer and stood up to take her black wrap and left the room.

She walked down the stairs smiling when she saw Logan standing at the end of the stairs, clad in a black tuxedo, with his hair slicked back.

"Rory, you look…" he trailed off as she reached the bottom step. He took her hand in his and brushed a kiss over her knuckles lightly. "Amazing, Ace, simply amazing."

"You look quite irresistible yourself," she said running a hand through his hair, not quite fond of the look, only to have long strands that he's let grow out fall in front of his face.

"I need a haircut," he muttered.

"Hmm, I like the look," she laughed as he led her to the door. She laughed when she saw the limo in front of the door waiting for them. "Really?"

"Hey, it's our first anniversary," he said was the driver opened the door for them. "I'm going all out. That way, when I start forgetting them, you can remind me of all the good things I did on our first anniversary and you can focus on that."

"Or," she said sliding in as he got in after her, "You could just not forget our anniversaries."

"I don't think you'd let me if I tried," he laughed. She laid her head on his shoulder as the limo started moving out of their driveway and towards whatever place Logan had told the driver to go. She'd given up weeks ago asking where he was taking her.

"This is nice."

"What?"

'This. Us. It's nice."

"Yes, it is."

She closed her eyes as Logan rubbed her back, enjoying the moment with him. She highly doubted that they'd ever be this happy for the rest of their lives, hell, maybe they wouldn't be this happy in an hour when she slid the sonogram across the table for him to see but she knew she'd look back at this precise moment and know that at one point they had been. She felt the limo stop and opened her eyes to see the door open. She lifted her head from Logan's shoulder as he slid out and took his hand accepting his help as she got out of the limo. He ushered her to the high class Italian restaurant.

There were two others couples waiting for a table, but Logan told the maître d' his last name and they were ushered to a private booth table in the back. The lights were dimmed, so that they could see people, but people could barely see them. They sat at the back of the table, so that Rory could lean against Logan, his arm wrapped around her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Smooth, Huntzberger," she laughed sitting up in her seat, but reaching up to take his hand and playing with his fingers.

"It's all in the power of a name," he teased back as they set their napkins in their laps and accepted the menus from the waiter and were given a few minutes to order.

"This is really nice," she said setting her menu aside and laying her head on Logan's shoulder to look at him.

"Hmm, my dad turned me onto it a few weeks ago," Logan admitted with a smile. "I thought that since you haven't been feeling sick since your birthday, we'd go out."

Rory bit her lip. The morning sickness had abated. She still woke up nauseous but she wasn't running to the bathroom every minute. "Yeah, I've been feeling much better," she nodded scanning the menu and feeling her stomach roll at certain items. She had a feeling the baby would take after Logan and be a picky eater. She resented the kid already, she thought with a small laugh, reminding herself to tell her mother. Deciding on a whim she looked up at Logan. "Why don't you order for me?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I trust you won't order me anything gross and get me something normal and edible, so yes, I'm sure."

"All right, then the only decision is red or white," Logan said looking at the wine list.

"Oh," she said looking at him in surprise. "Um, no wine."

Logan frowned. "We always have wine when we go out to dinner."

"Then you have wine, I'll stick with water."

"I don't want to drink alone," he said looking at Rory. "You sure no wine?"

"No, get a scotch for yourself, I'll stick with water."

"If you're sure..." he said motioning the waiter over.

"Trust me, you'll be grateful for it later," she muttered as Logan told the waiter the orders and handed the menus back.

"So..."

"So..." She smiled as he shifted their hands so that his thumb was running over her knuckles softly.

"So," he laughed. "Are you ready for finals next week?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," she said, disgust lacing her voice. "You've gotten me used to the life of a sloth, and now I don't even want to think about school."

Logan laughed. "You were sick, Rory. Staying home for as long as you did was for your own good."

"Right," she nodded. "I'm just grateful that my teachers have been as understanding as you," she teased pinching his cheek.

He laughed as he entwined his other hand with hers and brought her closer to kiss. "I love taking care of you," he whispered. "Trust me, understanding has nothing to do with it."

"And I love you taking care of me," she laughed kissing him back. A cough separated them. Rory hid her face in Logan's collar embarrassed as he laughed and looked at the waiter who was setting down Logan's drink along with Rory's water..

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the couple over there would like to invite you to have dinner with them," he said primly.

Logan frowned having made sure ahead of time no business associates would be able to see them in case they ran into them. Taking a look, he sighed. "Tell him thanks but I'm celebrating our anniversary with my wife," Logan said. He lifted up and took a fifty out of his wallet. "Make sure he has a drink in his hand the entire night and that he forgets I'm here. Deal?"

The waiter eyed the fifty and took it. "Deal." He turned and Logan watched as he relayed the message, happy when his glass refilled.

"Who was that?" Rory asked taking a look.

"He's trying to close a deal with my dad for the newspaper down in Florida. Remember, I told you about it."

"Mhmm," she said, amused when a waiter would appear to refill the drinks when they noticed it empty.

"He's just trying to get on my good side, so I can tell my dad and my dad'll close the deal faster, but…"

"You dad doesn't want the paper?"

Logan smirked. "He does, just… not under the terms that man in there wants to sell it." Logan sighed. "I don't want to talk about work tonight," he said sitting back with Rory and picking up her legs so that they were across his lap and he was able to rub her calf.

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure the way I'm sitting is not the Miss Manners-approved way to be sitting in such a restaurant as this."

"And I couldn't give a damn about what Miss Manners says. She didn't have a wife as gorgeous as I do."

"I would hope not, 'cause I'm pretty sure that while being lesbian now has its perks, it didn't back then."

Logan laughed. "I want to give you your anniversary present now."

Rory's stomach quivered. "What?"

"I really don't want to wait while we sit through dinner, then the torturous dessert. I want to give it to you now."

Rory laughed. "With that statement, and where your hand in currently wandering, I believe that deserves a dirty," she said leaning her head on his shoulder as his hand went higher up her leg to rest on her thigh.

"So, do you want it now?"He asked.

Part of her wanted to say yes. Logan looked so excited, practically bouncing in his seat and boyish grin on his face as he waited for her answer. The other part said that after he gave her the gift, she'd have to give him his, and it wasn't how she had planned it. But he did look excited.

"Can I give you yours later?" She hesitated.

"You forgot to get me something, didn't you?" He laughed. "And in the limo you assumed I would forget the anniversaries."

Rory laughed lightly and shook her head. "No, I have your gift with me, I just… want to wait."

"That's fine, so do I get to give you yours?"

Rory laughed and nodded. "Hand it over since you seem so excited about it."

Logan laughed opening his jacket and pulling out the folded manila folder and handed it to her. She took it from his hands and looked at the orange tinted folder with interest.

"Uh… thanks, Logan, I don't know what to say," she said with a frown.

"Open the folder, crazy," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well, that makes much more sense." She opened the flap and took out the papers from inside. Logan pushed the silverware and glasses out of her way as she read them over. "This is a contract."

"Yeah."

"For... a paper."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"A paper in London… that's under my name." She looked at Logan. "What is this?"

Logan opened his mouth to explain, but at that moment their food arrived. Rory lifted the papers from the table as the waiters set down their pasta and bread, making sure they had everything before leaving them alone again.

"I tried getting the most normal thing on the menu, and since it's an Italian restaurant, I thought pasta was appropriate, then I got yours with chicken because you need the protein."

Rory stared at the papers in her lap, ignoring Logan's talk of food. "Logan, what is this?"

Logan sighed. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I will be happy once you tell me what this is," she said looking up at him. The excitement that had been dancing in his eyes changed to worry. "Sweetie, just explain this to me."

"Do you remember the month before your mother's wedding, a little before things started good, when Finn and Colin burned the kitchen? When I was in London?"

"Yeah."

"And how I said that I was getting a paper for my dad and for Huntzberger Media."

She blinked. "Yeah."

"I lied."

"Yeah, apparently," she said looking back down at the papers.

"By marrying me," he whispered, "You gave up your dream to travel for the news and it hurts knowing that. And though it's not anywhere close to being a correspondent, you'd be running that paper on your own."

"Logan…"

"I want to start my own news company, Rory."

"What?" She asked pulling away from him.

Logan nodded. "Just to pull away from my dad a bit."

"You and your dad get along great," Rory told him.

"We do, now," Logan agreed. "Doesn't mean I really want to take over Huntzberger Media from my dad. I want to make a name for myself, Rory, and I want you there with me," he pointed to the papers, "With this paper represented by my company."

Rory opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. "So, what is this?" She asked trying to wrap her mind around everything he'd just told her.

"This is your own paper. Not like the one in Stamford that's under both our names. This is solely yours to run to the ground," he teased. "Or to make it bigger, better and more famous, like I know you can do."

"I can't... but in London?"

"It's why you have editors and phone conferences to make sure everything runs smoothly in your absence. Eat, Rory, your food's getting cold."

Rory did as she was told, but continued to listen to Logan as he explained. "Everything's ready for you. The original owner is running it until we're able to take a trip down there. You need to sign a few papers, so that legally it's yours, but other than that, Rory, that paper is yours."

"And you did it for me."

Logan nodded. "It's not a CNN, but you're traveling for news." He looked at her again as she stared at him, her food again forgotten. "Do you hate it?"

"No, Logan," she said wrapping her arms around him, surprising him. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his neck. "I absolutely love it."

Logan laughed as he hugged her tighter. "Ace, are you crying?"

"Shut up," she said slumping against him with a groan. "God, I hate crying."

"I know."

"Thank you," she whispered pulling back, letting him wipe her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I do love it," she hesitated as she put the papers back in their folders. "So when do we go to London?"

Logan laughed. "In a few months maybe." He had a plan in mind, he thought as they continued to eat. Rory wouldn't be able to fly after her fifth month, something about the air pressure being too much for a baby. So he'd have to get her down there before then. Of course, once the parents and grandparents found out about the pregnancy, they'd all jump at the chance to ram private schools in New Haven and Hartford down their throats along with the best boarding schools. So… if they ended up going to London and just staying there into after the baby was born... Logan smiled to himself. Everything would be to their liking and Rory wouldn't be under unnecessary stress.

Lorelai was right, he'd make one hell of a father. Now if only Rory would tell him, so that he'd be able to baby-proof the damn house at liberty, instead of doing all the rooms Rory never walked into just to get it out of his system.

"Tell me more about this company you plan on starting," Rory said. "And why you haven't told me about it before now."

"It's a media company, just like Huntzberger Media, but I want to branch out more," Logan admitted. He'd been playing around with the idea in his head, but he truthfully had never told anyone out loud what his plans for the company were. "And I didn't want to tell you before now, because it had to do with your present."

"Branch out?"

"I don't want to just own papers," Logan said as they ate.

"Your dad does not just own papers," Rory laughed. "He owns publishing houses, magazines, papers, anything that can be written and reported in, your father owns."

"Yeah, the publishing world. My father is a genius in the publishing world, but I want more than just the publishing word."

"Okay, your greedy side is showing and I'm not liking it," Rory teased as Logan rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't roll those eyes at me!" She rearranged her legs on his lap so she could eat comfortably as she faced him. "I can't read your mind. What makes logical sense in that head of yours hasn't quite made the voyage over here. So if you'd like to share..."

Logan sighed. "Okay, say Huntzberger Media is like… apple pie."

"Uh huh," Rory said slowly, trying hard not to tease him about the simile.

"And while I like apple pie, sometimes I like other pies."

"Like?"

Logan sighed. "Like say..." He hesitated. It had been a good idea when he'd thought of it, but now talking it through with Rory, he wasn't quite sure. "Like say…" He repeated tapping his fingers on her leg before looking at her. He'd start small, then work his way up to the bigger things. "Like say Internet companies."

"Like porn?" she asked. "What you want to be the next Joe Francis?" she laughed.

"No," Logan laughed. "Though porn would make us a lot of money;" he hedged. "I'm talking online magazines and papers that aren't published." He sighed. "Didn't we decide that we weren't going to talk about work?"

"Yes, but then you gave me these papers and I can't help but be curious with what's going on in that head of yours."

Logan sighed, but nodded. "All right, in this day and age, people go online more than they go outside their houses. Everything is on the Internet now. Why pay month after month for a paper that's online? This is, of course, a question pointed to an audience that grew up around technology."

"Right."

"Well, what we would do with these online magazines and papers is while people would be able to get the news that you would get in other papers, if you become a member and pay a minimal monthly fee, you'll get more advantages. E-mails with up-to-date stories throughout the day when you bookmark the article as well as access to the message boards and forums."

"Sounds very cool."

"It is, and these things make money with our generation."

"They do," Rory nodded. "But I'm guessing this is just one of the pies you want to dip your fingers into."

Logan sighed. "A lot of these ideas I've just played with, Rory. I don't know if they're serious or not."

"Tell me."

Logan tapped his fingers against her leg again, then ran the hand through his hair. "I've just been thinking a lot about Lane."

"You've been thinking about Lane? My Lane?"

"Not like that," he laughed. "Just… the fact that right now Hep Alien is on tour."

"Well… going to be," Rory nodded.

"What happens after?"

"After the tour?" Rory asked. At Logan's nod she shrugged. "I don't know."

"Exactly. They're not guaranteed a contract. And that's got to suck."

"Well, yeah," Rory said slowly.

"So… what if I signed them?"

Rory laughed. "That would be great if you owned a record company." She felt the tap of his fingers on her leg, causing her to look up. "Oh."

"I'm playing with the idea. Why limit a media company to just newspapers? Why can't we be all types of media?"

"Or entertainment," Rory nodded, nibbling her bottom lip.

"Exactly," Logan nodded. "When I was in London, there were a few things that caught my eye. So when we go in a couple months, I may check them out."

Rory bit her lip looking at Logan and how he seemed like weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked relieved and so excited about the prospects of his own company and proud of himself, an emotion running through her too. "Logan."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy for you," she smiled raising a hand to lie on his cheek. "And so proud. And I understand what you're trying to do, make a name for yourself."

Logan nodded. "I love the newspaper business, Rory, you know that. I love it and I enjoy it now more than ever, but I want to make sure if I want to focus on just that or… if I'm good enough to do that and balance other things."

"Oh, Logan," she smiled. "You're good enough. I've seen you work, you're definitely good enough to balance them, but…"

Logan frowned at her. "This doesn't sound good."

"No, it's just... Some of these ventures are risky, Logan, and while I have total faith in you, we need to calculate in factors that we don't foresee. Such as some of these ventures falling through… knock on wood," she said rapping her knuckles on the table. "And while I doubt they will, just…"

"What?"

"Put money away," she whispered. "I'm not one to depend on money." She pulled her purse towards her and opened it away from his gaze, his eyes still focused on her face. "It's not just me and you we're thinking about when we spend money. Especially when spending the money on putting this company together."

"Who else would we be thinking about?" he asked, trying hard to hide the smile threatening to erupt.

Rory fingered the edge of the sonogram, ready to pull it out when a shadow covered the little light they had at their booth. They both looked up to see a tall, smiling man with a balding head and long nose standing in front of their table and large grin on his face and his arm around a slim blonde.

"I'm sorry, sir," the waiter said hurriedly rushing over. "We were ushering him to the door when he rerouted this way," he told Logan.

"No worries, thanks for trying," Logan said forcing a smile. He put Rory's legs down gently as she sighed and pushed her purse away. She had been so close, dammit, he thought as he slid out of the booth and shook the man's hand. "Randall."

"Logan, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you as well," Logan said nodding at his wife. "Thank you for the invitation for dinner, but my wife and I are celebrating our one year anniversary."

"Of course, of course. I won't keep you, congratulations by the way,"

"Thanks."

"I just wanted to know what your father's thoughts on the contracts I sent over were."

Rory slid out of the booth and put a hand on Logan's arm. "I'm going to freshen up while you men talk. Order dessert?" She said as she walked towards the bathrooms with her purse.

Logan turned back to Randall. "I can't read my father's thoughts and since I haven't read over the papers myself, I have no thoughts on them either. But if you call him tomorrow during _his business_ hours, I'm sure he'd be willing to share his thoughts. If you want mine," Logan said with a smile, "_My_ business hours are from Monday to Friday, nine to five. I tend to leave my work at work, so I can enjoy time with my wife at home."

"Of course," Randall said blanching slightly before turning red. "I'll be sure to call your father then."

Logan smiled. "If you call to complain about my behavior, I assure you my father won't be on your side."

"Of course," Randall nodded and turned to the blonde before walking away.

"Are you ready for dessert, sir?" The waiter asked as he cleared the plates.

"A serving of your tiramisu, two forks."

"Of course, sir," the waiter nodded, just as Rory slipped into the booth again.

"Got rid of him?" She asked.

"Told him I wasn't working and that I was out celebrating with my wife."

"In other words, you told him in the nicest way possible to fuck off."

Logan nodded. "Pretty much. Now before we were interrupted, you were telling me just who else we were thinking about with the new company."

She hesitated. The moment passed and her courage had dwindled. "I was thinking about Finn and Colin," she said quickly, not noticing the disappointment that passed in Logan's eyes. "I mean if we don't set aside money should something happen, then, well, Finn and Colin suffer as well."

"Right," Logan nodded. "Colin and Finn."

"One tiramisu," the server said, "Two forks."

"Thank you," Logan smiled moving the plate forward and handing one of the forks to Rory. "They drench this stuff in espresso, so take your fill."

"Oh, I shouldn't," she said biting her lip. It smelled so good though. But she was pretty sure that she couldn't have the coffee-drenched dessert, even if it was soaked-in bread. Logan took a piece on his fork and held it to her lips.

"Indulge," he teased.

She opened her mouth and bit down on the fork as he slipped it between her lips, groaning when the taste of espresso and mascarpone filling hit her taste buds. "Oh, this is good," she groaned covering her lips as she talked. She took a piece on her fork and held it out for him. "Taste."

Logan smiled as he took the piece she offered him. They ate that way slowly, taking their times and enjoying the intimacy of feeding each other dessert. On Rory's last bite, Logan missed her lips, causing the piece of dessert to fall between her cleavage.

"You so planned that," she laughed as she started to take pieces of it from her dress.

"I did, so let me do what I want to do," he laughed removing her fingers and replacing them with his lips.

"Hey!" Rory yelped. "We're in public."

"Don't care," he murmured as his tongue deftly licked the tops of her breasts. He heard her give a quiet moan and lean her head down to his shoulder, muffling the sounds. Taking the sign to continue, his fingers moved their way from mid-thigh up, tracing the outline of her panties, groaning when he felt the heat radiating from her through the lace.

"Home," she groaned as his knuckles brushed against her. "Oh god, take me home."

Though it took effort, he pulled away and gave her a napkin to clean up the tiramisu he'd missed. He grabbed the valet ticket. "Go out to the limo and wait for me while I take care of the check."

"If I can walk," she laughed grabbing her purse and the ticket and making her way out of the restaurant. Logan blew out a breath as he signaled for the check and rearranged his pants so he wouldn't completely embarrass himself when he made his way out of the restaurant. Paying the check, he stuffed his wallet back in his inner jacket pocket, before making his way outside. He tipped the valet who was holding the door open before signaling Frank to take them home and getting in.

He looked at Rory who was smiling as the door closed. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked. The partition between them and the driver went up as she moved and straddled his lap.

"I'm thinking that I may not hold out till we get home, and that I told Frank to circle the block until I knocked."

Logan raised an eyebrow as the limo pulled away. "You implied to our driver that we were going to have sex back here?"

"Oh yeah," Rory shrugged. "Totally bad girl of me, huh?"

"Very," Logan smirked pushing the skirt of her dress up to get a hold of her thighs. Rory groaned, bringing her hands to cup his cheeks before leaning down to kiss him. His grip tightened as they delved deeper into the kiss, their tongues probing and exploring the familiar territory. Her hands unbuttoned his jacket then workingher way down the row of buttons before Logan pulled away, his breathing rasping.

"Here," he whispered, his hands moving from her legs to cup the globes of her bottom before moving up to support the small of her back as he leaned down and laid her on the floor of the limo, situating himself over her. He ran his hand through her hair, spreading it out on the floor. "How do you get this off?" He muttered tracing a finger through the strap around her neck. She leaned up a little and undid the hidden clasp at her neck, parting the two pieces. He pushed the dress down, now that it was loosened so that it bunched at her waist and bared her breasts. He leaned down taking one of the hardened nipples into his mouth, feeling her hand running through his hair and keeping him in place as he licked and nibbled.

She groaned as she arched up, as he switched breasts, paying equal attention to both before moving down and kissing the line just below her breast where her dress started once again. Pausing, he skimmed his lips just over her belly through her dress before sitting up on his knees and running his hands over her legs.

"Logan?"

"I wanna be in our house when I take you," he whispered, his fingers running down her thighs, massaging the skin.

"Logan!" She groaned in protest.

He smirked kissing underneath her knee. "Don't worry, I've got you," he said against her skin. She gasped and arched when she felt his fingers on her thighs being replaced with his lips. His fingers moved southward skimming the lace of her panties before he grasped the ends. She lifted her hips, effectively letting him pull down the panties. He slipped them off and stuffed them in his pants pocket before hooking her legs over his shoulder to get closer to her.

She felt his breath just over her, her fingers clenched the carpet of the limo before reaching over to grip his shoulders. She clenched her eyes shut, just as his knuckles brushed over her most intimate area, her breathing coming out in short gasps, then a groan as one finger slipped in.

"Oh god," she muttered as his finger thrust in and out in a slow torturous rhythm. He slipped another finger in and laid a hand over her hips to keep her down. "More," she whispered hoarsely, trying in vain to thrust up to make him go faster. "So close."

Licking his lips, he leaned down and took the sensitized nub into his mouth, her fingers clenching and unclenching before raking over his head and keeping him in place. "Logan," she whispered repeating his name as she felt the familiar stirring in her gut tightening then releasing. He let go of her hips, just as she came calling out his name. She thrust up, stiffened, then relaxed as he pulled away.

He smirked pulling her dress down over her legs and helped her sit up, pulling the dress back up to cover her breast and clipping up in its place at the base of her neck. He knocked on the partition, signaling to Frank to take them home before pulling Rory into his lap in the seat. She leaned over and kissed him softly, tasting herself on him and groaning.

"Good?" He asked.

"If I answer that," she said softly, "I'm screwed either way I answer, aren't I?"

Logan laughed. "Pretty much."

"It was very good."

"Just very good?" He teased.

"Amazing," she related.

"Just amazing?"

"Don't push your luck, Huntzberger," she laughed just as the limo stopped. She made sure her dress was in place, just as Frank opened the door. Logan buttoned up his shirt before sliding out and helping her out. He muttered something to Frank before the driver smiled, got back into the limo and left. Logan smirked at Rory, before pulling out the house keys. Before she knew what was going one, she held in the squeal that threatened when he picked her up to carry her bridal style.

She laughed instead as he started walking to the front door. "What are you doing?"

"I never carried you over the threshold on our wedding night," he said shifting her in his arms so he could unlock the door. He twisted the knob and kicked it open.

"Yeah, 'cause we slept in different hotel rooms."

"Per your request," he laughed crossing the threshold. "We never did the traditional newlywed stuff," he said kicking the door open.

"No, we didn't," she agreed wrapping her arms around his neck.

He shrugged. "Just thought we could start."

She bit her lip before resting her forehead against his. "You are getting so good at this husband stuff."

He laughed. "Really?" He made sure the door was locked and threw the keys on the table near the door before making his way upstairs.

"Yes, really," she said, kissing him softly before working her way down his jaw.

"Well then, you're getting the wife thing down pat," he muttered trying hard not to groan when she nipped the sensitive spot just below his ear. He kicked the door to their bedroom open and walked through setting her down before shutting the door. He went to reach for her when she danced away with a laugh.

"I do have this wife thing down," she agreed undoing the halter of her dress, her eyes on his. "And from this year of trial and error, I know that marriage is about mutual giving."

Logan frowned. "Yeah, I guess." He watched as she shimmied herself out of the dress. His fingers itched to grab her, then run them across her stomach and feel that baby growing there. But he wasn't supposed to know about it, and with the lights off, all he could see of her was how the light of the moon hit her nude back, casting a shadow of her on the floor. She carefully toed off her shoes before walking over to him. "And as I see it, what you did to me in the limo hasn't been..." she laughed to herself as her fingers trailed up to the knot of his tie before loosening it. "Mutually satisfying."

"Ace..."

She bit her lip slipping the tie off over his head. He was about to shrug out of his jacket when she pushed it off for him. With deliberate fingers she slowly untucked the white shirt from his pants before undoing each and every button, before pushing the shirt off as well, still biting her lip. She ran her hands down the smooth plain of his chest before running them back up and down his arms, feeling his hands clench and unclench, as he resisted touching her.

Moving her fingers over to his hips she tugged on the belt loops of his pants and turned him, walking him backwards until his knees hit the bed, causing him to sit at the edge.

"What are you doing, Rory?" He asked. He usually took the lead in bed. While she had started off in them having sex, she usually let go of the power she held and handed it over to him. The two times she had been on top, she'd asked before they'd gotten into the positions. She was excellent at sex, at responding to his cues and keeping up, but her demeanor was hesitant at times, sometimes not knowing if she was 'allowed' to do things.

He focused on the small smirk gracing her lips. She'd stopped the nervous habit of biting her lip when she'd been trailing her fingers down his chest, apparently grasping the newfound confidence with a vengeance. She undid the button of his pants before getting on her knees and bending down to take off his shoes and socks. She threw them across the room before patting his knee. "Hips up," she said.

Obliging, he lifted his hips, allowing her to take the pants and his boxers off, freeing his erection from its confines. She threw the pants in the direction of other clothes before making herself comfortable on her knees on the floor between his legs. He watched her bit her lip, apparently losing her confidence and he realized the reason she didn't want him to touch her. The minute his fingers touched hers, she'd lose the control she had and let him take the lead.

And apparently Rory wanted to run the show tonight and he was more than happy to oblige. Her cold fingers touched his member lightly, hesitantly, causing a curse to leave his lips and her to retract.

"Sorry."

"No," he laughed, clenching the edge of the bed. "Don't apologize. Your fingers are cold."

She laughed as she rubbed them together to warm them up. She reached up and cupped his cheeks. "Better?"

He felt the warmth radiating and nodded slightly. Her hands left his cheeks and he once again felt them on him, warmer and much less hesitant than before. She ran them down and up in a slow and torturous rhythm, causing him to groan and though he wanted to lay his head back, he watched her. The minute he saw her lick her lips and start to lean down, he covered her hand in his in a gesture to stop.

"Logan?"

"Only if you're sure," he told her. "I don't want you doing something you're not comfortable with, Ace." He ran a hand through her hair affectionately. "This can't be because of what I did. I wanted to do that, have for a while."

She smiled at him, her fingers drawing torturous circles on the inside of his thigh. "I want to."

"Only if you-fuck," he cursed, not able to finish the sentence as her lips covered him. This time his head did fall back. He wished he had something behind him to support him. Instead he clenched the bed sheets at his side as Rory worked her wet warm mouth over him in a slow rhythm. His hand wanted to reach over and tangle itself in her hair, make her work her mouth faster, but he wouldn't let himself. She was the one in control and unfortunately that meant she set the rhythm.

The thing that killed him though was that he wanted to be inside her when he came, and as she worked her mouth, her tongue working itself under his shaft, he felt himself coming closer to release.

"Rory," he groaned out. "Rory, stop!" He said, the words forcing their way out.

She let him go, kissing his tip before looking up at him. "Why?"

He gave a throaty laugh before picking her up from the floor, pulling her toward him and settling her on his lap. "Fuck, as much as I enjoyed that, I want to be inside you." He ran his fingers down her cheeks as she positioned her legs on either side of his hips.

"Hmm, I like that."

"Good. Because by the time morning comes you are going to be thoroughly debauched."

"Sounds fantastic," she laughed as he laid her down on the bed. He ran his hands down her chest, much like she had done, but instead of stopping he parted her legs and ran his knuckles over her slit, feeling the moisture and warmth there.

"I love that you're always wet and ready for me," he whispered, leaning down and positioning himself just over her entrance.

She laughed. "Just looking at you gets me ready."

He nuzzled his face in her neck chuckling. "Living with me is going to be impossible now, after that statement."

"Hmm, I'll find something to drop your ego down a peg or two."

He thrust in, causing her back to arch. His fingers found hers and he pulled them over her head. "I love that you keep me on my toes," he whispered, keeping the pace slow and steady as her breathing hitched. "I love that on those rare nights that I get home late, you're still waiting up for me to have dessert." In. "I love how you're able to get me in a better mood after I've had a crappy day." Out. "When all you say is something completely random and crazy."

"Logan," she moaned. He freed her hands as he quickened the pace, her fingers reaching out for the headboard, grasping and gripping hard.

"I love how you try so hard to make me happy when just one look," he said, now finding it hard to get the words out as his climax neared, "Sends shivers down my spine."

"Oh god," she groaned, gripping harder as he quickened the thrust even more, the low sound of the bed squeaking mixing in with the sounds of their harsh breathing and groans.

"I especially love," he said nuzzling her neck before looking up, "The way you look just before you come." He thrust in one last time. Her back arched, her entire body coming up off the bed as she opened her mouth in a silent scream, his own body__finding it release as he whispered her name over and over again until they both relaxed and collapsed on the bed.

Her fingers relaxed and let go of the headboard, causing them to lay limp on his backas he kissed her sweat-covered shoulder. He gathered a bit of energy to look at the small smile of satisfaction on her face as her fingers ran up and down his back softly. Smiling himself, he moved the wet hair from her face before kissing her forehead.

'_I love you,' _he thought just before he grabbed the sheets and covered them up before drifting to sleep.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Her eyes fluttered opened and smiled at the first sight that greeted her, the gleam of a diamond wedding band that had resided on her wedding finger for the last two weeks. She was married. Not only that, but so far she was happily married and had no regrets whatsoever of their shotgun wedding in Vegas.

She sat up slowly, smiling at the second sight that greeted her. Picking up the rose, she brought it up to her nose and took in the sweet scent. Hmm, her husband was such a romantic fool at times. Husband. She still felt the giddy feeling run through her and the knot in her stomach form and loosen.

"Morning."

She looked over and saw him standing at the French doors of the bedroom. When in the car, they couldn't decided where to go for their month long honeymoon. As privileged kids, they'd always flown off wherever they'd wanted when the mood struck them. Though there were corners of the world still undiscovered, they'd traveled and conquered all the tropical and exciting places that they could honeymoon in.

But the one place that she and he always come back to was his Monte Carlo home in Monaco. _Their_ Monte Carlo home, she corrected himself. He'd been trying to get her into that habit telling her that there was the yacht that her family had passed down to her that he now had the pleasure of calling his own.

The house overlooked the sea, no matter what window you looked out of. It was a two bedroom, two bath house, small, but wide open, uncluttered and so them. It was the one place that they knew they'd have the privacy and perfect honeymoon that they'd wanted.

"Morning," she grinned as he crossed over to the bed, a cup of coffee in his hand. He sat next to her and kissed her forehead. "You're not dressed."

"I just woke up."

"Yet you had time to make coffee?" She asked stealing the cup from his grasp to take a sip, letting the sheet fall from her chest to reveal her nudity.

"I had it to brew, so it would be ready when we did wake up."

"I don't think I've ever seen you not dressed and ready for the day after seven," she said taking another drink of the coffee. She glanced at the clock. "And it's already nearing noon."

He shrugged. "I don't see the point of getting dressed today. We're staying in."

"Are we?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to spend the day with my wife, and I was thinking we could go and have dinner out later tonight."

She laughed."You want to gamble."

He smirked. "I do."

"I love those words," she said wiggling slightly in giddiness.

"And I love you, Stephanie Merdock-McCrea."

"And I love you, Colin Merdock-McCrea."

Colin shook his head in amusement. "I can't believe I agreed to hyphenate."

"We live in a modern world, Colin. If I can hyphenate, so can you. I happen to like my last name and you like yours, so we compromised."

"Our first compromise as a married couple and I end up with the last name Merdock, Gee, thanks," he teased kissing her cheek. "I checked my cell phone when I got up."

"And?"

"Our friends are worried. They think our lover's spat was bad since we're both not back yet. Rory seemed dead set on talking to you."

"Yeah, I've heard a few of her voicemails," she said feeling the guilt settle in the pit of her stomach. "It seems like Evie and Finn backed off after the first few, but Rory's been calling twice everyday. She's threatened to cut up my credit cards. I think she's dead serious."

"Call her back," Colin insisted grabbing the empty mug from her hands. "I'm going to fix breakfast."

She laughed as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, the giddiness coming back. "Have I told you how much I love it that you cook?"

"Yes, and I know you love watching me cook, so why don't you grab your cell, put on your robe and come to the kitchen with me."

Giggling she grabbed her robe off the chair near the bed and tied it loosely before grabbing her phone and taking Colin's hand, walking to the kitchen with him as she dialed Rory's phone number. Colin opened the long sliding doors in the living room connection, letting the sea breeze flow through the room as the call connected and Stephanie settled herself in at the counter while Colin, dressed in only boxers, got things out for his famous green onion omelet.

"Hello?" Rory's groggy voice came through the speakers.

"Oh shit, Rory, I'm so sorry. I forgot about the time difference," Stephanie said wincing.

"Stephanie?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetie, sorry. Hey, happy anniversary."

"Thanks."

"You and Logan celebrate?"

"Yeah, we did. Is there a reason you're calling?"

"Well, I listened to your voicemails, and you seemed frantic about something."

"Oh," Rory sounded much more alert all of a sudden. "Right. No, I don't, never mind."

Stephanie laughed "You sure? It seemed important."

"No. Well, it is important, but it's taken care of."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?"

"Monte Carlo."

"Monaco?" She asked.

"Yep,"

"What the hell are you doing in Monaco?"

"Relaxing," Stephanie laughed.

"Stephanie, you do realize that the day you quote unquote disappeared, you had a test you studied your ass off for?"

"Oh shit, that's right." She'd been so busy going over her plan to try and convince Colin that they would be so much better married, she'd completely forgotten her test. Grabbing a pad of paper and pencil she wrote something and showed it to Colin.

'Remind me to call my English professor later,' it read. He nodded and went back to making breakfast.

"Don't worry about it, Ror, it's taken care of."

"So Monte Carlo..."

"Yeah, Colin and I thought it'd-" she trailed off, covering her mouth as the pan clattered and Colin looked at her wide-eyed.

"You and Colin?" Rory asked. "I thought Colin was going to France or something."

"He is. He was, then he had business in Monte Carlo and, well, here we are. Look, I'm going to let you go back to sleep, you sound really tired."

"No, I'm wide awake now, and that's something considering what me and Logan just got done doing a few hours ago."

Stephanie laughed. "I'm sure you're ready to drop, babe. I'll see you in a few weeks. Love you, bye!" Stephanie hung up before Rory was able to get a word and put the phone on the counter carefully as if it were going to jump and bite her.

"Smooth, Merdock."

"That's Merdock-McCrea to you, bub."

"You're not allowed any more phone calls," he said pointing the plastic spatula in her direction. "Next call could be to Finn. Something like that slips and all hell breaks loose in Hartford."

"I hate it when you're right," she sighed, lying her cheek in her hand.

"And I love that I can totally see your breasts through that robe."

"Pig," she laughed, not bothering to close it. It was his right as her husband to ogle her breasts. She giggled. Husband, she really did love the sound of that.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory put her phone back on the nightstand before turning towards Logan and bit her lip. After being interrupted at dinner, just as she'd been about to tell him about the pregnancy, then with the sex... She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. The sex had been distracting, she hadn't told him. And he was getting together with Finn the next day, and knowing Finn, he'd keep his end of the deal and start talking about baby things with Logan.

She had to tell him, she had to tell him now. She couldn't let the fact that the courage that she'd had earlier had slowly dissipated to where she didn't have enough to tell him, but she didn't have a choice. She couldn't wait any longer… Well, technically she could… No, she was going to tell him.

He was lying on his stomach, his arm outstretched where she'd been lying before Stephanie called. Sighing she shook him lightly.

"Logan?"

No response. She shook a little harder. "Logan?"

"Mmph?"

"Logan, I need to tell you something, wake up."

One eye opened tiredly to glare at her. "What?"

"I need to tell you something and it's important. And I need you to fully wake up and sit up, so I know you're paying attention."

"Can't this wait until morning, Ace?"

"No, it can't," she said impatiently, pushing him. "Come on, Logan."

"Rory, after what we finished doing, you should be passed out. This is a major blow to my ego."

"I could care less about your ego, Logan, wake up."

"Are you dying?"

She frowned. "No."

"Is any family relation of mine or yours or a friend dying?"

"No."

"Then it can wait until the morning." He turned over an closed his eyes, only to open them as he felt Rory get out of bed and stalk across the room before slamming a door close. Lying up on his elbow, now awake he frowned. "Rory, are you in the closet?"

"Leave me alone," she called.

Sighing he got up and put on his boxers, noting that her robe was no longer on the chair where she left it. He opened the closet door only to curse when a high-heeled shoe sailed past his ear. "Dammit, Rory! Are we back to throwing shoes?"

"I had something important to tell you and you tell me to wait!" She threw another shoe as he came into view. He ducked just in time to miss it.

"If it was so important, then why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He yelled back, dodging the tennis shoes she never wore.

"Because I got distracted and then I just forgot."

"You forgot?" He asked. "You forgot to tell me something really important?"

"You distracted me!" She accused as she threw another shoe from her spot on the floor. He dodged and took the risk to stand right in the doorway to look at her.

"Fine, Rory, I'm awake, you're awake, you remember, tell me what is so important."

Letting her anger and frustration rule her she burst. "You got me pregnant, you idiot!" She yelled before throwing the heel in her hand.

Shocked and surprised by her outburst, Logan forgot to duck, causing the spiked heel to hit its target square on his forehead.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**AN: happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Kassandra…You're finally 18!**_ That in no way made sense…but it's my birthday and I can do what I want lol. So a chapter for you all on this my day of birth…though I'm pretty sure it should be the other way around….updates for me…but whatever. Nothing in this story is conventional…so why should I be.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up sometime next month…could be xmas or it could be at the end of this month…who knows lol. Lets keep fingers crossed!

Kassandra


	17. Full of Surprises

-1_**Part 17: Full of Surprises**_

"OW! FUCK!" Logan held a hand to his forehead where the Manolo Blahnik heel hit and went to the bathroom.

"Oh, Logan!" Rory scrambled to get up and followed him to the bathroom. "Sit," she said pushing him onto the toilet seat. "You should have ducked," she muttered as she grabbed a small towel.

"Forgive me if your outburst sort of shocked me." Logan shook his head removing his fingers as she ran a towel under warm water. Looking down he saw the blood on his fingers and groaned. He hadn't been shocked by what she had said, it was how she had decided to tell him. It was definitely Rory like, that was for sure.

"It wasn't how I had it planned," she admitted, wringing out the towel before standing in front of him. "I planned to tell you at dinner but we got interrupted before I could tell you."

"I know," Logan murmured as she cleaned his forehead.

Rory frowned pausing in her actions. "You know? What do you mean you know?"

Logan sighed putting his hands on her hips and making her sit in his lap while she cleaned the cut. "I'm not an idiot, Rory, I've known for weeks."

"You've…" she put her hands in her own lap and looked at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I know you. You've been looking for a way to tell me, and I didn't want to ruin it for you."

She frowned, then slapped his arm. "So you've let me overanalyze the situation for two weeks, and made me think you didn't want kids!" She stood up and glared.

"No, no, Ace, I said I didn't want kids now, not ever. Which is a lie, I wants kids."

"So, you won't resent the kid?"

"No," he frowned. "Of course not, what made you think that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, just you have all these new plans now to start your company and change things. You sure you can still do that with a kid?"

He laughed. "One, it's our company, Rory, not mine, _ours._ Two, I'm one hundred percent sure w_e_ can still do all of it with a kid. Trust me, nothing is going to change."

"Okay." She dabbed his forehead cleaning the small bit of blood that ran down before opening the cabinet and getting the peroxide. "This might sting."

He took a deep breath. "Okay."

She dabbed the peroxide on a cotton ball before dabbing it on his forehead. He gripped her hips and hissed. "Sorry for hitting you with a shoe."

"It's okay. I probably should have just woken up when you asked me." He grabbed a Band-Aid from the cabinet and handed it to her. She peeled the white strips back before placing it on the cut and kissing his forehead. "Thanks," he whispered.

"You're welcome. Come on, I wanna show you something." She pulled him back into the bedroom but left him standing in the middle of the room as she ran out.

Logan sighed and sat back on the bed, running his fingers lightly over the Band-Aid. It was definitely going to be a great story to tell the kids. 'Yeah, when I found out your mom was pregnant with you, I ended up getting a concussion since she threw her Manolo Blahnik at my head,' he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked crawling on top of the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He noticed a white envelope between her fingers.

"Just how much of a dork our kids are going to find you."

"Me? A dork? Never!" She laughed as he settled back into bed, bringing her to lie on his chest as he covered them up. "Here," she said giving him the envelope once she'd settled with one leg thrown over his hip.

"What's this?"

She smiled. "Your anniversary present."

"Are you giving me a gift card?" He laughed opening the flap, stopping when he pulled out the sonogram. "Is that-" he trailed off as he stared.

"That's our baby," she whispered pointing at the bean-like figure. "My doctor says that in a few months the picture will be clearer and we'll be able to know the sex."

"Do we want to know?" He asked.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know," she smiled at him. "I like the element of surprise."

Logan nodded slowly. "So do I." He kissed the top of her head before putting the sonogram back in the envelope, then on the nightstand. "That has got to be the best anniversary present ever."

"Yeah, 'cause we've had so many," she quipped as he turned off the light and laid down with her, his hand going down to touch her stomach.

"I've been wanting to do this since the morning sickness started," he whispered.

"Here, hold on." She turned on her back and let him rest his head between her breasts so that his hand could lay comfortably on her stomach. "Better?"

"Hmm." he nodded.

"We're going to have to tell your parents soon."

"We'll hold off," Logan told her. "Just for a few weeks," he said, knowing she'd protest. "You know how they'll get, and I have a plan."

"Really?"

"Hmm," he nodded again. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, just need to straighten out some details, then we'll talk about it."

"Does it have to do with London?" She asked, thinking of their dinner conversation and how he'd said they'd go to London soon.

Logan's head lifted as he grinned. "It does."

"If it involves getting away from your family during my pregnancy and London, then I'm all for it. Of course my mom won't be, but I think she'll understand, especially once the Gilmores get wind of this."

"I'll iron out the details and let you know," he said resting his head back down.

"Steph and Colin get back soon, right?"

"Yeah," he whispered, not being able to resist pulling her nightgown up and looking at the bare stomach. "Next week I think."

She laughed at his actions. "Would it be better if I just took the damn thing off?"

He looked over at the nightgown, bunched just under her breasts and nodded. "Maybe."

Shaking her head she took it off, knowing she had rarely been so bold, and let the nightgown drop to the floor, letting Logan indulge in rubbing her stomach. It made her feel better to know he was as much in awe over the fact that there was a baby growing inside her as she was.

"I was thinking maybe we could all get together again," she said running a hand through his hair, playing with the tips. "Dinner again, just around the living room table. Finals are coming up in a few weeks, so maybe on Saturday? I think we could all use a break from studying and work. Tristan and Mia can come down after their classes on Friday, Jess and Joan can ask for some time off, stay the night. Finn and Evie, Colin and Steph, we can tell them officially that a new member is going to be joining in nine months."

He smiled at the thought. "This kid is going to be so spoiled."

"I like to think they're going to be loved, not spoiled."

"Same thing in our circle of friends," he laughed, "But call everyone tomorrow, see if Saturday works. Colin texted me earlier, said he'd be back on Tuesday."

"Steph called about an hour ago. It's what woke me up and caused this whole thing."

"Then I should thank Steph when she gets back. Did she tell you when?" He glanced up at her.

"No, but she told me she was with Colin in Monaco."

"Monaco?" He frowned. "Colin has a vacation home down there. We used to stay there when we felt like gambling when in Europe. Nice place."

"Well, Steph is with Colin and she sounded pretty happy to be there from what I heard, but she hung up so fast I couldn't ask her what the hell she was doing with Colin."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough."

"Think they got together?"

Logan shrugged, his fingers still brushing against her stomach, "Maybe they just caught up with each other and decided to come home together?"

"Hmm." she felt her eyes fluttering closed, Logan's motions with his fingers soothing her to sleep. At her lack of response, knowing she had an entire book of rants dedicated to their two idiot friends, he looked up and smiled lightly when he saw her asleep, her fingers resting lightly on his head where she'd been threading her fingers.

"You're loved," he whispered to her stomach, knowing that it would possibly be the one and only time Rory would allow him to talk to the baby while in there. "Know that, you may be an accident, but you're loved very much." He climbed back towards the top of the bed covering Rory up and gathering her in his arms before falling asleep, his hand settling on her stomach.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"When's your last class?" Rory asked into the phone as she walked through the Yale campus, a campus that she hadn't set foot on in more than a month. God, she missed it.

Tristan sighed and she heard the rustle of papers. " Friday at 12."

"What about Mia?"

"She only has a morning class, ends at ten. Why?"

"Logan and I want everyone to get together this weekend, we don't hang out enough."

"Another interrogation dinner?" Tristan teased.

"No," Rory laughed as she waved at Evie standing at the coffee cart. "Just dinner, maybe some movies. We probably won't even sit at the table."

"Oh, now I'm interested. I'll talk to Mia."

"You guys can drive down on Friday afternoon and spend the weekend at our place."

"Actually-" Tristan hesitated. "I want Mia to meet my grandparents and they offered to have us over for dinner on Friday night, so we can spend Saturday night at your place, but…"

"Friday is reserved," Rory nodded and reached Evie, motioning for a coffee. "All right, see you on Saturday?"

"I'll call you if we can't make it, but I don't see why we can't."

"Great, I'll talk to you later. Evie's dying to know what's going on on Saturday now. Love you."

"Wait, what about…" She hung up before he had a chance to ask about the pregnancy.

"Hey," Evie said hugging her. "Haven't seen you in a few weeks, Logan's had you quarantined."

"Felt like it," Rory laughed accepting the coffee and groaning when she remembered she couldn't drink it. With a sigh she sent an apologetic face to the barista. "Mind switching this to a hot cocoa?"

"No problem, Rory," Joe said taking it back and started making her hot cocoa.

"Logan practically had me on bed rest, and he's been calling every half an hour just to make sure I'm feeling all right."

"And are you?" Evie asked.

Rory laughed. "I'm fine."

"All right." Evie bit her lip, dying to ask if she was going to be an aunt soon, but kept her mouth shut as Rory paid for the hot cocoa. Oh yeah, Rory was definitely pregnant if she had switched over to hot cocoa instead of coffee "So what's on Saturday?"

"I thought it'd be nice if we all got together on Saturday for dinner."

"Who's cooking?" Evie asked as they walked towards the English building.

"Whatever restaurant we order from," Rory laughed. "Just to take a break from life before finals start up in a few weeks, and Colin and Steph will be back soon.."

"So reunion?"

"That and we just haven't hung out like we used to. Jess is in New York and loving life with Joan; Tristan's in Boston with Mia; Finn, Colin and Logan all work, and with us in school, we can't just all gather at the pub after class and hang out."

"So we'll make time," Evie said determinedly as they entered the English hall. "The situation's may not be the same, but we're the same group of people who love each other, and dammit, we're making time for each other!"

Rory laughed. "Right."

"I'll drag Finn out of the office, though…" Evie laughed. "I doubt it'll be that hard to get him out."

"Well, Saturday night at seven. I'm calling Jess later tonight and leaving a message for Steph and Colin on the machine."

"Great. My class is this way," Evie said pointing forward.

"And mine is this way," Rory pointed left. "See you later?"

"Yep." They walked away, each to their class

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"As much as I love that house by the sea, I'm glad to be home," Stephanie sighed dropping her bag at the front door.

Colin grunted as he kicked her bag into the apartment and glared as he dragged the three other bags through the door. "Check the machine," he reminded her.

"I know, jeez. I was about to do that." She sat down at the couch as Colin closed the door and checked the messages.

"You have 10 messages," the recorded voice echoed. It dated the first message the day they had left. _"__Steph,__"_Rory's panicked voice came out through the speakers. _"__Steph, I__'__m freaking out, and you__'__re not answering your voicemail. Dammit, call me back when you get this__…__ Oh__…__ hi, Colin.__"_

"I love that I'm an afterthought," Colin grumbled falling next to her.

"I wander what's been going on," Stephanie said worrying her lip. The second message was dated the next day.

"_Uh… hey Steph, it's Rory again."_ She sounded less panicked but nervous._ "About that last message - never mind. I, uh, figured it out, still freaked out, but doing better. Really wondering where your cell phone is though. Not like you to not answer that little pink device. Call me back later… Oh yeah... hi Colin."_

"Again. Are all these messages for you?" The next few messages were from their parents reminding them of dates that had already passed.

"How are we going to break this to our parents?" Stephanie asked turning towards her husband.

"They'll be together and we'll do it when they're in a good mood," Colin muttered.

Then Logan's voice came into play. _"__Hey Colin, just wanted to remind you that you owe Finn fifty grand from our last guys' night__…__ Shut it, Finn, I__'__m telling him! Anyway, just wanted to remind you that Rory__'__s twenty-second birthday's coming up. I__'__m taking her down to the Hollow for the day, then to dinner with my parents. But Finn and Evie want us all to get together, so if you guys come down to our place, we__'__ll do something. I think Tristan and Jess and their respective others are coming. Call me back. Oh__…__ hi Steph.__"_

"Ha! How does that feel?!" Colin gloated.

Stephanie slapped his arm. "We forgot Rory's birthday."

"We'll give her what we got her in Monaco for her birthday."

The last message was from Rory who was laughing, dated earlier that day. _"__Wait, Logan! Hey you guys, I know Colin gets back today, so I guess this is for Colin. Or both of you if Steph is with you. Logan, I said 'Wait'! We haven__'__t gotten together in awhile so Logan and I are inviting everyone down for dinner at our place on Saturday. Sort of a celebratory thing. We have an announcement we want to share with everyone, so call us back if you can make it. Bye.__"_

"Call them back?" Colin asked grabbing the phone as Stephanie stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm up for dinner on Saturday."

"All right, I'll make the call," he said dialing Logan's cellphone.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So how was your first day back?" Logan asked wrapping his arm around her as they walked down the street, Rory window shopping, him just waiting out until he had to make his meeting.

"Mhmm, wonderful. I'm glad to be back," she said lying her head on his shoulder. He'd driven home and picked her up, then drove her down to Stamford so she wouldn't be alone the rest of the day. She'd been planning on taking a nap, then studying, but she saw the worry in his eyes and decided that shopping might energize her enough to study before dropping into bed. "How's your day been?"

"I've been trying to rearrange my schedule so we can be in London by Christmas."

"Really?" She laughed tugging on his arm. "Christmas in London?"

"That's the plan, unless you want to spend Christmas with your family? We can go after, spend New Year's down there."

"Christmas is good," she nodded, stopping in front of a baby store. She bit her lip and looked at Logan who rolled his eyes.

"Go, let's see what you find."

She went inside smiling, leaving Logan to follow. She'd shared her plans of changing her old room into the nursery, telling him where she wanted the crib and the changing table. She even had the theme picked out. He'd felt relief that he hadn't been the only one of them with baby mania. She'd even given him the go-ahead to baby-proof the rest of the house. Which he had done the minute she'd given him the say-so.

They'd passed three other baby stores before this one, and he'd succeed in diverting her attention, saying it was too soon to start getting baby things, but he'd seen the pleading in her eyes when she saw this one. He could only stand up to his wife for so long before he became her pushover.

He felt his phone vibrate as Rory looked at baby clothes. He smiled when she held up a pink one-piece.

"We don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet," he pointed out checking his caller ID.

"Fine, we'll get unisex for now," she said, standing firm on not wanting to know the sex of the baby.

"Hey Colin," he answered rolling his eyes.

"Hey man, we got a call from Rory earlier."

"You're back?"

"We both are."

"Great. Hey Ace, Steph and Colin are back."

"What about green? No… no green," she muttered, thinking back to Sherri's baby shower when she was pregnant with Gigi. "I say hi," she said going back to looking.

"Rory's distracted but she says 'Hi'," he said, leaving her at the clothes and wandering to the toys. "How was Europe?"

"Uh… good. Let's just say you and Rory aren't the only ones with an announcement."

Logan winced. "It isn't really an announcement, more like making some things official. But I'll make sure the dishes are paper for Saturday."

"Why?"

"Well, you're announcing something. I have a feeling Steph will be throwing things," he said looking at a blue stuffed elephant.

Colin laughed. "No, nothing bad, I swear. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

Logan laughed. "Rory would kill me if I let it slip before Saturday. She's really excited about sharing, so I can wait if you can."

"Yeah, I can," Colin sighed. "Steph made me call to tell you we'd be there on Saturday night, just tell us what time and we can make it."

"Great. Uh… let me check with Rory." He turned and found Rory looking at stuffed animals with him, an arm full of clothes. "I guess you found stuff."

"I think the first year he's going barefoot."

"He?" He laughed covering the mouthpiece.

"Or she. Gigi hated shoes when she was a baby, so did I."

"I liked shoes," Logan pointed out. "Dad says I would cry if I didn't have them on."

"That's 'cause you're a freak," she laughed. "Who's on the phone?"

"Colin, what time is dinner on Saturday."

"Seven, that's what I've told everyone else."

"All right." He caved and grabbed the blue elephant, stuffing it under his arm as he followed Rory around the store. "Dinner's at seven."

"Got it. Hey, do you think-"

"Oh shit." Logan looked at his watch. "Fuck, I'm late. Look, Colin, I'll call you later." He hung up the phone and stopped Rory. "Hey, I have to go to my meeting real fast, I'll be an hour, an hour and a half tops."

"Two, but all right."

Logan rolled his eyes as he put the elephant back and got his wallet out. "Here, get those and I'll call you when I get out to see where you are. Do not get maternity clothes, Rory."

"Why not?"

"Because you can still fit into your pants."

"I won't in a couple of months," she pointed out.

"And then I'll take you shopping for maternity clothes. For now stick with the baby stuff."

"Really?"

Logan shrugged handing over his Black Card. "You look happy doing it. If it keeps making you happy, I don't see why not. You're taking this whole thing a lot better than I thought you would."

"You are too," she said taking the card and putting it in her own wallet.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged. "I like the idea. Hour and a half," he said as he left the store.

"Two," she teased seeing him shake his head as he ran down the street to the office he was meeting his dad at. Looking at the blue elephant Logan had been carrying she added it to the pile in her arms.

So she'd been a little hesitant about being pregnant. Okay, A LOT hesitant. But since Logan had embraced the idea without any regrets or signs of resentment, she didn't see why she shouldn't. So she was still in school and she was still a bit too young to have a kid. But the more she thought about it, the more she smiled at the fact that in nine months she'd be holding a mini Rory/Logan mix in her arms.

Which reminded her they were going to need blankets. Going towards the crib covers she smiled to herself. Motherhood was good for her, hopefully Logan wouldn't kill her after this shopping trip. What could one maternity store really hurt?

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You're late," Mitchum announced as they walked towards the boardroom.

Logan winced. "Yeah, I know. I had lunch with Rory and got distracted."

Mitchum raised an eyebrow. "Distracted?"

"Shopping. Jeez, it's sad that your mind goes to my sex life, dad."

Mitchum rolled his eyes. "Rory went shopping."

"Yeah, for…" Logan trailed off and quickly corrected himself. "Some new sheets." He mentally smacked himself, wasn't he just trying to get his father off his sex life.

"Of course. As I hear it from your friend, you two are going at it like rabbits. Let's hope you procreate soon."

"Dad, come on!" Logan whined. "We've talked about the whole 'kid' thing." He really wanted Rory with him when he announced that they were pregnant.

"We have, but I'm just saying that you having an heir at the age you're at now is very good press."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Logan murmured.

Mitchum looked at his son and frowned stopping him in the middle of the hall. "That's a nasty bruise on your forehead, son."

Logan frowned and touched his forehead, wincing when he pushed to hard. "Yeah, I, uh… had a run in with Rory's shoes."

"What, did you fall on them?" Mitchum teased as they continued to walk towards the boardroom.

"More like they came flying at me," Logan admitted. "Rory and I had a bit of a disagreement last night, she kissed it better in the morning," he admitted causing a smile to appear on his face.

"Well, let's hope that results in a child."

"Dad!" Logan warned as they both walking into the boardroom, both of them putting the subject at hand in the back of their minds as they put on their professional smiles and took charge of the board meeting.

He had to talk to his father soon, not just about Rory expecting a child, but about Logan's plans to pull out of Huntzberger Media. How the hell was he supposed to do that, he thought pushing that thought to the back of his mind as well as he proposed the plan to better the Stamford paper.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Didn't I tell you not to go to maternity shops?" He asked as he sat cross-legged in the guestroom bed later that night, in his sweats and undershirt as Rory, in her flannel pajamas, hung up the baby clothes she bought, half of them he knew they wouldn't even use.

"I only went to one."

"Three," he corrected pulling out the clothes from the bags. "I wanted you to wait for the maternity clothes, because a lot of women don't even need the sizes they get. Some don't gain weight and some do."

"Are you saying I'm going to be fat?"

Logan laughed. "Don't trap me into that one. I'm just saying that when you start showing, it's better to know for sure than to just grab what's cute."

"This coming from an experienced pregnant woman," she laughed.

"I read," Logan rolled his eyes.

She sat next to him on the bed. "I saw a really cute crib today."

"Did you get it?"

"No, not yet."

"Why not? You bought everything else," he teased.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know if my mom wants us to use my old one or if your mom wants us to use your old one. So until I know, I don't want to get a crib."

"I think your mom might want to use your old one, just in case she and Luke decide to have more kids."

"Hmm, good idea."

"As for my old one-" he thought about it, "We can check the attic next time we're at dinner. I think it's up there somewhere. Remember we can always get things in London, Rory, and get them sent back here."

"And we have to get the nursery in London ready too."

"And Rome," Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Rory laughed. "It's amazing that we own two homes."

Logan shrugged. "My parents own more."

"Okay, it's amazing I co-own two homes."

"Will co-own three homes. We have to go house shopping in London first."

"You mean we don't have a place in London?"

"Just a hotel room, permanently reserved under the Huntzberger name," he laughed. "Since I picked out the Rome house..."

"That I love by the way."

"Thank you. I thought we could pick the London place together."

"Hmm, I'd like that."

"Good, now what else did you get?"

"Oh!" She grabbed a bag from the floor and put it on the bed between them. "These socks." She showed him the box filled with multicolored baby socks "And…" she pulled out a blue shirt with a smiling candy apple on it that said "_I__'__m so sweet I'll give you cavities_."

"You're crazy, Ace, and I thought I was going crazy not being able to baby-proof. Who knew you wanted to baby-shop."

"I didn't," she admitted. "But I just kept seeing this cute stuff and I couldn't stop."

"Obviously," he laughed, "You're going to be difficult to handle if we ever find out the sex of the baby," he said pulling out packets of colorful one-pieces and smiled when he saw the blue elephant he'd been about to buy when he had to leave. "Hey."

Rory smiled. "I saw that you were going to get it, so I grabbed it."

He played with the elephant ear and smiled at her. "It's great, Ace, thank you."

"Hmm, you're welcome." She piled all the clothes and baby things she bought in the middle of the bed before getting up. "I'm going to watch some TV before studying for a while."

"What about the mess?" Logan asked putting the elephant down on the dresser and looking at the pile on the bed.

"Eh, we have nine months to put it all away," she shrugged before going into their bedroom.

"Wonderful logic, Ace, really," Logan teased as he grabbed her hand and closed the door before going across the hall to theirs.

"Isn't it though? So what's on?"

Logan grabbed the remote before getting into bed with his wife. It was a good feeling he had at the normality they were feeling now.

"How do you feel about the twentieth of December?" He asked as she flipped through the channels.

She looked over at him. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"I mean that I've rearranged my schedule, called the necessary people in London and Rome and I'm ready to fly on the twentieth of December if you are."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Logan, I'm ready to go the day after Thanksgiving."

"Shoot," he groaned, "Thanksgiving."

She laughed. "Do you think that a huge family and friends gathering would be the perfect time to announce you got me pregnant?"

"What is this "me' you keep saying? It wasn't just me, you know. I was the one forgetting to put on condoms, you were the one forgetting to take the all-too-important pill."

She laughed, "Seeing as you're freaking out about family reactions, I'm going to let your version of the blame game slide. It wasn't anybody's fault and we've decided that this baby wasn't an accident, but a miracle."

"Sure," Logan groaned. "God, Thanksgiving is going to be a disaster. The Gilmores, your parents, Luke, plus my parents, Honor, Josh, plus Finn. Oh god, Finn!"

"You underestimate our Australian friend, he can be good."

"If you pay him enough. I paid him two grand one year so that he wouldn't drink before we got to the turkey, I only paid him half."

"He drank?"

"He hit on my grandmother."

"Oh."

"She would have loved you"

"Who?"

"My grandma, on my dad's side. She would have loved you," he said looked up at her.

"Of everything Elias has told me, I know I would have loved her too."

Logan laid his head on her stomach and sighed. "Thanksgiving is going to be a disaster, Ace," he groaned again. "Joy and Randy."

"What?" She laughed.

"My mom's parents. Jeez, they're going to be there. God, I can just imagine it now. Fuck, I hate Thanksgiving."

She ran a hand through his hair as he started to fall asleep. "Let's just get through Saturday with our friends first, then think about Thanksgiving, huh?"

"Hmm..." he sighed, his breathing evening out.

"You are a weird one, Logan Huntzberger," she laughed turning off the TV and settling down next to him, letting his head rest on her chest as his hand fell on her stomach. "A very weird one."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Twenty bucks it's a false alarm," Tristan said as Jess laughed.

"It's not a false alarm. Why else would Rory call all of us together for dinner if it were a false alarm," Jess pointed out.

"It clears up the air of her being pregnant?" Mia asked as they walked to the front door of the Huntzberger house.

"No, she's pregnant," Joan nodded. "My older sister had the same glow with her first."

"What glow?" Tristan asked. "That just means she's having sex."

"All right then, let's put a wager on it," Jess said stopping in front of the door. "Hundred bucks Joan and I say she's pregnant."

"You sure you can afford it on that writer's salary?" Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you afraid, Mr. Lawman?"

"No! Hundred bucks Mia and I say she's not."

"Well, I wasn't-" Mia was cut off by the door opening. They turned to see Logan looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys planning on eating dinner outside or in here?"

Tristan looked at Jess who gave his nod that the bet was on before they crossed the threshold and then the men helped their girlfriends with their jackets.

"Joan, Rory's in the kitchen mixing cookie batter if you want to help her figure out how to set the oven," Logan said, amusement lacing his voice.

Joan laughed. "I think Mia and I will go help with that." The girls left and the guys went to the living room.

"So, what's this gathering about?" Jess asked sitting on the couch as Tristan grabbed two beers Logan had set out for them. Jess caught the beer tossed to him as Tristan sat down.

"Well, half of you are in school, so Rory wanted everyone to get together before finals started in a few weeks. And then Jess, you just submitted the draft for your second book to your publisher, which Rory is extremely proud of. Finn closed a big deal yesterday that he was pretty excited about, and Colin just got back from Europe, so Rory saw fit to celebrate."

"Bull," Jess smiled, proud that he finished the book two weeks before the deadline. Joan had a lot to do with it, which is why the dedication went to her this time around and he had a feeling she would have more dedications to her in future years. "But I can wait."

"So can I," Tristan nodded.

Logan shook his head. "So how's school?" he asked Tristan as he sat across from them, contemplating turning on the fireplace.

"Brutal," Tristan sighed. "Who knew that becoming a lawyer involved so much studying?"

"I did," Jess said. "And I told you that when you came to me, saying you wanted to follow in your father's footsteps."

"And you didn't slap sense into me?" Tristan asked.

"I see it now," Logan nodded.

"See what?" Jess asked turning towards Logan.

"The old married couple Rory tells me she sees in both of you. You guys would have made a cute couple."

"Rory's gotten to him," Tristan sighed.

"There's no getting him back now."

"Nope," Tristan shook his head, causing Logan to laugh. Oh yeah, had they both been gay, they would have been the greatest couple.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Logan told me you were in here trying to cook," Joan accused as Rory looked up from her book, mixing spoon in her mouth.

"Mhmm." she took the spoon out of her mouth as she kissed Joan and Mia's cheeks as they sat across from her. "When Logan walked into the kitchen, he saw me mixing a bowl of cookie batter and assumed I was cooking. What the man does not know is that while my mother and I are failures at cooking and/or baking, we make kick-ass cookie dough." She offered the bowl as Joan and Mia dipped their fingers and tasted.

"God, that is good," Joan groaned as Rory went and grabbed two spoons, handing them to both girls. "Will you come and work for me and make all the batter?"

Mia laughed. "Hell, I may just steal her for my own."

"You do remember that I actually don't cook anything, I just make the batter."

"Hell, for batter this good, I can bake the damn things," Mia teased taking a spoonful. "What are you reading?"

"Jess's book," Rory said holding up the cover. "When he told me his second one may be coming out by next year, I wanted to reread this one."

"I must have reread that thing ten times after I met Jess, he's an amazing writer."

"Have you read his second one?" Mia asked. "I loved the first one."

"Bastard has it locked on his computer. Trust me, I've tried to unlock it and Josh, my very gay, very computer savvy friend," she explained for Mia, "Couldn't even get it unlocked. Then Jess walked in on us and, well, he changes the password everyday now."

Rory laughed. "Paranoid much."

"I think the only person allowed to read any of it is Tristan," Mia mumbled through a spoonful of batter. "They're always talking and Tristan is always saying that it's wonderful, great, amazing and that it really doesn't need changes."

"Eh, that could just be them talking about Jess's hair though," Rory waved off, hearing the doorbell ring. Sighing she got up and grabbed two more spoons. "I should probably whip up more batter. Evie and Steph swear on it."

"As should any woman who has to deal with the men we're with," Evie said huffing as she came into the kitchen, unwinding her scarf from her neck. "Finn's impossible."

"What'd he do?" Rory asked handing the spoon over and nudging the bowl closer.

"Refuses to spend Christmas with my family, says he's promised his family we'd go over there. But he's 'settled' to go to my family's house for Thanksgiving. Do you know how chaotic it is at my family's place at Thanksgiving? My big sister's four monsters are running around on sugar highs and don't even get me started on my two younger brothers. They'll kill Finn. But he won't listen. At least at Christmas my sister and the devils, along with the brother-in-law, are at his family's place, so it's just my parents and the boys who are a bit calmer at Christmas."

"Hey, if he's willing to go to the hell that is your family's house at the craziest time of year, then you've got yourself a keeper," Joan pointed out.

"It's why I keep Logan around. It's crazy 24/7 in my family and he toughs it out."

"That's 'cause Logan enjoys it," Evie pointed out taking another spoonful. "Once Finn gets a taste of the Howard craziness, he'll think it runs in the family and dump me for someone more sane."

"Jess deals with Josh and my OCD parents and my baking phases where I try something new and make him taste every single thing before I get it just right and he's still with me, thank god."

"Tristan deals with my study breakdowns and has spent a week on the reservation with my family combating all the guys that are like brothers to me, trying to convince them that we hadn't had sex, which at that time we hadn't. He's still with me."

"That's only because you have to deal with me," Rory told them, "And I'm just plain crazy."

"Sweetie, your ego's sort of pushing us out the door," Evie teased.

"I'm just saying you deal with me through a good part of your relationship. You don't just get in a relationship with these guys, you get in a relationship with the guy and their friends. Hell, when Logan and I got married, it was like I married Finn and Colin too."

"Hey," Logan popped his head into the kitchen eyeing the girls. "Ace, did you order the food?"

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a maid? You've got fingers that can dial too."

"You know, when you girls get together, my wife gets very catty." He kissed the top of her head. "Did you decide what you want?"

"Hmm, how about Chinese?"

"Again?" Logan asked opening their menu drawer. "We had that when we had the getting-to-know-Mia dinner."

"Oh, true." She bit her lip. "Pizza?"

"Paper plates," he muttered, causing the girls to look at him. "Colin said he and Steph had something to announce too."

"Ahh, paper plates," Rory said with a nod of understanding.

"For the newcomers, Stephanie's a thrower," Evie explained. "Plates are her specialty. Frisbee effect."

"Ahh," Joan and Mia said in unison.

"He said it was good so I can only assume nothing will be thrown. But pizza it is, just in case. Four?"

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Me and my mom go through five in a sitting, Logan."

"Right, I'll get seven and whatever you don't finish, we'll feed to the rest of the guests. Sounds good?" he said sarcastically.

"Perfect. You know what I like."

"We have to get something that's mutually satisfying, Rory," Logan reminded her as he walked towards the kitchen door.

"I'll mutually satisfy you." She rolled her eyes.

"You already have, my dear," he leered, going through the door as Rory threw a glob of cookie dough at the door as the girls laughed.

"Do tell, Rory, what did he mean?" Evie said as Joan and Mia got closer.

"Your sex life must be quite sad if you're mooching off mine. What, is Finn relying on his old tricks again?"

"Sweetie, I'll share one of my stories if you share yours."

Joan bit her lip. "I'll share one of mine!"

Mia blushed. "All right, I'm curious. I'll share too."

Rory laughed. "I say we wait and tell them in front of the guys, see what they have to say."

The girls laughed. "Perfect."

Half an hour later they were gathered in the living room, the guys sitting on the couch. Logan had given in and turned on the fireplace as the girls sat on the floor at the table, next to their respective others.

"I'm hungry," Rory complained, leaning her head back on Logan's leg.

"So is everyone else, babe, but we're still waiting for Colin and Steph."

"Screw Colin and Steph," Finn muttered eyeing the pizzas that had arrived ten minutes earlier.

"Can we share sex stories now?" Evie asked. "I really want to know Rory's."

"We're sharing sex stories?" Jess asked looking at his girlfriend.

"I might have bargained one of ours for one of theirs."

"Mia?" Tristan asked.

"I might have sort of given in." Mia admitted

"Which one were you going to share?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Our anniversary."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, that's a good one."

"This all started with you, Mr. Mutually Satisfied," Rory said causing him to laugh.

Logan shook his head with a chuckle. "Well, you've got me curious. Go ahead, share."

"Well, are the rest of the guys in?" Rory asked.

Finn looked down at a smiling Evie. "I think I know which one you're going to share, so… go ahead. If you must brag about my sexual prowess, go ahead, I give you my consent to gloat."

Evie rolled her eyes. "All right, I was going to share either way."

Joan looked at Jess who sighed. "Is it-"

"Yep."

Jess looked at Rory who was smirking, before smirking himself. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Tristan nodded at Mia. "If you want."

"It may ruin your image of being Mr. Tough."

Tristan snorted. "I think Jess's might do the same. If you want to go ahead, I have no problems."

Mia shrugged. "I'm good."

"Just if you're completely sure, babe. I don't want you doing anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I don't mind," Mia said looking at Tristan with a raised eyebrow.

"This is peer pressure, you know."

"Tris, do you not want me to share?"She asked, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes that made him groan.

"No, of course not, go ahead." he surrendered.

"I will," Mia laughed. "Rory, you first."

"It's really no big deal," Rory laughed, a blush rising on her cheeks. "On our anniversary Logan started something in the restaurant we were eating at and the foreplay got a little out of control in the limo. You know, Logan's mouth not only good for kissing."

"Oh jeez," Finn groaned as the guys groaned with him.

"I didn't know you were going into details, Ace," Logan said leaning down to whisper into her ear.

Rory shrugged. "Just getting my point across. Anyway, when we got back home and into the room, I returned the favor. Night ended up with mind-blowing sex and, I'm pretty sure, a broken closet door."

"That one was your fault. You jumped me in the morning when I was getting changed." he shared.

"Ha! You jumped me!" Rory accused. "I went in for my robe, next thing I know we're on the floor."

"You jumped me, Ace."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I did not-" Logan whispered in her ear, causing her to blush and nod and laugh with a blush "I did jump you, didn't I?"

"Told you."

"What about you, Evie?" Rory asked as Logan sat back, looking very smug.

"Hmm, see Finn thinks I'm going to tell you about the time we did it in Disneyland with the LDB last year, in the elevator. As the elevator went down, so did Finn," Evie said as Finn nodded smugly. "But I'm not, as much as he likes to be reminded of that story. No, I'm going to tell you about the time he cried."

"Wait, Evie-" Finn said shooting worried glances at his friends.

"He had just gotten off work, frustrated with the clients, and I was back from school, frustrated with all the things I'd learned, trying to at least grasp the concept before it all flew away."

"Evie, I don't think-"

"So we decided to get our frustrations out on each other in a fun way."

"Do you really think..."

"Finn, I'm telling it, shut up!" Evie said putting her hand up to get him quiet.

"Right, sorry love, continue." He sighed leaning back and closing his eyes. She just had to choose that one.

"Right, so we end up in bed and we're going at it, and I start to rub my foot against his leg. We both misjudged where I was going and my knee ended up in his groin."

The guys groaned as the girls stifled their giggles.

"Ouch," Rory winced looking up at Finn who had a pained expression.

"I, uh…" Evie covered her moth to stifle the laughter. "I, uh, moved quickly and ended up causing a bit more of hurt before he fumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I tried to ask him if he was okay through the door but he wouldn't answer. When I went in, he was sitting on the floor, holding himself crying."

"Jeez, Finn," Jess said, "Couldn't keep it in?"

"Bloody woman not only kneed me in the groin once, but three times! The first time didn't hurt as bad, but then when I tried getting out of bed, she kept moving, and, well... Dammit, it hurt!" he defended.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I did kiss it better," she appeased causing Finn to nod and a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that you did," Finn said running a hand through her hair, kissing the top of it. "Joan, I believe you're next."

Joan laughed. "Uh, after the getting-to-know-Mia dinner, the next morning we were driving back to New York. Somehow we had ended up talking about the weirdest places we'd had sex and we both just sort of stopped and looked at each other. Next thing I knew Jess had pulled over and we were both undressing in the back of the car."

Jess smirked. "Tell them the next part, babe. If you're going to tell it, tell it all."

"The idiot over here left the blinkers on." Joan shook her head. "So there we are, glowing in the aftermath."

"You glowed," Jess muttered.

"When we hear this knock on the window. Police officer, worried that something was wrong with our car."

Tristan shook his head. "What'd this idiot do?"

"Pulls on his pants, covers me up and goes outside to talk to the nice officer. At one point I saw the man finger his cuffs. Jess refuses to tell me how we got away with only a fifty-dollar ticket and a warning."

"What'd you do?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," Jess said eyeing Joan.

Joan looked at him. "What did you tell him, Jess?"

"I… might have told him that you couldn't resist me and you jumped me."

Joan's mouth fell open in an indignant gasp. "It was your idea!"

"Hey, we didn't go to jail for indecent exposure which he was threatening to charge us with. Be grateful."

"Grateful my ass."

"And such a cute one," Jess said kissing her cheek.

Joan rolled her eyes. "Mia?"

Mia laughed and looked at Tristan. "You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Tristan sighed.

Mia laughed. "I, uh… I was a virgin before I met Tristan."

"Have a thing for Marys, huh?" Jess teased.

"Shut it, I didn't know. Just listen," Tristan winced.

"It was after we spent the week at my family's house before he took me to Aspen to teach me how to ski. We'd been there a couple of days, and I'd already made my decision to sleep with him that week. And so, one day after we got back from one of his lessons, he lit a fire and made cocoa and, well… one thing let to another and we got carried away."

"I freaked," Tristan blurted out.

Logan laughed. "What?"

Tristan sighed running a hand through his hair. "You know, when I was going after Rory during high school, I knew what I was getting myself into. If I ever got her into bed, I'd keep my cool and not make a big deal about her being a virgin."

"Yeah, not really feeling comfortable about you talking about de-Marying me there, Tristan," Rory said shifting as Mia laughed.

"But when I was… about to, you know, with Mia... I just freaked."

"He pulled out and stared at me," Mia accused as the group laughed. "Just stared at me, then accused me of lying to him."

"You did!" Tristan said frustrated. "You said…"

"I said that I and Mitch had done a lot, not that I had slept with him. Mitch was my last boyfriend," she explained with a roll of her eyes. "Two years, no sex. You can only guess how frustrated he was."

"He dumped you?" Evie asked.

Mia shrugged. She'd been accepting of the fact that Mitch hadn't accepted her or her heritage. It had stung, but the sting was gone. She had a better guy now, one that accepted her and who was accepted, who had waited and been patient when she'd stopped every one of his advances to go further and had been so sweet when he had finally gotten out of his stupor. "It was high school, and just to let you all know, Tristan was very sweet that night."

Tristan groaned. "I hate that word."

"He, uh..." she laughed patting his knee. "After he stared at me and accused me of lying, he just sort of sighed, asked if I was sure, and made it perfect."

"Aww, you really are sweet." Jess cooed mockingly, earning a punch in the arm.

"You can't tell your mother!" Tristan said after having punched Jess and pointing at Rory as the doorbell rang through the house.

"That's Colin and Steph," Logan laughed, just as Mia gave her consent to tell Lorelai.

"Rory! You tell Lorelai and I tell her about the limo thing."

Rory scoffed. "Like I haven't told her about my and Logan's sexcapades."

Tristan smirked. "Not that limo thing."

Rory gasped as she stared at Tristan "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Jess laughed. "God, I'd forgotten about that."

Evie sighed, hating to be left out of the loop."Are we going to have to swap stories again?"

"No, because Tristan swore he'd take it to the grave!"

"Take what to the grave?" Stephanie asked shaking her hair out as Logan took her and Colin's coats.

"Nothing," Rory glared at Tristan who had a triumphant look on his face. "Fine, I won't tell. But I'm telling her Jess's."

Jess coughed. "She already knows."

Rory's eyes widened. "What?"

"It might have reached Luke's ears and Lorelai found out. It's why she makes siren noises every time we see each other."

"My mother!" Rory said shaking her head.

Colin frowned as he sat down next to Finn, Stephanie on the floor next to Evie. "What are we talking about?"

"We were swapping sex stories," Rory waved off. "You could have been in on it too had you gotten here earlier."

"This one couldn't get the car started." Stephanierolled her eyes.

"She was distracting me," Colin defended.

Evie laughed. "Sounds like a sex story to be swapped. But now we eat."

"Thank god!" Rory said as they all reached for a slice of pizza and settled back.

"So what's this announcement you and Rory have?" Colin asked.

Rory looked up at Logan who smiled. "Do you want to share it now?"

"I'm bursting to," she laughed.

"All right then, go ahead." Logan nodded with a smile, putting his plate down.

"Well," Rory said putting hers on the floor, "It's more of making an official statement than announcing, seeing as Finn knows and he's probably told Evie, then Tristan and Jess know and I know Joan and Mia know."

"I was the last to find out, wasn't I?" Logan muttered.

"I am officially pregnant," Rory said.

"Oh my god, Rory!" Stephanie squealed, everyone turning towards her and Colin with raised eyebrows.

"I guess you weren't the last to find out, mate," Finn laughed. "Where the hell have you two been? We've known that Rory may be pregnant. We were just waiting for the 'yes' or 'no'. I've known it was a yes for weeks."

"He went to the doctor's appointment and he didn't tell me," Evie said. "He wouldn't even hint at it. But congrats, Rory, this is great."

"You mean all of you knew?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, at the what's now been dubbed the getting-to-know-me dinner," Mia said. "Tristan, Jess and Finn went up there to talk to Rory. Next morning Tristan and Jess said Rory might be pregnant."

"Really?" Colin frowned, then remembered that he and Stephanie hadn't been in social moods that night, and had left for Vegas that morning.

Stephanie bit her lip. "We're really happy for both of you."

"Thanks."

"Rory went baby clothes shopping the other day." Logan shared.

"Really, Mar?" Tristan smirked. "I thought you were freaked out."

Finn laughed. "You didn't even believe your doctor."

"I wasn't upset about being pregnant," Rory laughed, not seeing the glances passed between Stephanie and Colin. "I was upset not knowing Logan's reaction, then he starts playing with my head, saying he doesn't want kids."

"I knew since her doctor's appointment, just waiting for…"

"The moment?" Finn asked. "This one wouldn't shut up about 'the moment'," he said pointing to Rory.

"Yeah, well, the moment came in the form of a size six Manolo Blahnik to my forehead," Logan said rubbing the spot.

"What?" Joan asked.

"He wouldn't wake up," Rory whined. "I wanted to tell him and he wouldn't wake up. So…"

"You threw shoes?" Jess asked.

"Only after he yelled at me," Rory accused

"You yelled at her?" Tristan asked.

"I was sleep-deprived and she kept telling me she'd forgotten to tell me something important. I didn't quite connect it to her being pregnant, I was just trying to avoid the shoes."

"He didn't duck in time," Rory filled in.

"Heel to my forehead," Logan said pointing to the quickly fading bruise on his forehead.

"It's one to tell the kids, that's for sure," Evie laughed.

"Colin and I are married," Stephanie blurted out, covering her mouth as Colin groaned.

All eyes were on them blinking. Finn closed his eyes before looking at Colin. "You're married?"

"Uh…" he lifted his left hand he'd been hiding from view to show the glittering band on his ring finger.

Rory frowned. "You guys got married and didn't tell us?"

"It was very spur-of-the-moment," Stephanie admitted. "It was right after that dinner."

Evie shook her head, not quite understanding as Finn stared at the ring. "You guys hated each other at that dinner. Stephanie, you had told us that you were ending things with Colin."

Colin nodded. "She did."

"You had to be there," Stephanie said at the confused looks.

"Wish we could have been," Logan said shaking his head. "Where'd you go?"

"Vegas," Stephanie said. "I planned it out on the car ride home and we went the next morning. We just didn't want our parents to know."

"You guys got married and didn't want your parents to know? Wouldn't your parents be the happiest of all that you got married?" Evie asked. "And that still doesn't explain why we weren't invited."

"Yes, it does, love," Finn scoffed. "I'm the one that spills the secrets in this group, isn't that right, Colin?"

"Finn, come on!" Colin said as Finn got up from the couch and towards the front door, grabbing his coat and slamming the door on the way out.

Evie bit her lip and grabbed Stephanie's hand as she started to get up to go after Finn. "Sweetie, I'll go after him. Um... congratulations."

"Thanks," Stephanie said, not having anticipated the reaction.

Evie nodded. "Rory, Logan, I think we may be leaving. Knowing Finn he's stewing in the car. You'll show me the baby clothes later. And when it comes time to get maternity clothes, let me know?"

"Rory's already beat you on that one," Logan teased.

"Traitor," Evie laughed, kissing Rory and Logan's cheeks.

"I wanna talk to Finn real quick. I'll follow you out," Rory said letting Evie help her up and followed her outside as they grabbed the coats, putting them on as they went out to the car where Finn was leaning against the hood, smoking.

"Finn, mind putting that out?" Rory asked.

Finn looked at her and nodded, dropping it on the ground and crushing it with his heel. "Sorry love."

"Thought you had quit?" Evie said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Finn shrugged. "It's cold out here, Rory, you should be inside."

Rory smiled patting his hand. "Colin and Stephanie underestimated you. Do you know why I called you to take me to my doctor's appointment?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Stephanie was out of town, Jess and Tristan were too far away and the girls were all busy. And you didn't want Logan to know."

Rory laughed. "Have you thought that all along, Finn? And I thought you knew me better than that."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because I trusted you the most to keep my secret," she admitted. "It wasn't because everyone else was busy. It was because I knew everyone else would push me to tell Logan. You knew me better than that."

"The more someone pushes you, the more you resist."

"Because you're like that," she laughed. "Forget what Colin and Stephanie think of you. After years of friendship they should know that when it counts, you keep secrets that are meant to be kept."

Finn felt a bit of the bitterness slide but nodded. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome. Now I'm going to go back inside and yell at Steph and Colin for stealing my limelight. And I'm going to let Evie make you feel a lot more better."

"Bye Rory," Evie said getting in the car.

Rory waved as Finn came and hugged her. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome."

"And congratulations. You and Logan are going to make great parents."

"We actually had more to tell you guys, but then Stephanie and Colin made the announcement and, well… looks like Logan will just have to tell you."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I'll leave it for Logan to tell you. He wanted to announce that part. He's proud. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye," Finn said letting her go and walking to his side of the car as Rory walked back towards the house. Finn slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"What else is wrong?" Evie asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

Finn sighed. "It's stupid."

"Well, I'm here to hear the stupid things along with the intelligent and logical. So share."

"It's little things, you know."

"Like?"

"Like I thought Colin and Stephanie knew me a lot better than that. Like I got shafted out of the best man spot, and like I thought you and I would get married before Colin and Stephanie would."

Evie rubbed her hand over his arm, feeling it relax and unclench from the steering wheel. She interlocked their fingers as he let go and kissed his hand. "Colin and Stephanie do know you better than that. And yeah, you got shafted but I don't think Colin meant to push you out like that, Finn. I think that they were both thinking that they wanted to get married and have it be about them, not just about business deals. They weren't thinking about us or who they were hurting. Just them."

Finn sighed. "I realize that. I just…"

"I know." Evie nodded understanding how he had said so much in so little words. He was hurt and he wanted to lash out, but deep down he understood. "And baby?"

"Hmm?"

"We will get married if I have any say about it. But this isn't a race to see who can get married first. And if you even think Evie Howard is going to settle for Vegas without my family and friends, you're crazy."

Finn laughed as he pulled into the apartment's parking lot. "I've seen your wedding album of ideas. Vegas never crossed my mind."

"Good."

"I plan on spending millions on our wedding," Finn admitted.

"I love that you think about it," she whispered as he parked. "And I know that when you propose, it's going to be great. It's not going to be rash, like a lot of your decisions, it's going to be perfect, because I know you've spent a lot of time thinking about it. Us. Our future. And it's why I love you. Just because it's not happening now or because we didn't head to the altar before Colin and Stephanie, the idiots that made the rash decision to get married, doesn't mean anything different with us. Okay?"

"You know what kills me?" He asked looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"That I have everything planned, to the goddamn minute. And I know that you're the one for me that can deal with everything I throw at you. Then waltz in Stephanie and Colin who have been on and off since the day they met and they decided one day to get married, and it kills me that they're actually going to last."

Evie laughed. "Yeah, they are."

"It kills me that as fast as they made the decision, this isn't some week marriage, they're going to fucking last forever."

"Baby," Evie said leaning over to kiss him, "So will we."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory closed the door silently, taking her jacket off and hanging it up on the peg. She walked into the living room, her arms crossed over her chest as Tristan, Mia, Jess and Joan got up.

"Hey Ror, we're going to grab our bags and head upstairs," Jess told her as Tristan stared towards the door.

"All right," Rory nodded as Stephanie moved from her spot on the floor to the couch.

"And congrats. Want you to know that I would love to be godfather," Jess said.

Joan elbowed him. "You already won the hundred dollars, you and Tristan can have the godfather pissing match later."

"A hundred dollars?" Rory asked as Jess grumbled his way to the door.

"Tristan thought you were going to call a false alarm," Mia said. "Him and Jess are now going to compete on who gets named godfather."

Rory laughed. "Boys."

The boys came in a few minutes later with the duffel bags and went upstairs with their respective others. Rory sat on the sofa across from Stephanie and Colin and smiled. "I'm really happy for you guys, you know."

"We're really happy for both of you, too," Colin said with a smile.

"Thank you," Rory nodded. "And I'm glad that you guys are together, because if you hadn't, I would have found a way to make you open your eyes."

"She had it all planned out," Logan nodded, looking away from Colin and Stephanie.

"Rory, we-"

Rory put her hand up. "We're happy for you guys, we really are, but there's a part of all of us, especially Finn, that's upset with both of you, too. You underestimated him."

Colin nodded. "I know. We really weren't thinking about it." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "I guess it was naive of us to come and announce it and think you'd all welcome the idea with open arms."

"Just a little," Rory smiled.

"I'm going to bed." Logan muttered, putting his drink down and heading up the stairs.

"He's mad," Stephanie said.

"Just a little," Rory shrugged. "I have no right to be upset. I'm just Logan's wife, I wasn't with you guys in high school or middle school. Had Tristan or Jess pulled this, I would have been pissed. So I know how Logan and Finn are feeling. It's going to take a lot of time for them to get used to this."

Stephanie nodded. "I just knew that when our parents got wind of us getting engaged, the wedding would be…"

"Like mine and Logan's?" Rory laughed. "More of a business deal than a marriage?"

Stephanie nodded. "Does that sound horrible?"

"No," Rory shook her head with a smile. "No, a wedding is supposed to be about two people who love each other getting married, not about how many deals you can close during the reception," Rory shrugged. "I enjoyed my wedding, with a just a bit of bitterness, but in the end I look back on it and I had fun. But I can see what you guys were thinking and I accept that. Doesn't mean Finn and Logan will."

Colin nodded. "I'll talk to them."

Rory nodded. "It'd be a good start. Logan and I had a bit more to say tonight before you guys popped this out, so I know Logan is going to get you guys together to tell you."

"Anything serious?" Stephanie asked.

"No," Rory laughed. '"It's nothing dire, just something Logan wants to share with you guys. You both are welcome to stay the night…" Rory said standing up.

"No, we'll go. If this is the reaction we got with friends," Colin said, "We need to work on a better plan to tell our parents, other than her blurting it out."

"Good idea," Rory laughed hugging them both. "I really am happy for you guys. That beats all the anger of not being able to be there."

"Thanks, Ror," Stephanie said as they walked to the door. "And we're really happy for you and Logan. A baby, that's wonderful."

Rory smiled. "Thanks. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Night," Colin said as they walked to the car, Rory waved before shutting the door. She heard the car leave the driveway before she ran up the stairs into the bedroom where Logan was pacing. She sat on the bed cross-legged.

"You're happy for them," Rory reminded him. "As stupid as what they did was, they belong together and you're happy for them."

"A phone call," Logan snapped. "That's the least consideration they could have given us. At least a fucking phone call to say 'Hey, we're in Vegas getting married. Wish you could be here."

"You're happy for them," she reminded.

"They're both idiots," he muttered sitting down on the bed next to her. "You would've been pissed if Tristan or Jess did this."

Rory nodded. "Which is what I told Colin and Steph. That we're happy for them, but under that happiness is anger that's going to take some time to cool. Come on, Logan, do you really think that had Stephanie and Colin waited until we all could have gotten time off to fly to Vegas, they still would have gotten married the way they did? Think about it, Logan," Rory said wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"They would have argued, changed their minds a million times before deciding to stay engaged for years," Logan laughed.

"And we would have just had one more thing to get frustrated with them about. Come on, you're happy for them. Pissed, but happy."

"Yeah, I guess. I feel bad for Finn."

"They did underestimate him, didn't they?"

"That, and Finn was supposed to be Colin's best man. He was really looking forward to being best man. He got the short end of the stick."

"He did. He'll be okay though," she said getting off the bed and grabbing her pajamas. "So… Thanksgiving?"

Logan groaned and fell back on the bed. "Hell on earth, Ace, hell on fucking earth."

Rory laughed. They had gotten past one obstacle. Now to tell the rest of their families that they were pregnant. Thanksgiving was going to be interesting.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**AN:**_ First, I would just like to say that I told you all it would be Christmas, lol. So I kept my word. Second, I would like to thank the movie 'Free Willy' for 'inspiring' me to finish this chapter. I have no idea how, but after watching the movie, I sat down and got this out… so be sure to send your thanks to a orca named Willy, lol

Next chapter is going to Thanksgiving (a month or two late but eh it works.) and the announcement to the entire family. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Have a Merry Christmas you guys!!!

Kassandra


	18. The Nine Levels of Hell

-1_**Part 18: The Nine Levels Of Hell**_

"I hate Thanksgiving," Logan groaned as Rory straightened out the collar of his crisp white shirt.

"Oh, quit your griping. You've been bitching about Thanksgiving since our anniversary," she said with a laugh as she handed him the green and gray argyle sweater that was on the bed before going to her closet to pick out her own clothes.

"I keep telling you it's hell, Ace."

"The way I see it is that it's turning out to be better than any other dinner we've had to have at your parents', at least we get to dress down…" she looked at the skirt in her hand, "Some."

"That's only because my grandma Joy doesn't own any gowns," Logan sighed as he tucked in his white shirt before rebuckling his belt and pulling the sweater down. "I'm sure you'll be able to wear jeans, Ace."

She scrunched her nose. "Really?"

"Call Honor, see what she's wearing," he suggested.

"No, I'd feel weird. You're wearing your slacks," she said eyeing his black pants. "I'll wear the skirt. It's fine." She slipped off her robe and sat on the bed to put on her tights. "Are we still all getting together here after dinner?"

Logan nodded running a hand through his hair as he leaned against the dresser. "Yeah, most of us will be in Hartford. Tristan and Mia are having dinner at his parents' house."

Rory winced. "It's the first time she's meeting the DuGrays, it's going to be awful."

"Are they bad?"

"About ten times more disapproving than your parents were when we first got together."

Logan winced. "Yeah, that is bad. Then when I talked to Jess, he said Joan's parents were visiting her grandparents in Oregon, so she and Jess were having Thanksgiving with Lorelai and Luke, that also included Joan's friend Josh."

"That sounds like so much more fun than what we're doing," she sighed slipping in her black skirt that laid on her waist and fell slightly above her knees with a black sash that tied into a bow right above her slight baby bump.

"You're starting to show," he smiled wrapping his arms around her bare waist, his hands on the top of her skirt on her small bump.

"I'm going to get huge in the coming months."

He smirked and kissed her shoulder. "You can blame me for that."

"Well, of course, who else would I blame?" She rolled her eyes. "What about Finn and Evie?"

"They're in Hartford too," he said with a laugh and let her pull away as she grabbed her dark purple sweater off the bed and pulled it on. "They're visiting Evie's family this year, much to Evie's displeasure. Wear flats," he told her as she reached for her heels. She glared but grabbed her black ballet flats instead. "She keeps looking at the airline schedules and trying to convince Finn that Australia is a much better idea than the Channings."

"And Finn says?"

"He's bringing pie," Logan laughed. "He's dead set on going home for Christmas with Evie."

Rory smiled, knowing of Finn's proposal plan for Christmas. "And Colin and Steph?"

Logan tensed and shrugged. "I didn't call."

Rory frowned at him as she readied her purse. "Logan, you and Finn have been freezing Steph and Colin out for almost three weeks. I think it's time to let him back in."

"Nope."

"Logan," she sighed taking his hand and kissing the knuckles. "Stop being such a baby and call your best friend. We leave for London in less than a month, and I don't want us leaving with you three on bad terms. I talked to Steph and they're telling their parents tonight. Wouldn't it be nice if they had someplace to come after their parents yell at them?"

"Yeah, their own apartment. Are you ready or…"

"Logan," Rory sighed letting his hand go when he pulled away.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, Rory. I know you're not as angry as Finn and I are, but… I think Finn and I have the right to be mad."

"And Stephanie and Colin have the right to be happy. Getting married, the way they did made them happy! Dammit, you and Finn are so immature sometimes, I feel like I'm on the playground again playing telephone between two angry friends."

"I never asked you to mediate," Logan said as he reached the door.

She followed him out of the room, making sure she had everything before turning off the light and rushing behind him down the stairs. "I know you didn't ask me to mediate, but I mean Colin and Steph love you and Finn, you've been best friends since the first grade… well, with Finn since eighth, but you know what I mean. I mean that kind of stuff just doesn't go away. Keys, we need keys," she said grabbing the car keys as he left the house ignoring her explanation. She closed the door locking it and following him to the SUV.

"Rory..."

"Look, you have to forgive them. If not forgive them, then at least talk to them about it."

"No," he said firmly, "Did you get the pie?"

"Oh shoot…" she contemplated going back, then handed him the keys. "Whatever, Shira's probably got some better dessert than an apple pie from the grocery store."

He started the car as she closed the door, putting her seatbelt on she adjusted herself to be facing him so she could talk. "Logan, Colin and Steph feel bad for doing what they did, it'd be nice if you supported them."

Logan sighed rubbing his face frustrated before leaving their driveway. Making sure the gate closed behind their SUV, he started the drive to Hartford to his parents' house. "Ace, I'm glad they got married, I'm very happy for them, they deserve each other and I know they'll be happy and last forever and a day…" He sighed again. "Let's look at it from another perspective. Remember how mad you were when you found out Tristan had a girlfriend and he hadn't told you?"

"Sure."

"Imagine if Tristan had not only had a girlfriend, but had gone to Las Vegas and gotten married without you or Jess there. How would you feel?"

Rory sighed and nodded. "I get where you're coming from-"

"How would you feel, Rory, if your best friends got married without telling you?" He repeated.

"Pissed," she admitted.

"And would you be able to forgive and forget without hesitation?"

"Well, I mean with time-"

"Rory!" He warned.

"No, I'd be pretty pissed. It'd be hard to get over."

"Then you see why Finn and I are still not over it."

Rory sighed and leaned her head against the headrest. "Yeah."

"I know you want us to work this out with them. Finn and I have talked and while we are very happy for them, we just… we're still not quite over it. You know it's not even that they got married in Las Vegas without us, it's the fact that they thought they couldn't trust us to keep it from our parents. It's the fact that we've been friends since… forever," he said, frustration and hurt lacing his voice. "And they didn't feel they could trust us. We've been through everything together and it just… kills us that they didn't think they could trust us."

"I know, but…"

"Rory, I get that you want us all to be friends again, and I love that you worry about us. But… it's something that me, Finn, Colin and Steph have got to work out… with time, okay?"

With a sigh Rory nodded. "Okay… Now tell me about your grandparents."

Logan smiled at her, then groaned. "Joy and Randy, what can I say..."

"You've said a lot already, tell me why they didn't come to the wedding."

Logan shrugged. "My mom probably didn't invite them."

"She didn't invite her own parents?"

Logan laughed at the surprise that filled her voice. "Rory, my mother isn't from society. She grew up on a farm and met my father in a New York bar. It was just supposed to be a one night stand, you know, rebellious twenty-year-old hooking up with random women, but… my mom got pregnant with Honor, and my dad did the right thing."

"The right thing," she repeated.

"You know what I mean, Rory." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, after they got married, my mom really didn't want to be associated with her parents, she was a Huntzberger, and she really didn't need them anymore, so..."

"So…?" She asked.

"So my dad bought them some land as far away as possible, like… across the country."

"I'm sorry?"

"You have to understand that while now you have a very different view of my parents, you know them being nice and all, back then they really weren't the nicest people. My mom was, is, a social climber and my father wanted to be on top of the Hartford world. And in order to do that… he needed my mom's parents out of the picture. So they live happily in this little town in central California. My grandfather is a farmer down there, has cows and chickens, all that good crap."

"I seriously can't believe what I'm hearing."

Logan shrugged. "My parents would do this whole… family trip down there, total bullshit. It was usually during a weekend when I would be acting out and when Honor would be spending way too much money. So we'd go down to Paso Robles, where they live, and my mom and dad would hang out, then me and Honor would sneak the car out once everyone was asleep and drive the three hours to San Francisco and meet up with our friends."

"Paso Robles?" Rory asked.

"About two hours north of Santa Barbara, where Stephanie and Honor loved to go to, great beach down there."

"So what's in Paso Robles?"

"Nothing really. It's agricultural country down there. I think the highlight of their year is the Mid-State Fair they have every summer, during which my grandparents have a booth every year."

She watched the blood rush to his face and sensed a good story. "What type of booth?"

He winced as he pulled onto his parents' street. "Uh…" he scratched the back of his head. "They have a prime spot there too. Right at the entrance. Makes a shitload of cash when everyone leaves."

"Logan? What type of booth?" She asked again, fighting the smile at his embarrassment.

"Uh… See, my grandparents… they've raised this… pig… since it was a baby. It was around when my mom was still a kid and, well, the thing has grown into this huge thing."

"So…"

"Well, the damn pig's made the Guinness book of world record for the longest pig, along with heaviest. So…. they have this booth and they keep Gracie…"

"Gracie?"

"The pig," he said frustrated as he parked the car in front of the house. "Anyway, they keep Gracie behind the partition and charge a buck to drunk idiots to see the biggest pig in the county. And… people pay."

"Oh my god," she giggled.

"See why we hide them?"

"No," she laughed. She leaned over and kissed his lips. "It's nice to know you have small town roots, even if you don't accept them. You're so afraid I'm going to turn my back on that side of your family, you're not realizing that I may fit in better with grandparents you shun than your own parents that I've grown to love. Logan… I come from a small town."

"Well, I know that," he said.

"A town that prides itself on festivals and fairs when there's nothing better to do."

"But at least you and your mom don't have booths."

Rory laughed. "I love that you think that. After my first kiss, my mom decided to run a kissing booth… I only got to kiss Dean before Taylor shut us down…something about inappropriateness, and it having to be family fun." She rolled her eyes. "Then there was our 'Win a Fish' booth. Then the…"

"Okay, I get it, you had booths," he said raising his hand to stop her.

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, Logan. So you have some weird family members, have you not met my grandmother? Everyone has some weird and potentially embarrassing family members. Jess has T.J. in his family. And you have not met embarrassing and awkward until you've met T.J."

"I get it, Rory."

"Are you feeling better now?"

Logan shrugged. "I'm just not used to being around them you know. We only saw each other once a year and that stopped when I turned fifteen and went to boarding school. After that they only came down here on Thanksgiving, and I tended to avoid family events at all cost. I usually went out of town with the guys."

"So you haven't seen them in how many years?"

Logan shrugged. "Uh… maybe seven or eight. They came to my high school graduation."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them. Now let's go, baby is getting hungry."

Logan nodded pocketing his keys and takings Rory's hand as they walked to the front door. He was about to reach over to open the door, when the door wrenched open and closed again, only to have Honor fuming.

"You left me alone!" She accused.

"Sorry, Honor, we're here now."

"Do you know what it's like to see grandma and grandpa after eight years?"

"Not as of yet."

Honor looked over at Rory, frowning at her. Rory frowned back as they looked each other up and down. Logan watched confused as smiles broke onto their faces and the squealing began. He covered his ears as Rory took her hand out of his and hugged his sister, all the while squealing.

"Holy crap," he muttered, pretty sure his eardrums had burst.

"When did you-" Rory asked, only to have Honor cut her off with.

"Two weeks, you?"

"Almost two months! Oh my god, Honor! This is amazing!"

"Who would have known you and my brother..."

"Well, I mean…" Rory cast a look over at him, then smirked. "Yeah, I can see what you mean."

Honor looked at Logan and frowned at him. "Well, go inside."

"I will… with my wife."

"No, by yourself. Me and Rory have to talk."

"But-"

"Go!" Rory told him pointing towards the door.

"I really hate it when you and my sister get together," he muttered going inside. He winced at the boisterous laughter coming from the living room and with slumped shoulders went towards the sound.

"Oh look, Randy, it's Loggie!"

"Oh crap," he muttered under his breathe, having completely forgotten the dreaded nickname as his grandmother pinched his cheeks, just like she used to when he was ten and feared her. "Hey Joy."

"Now, what have I told you to call me, Loggie?"

He closed his eyes and cursed Honor for keeping Rory outside, though he had no doubt that Rory would probably be laughing at him if she were by his side. "Hi Nana," he grumbled hearing his grandfather stifle his laughter. He shot a glare at Elias who covered his mouth stilling the laughter.

"Grandpa," he said looking over at Randy.

"Logan son, how are you? Heard you got married and all that," he said as Logan went further into the living room, his grandmother latching onto his arm happily. He saw Josh looking utterly terrified on the couch. It was also Josh's first meeting with the other grandparents.

"Uh… I'm good. Hey Josh," Logan said sitting next to his brother-in-law. "Bet you're wishing you'd stayed in Rome this year," he muttered under his breath.

"Honor warned me about them… I thought she was just exaggerating," Josh muttered back.

"Now you see why we hide them," Logan laughed.

"So, Loggie, where's the wife?"

"His name is Logan, mother," Shira said in annoyance as she came from the dining room. She kissed her son's cheek lightly as he stood up. "Where is Rory, Logan?"

"Outside. She and Honor had to talk about something. It seemed exciting, they were screaming a lot."

"Oh, I'm so rude," Shira said, a smug smirk on her lips. "Lily, you have yet to meet my son."

"Oh, it's not a problem, Shira. Elias has kept me entertained." Logan looked and noticed for the first time the older woman sitting next to his grandfather. "Elias has told my much about you, Logan."

"Oh, uh…"

"Logan , this is my lady friend Lily," Elias introduced.

"Oh!" He said looking at his mother who had a smile on her lips.

"Your father is brooding in his office," she murmured. "Mother," she said louder turning towards Joy, "Why don't we go see how the food is coming?"

"Oh, of course, Shira. Randy, now you play nice."

"Yes dear," Randy said sitting on the couch.

Logan looked at his grandpa Randy. He'd always been a quiet man, dressed in worn jeans and scuffed up and well worn tan worker boots, his only blue dress shirt tucked in neatly.

"So… grandpa," Logan said and Randy looking up. "How's… Gracie?"

The older man's eyes lit up at the name of his pig. "Oh, she's great. Grew another two inches this past year."

"Wow."

"Made a killing at last year's fair. We can only hope for a great outcome this next year."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you," Logan smiled, then looked towards the door as Honor and Rory came in giggling, their arms linked.

"Rory," Logan said as she came in.

"Sorry," she giggled as Honor went to sit between Josh and her grandfather, still laughing. "Honor and I had to talk about something."

"It's fine. Uh, grandpa, this is my wife Rory. Rory, my grandpa on my mom's side, Randy."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you. Logan's told me a lot about you and your wife."

"Shira sent us pictures from the wedding. The picture don't do you justice," he said kissing her hand.

"Oh," she giggled and blushed looking at Honor in surprise who was keeping in her laughter, "Thank you." She turned and smiled at Elias, walking over and kissing his cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving, Elias."

"Ah, Rory my dear, Happy Thanksgiving. Rory, this is my lady friend Lily. Lily, my granddaughter-in-law Rory."

"Nice to meet you, Lily."

"Nice to meet you too, dear," Lily said as they shook hands. "Elias has wonderful things to say about all his grandchildren."

"Hm, and I have only wonderful things to say about him."

"Rory, quit charming people," Honor teased as Rory sat. "Grandpa already loves you."

"It's in my blood," Rory said, the smile not leaving her face.

"Oh Loggie!"

Honor covered her mouth as Joy came back into the living room, followed by Shira who rolled her eyes.

"This must be the wife," Joy said scooping Rory up into a hug.

"Oh, hi," Rory said looking at Logan with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm so happy to meet you," Joy said kissing her cheeks before letting her go. "Oh perfect, you are so perfect for our Logan."

"Oh, thank you," Rory said looking at Logan who mouthed 'I told you so'.

"Well, dinner's ready if you all want to come and sit in the dining room. Logan, why don't you go get your father."

"All right," Logan said kissing Rory's cheek. "Save my seat."

Rory nodded as she linked her arm with Honor's and they snagged four seats next to each other. "Okay, now that I've met the other set of grandparents, I'd rather not tell anyone anything today," Rory whispered to Honor.

"Together. We do this together, Rory."

Rory took a breath and let it out slowly. "After dessert?"

"That's the plan," Honor nodded smiling. Rory couldn't help but smile back.

Logan knocked lightly on his father's office door before opening the door. "Hey, mom wants me to let you know dinner's ready…" He looked at his father who was staring at a picture on his desk. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Fifty years. They were together for fifty years."

Logan frowned and closed the door. "Grandma and grandpa, yeah, they were," Logan said, thinking of his grandmother. God, she would have loved Rory.

"Then he goes and brings that… that… lady to dinner."

"Dad, grandma died over five years ago."

Mitchum looked at his son. "So?"

Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Dad, seriously! You know grandpa loved grandma, still does. But you can't blame him for, you know, having needs."

"Oh god, Logan."

"I'm serious, dad."

Mitchum stood up, his nose wrinkling. "I really don't want to think of my seventy-eight-year-old father having sex."

"It happens," Logan smirked as his father pushed him out of his office with a chuckle.

"Thanks, son. That makes me feel marginally better."

"He's not trying to replace her, dad. I don't think that's possible. Gramps is just lonely, like you would be if mom were to go away."

Mitchum sighed. Sometimes his son was too wise for his own good.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"I apologize in advance for whatever my parents say," Tristan said as he drove up the DuGray driveway.

"Holy crap, this is your house?" Mia asked. "It's bigger than Rory and Logan's."

Tristan turned of the car and rubbed the back of his neck. "Only from this angle. Look, my parents are… assholes," he said grabbing Mia's hands and getting her attention away from the house and back on him. "They are going to say everything possible to get to you. Do not let it get to you and, _please_, do not try to stand up for yourself or me. It tends to make situations worse."

"So if you don't stand up for me…"

"Oh, if anything bad is said directly to you, then we're out of there."

Mia sighed taking his face in her hands and bringing him closer to kiss him. "It'll be fine. Your grandparents are in there and they love me. Dinner will go without a hitch."

"Promise?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"They're your parents, babe, not mine."

Tristan groaned and pulled away from her, leaning his head against the headrest. "I hate this house."

She rubbed his hand in comfort. "It's only for a few hours, Tris."

"A few hours with my parents feels like years." He looked over at her. "Did you know that in the seventeen years that I lived in this house, the only real conversation I had with them was when I was getting my ass shipped to military school? It was the longest period of time recorded that we were all in the same room together too."

"It sucks," he continued, "That Logan had the same upbringing I did, he had this horrible relationship with his parents, but they're making up for it now. I see it, them trying to change and letting everything that Logan did in the past go because he's better now. My parents..." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he gave a bitter laugh. "My parents keep bringing up the same shit over and over again. It sucks knowing this isn't going to get any better. I will never have any kind of relationship with them."

"Do you want one?"

Tristan gave a sigh and shrugged. "A little part of me, the neglected little boy," he said with a smirk, "Wants one, sure. But right now I know that's never going to be a possibility, and truthfully, I think it's a little too late for it." He leaned over and kissed her. "It's nice."

"What is?"

"Having a girlfriend that's actually willing to listen."

"Haven't had many of those either, have you?" She teased.

He looked at her seriously, causing her to pause. "Mia, you're my first real girlfriend. I thought you knew that?"

She smiled, but didn't respond as she got out of the car, pulling her shirt down. Tristan sighed and followed her out, pulling the tie into place and buttoning his jacket. Not bothering to knock, he opened the front door, took Mia's hand and led her inside.

"Grams? Gramps?" He called as he pulled her towards the sitting room. "Mother."

"Oh Tristan, you're here." She checked the gold watch on her wrist with a raised eyebrow. "Five minutes late, but here. I'll call your father."

"Mom," he said catching her attention. "Where are grandma and grandpa?"

"They're not coming, Tristan, they had to rush out of town, of course, on short notice." She rolled her dark blue eyes. "Now can I go get your father?"

"Yeah," Tristan sighed.

"It's 'yes', Tristan," she said as she left the room.

"And that is my mother," Tristan said watching her go.

"Wow, you were not exaggerating."

"You want a drink?" He asked letting her sit down on the couch as he went to the bar.

"No, but you go ahead, get smashed. I'll drive to Rory's."

Tristan smiled gratefully at her as he sat down with his scotch and a glass of water for her.

"Tristan."

He looked up and stood up when his father entered the room, Mia following his suit. "Father, this is my girlfriend Mia Howard."

Erik DuGray looked Mia up and down before hm-ing and sitting in his chair. "A scotch neat, dear."

Juliet nodded and headed for the bar.

"So…" Tristan said. "How's work?"

"Let's not get into the idle chitchat, Tristan, your grandfather isn't here, it's not necessary," Erik said taking his drink from his wife's hand.

"Right," Tristan sighed taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm going to go check on dinner. It should be a few more minutes." Juliet said leaving the sitting room.

"Mia, correct?" Erik asked as he set his drink on the table.

"Yes sir," Mia said squeezing Tristan's hand.

"And just where are you from? You're a bit dark to be from these parts."

"Dad!" Tristan warned.

"It's fine, Tristan. I'm from New Mexico, sir. I was born in Taos at the reservation there."

"Hm."

"I met Mia in one of my law classes. She's studying to be a criminal defense lawyer."

"Interesting. And you, Tristan, how are your studies going?"

"Uh… great," Tristan answered truthfully.

"Hm," Erik nodded again, picking his glass back up.

"Well, dinner's ready," Juliet said a few minutes of tense silence later. They all stood and walked to the dining room. Mia sat across from Tristan while Erik and Juliet sat at the head of the tables.

The maids came out moments later serving the plates full of precut turkey and stuffing and all the Thanksgiving fixings.

"So, Tristan, Rory usually accompanies you. Where is she this year?" Juliet asked as she cut a small piece of turkey on her plate.

Tristan smiled. His house for moral support would usually be her fifth Thanksgiving dinner before heading to her grandparents' house. Usually his grandparents would be in attendance to keep the awkwardness to a bare minimum.

"She got married last year, mother, you got the invitation," Tristan reminded her.

"Oh, of course, to that young Huntzberger boy."

"Logan," Tristan supplied. "She's spending Thanksgiving with his family this year."

"It was arranged, Erik," Juliet said. "I talked to Shira after she and the Gilmores arranged it. She said it was the best thing she and Mitchum had ever done."

"And they're paying for it," Tristan muttered.

"The Gilmore girl," Eric said with a nod. "That would have been a nice business merger, Gilmores and DuGrays."

Mia looked at Tristan wide eyed while he rolled his eyes. "Rory and I would not have been a good match."

"And apparently you know what's best for you?" Eric said snidely looking at his son. "Harvard? Law school? You think that's best for you?"

Tristan blinked in surprise. "A lot of people would love to be in my shoes, dad."

"He's on the Dean's list," Mia supplied.

"Law school," Eric scoffed. "You were supposed to follow a plan, Tristan, a clear path."

"Guess I messed that one up."

"I still don't know what was going through your head, Tristan. At least those friends of yours ended up better than you did."

"Duncan and Bowman? Seriously?" Tristan asked in surprise.

"We had your future on a silver platter, Tristan, all you had to do was follow through. Marry a nice girl, get your business degree and take over."

"But dad, I have a good future ahead of me now. Becoming a lawyer is a good thing, dad."

"And who's going to take over the family business when I pass away, huh?"

"With my luck you'll probably never die," Tristan sighed.

"Tristan!" Juliet admonished.

"Sorry," he muttered picking at his food.

"Just once I wish you had listened to me, Tristan."

"Listened to what?" Tristan asked. "You were never here long enough to give me advice worth listening to."

Erik shook his head. "You think you're going to get ahead in life by settling down with this girl, Tristan? Make your own way without my backing you? Think again."

Mia put her napkin down and scooted her chair back . "Excuse me, I'm going to go powder my nose," she whispered and headed out of the dining room.

Tristan watched as tears brimmed over down her cheeks. He turned to his father and glared. "I've been making my own way without your support ever since you sent me to military school, dad. I'm going to marry whoever I want, do whatever I want and do it my way. I could give a rat's ass what you think," he said harshly, throwing his napkin down.

He went towards the front door and found Mia standing there, silent sobs racking her body. "Hey."

"I didn't…" she took a deep breathe as she looked at him. "I didn't know where the bathroom was."

He gave a chuckle as he grabbed her coat and led her out the door. "Come on." He led her to the passenger's side of the car and helped her in. Once she was settled, he closed the door and ran to his side, sliding in and grabbing his phone as he screeched out of the driveway.

"Tristan," the person on the other end answered, "Now really isn't a good time to call."

"Sorry, Logan, my dinner was sort of a bust, is it cool if Mia and I head to your house early?"

"Yeah, of course. You know where the Hide-A-Key is, right? If you don't, I have to leave the room. As much as I'm actually enjoying my parents, I really don't want them to know where that key is."

Tristan laughed. "Yeah, I know where it is."

"Great, see you in a few."

"Yeah." Tristan hung up his home and headed for New Haven. He looked over at his girlfriend with a sigh. "I'm sorry," he whispered taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "I'm so sorry," he repeated, only causing Mia to start a new bout of tears.

_**XxxxxX**_

"Josh, hand me the cayenne," Joan said as Josh passed her the glass container.

"So you're fine here?" Jess asked watching the two as they worked with each other around the kitchen.

"We're fine, Jess," Joan answered looking at her boyfriend. "You look nervous."

"I'm not nervous," he denied bouncing on his heels impatiently.

"Jess, I've met Lorelai, saw her drunk on her bachelorette party. I've spent enough time here to get to know your uncle, who loves me by the way. This is just another dinner we're having. Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not," he laughed though his voice cracked.

Joan frowned at him. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, Jess. So go, be a guy and stuff."

"Right, I'm going to go to Luke's apartment, he's watching the game. Go Packers!" he said before leaving the Dragonfly kitchen, with both Joan and Josh looking at him oddly.

Joan turned to Josh with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't the Packers lose their first game?"

"Sweetie, I'm gay and even I know Jess is full of shit."

Joan nodded and looked over at the door once more, where her boyfriend had exited. Jess was up to no good.

XxxX

Jess walked the point four miles to his uncle's old apartment. Grabbing the key from over the door, he let himself into the diner that Luke had closed early. Lorelai had claimed that they were married now and marriage equaled new tradition, which meant on holidays he closed early.

Locking back up, he pocketed the key and headed behind the curtain and up the stairs where he could hear his uncle yelling at the TV. He knocked lightly before opening the door.

"Got kicked out?" Luke asked looking at his nephew.

Jess smirked and sat in the chair next to him. "No. I actually needed to talk to you about something."

Luke turned off the TV and looked at Jess. "What's up?"

Jess smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. There used to be a time when the words 'I need to talk to you about something' were followed by 'Oh god, are you in trouble, how much am I paying?'. He'd come a long way from the line of questioning.

"I talked to Liz earlier today."

"How is she?" Luke asked.

"Good, told me to tell you to expect her sometime next month. They're coming home for Christmas."

"Good, good."

"Anyway, I asked about grandma's ring."

Luke looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, Liz told me a while ago that grandma gave her the ring. It's supposed to pass from mother to daughter. But… Well, I guess I have the wrong parts for it. But Liz said you had it."

"Uh, yeah," Luke said standing and going over to the now empty dresser. "It was during Liz's bad years. You remember?"

"The drinking, the gambling, sure."

"Anyway, she sent it to me with a note saying that it was the one thing she didn't want to screw up and gamble away and to keep it safe." He found the small velvet box in the corner of the dresser and took it out closing the drawer and sitting next to Jess, handing him the box.

"Why didn't you give it to Lorelai?" Jess asked.

"Mom didn't give it to me, she gave it to Liz. I've got my mom's earrings and some other stuff that I'll pass on to my kids if Lorelai and I decide to have any. If not, I'll pass them on to any grandkids Lorelai has with Rory or kids you have," Luke said with a smile

"And the ring?" Jess asked. "I mean you said yourself, it's passed from mother to daughter."

"It's your mom's. If she gave you the go-ahead to keep it, then by all means, put it to good use. Maybe you and Joan can keep up the tradition, give it to your daughter. Did your mom…"

"Yeah, I asked her if she had the ring. She did the girly thing and squealed, told me she was so proud of me and couldn't wait to meet Joan. She told me that if I was really serious about her, then to use the ring. She and T.J. don't plan on having kids anytime soon, so the ring might as well be put to good use."

"So you're really planning on asking Joan to marry you?" Luke asked, not at all surprised. He'd seen it months ago at his and Lorelai's wedding, the way he'd kept his eye on her and the protective way he held her. There was a difference between the high school relationship he'd had with Rory and the relationship he had now with Joan. It was healthier, for one.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I mean not now. Not tonight. I'm not even sure when. I just know that Joan is the one for me." Jess frowned. "I hate that I get sentimental like this."

Luke shrugged as he turned the TV back on, just lowered the volume. "It's what happens when you're in love."

Jess smiled at his uncle as he traced the line of the black velvet box.

XxxxX

"Watch out for Travis," Evie warned as she parked in front of her childhood home. She didn't grow up in a mansion like her friends did. She had a regular upbringing, much like Rory's. She grew up in a old Victorian home which was hard to miss in the daylight, or even night, because of the cotton candy pink it was painted.

Two stories and four bedrooms, she had to share a bedroom with her older sister, then her younger sister when her older one moved out.

"Okay, which one is Travis?" Finn asked with a frown.

"Okay, I have two sisters. Elaina is my older one, she's hitting thirty next month, and Ekatrina, my younger sister, is seventeen. It's Katrina for short and she's a twin."

"Ekatrina, Elaina and Evangeline. I wonder what your brother's name is."

Evie winced. "My parents have a thing for E's hence my brother's name, Emery."

"I love it!" he laughed.

"Elaina has three kids, all of which are the devil incarnate. There's Travis and he's a kicker, Jack who spits and bites and Annabelle, but she' in a Disney phase and likes being called Belle."

"Anything wrong with her?"

"She's a crier." Evie turned to him. "You know, it's still not too late to catch a plane to Australia. I don't love my family that much."

Finn laughed. "We're going at Christmas to visit my family. You have to spend at least one major holiday here."

She sighed and nodded as she got out of the car. "Fine, but I warned you."

"What's Elaina's husband's name?"

"Adam," she muttered.

Finn chuckled. "Adam and Eve."

Evie glared at him. "As if I didn't get that every day of my life."

She opened the door only to have their ears assailed by screaming and crying, and pots clanging against each other.

"Oh Evie!" Her mother cried coming towards the door and hugging her. "Oh, I was sure you wouldn't come this year! Harold!" She screamed, "Set another plate!"

Evie smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. "Definitely good to be home. Mom, this is my boyfriend Finn."

"Oh, hello Finn." She turned her head and screamed again. "Harold! Make it two!!" She turned back and smiled warmly at him. "Well, go on, show him to the living room, I'm going to need your hands for the pie."

"But-"

"No buts, all the girls help this year."

Evie sighed as her mother wandered away, then turned to Finn. "I warned you."

"I think she burst my eardrums."

"She's a screamer. My dad's real quiet. You'll barely hear him talk, my mom's the talker of the family."

"Evie!" Anna Channing's voice ringed out.

"And my mother calls," she said with a sigh. "You'll be fine here after I introduce you and all."

He laughed. "I'm fine."

"Okay," she muttered unconvinced. She led him to the cluttered living room, filled with children's toys and knick-knacks. The two couches had blue upholstery that looked well worn, while the coffee table had crayon marks and scratches, telling a visitor children often played there. Two boys were off in the corner playing with trucks while a little girl sat crying on a man's lap.

"Adam, Emery," she said with a smile. A redheaded teen turned and smiled at his sister, standing and hugging her.

"Thank god you're here, Evie. I don't think I can handle the monsters anymore."

"Trust me, this wasn't my first choice," she muttered back. She pulled away and waved at her brother-in-law who had his hands full with the screaming strawberry blonde.

"Emery, this is my boyfriend Finn."

"Nice to meet you. Evie has sent many an e-mail about you."

"All good I hope," Finn said.

"Most of it," Emery laughed. "But if Evie likes you, I don't see a reason not to."

"Evie! I will not call you again!"

"Oh, but she will," Evie laughed turning to Finn. "You'll be fine?"

"I'll be fine, love, go."

"I warned you," she muttered before rushing out of the living room towards what he assumed was the kitchen.

"Hi."

He looked down at the redheaded child and smiled. "Hi."

"I'm Travis."

The kicker, he thought. Just as he was about to introduce himself, Travis raised his foot and kicked his kneecap, then went to Emery and did the same before rushing back to the corner with his brother.

Finn winced and grabbed his knee in pain while Emery helped him to the couch.

"Why doesn't it hurt you?" Finn asked.

Emery laughed and lifted his pant leg. "I play soccer. I put my shin guards on every time Travis comes to play. Don't worry, after about the fifteenth time he does it, your knees become numb to the pain."

"Man, I'm so sorry, he usually doesn't kick strangers," Adam said rushing over. "If Travis is kicking you, I'd stay away from Jack, he tends to bite."

It's just two hours, Finn thought as he heard more pots clattering in the kitchen.

XxxxxX

"You know, maybe telling them is a bad idea?" Stephanie said looking at her wedding ring.

"Steph, this is the only time both our families get together. Unless you want to go through this torture twice, then we tell them tonight."

"But I mean it's not like I'm pregnant, us getting married is not a huge deal. If I were pregnant and married, that would warrant us telling our parents."

"If getting married is no big deal, then why are you so nervous about telling them?"

"Why aren't you nervous?!"

"I'm looking at the bright side of things," he said with a smile. "My father hates spending money on frivolous things as does yours. So I like to think that they'll be ecstatic that they didn't have to spend a dime on a wedding."

Stephanie looked at him in shock and amusement. "Okay, Colin, whatever you smoked or took or drank before we started driving, I want some."

He laughed and rubbed her hand. "I need to be optimistic about this, Steph. If I'm not, then there will be two very nervous and freaking out people in this car, and we really can't have that. I don't want to be, but I've got to be really calm about this."

Stephanie sighed and saw his point. Not that she agreed with it, the minute they told their parents all hell would break loose. "I talked to Rory earlier."

"Oh?"

"They're all getting together after dinner over at Rory and Logan's, sleeping over there, having dessert."

"And we weren't invited."

"Rory invited us, said she wished we could come, but found it better if maybe we didn't."

"Are they still pissed?" Colin asked, his hands clenching on the steering wheel.

Stephanie laughed. "Rory's words were 'They're being two-year-olds, Steph, let them work it out.'"

"Meaning they're not angry at you," Colin said looking over at her before pulling into the driveway.

"Oh, I have no doubt that they're angry at me too. But at least I'm calling Logan and Finn, apologizing every five minutes. I am on the road to recovery. But you guys are avoiding each other at all costs. And it's ruining a friendship you've had since forever."

"I'm not talking about this anymore," Colin gritted out before getting out of the car and closing the door.

"Colin!" Stephanie sighed before getting out herself. She made sure she had her purse before following Colin to the door. "I just think you should at least sit down with the two of them and explain that it wasn't that we didn't trust them."

"Wasn't it though?" Colin asked. "We didn't tell them because we were sure they'd let it slip to their parents."

"Well, yeah, but it was our own fear, not because of the lack of trust."

"Let them believe what they want, Steph. Look, I'm not arguing about this right now. We have enough on our plate to worry about."

"When we get home, we will talk about this, Colin."

Colin sighed in acceptance before opening the door that held their parents. "Ready?"

"No," Stephanie said looking at her husband. "You?"

"Never," he said pulling her forward through the threshold, smiling to greet their parents.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**AN:**_

Life has been hectic, I had school, then work, and with no new eppies of Gilmore Girls, it's harder to get into the Logan and Rory relationship than I had planned. But I promised to finish my stories, no matter how long it's been, and I keep my promises.

Next chapter I do have planned, it's all their dinners with announcements, plus them getting together. But just because I have it planned doesn't mean it'll be out soon. I really don't know if I've unblocked the block I have with this story. But I think I chipped the wall. So keep your fingers crossed.

Also go to my LJ to find out more about the Midstate Fair, Paso Robles…and the famous pigs. All of which are real. Lol.

Kassandra


	19. Thanksgiving Aftermath

_**Chapter 19: Thanksgiving Aftermath**_

"Never again." Rory groaned as Logan opened the front door and let her in, taking her coat and hanging it up with his as she kicked off her heels leaving them on the floor near the door. Logan went to pick them up only to roll his eyes at himself and follow her into the living room where their friends were all waiting.

Tristan and Mia were sitting in front of the blazing fireplace while Jess was sitting in the loveseat with Joan on his lap sideways, her legs dangling from the couch arm, while Finn and Evie were on the couch opposite of Rory. Finn was laying down, his arm over his eyes while his legs were on Evie's lap as she held a bag of ice on his leg, alternating legs every few minutes.

"How the hell did you guys all get in here?" Logan asked as he fell onto the couch next to Rory.

"Tristan let us in." Jess said.

"Spare key." Logan nodded, remembering the phone call he'd gotten during dinner. "Were all of your Thanksgiving's as eventful as mine and Rory's?"

"Not really." Jess said looking at Joan who shook her head. "Then again it was just us, Josh, Lorelai, and Luke. Had my mom and TJ been involved then I'd have something to talk about."

"That and you wimps only did one Thanksgiving this year." Rory pointed out.

"So did you!" Jess argued; only to watch Logan shake his head.

"We had two." He head. "Rory had Gracie cook us a small version of Thanksgiving dinner and ate it an hour before going to my parents."

"Ha!" Rory smirked.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Ours was pretty tame, ask again around Christmas and I'll have stories to tell."

"Wait, wait, wait." Evie said looking at Rory who laid her head on Logan's shoulder. "You do more than one Thanksgiving?" she asked not quite able to wrap her mind around that fact. Rory was so tiny and of course they all knew she could eat her weight in food, but hell more than one Thanksgiving was…ludicrous.

Rory nodded. "Normally, I think my record is six."

"Six?" Finn choked out. "I could barely survive this one."

"Yeah, what _did_ happen to you?" Mia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Evie winced in sympathy. "My nephews attacked him."

"You got attacked by kids?" Tristan asked trying to smother his laughter.

"They were vicious!" Finn groaned.

"My sister and brother-in-law aren't the greatest when it comes to discipline, in fact they are prime candidates for 'Supernanny'" Evie laughed "Those kids only fear my mother and since she was distracted by cooking dinner, she didn't have time to put the fear of god into them."

"So what happened?" Joan asked.

"Evie's brother and brother-in-law left me alone with them and…"

"We found him in the corner with Jack attached to his ankle while Travis kept kicking a soccer ball at his legs. _But_ my family all gave him kudos over the fact that he didn't cry or yell at the kids. Travis has reduced my brother Emery to tears before and my sister Katrina is always yelling at them."

"It hurt like hell though." Finn groaned, wincing when Evie switched legs to where little Jack had had his teeth latched.

"I know baby." Evie cooed, trying hard to fight the smile. "Our kids will be better."

"Promise?" Finn muttered.

"Swear." Evie laughed, looking over at Rory who was smiling over at her. "So yes, we had an eventful Thanksgiving; Finn got a good dose of crazy when we sat down at the table. Our family is notorious for being able to carry on three conversations at once; problem is we get louder and louder as time goes on. So Finn was very lost at the table. But all in all he passed the Channing test. My mother loves him, my brother accepts him and my sisters want to marry him, so all is good."

Finn groaned. "Thank god, and just wait until Christmas, us Morgan's are pretty crazy ourselves."

Logan snorted. "Please you and your younger sister are the only crazy ones in the bunch, the rest of the Morgan's are relatively normal."

Finn grinned. "They really are aren't they?"

Rory shook her head and looked over at Mia and Tristan. "What about you two? How was dinner at the DuGray's?"

Mia winced while Tristan held her closer. "It was…eventful." Tristan said with a tired sigh. "We left early, once my dad started reaming into me."

Rory frowned. "I'm surprised Janlan let that happen."

"Yeah, apparently they rushed out of town on last minute business which by the way was a bunch of bullshit, apparently my father asked my grandfather not to come this year since apparently I was going to dinner at Mia's house, and well they got us alone." Tristan rolled his eyes.

Rory winced. "Sorry I couldn't be there."

Tristan shrugged. "Not a big deal Mar." he said looking down at Mia with a smile. "Mia made it perfect when we got back."

Rory smiled. "Did you?" she asked, looking at Mia.

Mia shrugged. "If Tristan says I did, I guess I did, I just told him the truth."

_Tristan watched as Mia finally settle into a sleep, as he made his way to New Haven. Jesus, if murder weren't a crime…he thought before shaking the thought out of his head. He hated his parents for making her cry, he hated them for making her feel less then what she was._

_He toyed with her fingers that were slipping from his hand. He'd only seen her cry once before, and that was during a movie night they'd been having. He'd made the mistake of putting in "Radio" and that had made her cry every five minutes. By the end, he'd been so shaken she'd laughed at him and said that crying at a sad movie was normal and nothing to be freaked out about. She was fine._

_Now though…these were real tears funneled by emotions made by real people not fictional people in a movie and he knew that these tears were meant to be soothed. The thing was he didn't know how. Jess was the one that Rory always cried on and he as the one that took care of whatever had made her cry. He'd never dealt with the actually blubbering phase._

_He stopped in front of the front gates of the younger Huntzberger home putting in the code. He watched as the gates opened and drove past them trying to remember what Jess usually did when Rory cried. Held her, patted her back._

_Tristan ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he parked in the back at the kitchen entrance, making sure he left enough room for the other cars that would be coming in through the night._

_They had elected Rory and Logan's house as the safe haven, while Rory and Logan were planning on having a good dinner they were also planning on telling his parents Rory was pregnant which was going to be stress filled._

_He knew his dinner was going to be a bust even with his grandparents there. Without Rory for his parents to focus on it only left him, then add Mia to the mix it was asking for disaster, had he known his grandparents weren't going to make an appearance he would have come down with the flu and hauled ass to Stars Hollow for dinner at Luke's._

_Sighing, he rested his head against the headrest. Jess was planning on having an amazing dinner, that he knew. Who wouldn't have a great dinner with Lorelai in attendance?_

_Shaking his head he got out of the car and closed his door as quietly as he could before going over to Mia's side. He made a quick grab of her so she wouldn't fall out and unhooked her seatbelt._

"_Tris?" she murmured as he picked her up out of the car, closing the door with his foot._

"_Yeah babe, we're at Rory and Logan's."_

_She 'hmm'ed' and rested her cheek on his shoulder, her eyes still closed. He reached the kitchen door, and adjusted Mia in his arms as he reached under the door mat that read _"WOW! Nice Underwear"_. He chuckled at Rory and Lorelai's sense of humor and good sense to put the mat at the back door and not the front. He grabbed the key and unlocked the door, making sure the door was closed he threw the key on the counter before going through the kitchen and living room heading upstairs to the guest rooms._

"_You can put me down now Tris."Mia murmured just as he was about to open the door. With a slight nod he let her on the ground gently as he opened the door letting her in._

"_I'm going to go grab our stuff from the car okay."_

"_Tristan." Mia said before he could leave again._

"_Yeah."_

"_I think we need to talk about what happened." She said quietly._

_Tristan sighed as he sat at the edge of the bed running a hand through his hair. "Mia, I am so sorry that they said all those things."_

"_Tristan." Mia whispered stepping closer._

"_No." Tristan said holding up a hand. "Let me talk. My parents have told me I'm useless all my life you know, so I'm use to hearing it and I'm use to letting it slide. But what they said to you, that was just…so unacceptable. They're usually better about keeping their disdain in until we're alone. I wish I could tell you that they would have been on better behavior had my grandparents been there, but sadly I know that's not true. I'm just…so sorry you had to see that, god I just…" Tristan shook his head in disappointment and Mia was pretty sure she saw some shame in his eyes. "I'm so sorry they made you cry."_

_Mia frowned as she put hand on his cheek and tipped his head up. "You think I was crying because of what they said to me?"_

_Tristan frowned. "Well yeah, why else would you be crying?"_

_Mia's mouth gaped open before she shook her head. "You are truly an idiot." She laughed._

"_I'm sorry, what?"_

"_Tristan, I've been called worse and told worse by kids during the twelve plus years of school then what your parents said to me tonight."_

"_But you cried." Tristan pointed out._

"_Yeah! For you!" Mia cried sitting next to him._

"_Wait what?" Tristan asked with a frown completely lost with the conversation._

_Mia sighed and grabbed his hand as she turned on the bed, sitting cross legged as she faced him. "I've grown up with the idea that parents love their children no matter what, they're proud of their children no matter what they've accomplished and while I'm realistic enough to realize that not _all_ parents are like that, knowing it and actually seeing it are two completely different things."_

"_I warned you about them." Tristan gently reminded. _

"_And I know that, but again, hearing it, thinking it and seeing it are so completely different. The fact that your father isn't proud of the fact that you're at Harvard law or how he didn't even care enough to know that you were at the top of your class, god Tris, that hurt." she lifted his hand placing it over her heart. "It hurt right there."_

_Tristan shrugged. "I'm use to it." he muttered._

"_And that kills me." Mia said "You shouldn't be use to that!"_

"_It's not like I'm happy about the fact." He grumbled._

"_Tristan, I just…" Mia sighed. "I love you, and I want from this moment on to know that I'm proud of you for everything you've done and will do. I just…want you to know that."_

_Tristan stared at her for a full minute, making her shift in her seat, before he leaned down and kissed her. "No one other then Jess and Rory have ever said that to me, you have no idea how much that means coming from you."_

"_What that I love you?" Mia asked, "Because I do."_

_Tristan laughed and kissed her softly again. "No, that you're proud of me."_

_Mia raised an eyebrow and pulled away. "Wait, so Jess has told you he loves you."_

_Tristan cleared his throat. "In a very brotherly masculine way…yes, but so much better coming from you."_

"_Good." Mia laughed leaning back in._

"_And I love you too by the way."_

Rory smiled as she looked at Mia who was snuggling closer to Tristan, she'd liked Mia before, just with the fact that she hadn't fallen at Tristan's feet the minute she'd met him. From the way Rory had heard it, Mia had made Tristan work hard in order to get her to go on a date with him and had told him straight out that she wasn't some girl he could play with.

Now with hearing how Mia hadn't been upset with what Tristan's parents had said about _her_, but she was upset at how callous they could be towards their own child, that made Rory love the young women even more for her best friend. Tristan definitely deserved a girl like Mia and Rory was ecstatic that they had found each other.

"What about yours?" Jess asked. "Didn't you guys tell the Huntzberger's you were pregnant tonight?"

Rory winced while Logan groaned. "Yes." He said his head rolling back.

"How'd that go?" Mia asked.

Rory looked at Logan who sighed before answering. "The news went well, seeing as my parents aren't just expecting one grandchild, but two."

"I'm sorry?" Finn said looking up. "Did we miss something? Two grandchildren?"

Rory laughed. "I'm having one and Honor is having the other."

Finn looked over at Logan with a grin. "Honor's pregnant?"

Logan nodded. "Yep, she's about a month in a half along. My parents and grandparents could not have been more ecstatic about it, two grandchildren and great grandchildren within the year. Especially one coming from us, they took it…wonderfully."

Jess raised an eyebrow and looked around at everyone and it seemed like he wasn't the only one waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Fine." He said, causing Rory and Logan to look at him. "I'll ask. What went wrong then? I mean if they're so happy about the grandchildren, why are you talking about it as if they absolutely hated the idea?"

Rory laughed while Logan ran a hand in front of his face. "They may not have appreciated me yelling at them."

"You yelled at your parents?" Finn asked.

Logan shrugged. "They deserved it.."

_Logan leaned back in his chair with a sigh laughing as his grandfather told him how he'd met Lily._

"_Literally ran right into me." Lily laughed._

"_I could barely see her with all those flowers she had in her arms." Elias said "Thought I'd run into a bush not a person."_

"_He helped me pick up the flowers I'd dropped and…we've been friends ever since."_

"_Awww." Rory, Honor, Joy and Shira cooed, causing the men to roll his eyes._

_Joy patted Lily's hand. "Met my Randy while he was working on my daddy's farm."_

_Randy laughed. "She walked out of the kitchen while I was training one of the new stallions her daddy had gotten, thing knocked me down 'cause I couldn't stop staring at her. Still can't stop."_

_Shira smiled, while her parents had been one of her sources of embarrassment while she climbed the social worlds, she loved them to death and what they had was always true._

"_Now what about you Logan, how'd you meet this young girl?" Joy asked._

"_Oh…" Logan looked at Rory who looked back. "Um…we met at a family dinner."_

_Rory smiled, "I really didn't like Logan when I first met him." She admitted. "And definitely didn't see myself with him, but things change."_

"_Things change." Logan murmured with a nod and a smile._

"_But when did you both know you loved each other?" Joy asked with an innocent smile._

"_Ah…" Rory looked at Logan who was staring at his grandmother with a blank expression._

"_Oh…um…"_

"_I think Rory and Logan can agree," Honor began. "That they had different moments when they realized they loved each other. Mom, what about dessert?"_

"_Yes, I'll go get the maid." Shira said leaving her chair while Rory looked at Honor._

"_Thank you." Rory whispered._

"_No problem, I saw you and Logan sort of floundering. Are you ready?"_

"_Not really." Rory admitted. "But I guess its better that it's coming from both of us then one at a time right?"_

"_Yeah of course." Honor nodded, while Rory raised an eyebrow. "Okay no, they'll still care more that Logan's having a child then me, but still."_

"_Oh come on Honor." Rory said with a laugh bumping Honors shoulder while the plates were cleared away. "Two grandchildren within a year, they won't care who it's coming from."_

_Honor laughed "Very true." She looked at Rory and smiled. "This really is great you know."_

"_Oh and whys that?" Rory asked their voices low so no one else could hear them._

"_Well, had say you and Logan not come to your senses and had sex,"_

"_Oh jeez." Rory laughed._

"_Then I would be having mine all by myself with no one to talk to. Josh is sweet and I love him of course."_

"_Of course." Rory nodded._

"_But all he's good for with this whole thing is holding my hair back while I stare into the toilet."_

"_They become more useful." Rory added._

"_But now I have someone to share this with me to. That's going through it and the kids don't have to grow up alone. Being a kid in this family sucks."_

"_Depends on the parents though." Rory said. "And your parents are better."_

"_Yeah…now." Honor muttered as her mother came back with the maid trailing after her followed by the dessert cart._

"_Dessert is served." Shira said as she sat back down. Honor and Rory looked at each other while the maid served the two different slices of pies. One the maid had gone around she pushed the cart back into the kitchen, Honor gripped Rory's hand as they both stood._

"_Rory and I have an announcement." Honor declared capturing the attention of the table._

"_Oh is it something to toast to?" Joy asked as she reached for her wine glass._

"_Yes, it actually is." Rory laughed._

_Honor looked at Rory who had reached down to grab Logan's hand she smiled down at her own husband before capturing his hand and saying. "We're pregnant."_

_Logan looked around the room and was pretty damn sure that if the maid upstairs dropped a pin they would sure as hell hear it. He was surprised when his mother broke the silence._

"_When you say 'we' do you mean you and Josh are pregnant, or…you and Rory?"_

_Logan looked over at Rory who was trying to keep in her laughter. He knew his mother was trying to keep her excitement to a minimum just in case._

"_Well Josh and I are pregnant." Honor nodded. "But…"_

"_Logan and I are pregnant as well." Rory finished._

"_Oh!" Shira said, looking over at her husband who was staring at the two women in shock. "Oh my! My babies!" Shira squealed before getting up and hugging both Rory and Honor._

_Mitchum smiled at Logan before getting up and hugging his son who had been standing. "Congratulations son."_

"_Thanks dad."Logan said with smile._

"_How far along is Rory?" Mitchum asked looking at Rory as she accepted the hug from Lily._

"_She's three months." Logan said looking over at his wife._

_Mitchum nodded. "I'm very proud of you son."_

"_Thanks dad." Logan said with a shake of his head as his father moved over to Honor and hugged her. Ten minutes later after hugs had been given and congratulations had been shared they were all sitting back down eating their desserts._

"_So do you have any plans for the baby Honor?" Shira asked._

"_What do you mean mom?" Honor asked raising an eyebrow at her mother._

"_Well you and Josh travel so much throughout the year, will you be taking care of the baby or will nannies? Are you planning on sending the child to boarding school or…"_

"_Mom, the baby is the size of a pea right now." Honor laughed. "Josh and I barely started talking about nursery colors let alone what schools I want to send them to. I don't have to think about schools or nannies or anything like that for at least a year or two and that's if I decide to go with the nannies."_

"_And what about you Rory?" Shira asked, satisfied with Honor's answer._

"_Huh?" Rory asked looking up at Shira._

"_What are your plans for the baby?" Shira laughed, causing the other conversations to came to a stop as they listened in. "I mean the baby you carry is the heir to Huntzberger Media."_

"_Only is he or she wants to be." Rory smiled as she cut a piece of pie._

"_I'm sorry what?" Mitchum asked._

_Logan rolled his eyes. "We've been over this dad; we talked about this at Rory's birthday dinner. We're not going to push our child to do something they don't want to do. If he or she doesn't want to be the heir to Huntzberger Media then I sure as hell won't push him or her to do it."_

"_Logan this isn't a choice." Mitchum said. "You're child is the heir."_

_Rory shrugged. "What if Honor's child wants to run the company? Won't he or she be given a chance? Why push one child to do it, when the other might want to?"_

"_Rory's right son." Elias said with a nod. "Honor's child has every right to be the successor of Huntzberger Media as Logan's child does."_

"_And what happens if neither child wants to do it? What then?" Shira asked. "Then there's no one next in line."_

_Joy rolled her eyes at her daughter. "You're talking as if the girls only have one shot at having a child. If the first batch doesn't want to run the damn company maybe the second batch will."_

"_We're having kids grandma, not cookies." Honor said with a smile. "But what she said is true. Look, why are we even talking about this? I have a pea in my stomach and Rory has a walnut, they're not even big enough to know what the hell a Huntzberger is let alone what it takes to be one." Honor said with a roll of her eyes._

"_These are things Shira and I prepared for even before you were born Honor."_

"_Well yeah, once you found out mom was pregnant after your one night together, it was something you _had_ to prepare for. Josh and I have plans for our child and like Logan and Rory if that includes them following your footsteps, dad, or Josh's or hell creating their own path, we're happy."_

"_Same goes for us." Logan said pleased with the way Honor had phrased it._

"_No, the same does _not_ go for you." Mitchum said, causing Logan to groan. "You're child has higher expectations because of who you are Logan, You're the heir, therefore you have to breed an heir."_

"_And I thought you'd actually changed." Logan groaned, Rory looked at her husband and rubbed his leg underneath the table._

"_You have to start thinking about these things Logan," Shira told him. "It doesn't matter how big the baby is or how old, these things you have to prepare years in advance, from the preschools you send him to, to the friends he makes."_

"_Enough!" Logan yelled, causing the women at the table to wince. "Rory and I have plans, we have lots of plans for our child and none of them include boarding schools or monitoring the friends they make. When the time comes I'll share them with you all, but for now I want to finish my dessert in peace and take my wife home to rest." Logan looked at his father "And I'd rather not argue while we have guests at the table."_

_Mitchum shook his head. "I'm finished; I'll be in the office."_

"_He'll come around Logan." Elias said as he excused himself from the table and followed his son to the office._

"_On this," Logan muttered. "I highly doubt it."_

"So your father really hasn't changed?" Tristan asked carefully as Logan rubbed a hand over his face.

"He has on some aspects." Logan said. "He really has, just on this one thing he's being stubborn and it's frustrating as hell."

"You said you had plans?" Fin asked as he sat up moving his legs from Evie's lap and taking the now melted bag from her. "What plans and why haven't we heard of them?"

"We were going to share it a few weeks ago when we were all together, but then Colin and Stephanie made their announcement and well…" Logan rolled his eyes. "I ended up not being able to."

"So what's the big plan?" Jess asked.

Logan sighed "A few months ago I bought a paper for Rory,"

"He bought you paper?" Mia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A newspaper." Rory laughed loving Mia. "An actual newspaper that's mine to run."

"It's in London, this was before Rory was pregnant, so the original plan was to move to London for a while after Rory graduated in June."

"But I'm pregnant." Rory said. "And as you heard from our Thanksgiving dinner with the Huntzberger's, now that they know that I'm expecting the next heir they're not going to leave me alone."

"So what are you going to do?" Jess asked.

Logan looked over at Rory who nodded. "We bumped us moving up about…six months."

"That's…next month." Evie said.

Rory nodded. "We're going to London for Christmas and staying there until the baby is born."

"You're serious." Finn said with wide eyes. "You're really leaving?"

"We're coming back." Logan laughed. "We're not moving for good, I just don't want Rory to deal with my parents while she's pregnant, if we're in London I'm still working, Rory's working and we have this baby our way without any intrusion from my parents."

"God that sounds amazing." Joan smiled. "You guys look so happy with the decision."

Rory nodded. "We are,"

"I'm telling my dad later this week." Logan said. "So not so happy about that, but we are happy about the decision."

Finn smiled at his best friend. "You know that just because you're in London, that won't stop us from visiting every week."

"We wouldn't expect anything less." Logan laughed.

Rory rubbed her stomach as she stood up. "I'm hungry."

Logan looked up as she walked out of the living room towards the kitchen. "That woman is a bottomless pit."

"And has the right idea." Mia said leaving Tristan's arms and following Rory. "She has pie in there."

"Oh pie!" Evie groaned as she grabbed Joan's hand and helped her off Jess before they followed Rory into the kitchen.

"Our women are crazy." Jess laughed.

Finn nodded. "They are, but we wouldn't have them any other way."

Tristan sighed. "I know this is a sore subject for you guys," he said looking at both Logan and Finn. "But Rory told me that Steph and Colin were telling their parents today. How do you think they did?"

Finn shrugged. "Got what's coming to them don't they?"

Logan mimicked Finn's action and shrugged. "As bad as it sounds Tristan I just…don't care."

Tristan and Jess both looked at each other in surprised and with their eyes said the same thing. They were never going to do this to Rory.

_**XxxxxxX**_

Colin opened the door and let Stephanie into the apartment flipping on the light as they both fell on the couch and stared at the wall.

"So they took that…"

"Really well." Stephanie finished with a frown.

Colin looked at his wife. "This is good isn't it? I mean you're father couldn't have been more relived about not spending millions on a wedding and our mothers were just happy we were finally together. I mean the only thing they were upset about it was that we didn't get a prenup but other than that…this is good isn't it?"

Stephanie ran a hand through her hair. "If it's good then why aren't we happy about this? Why aren't we relived that our parents took the fact that we _eloped_ extremely well? And by extremely well I mean they clapped, Colin they _clapped_."

Colin sighed and wrapped an arm around Stephanie as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I think because we wished the reactions were swapped."

"What?"

Colin shrugged. "I think we expected the good reaction from friends and the bad reactions from our parents, we were prepared for that. I know for a fact that it's throwing me off that our friends are shutting us out because we got married while are parents couldn't be happier about it."

Stephanie sighed. "Do you think they'll ever be okay with it?"

Colin shrugged. "As much as it kills us I think we need to give them time to adjust."

"I don't like it Colin."

Colin kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Neither do I babe, neither do I."

_**XxxxxxX**_

_**A.N.**_

Holy crap could I have taken any longer with this chapter! Lol. I know it's shorted that I usually do, but it's mostly a filler and just a way to finally get Thanksgiving over with so I can move forward with this story.

This chapter was meant to be longer, with flashbacks of everyone's Thanksgiving dinner but Tristan's and Logan's were the only scenes that I could think of doing that had anything worth mentioning. I think the fact that I couldn't figure out just how to write everyone's Thanksgiving really delayed this chapter, that and me just being busy with school and work lol.

Also before you all start yelling at me, I do want to clear up with Logan says, it's not that he doesn't care, he does but he and Finn are still hurt by what Colin and Steph did that he really doesn't want to think about something that Steph and Colin brought upon themselves.

Next chapter I hope doesn't take me another year in a half to post lol. I have some of it written since it was a scene that was meant to be before Thanksgiving but I wasn't able to fit in. Hopefully I'll finish it soon so keep your fingers crossed lol.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as usual I would love to know what you think!

Kassandra

P.S. I did edit this myself and while I did reread it before posting it, I know for a fact that I missed some errors, so if you find them, let me know and I'll go back and fix them!


End file.
